Syndil Wentworth
by patriciaashby1983
Summary: Syndil is a girl who moves to Mystic Falls with her Parents and it was on the day of The Founder's Day is when her world comes crashing down around her...finding friendship with the Alluring Damon Salvatore...and finding out that she has a Magical blood line and that Klaus is hunting her and won't rest until he has her...starts during Founder's Day.
1. Syndil Wentworth

**Syndil Wentworth**

[ Dear Diary]

My Name is Syndil Wentworth I am 17 years old and this is my story of how I've been hunted all my life...all because of the special power that is inside me...all I am is an ordinary girl with two parents and that we lived in California and they never told me why they moved from the town called Mystic Falls...where they both met and fell in love with one another...but they just put it out of there minds...and it was today that we found ourselves moving back to their old town of Mystic Falls...My mom was driving my Blue and black Mustang while my dad was driving his SUV a Kia Sorento...I can't wait to see the old town where my parents grew up...and I will be starting a new school]

[ Wentworth House]

[The house is a white brick Antibeallem two story house that had four bedrooms...it's been in the family...the front porch had a swing and a couple of seating areas to sit at...and there was the small Carriage house in the back...I was kinda shocked that we can afford such a place]

James: ''this house has been in our family for centuries...they had all kinds of parties and royal functions here...me and your mother was married in this house.

Rita: ''Yes we were...and we were hoping this will be your house one day...I've managed to have some work done to it repaint it and put new appliances in so what do you think?

Syndil: ''it's beautiful mom I can't wait to see inside of it.

[They park the cars in the back where the Carriage house is and they each grab there Suitcases and walk towards the front porch and Dad opens the door and inside was just as Gorgues...the floor was made of Marble white except for the Library which had wooden floors that place was going to be Syndil's favorite place to be to do homework and read all her favorite authors...she walks up the stairs and to the left side of the house where she found a room with an Alcove and some stairs that leads to a small place to look out of the window like a light house...Putting all her clothes up in the closet and dresser she looks at her Canapy bed with it's blue, white and black silk covers and then sits down on it...Rita comes in seeing her daughter laying down on top of her bed]

Rita: ''Hey if you are done unpacking...would you like to come out to dinner with me and your dad?

Syndil: ''sure...I'm coming.

[After taking down hair out of the pony tail and brushing out her long black hair and putting her Boots back on she follows her parents to the SUV and they drive towards down town]

[Town Square]

James: ''Oh I forgot about the Parade we should get something to eat then go enjoy it while we can...

Syndil: ''sounds fun...

Rita: ''then later we can go grocery shopping for the house.

[ After parking they get out to enter the Restaurant called the Mystic Grill...where we chose a booth to sit at...]

Rita: ''It was like yesterday that we were having our first date here right honey?

James: ''right Those were good times.

[They kiss as Syndil smiles at them when a man comes over to them]

Richard: ''Hey James oh my god I didn't know you were coming back in town?

James: ''Yeah My wife got a Job Promotion at the Hospital and I decided to do move my house designing company here so that Syndil can finish high school here.

Richard: ''It's good to see you both again...[to Syndil] ''and this is your daughter...

Syndil: ''I'm Syndil...nice to meet you...[she shakes the man's hand]

Rita: ''Richard is actually Mayor of Mystic Falls here and he was also one of our best friends in High School...

Richard: ''Tyler my son goes to the school that you will be attending so he should help you around a bit...

[ Richard was looking concerned at all of them wondering if he should tell them to leave since him and John were going to do the device tonight...he bends down towards James whispering as Syndil was eating her food and watches curiously]

James: 'Are you serious?

Richard: ''yes I'm afraid so...as soon as you can It would be best if you and your family get away from here tonight

Rita: ''is it that bad?

Syndil: ''what's bad?

[James looks at Syndil and then at his wife nodding]

James: ''I'm going to pay for the bill [to Rita] ''you and Syndil wait for me at the festival ok?

Rita: Ok honey...[To Syndil] ''Come on Syndil we must do what your father says.

[ Syndil looks at her parents confused and a little frustrated at them for keeping stuff from her as she follows them out of the Restaurant...]


	2. Unexpected Things Happen

**Unexpected Things Happen.**

[ Town Square]

[ Rita and Syndil are walking towards the stage where they see Richard the Mayor of Mystic Falls and his wife Carol Lockwood on the stage talking]

Mayor Lockwood: ''For One Hundred and Fifty years. Mystic Falls has been the kind of town that everybody wants to call home; safe, prosperous, welcoming, and we have the Founder's to thank for that. that's why I'd like to dedicate this evening's firework display to their legacy.

[Everyone Applause, the Tomb vampires are in the crowd...looking at the Mayor...he looks at one of the deputies]

Mayor Lockwood: ''Enjoy the show!

[ The Firework starts. Mayor Lockwood and his wife are leaving. Tomb Vampires are following the...as Mayor Lockwood see's Rita and Syndil walking over to them]

Richard: ''you must find James and leave...it's dangerous.

Rita: ''he told us to meet him here...[she looks around for her husband] I don't know where he is?

Syndil: ''maybe we should go Mom...

[Rita takes her daughter's hand and walks with her towards the Parking Lot when all of a sudden Rita falls on her knees holding her head with both of her hands...Syndil rushes over to her worried]

Syndil: 'Mama what's going on?

Rita: ''Syndil...you need to get out of here...Ah..ah..

Syndil: ''what...no Mama...

[One of The Deputies comes over and sticks a syringe into her shoulder making her cry out some more and they take her in their arms away from Syndil]

Syndil: ''No what are you doing stop...where are you taking my mom...

[Else where.]

[ James is looking everywhere for his family when he too feels the pain in his head and falls to his knees...He hears someone call out his name and it was Carol Lockwood who has seen her own husband go down]

Carol: ''James...oh my god what happened?

James: ''I don't know...it some sort of pain inside my head...

Carol: ''Oh my god you're a vampire?

James: ''No I'm not a vampire...but ahhh..

[The pain was too much and he falls to his knees with Carol]

Carol: ''James...

[Another deputy comes over seeing James on the ground and takes a syringe and puts it in his stomach making him go unconscious...]

Carol: ''no where are you taking him...no.

[The deputy drags James towards the Gilbert Building]

[Town Square]

[Syndil desperatly trying to find her dad...when she see's a deputy dragging him on the ground...she runs over and pushes the deputy away from her dad]

Syndil: ''let go of him...how dare you hurt my dad...

Deputy: ''it's for your own good...he's a vampire and shall be destroyed..

Syndil: ''what? he's not a vampire..how can you say something like that...

[The deputy ignores her and walks with her dad towards the Old building as she chases after him...but someone grabs her around the waist...stopping her]

Syndil: ''Stop...let go of me..[seeing a guy watching the deputy take her father in] ''you have to stop him...he's not a vampire please...let him go...

John: ''Is that James Wentworth...

[he walks into the building seeing the Deputies dragging James and Rita into the basement...then with a sadness in his eyes knowing that this had to be done for the good of the town...he goes back up to the street seeing Syndil struggling in one of the Deputies arms]

Syndil: ''No..No let them go...stop

[Elena and Stefan walk up towards John seeing a deputy holding a girl in their arms]

Syndil: ''somebody stop them...[sobbing as she tries to get out of their arms] ''they took my mom and dad away...why..why would they do that...there not vampires...

Elena:[to John] what are you doing where is Damon?

John: ''with the rest of them where he should be. it's over for Damon.

Elena: ''You're crazy!

John: 'why? because I'm doing what should have been done a hundred and forty five years ago? this is the right thing Elena...

Syndil: ''how is this right thing when you just put my parents in there..

[She head butts the Deputy and then kicks him out of her way to run towards the Building to get her parents out...]

Elena: ''what is going on?

John: ''the girl is name Syndil and...when the device went off they both fell...the deputies think that they are vampires and they put them in the basement...

Elena: ''why aren't you stopping them...they are innocent.

John: ''No they are not...they are vampires and will get what they deserve...

[Stefan is looking at the building. John looks at him]

John: ''go ahead, you won't make it out. It'll save me the trouble of killing you myself.

[Stefan looks at Elena]

Stefan: ''you know the building well, is there another way in?

Elena: ''utility door, there's one around the side.

[He goes toward the building. Elena follows him but John catches her arm]

John: ''you take one more step and I'll alert those deputies that they missed a vampire.

Elena: ''I'm asking you not to.

John: ''that doesn't mean anything to me.

Elena: ''as my father, it should.

[Long pause. they look at each other]

John: ''you know.

Elena: ''I wasn't sure, now I am.

[She looks at him then goes towards the Building]

[Grayson Gilbert's Office]

[Syndil runs towards the emergency door...and she enters to find a door and touches the door knob only to wince as it is hot...she Panics...]

Syndil: ''No...No please no...

[She takes off her shirt and puts it on the door knob and opens it...seeing the place was burning...she has tears falling from her eyes...when she felt someone behind her...Stefan is looking at her...and then she slowly enters the basement...and the flames are not touching her for some reason and she is glowing blue...Stefan catches her arm and his hand doesn't burn]

Stefan: ''how are you doing that?

Syndil: ''I don't know...but its something that I have been able to do since I was a child...if you are coming we must go fast.

Stefan: ''Ok...get me in there and let's hurry.

[They walk down the stairs with Stefan clinging to the back of her shoulders...he see's Damon...and he flashes out of them catching him and they fly out of the building...Syndil looks everywhere for her two parents...and looks into the corner...where there were clinging to each other...and they were both on fire...Syndil shocked as a stray tear comes down her face and she touches them and watches as they are consumed in ash...she sobs in anguish and then she runs back upstairs and out of the basement...and falls down on her knees of the building and screams her pain]

Syndil: ''NO...

[She sobs in pain the group watch her cry...Stefan and Damon are looking at one another and then at Elena and Bonnie who were trying not to cry as well]

[Mystic Grill]

[Inside the Restaurant...Syndil is staring into her Coffee cup as Bonnie is sitting in front of her...seeing the suffering in the her eyes]

Bonnie: ''I'm so sorry about your parents...

Syndil: ''I don't understand what happened...one moment we were here eating dinner and we planned on having a good time at the Parade and...then we were going grocery shopping for our new house and then...they are being taken away by stupid Deputies...Why?

Bonnie: ''I think they might have thought that they were vampires...and so they put them in the basement and that is where they were killed.

Syndil: ''but I've known my parents my inter life...they weren't vampires...

Bonnie: ''but they could be something else that we don't know about...tell me what is your name?

Syndil: ''Syndil Wentworth...My parents were James and Rita Wentworth...we were just moving here from California...and this was their home town before I was born...they never did tell me why they left Mystic Falls in the first place...

Bonnie: ''Stefan the guy that you helped save his brother would like to talk to you about the Magic he saw you do...and so do I.

Syndil: ''I don't know anything about the Magic I used all I know is that I had control over the flames...I even walked through it without getting burned...its something I've learned to do on my own since I was 5 years old...My parents never explained anything to me...I guess to protect me.

[Bonnie looks at the girl and then takes out a piece of paper and writes on it...putting her number on it and then giving it to her]

Bonnie: ''here is my number and Email..I would like to be able to talk more with you about your magic...and then maybe we can help each other find out what you are...

Syndil: ''I Would like to know that too...and I appreciate the help.

[ Wentworth House]

[ After talking to Bonnie at the Grill Syndil managed to walk towards her parents car and drive home...and as soon as she gets in the drive way...that is when it hits her...that she will be living all by herself...slowly getting out of the car and up to the front door to see someone was swinging in the swing...]

Syndil: ''Oh...what are you doing here?

Elena: ''I came to offer my condolences for the loss of your parents and that if you ever need to talk I'm here for you...

Syndil: ''thank you...um I never got your name?

Elena: ''Oh..yeah I didn't did I...[she gets up and walks over to the dark hair girl] ''You can call me Katherine.

Syndil: ''I'm Syndil Wentworth...

Katherine: ''I know I've always known who you were..well I will be seeing you again Syndil I have to get going.

[ Syndil watches Katherine leave then remembers something different about her...she wasn't wearing the clothes that she saw her in eariler...confused she walks into her house and shuts the door...looking around feeling the quiet and emptiness of the place knowing that her parents will not be there to live with her...she leans against the door and slide down to her bottom and begins to cry]


	3. The Return

**The Return**

**[Mystic Falls' hospital]**

[ Syndil enters the hospital after getting a call from Sheriff Forbes about finding her both of her parents down in the basement...dressed in black leggings, brown sweater and a blue skirt, black leather boots and her bag...her hair is down thick and black down to her lower back as she see's the Sheriff standing by the coffee machine]

Syndil: 'excuse me...Sheriff I got a call from you about my parents.

Sheriff Forbes: ''are you Syndil?

Syndil: ''yes I am Syndil Wentworth?

Sheriff Forbes: ''I hate to call you down here knowing what's going on...

Syndil: ''did you find my parents...I looked everywhere for them Last night...they told me to wait for them by the Stage where The Mayor was talking and they never came...

Sheriff Forbes:[Sighing in sadness] ''I'm afraid that we did found them but they were found in the basement burned to death...both of them were together when it happened...I am so sorry.

Syndil: ''I can't believe it...they couldn't have died No..no that isn't right.

Sheriff Forbes: ''It's true the only thing we can identify there bodies is by there dental records and they have confirmed that they are both dead...

[Syndil starts to cry as sheriff Forbes hugs her as Damon arrives]

Damon: ''Liz, I came as soon as I got the message. is she okay?

Sheriff Forbes: ''She's in surgery, it's...they're going everything they can. I need your help Damon.

Damon: 'sure, anything Liz.

[He is looking at Syndil who was in Sheriff Forbes crying recognizing her from Last night]

Sheriff Forbes: ''Mayor Lockwood is dead. they thought he was a vampire. they put him in the basement.

Damon: ''are we free to speak?

Sheriff Forbes: ''she already knows about them through her witnessing the Deputies taking them away...

Damon: ''Mayor Lockwood is a vampire?

Sheriff Forbes: ''No, no. a mistake was made, they said he drops like the others when John's device went off but he...he couldn't have been a vampire. I've known him my whole life and know Carol Lockwood is gonna want answers and all I can think of right now is Caroline and...

[She begins to cry]

Damon: ''it's okay.

[He embraces her as she hugs Syndil who was crying too...then she stands away from them giving them there time..as she gets a napkin and gives one to Sheriff Forbes who dries her face]

Sheriff Forbes: ''thank you honey...

Syndil: ''your welcome...I don't know what to do...about my parents death I just want to find out who did this.

Damon: ''you and me both honey...

[ Syndil goes over to the Coffee machine and gets a hot chocolate and begins to drink it and she walks over to the rest area when she see's a girl that looks like Katherine confused as she see's Bonnie with her]

Elena: ''How's Caroline?

Bonnie: 'she's weak. they don't know if she's going to make it.

Elena: ''what?

[Bonnie embraces Elena. Damon is near her. he looks at them]

Elena: ''is there something that we can do? like a spell or something?

Damon: ''she doesn't know how, do you?

Bonnie: ''No, I don't.

Damon: ''no, you don't because it took Emily years to learn a spell like that.

Bonnie: ''Now I can take down a vampire, that spell was easy to learn.

Damon: ''I can give Caroline some blood.

Elena: ''no, no way.

Damon: ''No, just enough to heal her, she will be safe in the hospital and it will be out of her system in a day, she will be better Elena.

Elena: ''it's too risky. I can't agree to that.

Bonnie: ''do it. this is Caroline. we can't let her die. do it.

Damon: ''if I do this. you and me, call truce?

Bonnie: ''No but you'll do it anyway, for Elena.

[Bonnie leaves. Elena and Damon are alone]

Damon: ''I know this is probably the last thing you want to do right now but we should talk about what happened tonight

Elena: ''yeah, one of the tomp vampires has got into the house and almost killed John.

Damon: ''what? when? what are you talking about? after I left?

Elena: ''you were there?

Damon: ''come on Elena you know I Was.

Elena: ''when were you at the house?

Damon: ''Come on Elena you know I was.

Elena: ''when were you at the house?

Damon: really? earlier, on the porch, we were talking, exposed our feelings, come on, we kissed Elena!

Elena: ''okay, I don't have time for this Damon.

Damon: ''if you want to forget what happened fine but I can't

[Jenna arrives. Damon is going apart from them but listen]

Jenna: ''Elena, I came as soon as I get you message. how is John?

Elena: ''where have you been?

Jenna: ''at the fire department, I filled out a report, I told you earlier.

Elena: ''No I didn't.

Jenna: ''yes I did.

Elena: 'No Jenna you didn't.

Jenna: ''yes I did.

[Damon understands that it was Katherine]

Damon: ''Oh, you got to be kidding me.

[Waiting Room]

[Syndil is sitting down just drinking her Coco as she is trying to get a grip on her sanity from losing her parents...as someone sits down beside her...she looks over at the guy from last night]

Damon: ''hey are you hanging in there?

Syndil: 'Yeah...It just doesn't want to sink in that they are gone...

Damon: ''tell me something...how is it that your parents ended up down in the basement the way they did...where they vampires?

Syndil: ''No, they couldn't be...I've known them all my life and I would have known if they were vampires...and when I was with my mom last she said that she heard this noise and she dropped on the ground...and The Deputies came and took her away...and I guess the same thing happened to my dad.

Damon: ''Stefan said something about you and that you risked your life to save them and me knowing what you will find...

Syndil: ''I thought I could help them before something happened to them...but I was too late...but at least I helped in someway.

Damon: ''Um...thanks for helping me. Stefan also said something about you can walk through fire and not burn...

Syndil: ''It's one of the things I've been asking myself that for years...My parents has always kept things from me...and now I'll never know what those secrets are.

[Damon sighs then looks at the girl and was curious as he gets up and goes to Caroline's Hospital room]

[Wentworth House]

[ Staring in the mirror and dressed in a dark blue dress with a black jacket and high heels Syndil is getting ready for the wake...putting the last touch on her hair that is put up in a pony tail with curls...falling on the side of her ears...she grabs her purse and then walks out of the house to the Kia Soul...she drives towards the Lockwood Mansion]

[Lockwood Mansion]

[Carol Lockwood is talking with Sheriff Forbes and Damon]

Carol: ''I want to know exactly who's responsible for killing my husband.

Sheriff Forbes: ''I'm looking into it but you have to be straight with me is there any reason Richard was affected by the vampire device?

Carol Lockwood: ''are you implying that he was one of them?

Damon: ''No one is implying that.

Carol: ''your deputies screwed up, plain and simple which makes you responsible.

Damon: ''Carol...

Sheriff Forbes: ''Your husband is the one who helped John Gilbert execute his idiot plan in the first place.

Damon: ''Liz...

Carol: ''someone got my husband and two of our best friends killed...their daughter is going to want answers as well...

Damon: ''we're all on edge here, you've suffer a great loss, the whole town has. we have to stick together okay? trust each other, we're gonna get through this...

[He see's Syndil walking into the house and he walks over to her]

Damon: ''there you are I was wondering where you were?

Syndil: 'I didn't really want to come because I'm not much for people seeing me grieve I prefer to do it alone..

Damon; 'I understand but Carol Lockwood has been wanting to talk with you and just bair with us...

[They walk over to Carol Lockwood]

Damon: ''Carol this is Syndil Wentworth...James and Rita's daughter.

Carol: ''[To Syndil] I know who you are...It's been a great loss for both of us my dear and would like to offer my condulances of losing your parents..

Syndil: ''thank you Ms. Lockwood.

Carol: ''I need to ask do you still live at the Old Wentworth house?

Syndil: ''Yes its the only place I can live it's my home...

[Damon was confused on Carol's questions]

Carol:[Sadness in her eyes] ''I know how much your family worked on that house for you but...it has come back to your families lawyers that the house is to be put back on the market...

Syndil: ''what?...no they can't do that.

Sheriff Forbes: ''It's not against you or your family but something has come to our attention that there's a family that would like to buy it and that you live alone isn't good for you...

Syndil: ''but it's my home I'm not going to sell...No you can't ask me this...

[Carol and Sheriff Forbes looks on helplessly as Syndil bursts into tears]

Carol: ''No...Don't be upset it's just that the house was put on the market right before your parents died...it was your parents wishes to give it up...

[Syndil was stunned at this ]

Syndil: ''but why I don't understand any of this?

Sheriff Forbes: ''they decided that it would be best if the house was given to someone with a family...all of your things has already been put to storage...and the keys to the house has already been sent for...I'm afraid we have to ask for your keys...

[Syndil lips tremble as she gives her house keys to Sheriff Forbes and then walks away from them...not hearing them shout for her...she walks out of the back door and just sits down on a bench and just hot sobs come over her...she was looking up at the sky ]

Syndil: ''why...why must you take so much from me...bring my parents back please...

[She lays down on the bench and continues to cry it out until she was almost exhausted...when Sheriff Forbes and Damon walk towards her]

Syndil: ''Just leave me alone I don't want anymore bad news...I don't know why my parents is taken away my house...I have no where else to go.

Sheriff Forbes: ''Damon Salvatore has agreed to let you move in with him at the Old Salvatore Boarding house...there are like 50 rooms in the house and you can move in when you are ready...

Syndil: ''I don't want to live anywhere else I want my house.

Sheriff Forbes: ''it's not possible...we can only do what your parents wished of us I am sorry...but you will still have all your possessions and your Silver Mustang but everything from the Suv and the house is in your parents name must go...

Syndil:[to Damon] ''are you sure about this? I don't want to be a burden?

Damon: ''No you won't be a burden although I must ask you not to have any parties there unless I am throwing it..

[He smiles secretly as he watches her smile a little knowing that he was making her decision a lot easier and in time she will recover from her grieving]

Damon: ''Don't worry...you will have your own room and space nobody will bother you it's just me and my brother Stefan.

Syndil: ''Ok...I will move in...I'm sorry I walked out like that...all the emotions and losing my parents and now my house...it's too much overload.

Sheriff Forbes: ''it's not your fault honey...we should have waited to tell you when we knew how vulnerable you are right now...you had a right to get upset.

Syndil: ''thank you...

Damon:[He offers his arm] ''come on let's go back inside and get you something to drink...

Syndil: ''ok...

[ They walk back inside where everyone was talking and stuff in the front room when Damon is watching a man talking with Carol]

Damon:[to Sheriff Forbes] who's the guy with Carol?

Sheriff Forbes: ''it's the Mayor's younger brother, Mason Lockwood.

Damon: ''is he in the council? Like John Gilbert when he rolled in?

Sheriff Forbes: ''he's nothing like John. for one, he's not an ass. he's not a believer either. he wants nothing to do with the council. he's too preoccupied finding the perfect wave.

Damon: ''thanks...

Syndil:[She looks into a room seeing food and drinks] ''I'm going to just go eat something..

Damon: ''Ok...

[Syndil walks into the room with food and drinks and gets a plate to put some strawberries, and other fruits on the plate and then gets a glass of water and looks outside and eating her food Damon comes in the room seeing her and gets a plate too putting food on it...when Bonnie comes in behind him]

Bonnie: ''did you know the Gilbert device affected Tyler Lockwood?

Damon: ''Well, I know the Mayor was too.

Bonnie: ''don't you want to know why?

Damon: ''yes Bonnie. I would love to know why. a Non-vampire was tortured by the vampire torture device. that you let John Gilbert use against us. specking of your guilt. how is Caroline?

Bonnie: ''Much better.

Damon: ''you're welcome.

Bonnie: ''No, you're welcome.

Damon: ''why am I welcome?

Bonnie: ''you live to see another day.

Damon: ''no good deal goes unpunished with you doesn't?

Bonnie: ''doesn't undue the bad. I know what you are Damon, you might have Elena and the Sheriff and everybody else fooled but not me. one wrong move and I'm gonna take you out.

Damon: ''you know you need to stop with the witches brood. you're starting to believe your own press.

[She looks at Damon in the eyes. his head begins to hurt him...as she gives him an anerisiem...he holds his head]

Bonnie: ''I'm sorry, you were saying?

[She leaves]

[Syndil heard the whole thing and see's Damon hold his head like he has a headache..she walks over to him]

Syndil: 'you ok?

Damon: ''Yeah...I'll be fine..just that Bonnie and I don't get along so well.

Syndil: ''I noticed...I'm going to take a walk around the grounds...feeling all these emotions is killing me...

Damon: ''I'll go with you...

Syndil: ''thank you Damon...but I just need to be alone.

[He see's the sadness and loneliness in her eyes and watches as she leaves for the back yard]

[Lockwood Mansion Back yard]

[ Just walking around the lake and just trying to find the peace that she once felt before her parents died..but it is gone just like they were...and now that her house is being take away...she had nothing and she must live in someone elses home...sitting down when Syndil lifts her hand and floats a rock up in her hand and she flings it into the lake...unknown to her she was being watched...but she again does it again and this time made three rocks skip across the lake...tired and ready to go home she gets up to find Katherine sitting beside her making her jump]

Syndil: 'whoa you came out of no where...How long have you been here?

Katherine: ''Oh I just been enjoying a walk around the lake just like you when I saw you...so how are you doing?

Syndil: ''well not good...Not only did I lose my parents but I lost my house too...now I have to live with the Salvatores...and I don't know them.

Katherine: ''Oh really well they should be trust worthy but be careful around Damon...he can be a little rough around the edges if not a little mean...

Syndil: ''I haven't seen that yet he has been kind to me so far.

Katherine: ''that's because it's an act...I want you to know something if you ever need someone to talk to...you may call me if you ever want to chat...

[Katherine looks at the young Wentworth knowing that if she can become friends and teach her all about the power that lies within her...and then have her use it for her...she smiles at the idea...as she stands up giving her a card]

Katherine: ''this is my phone number if you ever need to talk and I will always be willing..

Syndil: ''thank you..Katherine.

Katherine: ''you are so welcome...

[She walks away smiling to herself knowing that she will get the young girl on her side yet..]

[Syndil walks back towards the back porch of the Lockwoods when she see's Katherine, Stefan and Damon]

Stefan: ''I was trying to figure her out and I let her get to me...I'm sorry Elena.

Elena: ''it's okay Stefan...

[Syndil walks up]

Syndil: ''wait a minute..[to Elena] ''how is your name Elena...I thought your name was Katherine?

[Elena and Stefan look at her stunned on how she knows Katherine]

Stefan: ''Katherine...you have seen her?

Syndil: ''yeah..and she's right there[pointing at Elena]

Stefan: ''No, no that's not Katherine...this is Elena...Katherine is actually a Doppelganger look alike...when did you see Katherine?

Syndil: 'Just a little while ago before I came upon you guys...this is insane..I thought I was talking to you[to Elena] ''I'm sorry...

Elena: ''it's not your fault...Katherine tends to be playing tricks on people...be careful when you see her we may look alike but we don't act alike...

Syndil: ''I'll remember that...

Damon: ''I tried to track her but she got away...[to Stefan] ''ew cover up Fabio...[to Elena] I would watch out looks like Katherine is trying to steal your guy...

Stefan: ''that's not what's happening.

Damon:[anger in his face] Is it?

Elena: ''I'm going to check in on Jenna and Jeremy...call me when you guys are done.

[Damon looks at Syndil a little wanting to know why she is feeling his mind since he met her]

Damon: 'so you've seen Katherine...what does she want?

Syndil: ''she was talking to me friendly and then told me if I ever needed any help with anything I am to call her or if I need questions answered call her..

Stefan: 'I think Katherine may know about you then you know about yourself...

Syndil: ''is that a good thing or a bad thing?

Damon: ''bad thing especially if it's Katherine we are talking about...she may be after you for something...

Syndil: ''great something else for me to worry about...[to Damon] ''Since I am officially homeless and stay at your house can you give me an address?

Damon: ''I will take you there...I want to help you.

[He said it with such intensity and seduction that neither one of them has heard]

Syndil: ''you don't have too I can just grab the rest of my stuff and turn in my car then I'll come to the house...I just don't want anyone to feel they have to stop everything to help me.

Stefan: ''We will help you...don't worry...let Damon take your parents Car to Sheriff Forbes and I will take you to grab your stuff and we will go to our house.

Syndil: ''[To Damon and Stefan] ''are you sure about this?

Damon: 'yes you can stay at our house until something else comes along...nobody will bother you at the house and you can use the time to grieve.

Syndil: ''thanks both of you..

[She leaves]

[Salvatore House]

[Damon is carrying the last box of things for Syndil into the house when...He see's Katherine sitting on the couch]

Damon: ''very brave of you to come here.

Katherine: ''I wanted to say goodbye.

Damon: ''leaving so soon?

Katherine: ''I know when I'm not wanted.

Damon: ''don't pout; it's not attractive for a woman your age.

Katherine: ''ouch. [she see's him leave the room and she flashes in front of him] what, no goodbye kiss?

Damon: ''what if I kill you instead? what are you doing here?

Katherine: ''Nostalgia, curiosity etc.

Damon: ''I'm better at the enigmatic Katherine. what are you up to?

Katherine: ''trust me Damon, when I'm up to something you'll know it. come on, kiss me or kill me. which will it be Damon? we both know that you're only capable of one.

[She tries to kiss him but he turns his head and tries to walk away again but she pushes him on the floor]

Katherine: ''my sweet innocent Damon.

[He strangles her and puts himself above her, on the floor. they kiss, she opens his shirt, and they kiss again...and he is ripping her shirt open then he forces her back against a desk then he stops]

Damon: ''okay, brief pause. I have a question. answer it and it's back to fireworks and rockets red glare. answer it right and I'll forget the last one hundred and forty five years that I spent missing you. I'll forget how much I loved you. I'll forget everything and we could start over. this could be our defining moment cause we have the time. it's the beauty of eternity.

[He touches her face and her hair]

Damon: ''I just need the truth just once.

Katherine; ''Stop, I already know the question and it's answer. the truth is...I've never loved you, it was always Stefan.

[Damon looks crushed as she looks at him then leaves]

[ Salvatore House Syndil's room]

[ Finally getting everything settled into her New Room in the Salvatore house...seeing that the room was almost as big as the room she had at her old house...but bigger and it had it's own personal bathroom...and it had a walk in closet and a huge four-poster bed with Silk cream sheets with blue covers and Pillows and there was a Flat screen tv hanging on the wall of the room and there were seating chairs and a antique dresser and Mirror...she was just tearing down her last box of stuff when she looks in her door way to see Damon...and he looked crushed]

Syndil: ''Damon...are you okay?

Damon: ''If I can even tell myself if I am ever going to be okay..

[She stands up as he walks into the room...and shutting the door behind him]

Damon: ''I don't know what's going on in my life...first Katherine rejects my love for her for my brother Stefan and then I go to Elena pleading the same thing and she also loves Stefan...where am I going wrong...

Syndil: ''Loving a woman that can never love you and it's always Stefan...if a woman can't love you alone and not someone else...then that isn't the woman to love for you Damon...you deserve a whole lot better then that...find someone who doesn't love someone else and let her know who the real you is...then you will know if she's the one for you...

Damon: ''I never thought of it that way...but what if I make the same mistakes again?

Syndil: ''You are going to make mistakes Damon that is what we all do...but we can learn from it...we have to so that next time we can get it right.

[He stands there for a moment looking at her filled with sadness and was upset and knowing that he shouldn't be around anyone the way he is feeling right now...but he just didn't want to be alone anymore...he walks over to her and stands close and caresses her face]

Damon: ''How can someone love me...all I ever do is make mistakes...and I'm always do something nobody likes...and all they will ever see is a monster...

Syndil: ''then screw them Damon...if they can't find the time to know the real you inside and except you for who you are and that you are a vampire and Damon then it's there loss...and someone else's gain.

Damon: ''please let's not talk anymore...[He kisses her lightly on her lips and she was shocked a little as she stares at him] ''I am just tired of being alone...

[He backs her into her dresser...Syndil gasps as he yanks open her shirt and buries his face into her neck kissing her there..she lets her head fall back giving access to her neck...He kisses her hungryly...she moans as she takes her mouth away]

Syndil:[She puts her hands on his chest pushing against him] ''Damon...wait...are you sure about this...I've never been with anyone before...and you are overwhelming...and we just met?

Damon: ''I will take care of you Syndil...Just [he yanks down her jeans off her legs and spreads her shirt wider where it's falling over her shoulders..] 'take away my lonelyness...let me have you...

[He takes his hands and cups her buttocks and drags her to the edge of the dresser and holds her to him as he rubs against her then he sinks into her watching as her eyes darken with anticaption...and then he breaks through her virgin barrier making her cry out with a little pain]

Damon: ''Now that the pain is easing it should be nothing but pleasure from this point on...

[He moves slowly at first giving her time to adjust to his size..she was a little uneasy at the sensation starting to come over her...as the pain goes away to replace with a feeling of pleasure she has never felt before...He licks on her bottom lip and urges her mouth wider as he kisses her still having his hands on her buttocks holding her to him as he thrusts...Syndil makes whimpering noises and leans her head back and he takes the chance to suck on her jaw...then his fangs come out and he bites her there...the dresser was making noises at the movements of their Passion came over them...Damon picks her up off the dresser and leans her against the wall pounding into her sliding up and down on to him as he continues to hold tightly to her forcing her legs around his waist...he yanks her shirt off her throwing off her he wanted her completely naked as he so that he can feel all of her then he makes it to her bed and all night they made Passionate love]

[Mystic Falls Hospital]

[Caroline is on the bed, sleeping. she wakes up and sees Katherine]

Caroline: ''Elena?

Katherine: ''Hey Caroline.

Caroline: ''what are you doing here?

Katherine: ''My name is Katherine. I was hoping you could get the Salvatore's brother's a message for me.

Caroline: ''what are you talking about? what message?

Katherine: ''game on.

[She takes a pillow and puts it on Caroline's face, kills her and leaves the room]

[Writer's Note]

[ Damon and Syndil became lovers at first because they both needed one another when there world was were lonely but...then they become friends and Klaus comes in very determined to take Syndil for his own]


	4. Brave New World

**Brave New World**

[Salvatore Boarding House...Syndil's Bedroom]

[ Feeling like something different has happened as Syndil woke up to see it was morning...and she looks over at Damon who was sleeping soundly...putting a hand over her mouth in shock...and she slowly gets out of bed grabbing her pair of pants when she felt a hand on her wrist turning to see Damon gazing at her amused and filled with seduction]

Damon: ''Oh leaving so soon?

Syndil: ''wow this is awkward for me...um yes I've got to get ready for my first day of school...

Damon: ''why not stay for a couple more minutes...[He tugs on her wrist until she falls on top of him and she pushes off of him but he held on tightly] ''don't leave yet...stay with me.

Syndil: 'I think what we did last night was way too fast...we both took advantage of the fact we are both lonely...me grieving for my parents and you upset over Katherine and Elena...it's not good to keep doing this..

[He pulls her mouth towards him and kisses her swallowing her words taking advantage of her vulnerable state he rolls her over until she's on her back and widens her thighs and he sinks back inside her and she gasps as he begins to take her...she pushes against his chest trying to stop all the fighting sensations but he was moving fast and rough...he takes her wrist and slams them to the side of her head and he takes her mouth as he moves...Syndil moans and cries out in pleasure]

[Mystic Falls High School]

[ Syndil walks through the front of the school and towards the office to get her schredule...then she walks down the hall way towards her locker...where she see's Stefan talking to a boy at his locker]

Syndil: ''hey Stefan..

Stefan: ''hello Syndil how are you?

Syndil: ''Oh I'm getting there...I didn't think I was going to get out of bed this morning..

Stefan: ''are you sure...because I think I heard you come out of your room this morning and that Damon kissed you.

Syndil: ''Oh...um yeah that...sorry.

Stefan: ''you don't have nothing to be sorry about it just be careful...I know my brother and he is properly using you to get over Katherine.

Syndil: ''we both need somebody and we just clicked...I know where we stand in our relationship...and I never thought I would do something like that with anyone not now...but I just couldn't help it.

Stefan: ''I get it we all make those kind of moves...all I am saying is be careful.

Syndil: ''I will I promise.

[Elena arrives]

Stefan: ''hello Elena.

Elena: ''hey [To Jeremy] ''did you...

Jeremy: ''yeah, yeah I set up the gold fish toss all three hundred gold fish. [says sarcastically] It's gonna be epic! [he leaves]

Stefan: ''he's gonna be alright. he's just been through a little bit of an ordeal.

Elena: ''I was just hoping that this carnival would reel him back into the land of a high School teenager.

Stefan: ''that was what we were doing here?

Elena: yes we all are. we're going to be boring high School high school students who live in a world where the V word is not uttered.

Stefan: ''Got it!

Elena: ''then later you're going to take me to the Ferris Wheel, we're gonna ride to the very top and then you're gonna kiss me and my heart will flutter like a normal high school girl. do you see a running theme here?

Stefan: ''Yeah I know, I'm seeing it and I'm liking it but I have a quick question, uh, what do we do about Damon?

Elena: ''Uh, no D'' word okay? that has been deleted from the list of topics that we can discuss.

Stefan: ''Unfortunately Katherine showing up has been a little bit of an odd place, little off-kilter. kind of dangerous. who knows what he's up to?

[Syndil is shutting her Locker and was listening to them talk about Damon and Katherine...Elena see's her]

Elena: ''hey Syndil how are you?

Syndil: ''I'm doing ok considering that my house has been taken from me as well as my parents...I think it will be a long time before I'll ever recover from the loss.

Elena: ''I know how it feels to lose your parents...I lost my parents last summer...me, Jeremy my brother has been under the care of My Aunt Jenna.

Syndil: ''I'm sorry I didn't now...so that boy that Stefan was talking to is that your brother?

Elena: ''Yeah that was Jeremy.

Syndil: ''well it looks like my first day of school and they are doing a carnival.

Elena: ''yeah it is usually like that when we have events like the Founder's day...it's all apart of being in this town.

Syndil: ''right I'll remember that and make sure to stay away from the huge parties they are not my thing...Um what is there for me to do since there is no teaching?

Elena: ''You can help me and Bonnie walk around the Carnival to make sure everything is good.

[Syndil nods as Elena puts her arm around her shoulder and walks with her out of the school to help with the Carnival]

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Damon is pouring a blood pouch in a glass. Stefan arrives]

Damon: ''care for one?

Stefan: ''No, thank you. I'm not hungry. just ate.

Damon: ''are you worried that one day. all the forest animals are gonna band together and fight back? I mean, surely they talk.

Stefan: ''I'm just happy that's a blood bag and not a sorority girl supplying your dinner.

Damon: ''I like this. you, walking on egg shells around me because you think I'm gonna explode. very suspenseful. is Elena worried too? I bet I'm your every conversation.

Stefan: ''have you heard from Katherine?

Damon: ''I think the Lockwoods have a family secret because the Gilbert device affect them but vervain didn't so they're not vampires, they're something else.

Stefan: ''is this your new obsession?

Damon: ''You'd rather some unknown supernatural element running rampant upon our town fine. I'll drop it.

Stefan: ''we haven't seen the last of Katherine, you do know that right? we have no idea what she's up to.

Damon: ''sure we do. she came back to profess her undying eternal love for you so I'm gonna let you deal with her because I have more important things to do like Explode cheers!

[At The Mystic Falls High School. it's the carnival]

[Elena is talking with Bonnie and Syndil]

Syndil: ''the ring toss is out of Bart and Homer dolls and team Jacob T's

Elena: ''okay, I can grab some from the science club. also we lost a speaker in the Karaoke booth.

Bonnie: ''hey, all god Elena, take beat look around. this is a huge success.

Elena: ''you mean I can do more then just freak vampire havoc?

Bonnie: ''Go Figure.

[They laugh, Elena looks at a man who is repairing one of the stands]

Elena: ''Hey, Carter, right? You're with the Carnival.

Carter: ''that'll be me.

Elena: ''Okay, great.

Carter: [He looks at Syndil and Bonnie] Wow, what do you need beautiful ladies?

Syndil: ''what do you know about Karaoke speakers?

Carter: ''why don't you show me the Problem?

Elena: ''Yeah Syndil. show him the Problem...

Syndil: ''Okay, come on.

[They leave...as Bonnie and Elena smile at each other]

[ Later after showing Carter the karaoke speakers...Syndil finally got the rest of the night off to do something for herself...she walks over to the Refreshment stand to get something to drink and eat...seeing Jeremy standing there getting Popcorn]

Syndil: 'hi Jeremy Elena's brother right?

Jeremy: ''yep that's me.

Syndil; ''having fun?

Jeremy: ''Yeah actually I am and this is the first for me...[he finally gets his popcorn and looks at her] ''I'll see you later.

Syndil: ''ok see ya.

[She gets to the window and orders a coke and a funnel cake...as Damon arrives]

Damon: ''Syndil hey there you are I've been looking all over for you.

Syndil: ''well I've been here working all day with Elena and Bonnie.

Damon: ''so what did you get me?

[He watches her pay for the food and she walks away as he follows her]

Syndil: ''Just a funnel cake and a coke.

Damon: ''that's sounds good I'll join you.

Syndil: ''Ok.

[He sits down after grabbing a fork from the refreshment stand and he eats with her on the Funnel cake]

Syndil: 'this is one of my favorite Carnival foods...I forgot how much I miss having this...

Damon: ''I can tell you enjoy it...and this is good...

[She smiles at him and actually enjoying herself for once...and he looks like he is enjoying himself too]

Damon: ''I've been meaning to talk with you about last night.

Syndil: ''really?

Damon: ''It was very beautiful what we shared and I would really like to continue this with you...we were so good to each other weren't we?

Syndil: ''yes we are and you are the first friend and Lover that I have ever had and I've never felt so close to anyone.

Damon:[He stares at her in hunger at her honesty] ''you are beautiful Syndil I've never met anyone with you honesty and beauty in a long time...I want you.

Syndil: ''I want you too Damon...what should we do about this I don't want to confuse what we have?

[Damon stares at her then takes her hand pulling her into his arms and begins to kiss her...he pulls away looking at her then he takes her by the hand and they throw the trash away and then go to the Parking Lot where his car is and he backs her in it...taking her mouth again passionately]

[He has moved them into the car where they are both frantically getting there clothes off as they couldn't keep their hands off each other...He tears off her shirt off as his mouth licks on her neck making her moan and lean her head back then pulling her jeans off and pulling down his...he finally sinks inside her..he takes her face in his hands and kisses her as he moves inside her...she was making whimpering sounds in her throat as he kisses her jaw and then her neck as his face changes from the Passion they were doing to each other and he bites her...making her cry out]

Syndil: ''Damon...

[He smiles against her neck as he drinks her blood and finally feeling good about himself after so long...knowing that someday this might end between them when they both told each other that they can only be friends...]

[It was after a while when they both stop what they are doing...and Syndil was laying on top of Damon breathless from their Making Love session]

Syndil: ''Oh...that was so intense.

Damon: ''tell me about it...you are so beautiful.

Syndil: ''Damon...I care about you and that you are my friend but we can't keep doing this to ourselfs...you love Elena and maybe one day you two can be together and I don't want to confuse things that is happening between us.

Damon: ''I know Syndil you are so right about that...I just like being with you like this...and what we have is a rare friendship and we will still be that friends...

Syndil: ''I would love that Damon it's what we both need.

[Damon hugs her tightly then helps her get dressed back into her clothes then she helps him with his and they get out of the car...Syndil puts her messy hair into a pony tail]

Syndil: 'I'm going to go back to the Carnvial...want to come?

Damon: ''you go on ahead I will meet you later there is something I've got to do with Stefan.

Syndil: ''Ok...

[She walks away from him feeling better know that they talked there feelings out and that none of them will walk away hurt knowing that Damon loves Elena.]

[ Syndil is playing at the Ring Toss when a Blonde guy comes over and see's how good she is when she won a Stuff bear]

Matt: ''you're really good at that.

Syndil: ''Thanks I've been good this guy for a long time...

[Caroline arrives]

Matt:[To Caroline ] what are you doing here?

Caroline: ''they discharged me. I'm better.

Matt: ''How do you feel?

Caroline: ''I feel pretty good.

[Matt looks at Syndil as he hugs Caroline]

Matt: ''Caroline...this is Syndil Wentworth...she's new here in Mystic Falls..[to Syndil] and this is Caroline Forbes my girlfriend.

Syndil:[She holds out her hand] ''Nice to meet you Caroline.

Caroline: ''It's nice to meet you too...so you are new here...

Syndil: ''yes I just moved here before the Founder's parade and then I just lost my parents in the fire so I live at the Salvatore Boarding house now.

Matt: ''really...I'm sorry about your parents.

Syndil: ''me too.

[Caroline looks at the sadness on the girl's face and felt sorry for her as she kiss Matt]

Caroline: ''I'm sorry.

Matt: ''Okay, you want to give it a shot?

[He gives her one of the rings. she throws it on a bottle. she breaks 3 bottles]

Matt: ''wow. hey. nice shot killer...

Syndil: ''that was amazing.

[She looks at Caroline curious on where her strength came from]

Caroline: ''they must already have been broken.

[He embraces her. she looks at his neck]

Caroline: ''Oh no.

Matt: ''what's wrong?

Caroline: ''I got to go.

[She leaves and he follows her]

Matt: ''wait. Car, are you okay I mean...

Caroline: ''Just leave me alone!

[she leaves]

[Syndil curious follows after Caroline wondering what's going on when she see's her pace back and forth...crying when she see's Carter. he's bleeding]

Carter: ''hey. is everything okay?

Caroline: ''I'm so sorry.

Carter: ''what?

[She rushes over to him and bites him...she drinks his blood and kills him]

Syndil: ''No..Caroline..don't

[Syndil places her hands on Caroline and pushes her away and she lands on the ground with Syndil standing over Carter who was dead]

Syndil: ''Oh No...

[Caroline see's Carter's dead body and begins to cry...she has blood all over her face as Syndil walks over to her]

Caroline: ''he's dead. I killed him. what's wrong with me?

[She cries]

Syndil: ''you are a vampire Caroline...that means drinking blood is part of you know and I'm sorry I didn't get here in time to stop you from killing him.

[Damon arrives behind them]

Damon: ''hey. hey it's okay. I can help you.

Caroline: ''you can?

Damon: ''yeah. I have to.

Caroline: ''what are you gonna do?

Damon: ''the only thing I can do. I'm gonna kill you.

Syndil: ''what? No!

Caroline: ''please don't I don't want to die!

Damon: ''yeah but you are already dead.

Caroline: ''No, I'm not. don't say that okay? just help me!

Damon: ''okay.

Caroline; ''okay? just help me please! please. please!

Damon: ''Okay. okay.

[he embraces her and is about to kill her...Syndil knocks the stake out of his hand making him step back as Stefan arrives and rushes over to Damon stepping between him and Caroline]

Damon: ''Stefan!

[Elena is with Caroline and Syndil]

Caroline:[to Elena] Get away from me! you killed me!

Elena: ''No, no, no Caroline! that wasn't me. you know that! that was Katherine.

Caroline: ''No! then why did she look like you?! and why, why did she do this to me?

Elena: ''Stefan, we've got to get her inside.

Stefan: ''it's okay Caroline. come with me.

Damon: ''she'll die. it's only a matter of time.

Syndil: ''yeah, but it's not gonna happen tonight.

Damon: ''oh yeah it is.

[He picks up the stake and rushes over them...Syndil puts herself in front of Caroline]

Syndil: ''Damon, she's is our friend.

Damon: ''whatever happens. it's on you.

[Bonnie arrives]

Bonnie: ''Caroline?

Stefan: ''it's okay. come on.

Bonnie: ''no, you're not, it can't be.

[She touches her]

Caroline: Bonnie?

[She see's the body]

Bonnie: ''Oh god!

[Stefan takes Caroline]

[Elena is still with Bonnie and Syndil]

Bonnie: ''I can't believe this is happening

[Damon arrives with a shovel in his hands]

Damon: ''come on, don't pout about it. I've got a body to bury.

[he looks at Elena]

Damon: ''I thought you were calling all the shots, no? it sucks to be you buddy.

[Bonnie looks at him and gives him a headache. he takes his head between his hands and falls on the ground. she opens the faucet with her powers and water is going out from the hose]

Bonnie: ''I told you what would happen if anyone else got hurt.

Damon: ''I didn't do this.

Elena: ''Bonnie it wasn't his fault.

Bonnie: ''everything that happens is his fault Elena.

Syndil: ''Bonnie what are you doing?

[She creates a fire, the fire goes toward Damon]

Syndil: ''Bonnie stop it!

[Damon is burning]

Elena: ''Bonnie, stop! you're going to kill him?

[Syndil jumps across the flames and covers Damon with her body and lefts her hand towards the flames and the flames go away and Bonnie's concentration is gone]

Bonnie:[to Syndil] ''why did you stop me?

Syndil; 'Damon didn't turn Caroline...Katherine did...you would be killing him and he's innocent...

[Bonnie looks at Damon confused and feeling guilty]

Elena: ''because this isn't us Bonnie. this can't be us.

[Elena looks at Damon and embraces Bonnie]

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Syndil walks into the house with Damon and he goes over to the bar to pour himself a scotch...]

Syndil: ''are you going to be ok now?

Damon: ''yes...you can go on upstairs...I'll be fine.

Syndil: ''Ok.

[She walks up the stairs]

[Damon see's Jeremy is here]

Damon: 'what the hell are you doing here?

Jeremy: ''you don't lock your front door.

Damon: ''yeah.

[Damon is going to drink]

Jeremy: ''No I wouldn't...I laced it with vervain.

Damon: ''why would you do that?

[Jeremy has a stake in his hands]

Jeremy: ''so I could stake you...with this.

[He throws the stake on the floor. Damon picks it up]

Damon: ''you came here to kill me?

Jeremy: ''it's only fair. you killed me first.

Damon: 'what made you wisen up?

Jeremy: ''My father hated vampires. my uncle too. they were absolute they knew exactly what they stood for and I figured maybe I should too. I mean stand for something but killing you. what's that gonna do?

Damon: ''Look. I don't do the big brother thing very well. sorry. I don't have any milk and cookie stuff for you.

Jeremy: ''Dick.

[He gets up and leaves]

Damon: ''wait. My father hated Vampires too.

Jeremy: ''he did.?

Damon: ''for the same reasons your dad did. only it was 1864, people knew how to widdle.

[He shows him the stake]

Damon: ''did you do this?

Jeremy: ''yeah I tried. it's harder then it looks.

[Syndil's Bedroom]

[She was sleeping in her bed when someone gets in the bed with her and pulls her in his arms...she gasps awake when she turns to see Damon]

Syndil: ''what are you doing?

Damon: ''I just wanted to lay next to you not to make love or anything I just need to hold someone..

[Syndil smiles a little then turns into Damon arms and they hold one another]

Damon: ''thank you for saving my life tonight...

Syndil: ''you're welcome even though you were being a jerk to Caroline why would you want to kill her?

Damon: ''so that her mother won't find out about us through her and the Sheriff is one of those people who looks for vampires and kill them to make the town safe...that was what I was doing in my own way.

Syndil: ''I understand but you shouldn't do it if it's one of Elena's friends...and you are a vampire and I don't want you dead either...

Damon: ''Oh I wouldn't want to die either so it's a good thing that you are keeping me safe..

[He holds Syndil tighter and they both fall asleep]


	5. Bad Moon Rising

**Bad Moon Rising**

**[Salvatore's house] **

[Alaric arrives at the Salvatore's house]

Stefan: ''thanks for coming Rick.

Damon: ''I got you something to drink? Coffee, bourbon? Bourbon into Coffee?

Alaric: ''Elena mentioned you needed my help.

Stefan: ''yeah, we were hoping you could help sheet some light on the Lockwood family.

Alaric: ''Now, why would I know anything about the Lockwood's?

Damon: ''why you wouldn't? but your dead not dead vampire wife might.

Elena: ''Isobel's research from when you guys were at Duke together.

Stefan: ''you said that she has spent years researching this town.

Alaric: ''Isobel's research here in Mystic Falls rounded in folklores and legend but at the time I thought much of which was fiction.

Damon: ''Like that amazing vampire story

Elena: ''aside from vampires, what else?

Alaric: ''The Lycanthrope.

Syndil: 'wait, like werewolves?

Damon: ''no way, impossible way too Lon Chaney.

Stefan: ''is it?

Damon: ''I've been on this planet one hundred and sixty some on years, never came across one.. if werewolves exist. where the hell are they?

Syndil: ''perhaps they have been hiding just like vampires...and they could be in plain sight just like you too...

Elena: 'Syndil's right...maybe there out there just in hiding.

Alaric: ''why do you suspect the Lockwood's?

Damon: ''because vervain didn't affect the Mayor at founder's day but the Gilbert device did and it affected his son Tyler.

Stefan: ''and at the school carnival his uncle Mason exhibited inhuman behavior when he fell into the carnival's worker.

Syndil: ''it suggest it's some sort of a supernatural entity.

Elena: ''we were hoping that Isobel's research could help us figure it out what it is.

Alaric: 'well, all her things are still at Duke. I mean her office is still there. she's technically still missing.

Damon: ''so can we get access to it? Rick, we don't know what we are dealing with. if this Wolf man thing is true. we have seen enough movies to know its not good. it means Mason Lockwood is a real life Lon Chaney and that Tyler punk may just very well be Lon Chaney Junior which means Bella Lugosi, meaning me is totally screwed.

[Upstairs Of The Salvatore Boarding House]

[ Syndil was looking through her bag to make sure she had everything before she walks back downstairs to get ready to go to Duke University...needing to know if there is something about her that can be explained about her Magic...wondering if she is a witch...walking outside of the house seeing Damon was waiting on her in His car and they drive over to the Gilbert House]

[Gilbert House]

[Elena is packing for the trip to Duke, Stefan is with her]

Stefan: ''are you sure you want to do this?

Elena: ''which part? digging through my birth mother's life work or going to Duke with Damon?

Stefan: ''either, both.

Elena: ''well. I'm not sure about the first part but then again Rick is a good buffer so I can bond in our anti Damon solidarity. I wish you were coming though.

Stefan: ''you know what? Maybe we should wait a couple days uh? wait until Caroline is less of a danger and then I could go with you.

Elena: ''it's okay that I'm going, right? and be honest because if it's not then I can just stay here and we could take care of Caroline.

Stefan: ''Listen I want you to go okay? I do. you have questions about your lineage and about Katherine...look I'm not gonna let the fact that Damon is going keep you from an opportunity to get some answers

Elena: ''you hate it though.

Stefan: ''I hate it but I love you.

Elena: ''Love you too..

[Outside]

[ Waiting in Alaric's SUV for Elena...Syndil is looking through her Journals of her ancestor's...and it mention something about Katherine and that she could be a distant relative or something...because her great great grandmother was Cousins to her...and was a little stunned...but didn't want to worry about it as she continues to read it...

[She see's Elena coming out of the house with Stefan]

Damon: ''sorry you can't go too. Stef.

Stefan: ''call me if you need anything.

Damon: ''Oh I'll take really good care of her.

[Elena catches Stefan by the neck and kisses him in front of Damon]

Damon: ''Okay time to go.

[He gets into the car...Elena too]

[Alaric's Car]

[Damon, Syndil, Elena and Alaric are in the car, going to Duke...Damon looks at Elena]

Damon: ''how are you doing back there? you know. this all pretending to hate me thing is getting a little silly.

Alaric: ''I don't think she's pretending. you did kill her brother...

Syndil:[To Damon] ''you killed her brother? but I saw him at the Carnival?

Alaric: ''it's because there is a magical ring that can stop a person not of the supernatural from dying from a Supernatural being...

Syndil: ''whoa that's interesting...it's a good thing he was wearing one then.

Damon: ''there is a huge asterisk next to that statement he came back to life.

Elena: ''yeah, thanks to a ring you didn't know he was wearing.

Damon: ''why are you so sure I didn't know?

Elena: ''did you?

Damon: ''yes.

Elena: ''You're lying.

Damon: ''Elena, I saw the ring! it's a big tacky thing, it's hard to miss...

Syndil: ''can we not talk about this all the way to Duke...or we can turn around and go back home and me and Alaric can go find information...

Elena: ''sorry...

Damon: ''Sorry Syndil...Alaric.

[Alaric smiles to himself as he continues to drive]

[Duke University]

( Alaric, Syndil, Elena and Damon arrive at Duke]

Alaric: ''so Isobel was officially employed by the anthropology department given that most Paranormal phenomenon has rounded in folklore.

[They arrive at an office and there is a girl just working in the office]

Alaric: ''excuse me Hi, I'm Alaric Saltzman I called earlier.

Vanessa: 'yes, of course. I'm Vanessa Monroe, research assistant compare to folklore

[She looks strangely at Elena]

Vanessa: ''uh, let me just grab Isobel's keys.

Alaric: ''these are my friends, Elena, Syndil and Damon I hope this isn't too much of an imposition.

Vanessa: ''oh please, Isobel's office is right through there. Isobel was one of my first professors. I'm a grad student, she was brilliant and one of the reasons I went to folklore. Uh I have to ask has it been any news?

Alaric: ''No, I'm afraid not.

Vanessa: ''It's this way.

[She opens Isobel's office door. they follow her and enter the room]

Vanessa: ''I'll grab the light, feel free to look around. it's fascinating isn't it?

[She leaves. Alaric, Syndil, Damon and Elena are looking everywhere]

Damon: ''where did she go?

[Vanessa comes back with a crossbow and shot an arrow at Elena...but Damon puts himself in front of Elena to protect her. he receives the arrow on his back. Alaric catches Vanessa and pushes her against the wall]

[Syndil is removing the arrow from Damon's back since Elena didn't want to deal with it..]

Damon: ''Pull it out. I can't reach it Syndil. just pull the damn thing out...it hurts.

[she removes the arrow]

Damon: ''that bitch is dead.

Syndil: ''you're not gonna kill her.

Damon: ''watch me

Elena: ''you touch her and I swear I will never speak to you again.

Damon: ''what makes you think that has any power over me? because I took an arrow in the back for you? you're so overestimating yourself.

Elena: ''right I forgot that I was speaking to a psychotic mind who snaps and kills people impulsively. fine. go ahead, do whatever you want.

Damon: ''You're trying to manipulate me.

Elena: ''if by manipulate''you mean tell the truth. okay, guilty.

[She looks at him and leaves]

[Alaric is with Vanessa and Syndil]

Vanessa: ''please! I freaked out okay? alright you would have done the same thing, it's not possible. Katherine Pierce can't be alive and Damon Salvatore died in 1864. okay I read Isobel's research.

Syndil: ''well, you should know just how possible this is.

[Elena and Damon arrive]

Elena: ''I'm Elena Gilbert, Isobels daughter and a descendant of Katherine Pierce. and this is Damon Salvatore who you just shot.

Damon: ''I'd be extra nice to me right now.

Elena: ''Look, we need your help okay? we need to see all of Isobels research, anything related to Mystic Falls]

[ In Another Room]

[Syndil is looking through bookshelves trying to find her ancestors name...Vernaducci...Aristocrats of the 1700's learning that there were some mysterious magic in her family and maybe she can find out more about it...when a couple of books feel on top of her...making her cry out...Alaric rushes over helping her up]

Alaric: ''hey are you alright?

Syndil: ''yes I am fine...I've been trying to look for my ancestors the Vernaducci...I may have a Aristocrats in my history and Magic I just don't know where it is...

[Alaric looks at her stunned and then helps her pick up the books when he see's a file box with the name she is looking for right behind the books...and he takes it out]

Alaric: ''are you talking about this?

[Syndil see's the box he's pointing at and she stands up]

Syndil: ''yes thank you so much Alaric...now I can find out what I am.

Alaric: ''what magic does the Journals say that you have?

Syndil: 'some of it are saying they were witches...but others saying they are gypsies...but maybe this would help me confirm it...

[She helps Alaric put the books on the shelves correctly and then walks over to a desk and puts the box down and looks through to find a Huge books all stacked and some of them were Journals...there was a small bag the size of her head in it]

[Vanessa is bringing a box to Elena]

Vanessa: ''this box checks Katherine's arrivel to Mystic Falls in April 1864.

Elena: ''is that all there is about her?

Vanessa: ''all that I'm aware of.

[There is vervain in the box. Elena looks at Damon and gives some of it to Vanessa.]

Elena: ''here take this.

[They are whispering. Damon is in the other room. looking for information]

Vanessa: ''does vervain really work?

Damon: ''Nope, not at all.

Vanessa: ''can he hear us?

Damon: ''no, that would be creepy.

Vanessa: ''can he read minds too?

Damon: ''You know, if you want to see me naked. all you have to do is ask.

Elena: ''No, that he can't do. he is very capable of being a first rate jackass.

[Vanessa puts the vervain in her pocket. Damon smiles]

[ Other Room In Duke University]

[ Syndil is sitting down looking through some of the books and was very intrigued with what she has found...that her family was very wealthy by being related to the Royal family in 17 century Romaina...but there was also secrets in her family...that one of her ancestors Elizabeth Vernaducci was a Powerful Mage of her time...controlling Elements...fire, earth, air and water...and she also had an animal ability that she can call upon when it was needed...a Tiger form...the Tiger only comes out when it's truly needed and she can be summoned at will...and there's a picture of her in the back of the huge book she has and was stunned...she was truly a beautiful woman and could swear she has seen her before...her Mother but her mother was alive a couple of weeks ago...wondering if she was immortal all this time...Syndil shuts the book and was just stunned and didn't know what to say]

[Elena has been watching Syndil for a while and was wondering what made her go pale in the face...she walks over to her...]

Elena; ''Hey Syndil are you okay?

Syndil: 'yeah...just need to breath...because I think I found out who my mother was that she was like me

Elena: ''whoa that is weird...

Syndil: ''and I'm not a Witch...I'm a Mage just like her...the Magic she was born with has passed on to me...[she looks at the box] ''all these books and Journals were all hers...why hasn't she said anything to me?

Elena: ''maybe she felt like it was too dangerous for you to know.

Syndil: ''I don't know maybe I need to keep reading some more.

Elena: ''take your time...

[Elena goes back into Isobel's office]

[Elena, Damon and Alaric are still in Isobel's office, looking for information...Syndil is just walking into the room with her box]

Damon: ''any luck?

Elena: ''there's nothing in here about Katherine that we don't already know.

Damon: ''ah you know it's a bummer we're not friends anymore because I could tell you what I know.

Elena: ''now who's manipulating who?

Alaric; ''Hey guys check this out.

Syndil: ''there's not record of werewolf mythology in Mystic Falls but here are some records of some the lesser known legends. everything from Scandinavian skin walkers to Aztecs legends

[She gives them a book with drawings]

Vanessa: ''it's translate into the curse of the sun and the moon.

Alaric: ''it's Native american.

Vanessa: ''Aztecs. it explains one origin of the werewolf curse traced through Virginia. the shot story 600 years ago. the Aztecs were played by werewolves and vampires. they terrorized the countryside, made farming and hunting impossible until an Aztec shaman cursed them, making vampires slaves to the sun and werewolves servents of the moon. when the vampires could only prowl at night and werewolves could only turn on a full moon. when the full moon is crossing the sky. who's unlucky enough to fall into the werewolves curse turns into a wolf.

Damon: ''can they control the transformation?

Syndil: ''if it were a choice, it wouldn't be a curse werewolves will attack humans but instinct and centuries of rivalry. have hardware them to hunt their prey of choice vampires.

Damon: ''well, if werewolves were hunting vampires. I would know about it.

Vanessa: ''not if they aren't many werewolves left alive. hundreds of years ago vampires hunted them almost to extinction.

Elena: ''why would they do that?

Vanessa: ''to protect themselves. according to the legend. a werewolf bite is fatal to the vampires.

[Elena is looking in a box and finds a picture of Katherine]

Elena: ''hey, have you done any research on Doppelgangers?

Vanessa: ''well, the world means a lot of different things to different cultures but typically a Doppelganger is a living, breathing double of oneself.

Elena: ''did Isobel have anything that explains the link between me and Katherine?

Vanessa: ''that's all she had on Katherine unfortunately but I can tell you that Doppelgangers usually torment the people they look like, trying to undue their lives. it's not exactly uplifting.

Elena: ''And more things we already know just...I want to know why we look alike.

Damon: ''head scratcher isn't it?

Elena: ''do you know something or are you just being yourself?

Damon: ''well if I know anything. I'm not gonna tell you with that attitude.

Elena: ''that's good Damon and this is coming from someone who wants to be my friend but you know what? friends don't manipulate friends, they help each other.

[Outside]

[Syndil is holding up her box of the family heirlooms when Damon takes it from her and opens the car door for her]

Syndil: ''thanks Damon...

Damon: ''You're welcome...[seeing the look on her face and the stress] ''what's wrong you aren't your beautiful self?

Syndil: ''I am just finding out that my mother has lied to me about who I really am...I'm not a Wentworth but a Vernaducci...My family is Italian Aristocrats from the 17th century...they were of Royal blood.

Damon: ''whoa that is a lot of things I didn't know.

Syndil: 'me neither and I still have more research to do before I am done.

[Syndil looks at Damon then gets in the car putting the box on the floor between her legs]

[Alaric and Vanessa are walking towards the car]

Alaric: 'I trust you're not gonna say anything about this to anyone.

Vanessa: ''or else Damon will kill me in my sleep? he gave me the speech..but if you need anything you can call me.

Alaric: ''hopefully I won't have to.

Vanessa: ''but if you do...

Alaric: ''listen, you don't want to get caught up in this. really. it'll take over and will keep you from being able to live your life.

Vanessa: ''Isobel's disappearance...is it related to her research?

Alaric: ''Isobel became her research. she wanted to become a vampire and she got her wish.

Vanessa: ''I guess that would put a strain on the marriage.

Alaric: ''anyway, I was wondering what it would be like to come back here. it's...okay, it's really okay. it feels good to have her in my past. you know it time to move behind this.

[Elena is at the car. she can't open the car but Damon arrives and opens it]

Damon: ''you're not gonna be able to hate me forever.

Elena: ''can we just go?

[He gives her a book]

Damon: ''you didn't dig deep enough.

[she looks at the book and reads what's written on it]

Elena: ''Petrova.''I saw it on the shelf.

Damon: ''Katherine Originally came from Europe. Petrova was her real name. Katerina Petrova, to be exact.

Elena: ''how did you know that?

Damon: ''back when, I saw it graved on an old heirloom. men snoop too, you know. let me know what you find. I'm very curious myself.

[she tries to get in the car but he stops her]

Damon: ''you have every right to hate me, I understand but you hated me before and we became friends. it would suck i that was gone forever. so, is it? have I lost you forever?

Elena: ''thank you for the book Damon.

[She gets into the car]

[Salvatore Boarding House...Syndil's bedroom]

[After arriving back home and putting the box of her ancestors things on the bed and goes to take a shower and get ready for bed...feeling like she is finally getting the answers to what she has been wondering about herself and the family...somehow her mother has found a way to stay immortal...after taking a shower and drying off she walks into her bedroom...to see at first she thought it was Elena but it is Katherine...sitting on her bed just reading a Journal]

Syndil: ''Katherine..

Katherine; ''Hello Little Syndil...I've been wanting to know all about the things that you found out...and we have all day to learn about each other.

Syndil: ''I don't understand what are you doing here?

Katherine: I'm here to speak to you about everything that you have found out.

Syndil: ''So My mother Isabella Vernaducci was of Itatian descendent..?

Katherine: ''You are part of a Powerful bloodline...you got the true gene...you are a Mage and We will soon learn all we need to know about you Don't be frightened. we're going to have so much fun together.


	6. Memory Lane

**Memory Lane**

[ Salvatore Boarding House]

[ Syndil wakes up...she's in her bed...Katherine is laying next to her...just brushing her hair back from her face...as she sits up looking at her]

Katherine: ''hey, are you okay?

Syndil: ''Yeah...I thought you left?

Katherine: ''well I thought I'd stay and talk to my favorite people...Stefan and You.

[Syndil confused gets up off the bed and looks for some clothes]

Syndil: ''I still don't get why you're here?

Katherine: ''It's the beauty of knowing about your magic...I could use you to help me one day.

Syndil: so you are here to see Stefan?

Katherine: ''yes I just want to spend time with him without Elena around...I can't believe he has chosen her over me...

Syndil: ''well turning him and Damon into a vampire then faking your death making them think you were dead then never thought about either of them until now...Am I missing anything out.

Katherine: ''No but it still isn't fair that she has his heart. I'll leave you to get dressed while I go talk to my favorite Salvatore brother...

[Syndil watches as she leaves then shuts the door to put on some black jeans, blue tank top and a black leather jacket..she puts her Long black hair in a Loose braid...and it falls down to her lower back...then she walks down stairs when she heard a noise upstairs...wondering if Stefan figured out about Katherine yet]

[Katherine has come downstairs and was reading one of Stefan's journals. Stefan arrives seeing Syndil]

Stefan: ''Syndil? what are you doing here?

Syndil: ''well it seems Katherine wanted to talk to both of us.

Stefan: [to Katherine] You shouldn't read someone's Journal.

Katherine: ''I know. I'm sorry. it was just too tempting. all your inner thoughts and feelings, laying there on your desk waiting for me to read.

[He takes the journal from Katherine's hands and gives her a glass of blood]

Stefan: ''Damon's private stock.

Katherine: ''that's right! you don't do human. I read that. I also read about your recent werewolf siting. that must have come as a surprise.

Syndil: ''what do you know about Werewolves?

Katherine: ''I know not to pet one. their bite kills, Syndil, Stefan it's best to stay clear during a full moon.

Stefan:''and...how do you know this?

Katherine: ''who do you think was responsible for ridding this town of vampires in 1864?

Stefan: ''founding families.

Katherine: ''spearheaded by?

Stefan: ''the Lockwood's

Katherine: ''You remember the Founder's ball, don't you? the one that you were dreaming about?

Stefan: ''I was your escort.

Katherine: ''that was before you and Damon knew about my little secret..From the Moment I met George, I knew he'd be a problem.

Stefan: ''So you're saying that all The Lockwood's are werewolves.

Katherine: ''the werewolf gene runs in the Lockwood family...they're not all werewolves.

Syndil: ''how many of the werewolves are out there? I mean...is it just limited to the Lockwood's?

Katherine: ''No, there are others. not many. they're practically instinct. they mainly exist now in books and really bad movies...

[She drinks and puts the glass on the table]

Katherine: ''My turn to ask a question.

[She takes Stefan's journal takes her picture from it and shows it to Stefan]

Katherine: ''why did you keep this picture? why not burn it? tear it up? you want to know why I came back. well I have a better question why did you? for Elena? no You came back here to fall in love with me all over again, didn't you?

[Stefan came toward her and touches her face]

Stefan: ''what is it about you that make me still care?

[She kisses him but Stefan puts a vervain dart in her back...she falls on the couch]

Syndil: ''Stefan...?

Stefan: ''I don't think she is telling the truth there is something more to it...

Syndil: ''She sounds so truthful about it are you sure?

Stefan: ''Katherine is always lying when it comes to this stuff.

[Stefan attached Katherine with chains in a chair, in a cell in the basement]

Stefan:[to Katherine] now, where were we? that's right; you were going to tell me why you came back to Mystic Falls, weren't you?

Katherine: ''you don't have to do this

Stefan: ''answer the question.

Katherine: ''I came back for you.

Stefan: ''we are gonna play my rules now.

[Stefan puts gloves on, takes vervain goes toward Katherine and puts the vervain on her cheek...her skin burns. she screams]

Stefan: ''answer the question.

Katherine: ''you're going to torture me now?

Stefan: ''I'll do whatever it takes to get you to tell me the truth.

Katherine: ''later that night at the Founder's ball...

Stefan: ''I don't want to hear anymore stories about the past.

Katherine: ''yes you do. Stefan. that's exactly what you want to hear.

Syndil: ''what did you want?

[She takes a chair and sits down in front of her]

Stefan: ''you know, we can stay here as long as you want. and when you'll start to desiccate, there's a tomb with your name on it.

Katherine: ''I've been doing all the talking. it's your turn. do you pretend to be human when you're with Elena? is that the appeal?

Stefan: ''actually I'm not pretending to be anything when I'm with her. that's the whole point. I get to just be myself.

Katherine: ''does she know that you love me?

Stefan: ''I don't.

Katherine: ''that's where you're wrong Stefan. don't you remember bringing me home that night? your family had taken me in. Go ahead Stefan. Torture me, keep me captive, drain me of my blood until my body turns to dust. It'll never change the truth. I never compelled your love. it was real and so was mine.

Stefan: ''it wasn't real, I remember you compelling me.

Katherine: ''only after I showed you who I really was. you were so scared of me, I had to take away your fear.

Stefan: ''well, whatever feelings. I had back then, they all turned to hate.

Katherine: ''Love, Hate, such a fine line. I can wait. anyway. George Lockwood was causing all sorts of trouble. he used the vampires to cover up his own tracks. he told the founding familes about us. but he was willing to strike a deal.

Syndil: ''what kind of deal?

Katherine: ''a deal to rid the town of vampires.

Stefan: ''you knew that they were gonna burn the vampires in the church?

Katherine: ''I practically lit the match.

Stefan: ''they were your friends, they were your family and you just sold them out.

Katherine: ''without blinking...

[Syndil was seeing a whole new side of Katherine that she no longer liked...how can she just be okay with killing a lot of people to save her own skin]

Syndil: ''you are kidding right? do you look at yourself in the mirror wondering why you have become the way you are...you would sell anyone's soul before your own and you wonder why nobody cares about you...

Katherine:[Seeing the look of contempt] ''I know what you must think of me but I was only doing what was best for me...I was looking out for myself...

Syndil: ''that kind of person is what I don't like Cowards...and that to me is a coward..there is no way...I will never sell my friends and family out never I'd die first.

[Katherine felt guilty for the first time in her life but she can't forget what she was running from and knowing that same person is after Syndil..and she has to Protect her as much as she could]

Syndil: ''what did George get in return? for giving you your freedom.

Katherine: ''something he wanted desperately.

Stefan: ''so you sent 26 of your friends to their death, just to fake your own? no, you were running from something. what was it?

Katherine: ''everyone has a past Stefan. Mine needed to stay far far away but thanks to you my plan nearly failed before it even began...once George told me that the round up was imminent, I made sure I could see you one last time but your father used your love for me against me, he poisoned your blood, and Damon being Damon nearly ruined everything.

Stefan: ''we came for you, we tried to save you.

Katherine: ''I didn't want to be saved.

Stefan: ''so then Damon and I died for nothing! for nothing!

Katherine: ''No, you died for love...

[Katherine is still attached to the chair in the cell]

Stefan: ''are you gonna tell me why you came back here or you're just playing another game?

Katherine: ''have you not heard a word that I've said? I've answered that question 5 times over now...

Syndil: '' your past is still hunting you...is it? that is why you are here...who ever that was after you in 1864 is here now...and that is why you are here?

Katherine: ''You are way too smart for your own good...bravo for getting it right...you are what my past is after not just me...

Syndil: ''What?

Katherine: ''You are being hunted as well Syndil that is why I am here to keep you safe as possible...

Syndil: ''No way...why are they after me...they don't know me do they?

Katherine: ''Yes they know about you since your were born they've known of you and they will stop at nothing...

Stefan: ''don't listen to her Sydnil she is just trying to get under your skin...

Katherine: ''I want what I want, Stefan and I don't care what I have to do to get it. my list of victims is a long one and I have no problem adding one more name to that list.

Stefan; ''come on Katherine, if you wanted Elena dead. you would have done it by now.

Katherine: ''still can. If I have to, I will snap her neck like a twig and you know it.

[He rushes over her with a stake but he throws it]

Katherine: ''I guess you don't hate me as much I thought you did. I don't want you seeing Elena anymore. if you don't remove her from your life...I will kill everyone that she loves while she watches and then I will kill her while you watch.

[He rushes over her again and strangles her. his face has changed and he has a stake in his hands]

Stefan: ''don't you think for one moment that I will not kill you.

[She throws him against the wall and releases herself]

Katherine: ''I have been sipping vervain every single day for the last 145 years. you got me by surprise once. I wasn't gonna let that happen again. it doesn't hurt me. Stefan...

Stefan: ''what? why?

Katherine: ''I told you, I missed you Stefan. I just wanted to spend some time with you...

[Elena enters the house, Katherine looks at Stefan, smiles and puts a stake in his leg. she leaves.]

[Elena is in the Living Room. she turns herself around...Katherine is behind her]

Katherine; ''you must be Elena.

Elena: ''how is this possible? how do we look exactly alike?

[Katherine doesn't answer and looks at her from top to bottom. she touches her neck with one finger and goes behind her]

Katherine: ''You're asking the wrong questions...

[Stefan arrives]

Stefan: ''Elena?

[She turns her head. Katherine is not here anymore]

Stefan: ''are you okay?

Elena: ''Not really are you okay?

Stefan: ''not really..

[they embrace each other]


	7. Kill Or Be Killed

Kill Or Be Killed

[Mystic Falls Park]

[ It's the Mystic Falls Historical Society Volunteer Day. Carol Lockwood is doing a speech]

Carol: ''this is all part of the historical society, continuing efforts to give back to the community. thanks to the generous donation of the Fell Family we are standing on the sight of our newest public park. thank you to everyone who has shown up today to lend a helping hand. thanks.

[Syndil is helping to remove some boxes with Mason when Stefan joins them]

Mason: ''Stefan right? the other Salvatore.

Stefan: ''the nice one. the one offering an apology.

Mason: ''not interested.

Stefan: ''Look, my brother acted impulsively.

Mason: ''you think?

Stefan: ''if you and Damon keep at each other throats, somebody innocent is going to get hurt and I don't want that. you have family here so I can imagine you'd want that either. so what do you say just quit the whole alpha male fighting thing and call a truce?

Mason: 'I made that same offer to your brother. he turned it down with a knife.

Stefan: ''he made a mistake. I'm here to make sure that neither one of you make another one.

Mason: ''tell you brother to watch his back.

[Stefan catches Mason's arm]

Stefan: ''well, I'm guessing that he only has to worry about that during a full moon. otherwise you're not as strong, am I right? or you would have kill Damon by now. there's one of you. there's two of us. I think you're the one that needs to watch his back.

Mason: ''if he comes at me...

Stefan: ''he won't.

[They shake their hands and Mason leaves. Damon joins Stefan]

Damon: ''what are you doing?

Stefan: ''Negotiating peace on your behalf.

Damon: ''I don't want peace.

Stefan: ''consider it opposite day.

Damon: ''Stefan. please tell me you don't seriously think a hand shake just solved our problem.

Stefan: 'No, actually I think that the first chance Mason Lockwood gets, he's gonna drive a stake through your heart and then through mine, all because you took it upon yourself to try to kill him. so thank you, because we don't have enough problems.

[he leaves]

Syndil: ''Damon did you really try to kill Mason?

Damon: ''yeah I am trying to kill him before he kills us...

Syndil: ''yeah well he is deteremined now to kill you...is it because of the Werewolf bite thing we heard about...if you don't attack him he won't kill you...this vampire and Werewolf enemy thing is really stupid.

Damon: ''I know but if this werewolf bite thing is real I don't want to have a chance at him coming at either one of us..I won't risk your life.

Syndil: ''then don't risk it anymore or yours...Leave this alone Damon please.

[Syndil pecks him on the lips with a kiss then walks away from him]

[Mason was watching them seeing the look of love in Syndil's eyes and watches her walk away to help the kids with the food and drinks...wondering if she could a distraction to kill Damon]

[Mason is helping Liz]

Liz: ''Oh thanks Mason.

Mason: ''hey Sheriff you've got a second?

Liz: ''I'm out of uniform. let's go with Liz.

Mason: ''alright Liz. I was hoping to talk to you about the Council.

Liz: ''I don't know what you're talking about.

Mason: ''I know you and the others founding families have a secret council.

Liz: ''if that were true then you'd know it's a secret and isn't discuss with Non-council members.

Mason: ''I know I rejected all that but it's only because I wanted a life outside this town, not because I was a non-believer. look, I know vampires exist and you have two of them living right under your nose.

Liz: ''really?

Mason: ''yeah.

Liz: ''who would they be?

Mason: ''Damon and Stefan Salvatore.

Liz: ''that's impossible. I know Damon Salvatore. do you know what he's done for this town?

Mason: ''I know it's a lot to digest.

Liz: ''No. I watched him kill vampires. he's an ally. he's part of the council.

Mason: ''think about it. when did the vampire attacks begin? when Damon and Stefan Salvatore moved to town?

Liz: ''they walk in the sun Mason.

Mason: ''they've evolved. it's not 1864. they figured it out, Liz.

Liz: ''No, Damon Salvatore is my friend.

Mason: ''what if I can prove it to you?

[They look at Stefan and Damon]

[The Woods]

[Syndil is walking in the woods with some trash bags full of trash when she see's Mason]

Mason: ''hey Syndil...want some help?

Syndil: ''Oh no I'm fine thank you Mason...

Mason: ''are you sure?

[Syndil picks up another bag and nods]

Syndil: ''yes I am sure but thank you for the offer...[she looks at him as a change came over him] ''hey are you okay?

Mason: 'I'm sorry about this but it's for your own good..

[He swings his arm out and smashes her head against the tree and she falls down on the ground unconscious...he picks her up and walks with her towards his car and then puts her in the trunk]

[ Bed&Breakfast]

[Syndil groans as she feels her head knowing that somehow Mason tricked her...she looks around the room seeing that it's a bedroom...she turns to see Katherine was sitting in a chair just drinking a scotch]

Katherine: ''Finally you are awake...

Syndil: ''what happened? how did I get here?

Katherine: ''let's just say that a friend of mine decided to go against my wishes and done the very oppsite of what I asked him to do and thanks to his stupity he is dead.

Syndil: ''Mason...no why would he be dead...he was only protecting himself against Damon who started this whole mess...I told him not to do it and he did it anyway...

Katherine: ''That's Damon for you...but any way...after Mason knocked you out he put you in the trunk of his car and after he trapped Stefan and Damon...he found a Moonstone for me...and then he told me about you and then he is dead because of Damon...

[Syndil filled with sadness for Mason but then looking at Katherine]

Syndil: ''so what now...why am I here?

Katherine: ''You are here as Levage in case Stefan and Damon don't have the Moonstone...you will be coming with me to the Masquerade ball tonight...

Syndil: ''do I have a choice?

Katherine: I won't let my enemies get your powers...if I have to lock you up the better...just do what I ask


	8. Masqueade

**Masquerade**

[At The Salvatore Boarding House]

[Caroline is sitting on the couch. Damon gives her a glass of blood]

Damon: ''here.

Caroline: ''I'm still shaking.

[She drinks. Stefan arrives]

Stefan: ''what happened?

Damon: ''go ahead. tell him. you're gonna love this.

Caroline: ''I saw Katherine today.

Stefan; 'where?

Caroline: ''at the Grill. I just stopped by to gawk and...quasi stalk Matt.

[ Caroline's flashback at the Mystic Grill]

[Caroline tells them the story. she's looking at Matt: he see's her]

Matt: ''do you need a table?

Caroline: ''No I'm not staying. I just needed to use the little girls room.

Damon: ''skip the teen drama and get to it.

Caroline: ''then I had to pretend to use the bathroom even though I didn't really have to go because I'm a doofus.

[Caroline is in the bathroom. she's washing her hands when Katherine arrives..she poses as Elena]

Caroline: ''Elena?

Katherine: ''hey, I saw you with Matt, are you okay?

Caroline: ''yeah, you know...whatever.

[Caroline tries to superspeed passed Katherine grabs her and pulls her back]

Katherine: ''you're good. what gave me away? was it the hair? or was it my clothes?

Caroline: ''I know Elena is...I know Elena's at home.

Katherine: ''I need you to deliver a message.

Stefan: ''what was the message?

Katherine: ''tell Damon and Stefan that I want the moonstone or I will rip this town apart until it rains blood.

Damon: 'tell him the rest of it.

Katherine:''tonight, at the Masquerade ball.

[Flashback ends]

Stefan; ''she wants to do it in public. killing Mason threw her off guard...

Damon: ''she's running scared. what she did to Jenna was desperate. she's out of tricks.

Caroline: ''what about Syndil?

Damon: ''she must be with Katherine somehow...Mason told me before I killed him that he turned her over to Katherine...

Stefan: ''and she will probably be at the Ball as a Distraction.

Caroline: ''can we just give her the moonstone so she'll leave?

Damon: ''No Katherine not getting dick. I've had it. I'm gonna go to the Masquerade ball and I'm gonna kill her tonight.

Stefan: ''You're not gonna kill her.

Damon: ''don't give me that goody-goody crap.

Stefan: ''You're not gonna kill her.

Damon: ''really?

Stefan: ''because I am.

[Katherine's Bed&Breakfast room]

[Katherine enters the bedroom. she's carrying shopping bags. Mrs Flowers is helping her]

Mrs Flowers: ''where should I put these?

Katherine: ''right there. thank you Mrs. Flowers. you've been such a wonderful help.

Mrs Flowers: ''oh, it's my pleasure dear. let me know if there's anything else I can do.

Katherine: ''I will.

[Syndil watches the old woman leave as Katherine turns back to her]

Katherine: ''Now what should you wear tonight for the ball?

Syndil: ''why should I be going.?

Katherine: ''because I wish it that's why and I need you to distract Damon while I dance with Stefan...

[Katherine takes a white dress out with white heels and puts them on the bed for Syndil]

Katherine: ''you will wear this...

[A woman comes out of the bedroom...Katherine rushes over to her and pushes her against the wall]

Lucy: ''Oh, Kat, chill.

Katherine: ''do not sneak up on a vampire.

Lucy: ''don't attack a witch. it's good to see you girl.

[Katherine hugs her]

Katherine: ''I'm glad you made it.

Lucy: ''You called, I came.

Katherine: ''Like you had a choice.

Lucy: ''don't get all boss lady on me. you know I love you.

[She takes a mask from one of the bags]

Lucy: ''now, where does one were this?

Katherine: ''to a Masquerade Ball...tonight. you want to be my date?

[Lucy looks over at Syndil who is looking at her dress seeing something about her aura that made her stiffen and was surprised of the amount of magic coming off her]

Lucy: ''and what's you're name?

Syndil: ''Syndil...Wentworth...

Katherine: ''Also a Vernaducci...descendent...

Lucy: ''Hmm interesting so you are a Mage Born?

Syndil: yes

Lucy: I thought they were wipe out a long time ago?

Katherine: ''they were wiped out until now...Our Syndil is living Proff of it.

[Lucy was looking at Katherine shocked and then looks back at Syndil in curiosity]

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Caroline opens the front door and Bonnie is there]

Caroline: ''hey, come on in.

Bonnie: ''I got Stefan's message.

Stefan: ''hey, you brought the grimoire, thank you.

[She see's Damon and Alaric talking and she see's that there are a lot of weapons on the table]

Bonnie: ''what's going on?

[Jeremy arrives]

Jeremy: 'we're gonna kill Katherine.

Stefan: ''I can explain.

Bonnie: ''please.

Stefan: ''we're gonna kill Katherine.

[Alaric shows the weapon to everybody]

Alaric: this works with compressed air. the trigger mechanism is up here. I have two of these in a different size. for you I recommend this. it fits nicely under the jacket sleeve. you use the trigger when you're ready.

[He fakes killing a vampire. Damon and Stefan look at each other]

Alaric: 'you wanted me to show you how to kill a vampire.

[Katherine's Room]

[Syndil is using a curling iron to curl her hair she was choosing to put it half up with curls falling down both of her shoulders and down to her lower back..after making sure that it was alright...she puts a diamond pin in her hair and then puts on the White swan dress that had a slit in the thigh area and that it had spaghetti strings sleeves..and she has white heels on her feet as she walks over to get her white mask and purse...turning to see Katherine was still straightening her curly hair]

Lucy: ''what's with the hair?

Katherine: ''I'm impersonating my dull as dishwater Doppelganger Elena. she has the worst taste.

Lucy: ''except in Men. isn't it a risk pretending to be her in front of the entire town?

Katherine: ''I've gotten quite good at actually and everyone's gonna be in masks. it's for some feed this. something charity. it's for a good cause Lucy.

Lucy: ''well have you actually seen the Moonstone before? I always thought it was some made up legend.

Katherine: ''I have seen it and I need you to help me get it back.

Lucy: ''oh yeah? what are you gonna do with it?

[Katherine looks uncomfortable]

Syndil: ''you want her to break the curse...of the Sun and The Moon?

Katherine: ''Yes but let's just get it first. all I really need from you is back up. I can't imagine Damon and Stefan are just gonna hand it over without putting up a fight.

[At The Salvatore Boarding House]

[Bonnie is talking with Stefan]

Bonnie: ''I know you love Elena, and you want to be with her but it's risky. too many people could get hurt.

Stefan: ''Look, I want Elena back, yes but its more than that. what Katherine did to Jenna it crossed the line. she has to be stopped before it happens again.

Bonnie: ''I don't know. Stefan.

Stefan: ''Katherne knows me right? she knows that I'm not gonna try something in a crowd full of Innocent people so that gives me an edge. I could catch her by surprise.

Bonnie: ''I could do a spell to trap her, like the tomb spell.

Stefan: ''right. we can isolate her. away from the others. Please Bonnie.

Bonnie: ''Okay.

[Everyone is in the Living Room]

Alaric: ''are you sure you guys don't want me there tonight?

Stefan: ''no, I need you to stay with Elena. I don't want her to know about this.

Alaric: ''okay. well, I'll make sure she doesn't leave my sight.

Stefan: ''alrigt if anybody wants to back out. I'll understand.

Damon: ''yeah. cold feet speak now. I don't want this going wrong if someone chicken's out. Caroline.

Caroline: ''I won't. look she killed me fair's fair. as long as there's no werewolf running around.

Damon: ''Oh I took care of Mason.

Jeremy: ''as long as Tyler doesn't kill anyone, he won't turn.

Stefan: ''Bonnie? are you with us?

[Long pauses]

Bonnie: ''but no one gets hurt.

Damon: ''except Katherine. tonight Katherine gets a stake through her heart.

[Lockwood Manson]

[Katherine, Lucy and Syndil arrive. they're going different ways...as Katherine takes Syndil by her arm..]

Katherine: ''you may leave...but don't tell anyone what my plans are got it?

Syndil: ''fine...

[Syndil Yanks her hand off and then walks away as Katherine watches her go then takes a strawberry from a plate and walks into Matt]

Matt: ''Elena?

Katherine: ''Matt? you look dashing.

Matt: ''I thought you said you weren't coming.

Katherine: ''I couldn't miss it. you really are hot in a suit..I would love to just...okay, here's the deal.

[She compels him]

Katherine: ''do you know what you have to do?

Matt: ''I'm gonna get Tyler Lockwood really drunk. I'm gonna start a fight with him and I'm gonna beat him until he snaps.

Katherine: ''and then?

Matt: 'I won't stop until he kills me.

Katherine: ''God you're hot. now go away.

Matt: ''thank you.

[He leaves]

[Outside]

[Syndil walks outside of the Mansion and down the stairs...just standing with her back towards the party when she felt two people come to stand beside her]

Damon: ''do you see her?

Stefan: ''nope. you're sure you can do this?

Damon: ''who are you talking to?

Stefan: ''Oh I had the chance to kill her and I hesitated.

Damon: ''well that is the fork in the road between you and me my friend I don't hesitate.

Stefan: ''you spent 145 years loving her, it could happen.

Damon: ''I won't hesitate.

Stefan: ''okay.

[Stefan leaves...as Damon turns his gaze to look at the stunning woman standing a little ways from them...and something about her looks familer..as he walks over to her]

Damon: ''Have we met?

Syndil: [She see's the familiar eyes and was stunned] ''Of course we have met...Damon?

[She takes her Mask off and he was shocked...he pulls her in his arms hugging her]

Damon: ''Oh My God Syndil I thought you were dead...

Syndil: ''No I'm not dead...Mason just broke my neck and then just gave me over to Katherine that is where I was all this time...

[He was caressing her body with his hands]

Damon: 'you have no idea how much I wanted to come after Katherine and find you...

Syndil: ''well she freed me and with some threats told me to just make sure I didn't tell you her secrets...

Damon: ''you don't have to if you don't want too...

[He takes her hand and pulls her down towards the dance floor and begins to dance with her...and he hasn't stop looking at her dress and her body all night long...]

Damon: ''you look breathtaking...

Syndil: ''and you look handsome as always...

[He was looking at her with desire and longing as he pulls her into his arms hugging her tightly]

[At The Lockwood Mansion]

[Bonnie and Jeremy are going back to the party]

Bonnie: ''we need to let Damon and Stefan know the room's ready.

[Suddenly she stops]

Bonnie: ''do you feel that?

Jeremy: ''what's the matter? are you cold?

Bonnie: ''No.

[She sees Lucy and goes toward her]

Bonnie: ''excuse me, do I know you?

Lucy: ''no, I'm a plus one, I know no one, But it's a great party though.

[She leaves. Bonnie rejoins Jeremy]

Jeremy: ''are you okay?

Bonnie: ''I just got a weird vibe. let's find Damon.

[Outside]

[Stefan is on the dance floor, alone. he see's Katherine walking down the stairs a long distance away. then Katherine suddenly appears behind him.]

Stefan:" No.

Katherine: ''fine then tell me who I should kill him? Hmm she looks delicious.

[She eats a strawberry. Stefan offers her his arm. she follows him and they dance]

Katherine: ''it's a beautiful night.

Stefan: ''why the charade?

Katherine: ''how's Jenna? I certainly didn't expect her to survive that. Lucky girl. clumsy. how does one stab oneself?

Stefan: ''Katherine?

Katherine: ''uh?

Stefan: ''I don't want anyone to get hurt tonight.

Katherine: ''Okay. then give me the moonstone and nobody will.

Stefan: ''Well, you see, I don't have the moonstone on me. so, you and I will have to go get it together.

Katherine: ''Hmm. I have a better plan. you go fetch it and I will try not to kill anyone in the meantime.

Stefan: ''my way or you don't get it.

[Aimee arrives]

Aimee: ''hey Stefan. I can't find Matt. oh my god Elena! you look so pretty. I love that dress. you look gorge.

Katherine: ''thank you. I love your necklace.

Aimee: ''oh, thanks.

Katherine: ''Oh it's twisted. here, let me, here we go.

[She goes behind Aimee. and snaps her spine]

Katherine: ''Paralyzed from the waist down and dead.

[She kills her and throws Aimee's body in Stefan's arms]

Katherine; ''The Moonstone. Stefan, tick tock.

[Gilbert House]

Elena: ''hey guys I'm gonna go to bed. you good over there?

Jenna: ''Good night.

Elena: ''Good night.

[She takes her car keys and leaves]

[Lockwood Mansion]

[Stefan, Syndil and Damon are in a empty room]

Stefan: ''I put the body in the trunk for now.

Damon: 'we'll dump her when we get back.

Stefan: ''this is exactly what I didn't want. Damon.

Syndil: ''Stefan, it's collateral damage.

Stefan: 'right? which is why we need to call it off.

Damon: ''what? who's hesitating now? hey! don't do this to me! this woman ruined our lives, she destroyed us! tonight it ends. we can do it together. I got your back. alright?

Stefan: ''alright. [To Syndil] ''are you sure you want to do this?

Syndil: 'she killed me and putting a lot of people in danger so we have to do this...

Damon: ''I can't let you get involved Syndil...

Syndil: ''don't worry about me Damon...I can take care of myself...besides you can't take this away from me.

[Damon glares at her furious that she isn't following along with him and then leaves the room]

Stefan: ''Don't worry that's his way of Protecting you and he cares about you so be careful I don't want him to get out of control again.

Syndil: ''I'm always careful Stefan.

[Bonnie and Jeremy are waiting for the signal]

Jeremy: ''so can you use a hocus pocus to ace a test?

Bonnie: ''I don't know that spell.

Jeremy: ''It'd be like the first one I'd learn or maybe like a sex spell or something. I don't know. do you want to dance or something while we're waiting?

Bonnie: ''No! I mean no thank you.

[Jeremy receives a message from Damon telling him that it's his turn]

[Katherine is walking. Lucy joins]

Lucy: ''you didn't tell me there was another witch here.

Katherine: ''didn't I?

Lucy: ''no, you didn't. no one is supposed to know I'm involved. this changes things, Katherine.

Katherine: ''this changes nothing. you're here because you owe your dear friend a favor. you wouldn't want to lose my friendship now, would you?

[Jeremy arrives]

Jeremy: 'Elena.

[He removes his mask and looks at Lucy]

Jeremy: ''Hey, sorry, could I talk to my sister?

[She leaves]

Katherine: ''what is it Jeremy?

Jeremy: ''I have a message from Stefan.

[She looks surprised]

Katherine: ''Oh?

Jeremy: ''he and Damon want you to meet them at the edge of the lake by the woods...they brought the Moonstone.

Katherine: ''and why are you their little messenger?

Jeremy: ''because they know I'm not afraid of you.

Katherine: ''Hmm you Gilbert men, so courageous. how's John by the way? were they able to sew his fingers back on?

[She touches his tie, looks at him and leaves. Jeremy texting to Damon but Elena catches his arm]

Elena: ''what the hell is going on?

[Caroline is inside. she see's Matt with Sarah and Tyler he stops looks at her and leaves with them. she receives a text from Jeremy telling her that it's her turn. she's walking in an empty part of the manor. she's going to open a door but Katherine arrives, catches Caroline's wrist and pushes her against the wall]

Katherine: ''what are Stefan and Damon up to?

Caroline: ''what do you mean?

Katherine: ''I've got Jeremy Gilbert luring me out to the lake. what's going on?

Caroline: ''I don't know...nothing.

[She strangles her]

Katherine: ''don't lie to me, Caroline. they're up to something. what is it?

Caroline: ''I...

[She strangles her harder]

Caroline: ''wait, no, no no! okay. They're trying to kill you.

Katherine: ''I figured as much. where is the Moonstone?

Caroline: ''Bonnie has it?

Katherine: ''and where is Bonnie right now?

Caroline: ''I don't know.

[She strangles her again]

Caroline: ''okay. she's upstairs, she's upstairs!

[She releases her]

[Elena is with Jeremy, Syndil and Bonnie]

Elena: ''you guys are trying to kill her here?

Jeremy: ''we saw an opportunity and we knew we had to take it.

Elena: ''okay stop with the we, are you guys crazy? you're gonna get yourselves killed.

Syndil: ''we know what we're doing Elena.

Elena: ''and how am I supposed to feel if one of you guys get hurt because of me? [to Syndil] and we just met but you are a friend too...don't do this.

Jeremy: ''it's not just about you anymore Elena. she's messed with all of us, she has to be stopped...

[Syndil and Bonnie nods agreeing with Jeremy and looking at Elena]

[Katherine is dragging Caroline upstairs]

Caroline: ''why do you keep dragging me into this? I don't want any part of it.

Katherine: ''shut up!

[They are in front of a door]

Katherine: ''which room is it?

Caroline: ''it's that one.

[She goes into the room. Caroline stays outside]

Katherine: 'where is she?

[Caroline laughs]

Caroline: ''I did it. I really didn't think that I'd be able to fool you but I did it.

[Katherine rushes over but she can't leave the room. she's trapped.]

Katherine: ''what the...? Stefan?

[He's in the room too. he has a stake in his hand]

Stefan: ''hello Katherine.

Caroline: ''goodbye Katherine.

[She leaves]

Katherine: ''you don't really think that you can kill me with that now, do you?

Stefan: ''No, but he can.

[Damon is coming out of the closet, he has the compressed air weapon in his hands...he shoots Katherine. the stake goes in her back. at the same time...Syndil screams..she's hurt like Katherine..Stefan rushes over to Katherine and drives the stake through her arm...Syndil screams. she's hurt too]

Jeremy: ''what's going on?

Elena: ''Syndil...oh my god.[she runs over to Syndil helping her to sit down and see's blood on her back and arm]

Bonnie: ''Jeremy, it's Katherine. she's linked to Katherine, get them to stop! now!

[He leaves. Stefan and Damon are fighting with Katherine. she tries to stake Damon but Stefan catches her from behind falling to the floor with her and strangles her from behind. she can't move Damon arrives and is about to kill her but Jeremy arrives]

Jeremy: ''Stop! you're hurting Syndil! everything you're doing to her is hurting Syndil!.

[Damon stops. he's surprised. Katherine smiles as Stefan releases her and gets up]

Katherine: ''you think you two are the only ones with a witch on your side? wrong and something tells me that my witch is better then your witch.

[She takes the stake from Damon's hands. Damon and Stefan look at Jeremy]

Stefan: ''Jeremy, go check on Syndil. make sure she's okay. go!

[Jeremy leaves]

Katherine: ''lets all make sure My poor Syndil is okay. just a little bit more pressure.

[She cuts her hand with the stake...Syndil is hurt too. she screams. Stefan hits Katherine's hand and throws the stake on the floor]

Syndil: ''It hurts...

Bonnie: ''I can't break the spell. Syndil I'm sorry but I can try to take some of the pain away...Okay? Okay?

[She takes Syndil's hand into hers and makes a spell]

Bonnie: ''Ascinad, mulaf, hinto, ascinda...

[Katherine takes the stake and is about to drive it through her stomach

Katherine: ''this is really gonna hurt.

Damon: ''wait!

[She sits down on the couch]

Katherine: ''Okay. so, how about the moonstone?

[Bonnie is trying to take Syndil's pain away. Jeremy arrives]

Jeremy: ''are you okay?

Syndil: ''are they?

Jeremy: ''they're stuck in there with her

[He looks at Bonnie]

Jeremy: 'you were right, Katherine had a witch link Syndil to her.

Bonnie: ''the girl I saw, the one inside. stay with her. keep pressure on her shoulder!

Elena: ''where are you going?

Bonnie: ''There's another witch here. I'm gonna find her!

[She leaves Jeremy removes his magical ring and gives it to Syndil]

Elena: ''No.

Jeremy: ''take it.

Syndil: ''No, Jeremy...it won't work on me...I'm a mage remember.

Jeremy: ''Listen to me; you need this more than I do.

Elena: ''No Jeremy Syndil's right it won't work on her because she's supernatual...what we need is for you to be safe...

[Katherine, Damon and Stefan are trapped in the room]

Katherine: ''the three of us together just like old times. the brother who loved me too much and the one that didn't love me enough.

Damon: ''and the evil slut vampire who only loved herself.

Katherine: ''what happened to you Damon? you used to be so sweet and polite.

Damon: ''Oh that Damon died along time ago

Katherine:''good. he was a bore.

Stefan: ''oh why don't you two stop antagonizing each other?

Katherine: ''where is the moonstone?

Stefan: ''what do you want with it?

Katherine: ''does Elena enjoy having both of you worship at her alter?

[Stefan looks at Damon and then looks at her]

Stefan: ''that was really desperate Katherine. don't you think that we can see right through you?

Katherine: ''so it doesn't bother you that Damon's in love with your girlfriend?

Stefan: ''Oh stop it...he loves Syndil...

Katherine: ''He doesn't love her...he is only with her because of her magic...and that she is alone in the world...just like him...he will never love her...

Damon: ''that's is not true Katherine I do care for her...

Katherine: ''Fine pretend but she is better off without you knowing that you love Elena..more then her.

[Damon looks away at that knowing that she was right but didn't want to think of how hurt Syndil will be when he tells her..]

Katherine: ''Come on. Stefan. everything that I feel, Elena feels so go ahead.

[She looks at Damon]

Katherine: ''or better yet. kiss me. Damon. she'll feel that too.

Stefan: ''you know, this whole Mason thing has me bit confused. why a werewolf? the moonstone can break a curse that would help them destroy all vampires so what's in that for you?

Damon: ''sorry about your pet wolf. probably should have kept him on a tighter leash...

Katherine: ''I'll have to remember that for next time. he's not the only wolf in town...

[Outside]

[Syndil was still feeling in pain as Elena helps her by just rubbing her shoulders...she closes her eyes to heal her wounds as Elena looks stunned as she saw the wounds heal]

Elena: ''you did it...you are healing yourself?

Syndil: ''it one of my gifts of being a Mage...I can heal myself and others...use mind control, move things with my mind, stop time and use Elements and I have an animal abililty...

Jeremy: ''you are saying that you are part Werewolf?

Syndil: ''I have Tiger form...I can bring her out at will or she just forces her way when she is protecting me...

Elena: ''that should be something to see...

[Damon, Katherine and Stefan are still in the room]

Damon: ''damn it! where is that witch?

Katherine: ''we could play charades.

Stefan: ''you bargained the Moonstone.

Damon: ''what are you mumbling about over there?

Stefan: ''when you struck a deal with George Lockwood, to help you fake your death, you told me that you gave George something that he needed. it was the moonstone wasn't it?

Katherine: ''good for you, Stefan 2+2 and it would have worked except that people found out that I wasn't in the tomb.

[She looks at Damon]

Katherine: ''thanks to you, by the way. have I mentioned how inconvenient your obsession with me has been?

Damon: ''you and me both honey.

Stefan: ''why do you need it back?

Katherine: ''I love you in a suit. so dashing.

Stefan: ''what were you doing with it in the first place?

Damon: ''you're wasting your breath Stefan.

Stefan: ''unless it wasn't your's to begin with. in 1864 you faked your death. who were you running from Katherine?

Katherine: ''in 1987 you were in Chicago at a concert of all places with that wench Lexi come on Stefan, don't look so surprised. of course I checked in on you over the years. you were standing in the front row. dancing all night. you were watching Bon Jovi and I was watching you.

Stefan: ''who were you running from?

Katherine:[mouths to Stefan] I love you.

[Bonnie is looking for Lucy. she finally finds her but Lucy leaves. Bonnie follows her to the dining room]

Lucy: ''you looking for me?

Bonnie: 'who are you?

Lucy: 'Lucy

Bonnie: ''what are you doing here?

Lucy: ''I should have known I'd run into a Bennett.

Bonnie: ''How do you know me?

Lucy: ''you figure it out. look. I have no interest in fighting you.

Bonnie: 'then stop the spell you put on my friend.

Lucy: ''Give Katherine the moonstone and I will.

Bonnie: ''why are you helping Katherine? don't you know what she is?

Lucy: ''tell your friends to hand over the moonstone and all will be groovy.

Bonnie: ''you're not leaving this room until you stop the spell.

Lucy: ''Look. I Don't want to hurt you.

Bonnie: ''I don't want to hurt you.

Lucy: Look, I don't have a choice. the bitch saved my life and now I owe her. I have to pay up.

[Bonnie catches her wrist]

Lucy: you have the Moonstone. I can sense it on you

[She catches Bonnie's forearms. the room shakes. the lights flicker]

Lucy: ''do you feel that? you can trust me..Give it to me. it's okay.

[Damon is pouring himself a glass of scotch]

Katherine: ''we're missing the party. I'll have one of those.

Damon:[mimics the voice of a servant boy] right away miss Katherine.

[He gives her a glass]

Katherine: ''thank you.

[She drinks. he catches her and pushes her against the wall. he tries to stake her but Stefan stops him]

Stefan: ''No, no! Damon, don't!

Katherine: ''yes. Damon, please.

Damon: ''the second the spell is lifted. I'm gonna drive a stake through your heart.

Katherine: ''God, you're hot. when did you get so hot.

[Lucy arrives...she has the moonstone in her hand]

Lucy: ''Katherine, the spell on this room has been broken, you're free to leave.

Katherine: 'thank god.

Lucy: ''when I hand this over my dept to you is over.

Katherine: ''Done.

Lucy: ''I owe you nothing.

Katherine: ''I said done. Give it.

Damon: ''I wouldn't do that.

[She gives her the moonstone. when Katherine touches it. she can't breathe]

Lucy: ''you should have told me another witch was involved. she's a Bennett witch Katherine but I'm sure you knew that.

Stefan: ''wait Syndil!

Lucy: ''Syndil's fine.

[Katherine falls on the floor]

Lucy: ''the spell is broken. she'll heal quickly. Bonnie's with her.

[Katherine is suffocating]

Lucy: ''I apologize for my involvement.

[She leaves...Katherine's unconscious]

[ Outside]

[Syndil is standing near the lake when she feels Damon behind her and she is pulled in his arms...]

Damon: ''I was so worried about you.

Syndil: ''I'm sorry I didn't know what was going on...I healed myself...

Damon: I'm glad you are okay ''thank god you are alive and well as soon as I put Katherine in the tomb we need to talk ok?

Syndil: ''Ok whatever you need...I'll meet you at the house...

[He watches as she leaves...then he turns back towards the house...Syndil looks over her shoulders to see him walk back to the house and was suddenly uneasy at what he wants to talk about wondering if she might have done something wrong...but she didn't get the chance to think on it when someone came from behind her and put a cloth over her mouth and she falls unconscious]

[In the Tomb Under Fell's Church]

[Katherine wakes up. the moonstone is on the floor, next to her. she takes it. she gets up and tries to leave but she's trapped. Damon arrives]

Damon: ''hello Katherine.

Katherine: 'where am I?

Damon: 'where you should have been all long. I thought you'd learn your lesson by now, messing with a Bennett Witch.

Katherine: ''you should have killed me.

Damon: ''death would have been too kind.

[He goes toward the door to close it]

Katherine: ''No, Damon, don't..Damon. don't you need me...Elena and Syndil are in danger

Damon: ''from who?

[She doesn't answer]

Damon: ''you're lying. you're always lying.

Katherine: 'why do you think I haven't killed them? because Elena's the Doppelganger and Syndil is a Mage... they need to be protected.

Damon: ''I'll protect them, while you rot in hell.

[he closes the door]

Katherine: ''No, Damon, don't! I'll do anything, please. Damon! you need me! Damon! you need me! you need me!

[The door closes...she cries and hits the door very hard...nothing happens and she drops to the ground in Terror]


	9. Rose

**Rose**

[Middle Of Nowhere]

[A SUV is meeting another car. the man gets out of the car and goes over to the man in the SUV. the man in the SUV is wearing a cap and sunglasses]

Trevor: ''where is she?

Man: 'in the trunk. I did exactly what you said.

Trevor: ''good, put her in the back.

[The man opens the SUV trunk and then goes to his car...he opens the trunk. Elena and Syndil is in it Unconscious. he takes her and puts her in the SUV trunk. Trevor sees them in the rear view mirror and smiles. after putting Elena and Syndil in the trunk...he rejoins Trevor]

Trevor: ''thank you for your help.

Man: ''is there anything else?

Trevor: 'one more thing. come closer. please.

[the man gets closer]

Trevor: Closer.

[The man gets closer. Trevor takes him, bites him, drinks his blood and then throws him on the ground and he leaves...the man is dead]

[Forbes House]

[Caroline is in her room. preparing for school. Damon's here]

Caroline: 'so Sarah attacks Tyler and he pushes her away and she tripped and she fell and she hit her head.

Damon: ''does Matt remember anything?

Caroline: ''hmm, he thinks he blacked out but I think they were both compelled by Katherine that's why I covered for Tyler and said it was an accident.

Damon: ''yeah, I don't understand that. the guy is a tool.

Caroline: ''gee, duh. Tyler getting blamed for Sarah death just opens up questions that he can't answer and do you really think that it's a good idea for him to tell his mom he's a werewolf.

Damon: ''well, no.

Caroline: ''and that werewolf road leads straight to Vampire Boulevard! I thought I was thinking fast on my feet.

Damon: ''where is your mom?

Caroline: ''Leading the search party for Aimee Bradley. they haven't found her body yet.

Damon: ''Oh teens today and their underage drinking. tragic. wait, did you see Tyler's eyes turn yellow?

Caroline: ''they were more gold with amber highlights.

Damon: ''Oh.

Caroline: ''Hey have you seen or heard from Syndil since Last night?...Carol Lockwood said that her car was still in the drive way?

Damon: ''No I haven't seen her since last night and she wasn't feeling like herself...after since Katherine basically almost killed her...and I didn't see her come home either.

Caroline: ''then where is she?

[Damon was getting a bad feeling and never thought he would ever worry about anyone in his life]

[Mystic Fall's High School]

[Stefan is closing his locker..Jeremy joins him]

Stefan: ''hey Jeremy.

Jeremy: ''Look, Elena's got to let me know if I'm supposed to cover for her. Jenna's cool with the two of you but you guys are pushing it.

Stefan: ''what are you talking about?

Jeremy: ''you and Elena. Look. I'm glad you guys are back together but if she's gonna sleep over...

Stefan: 'wait, wait...hold on a minute. we're not back together.

Jeremy: ''wait, wait...she didn't stay at your place last night?

Stefan: ''No, I mean I Saw her at the party but that was it. she didn't sleep over.

Jeremy: ''cause her bed hadn't been slept in and Mrs Lockwood said that her car was still in the driveway. where is she then?

[A House]

[The SUV is parking in the driveway...Trevor is carrying Elena, who is waking up. they are in the house...he puts her on the couch right beside Syndil...her hands and her feet are tied. he removes the ropes]

Elena: ''what do you want?

Trevor: ''ssh.

Elena: ''please, I'm hurt.

Trevor: ''I know. just a taste.

[He's vamping but Rose arrives and he stops]

Rose: ''Trevor! control yourself.

Trevor: Buzz kill.

[He leaves. Rose is alone with Elena]

Elena: ''what do you want with us?

Rose: ''Oh my god, you look just like her.

Elena: ''but I'm not. please, whatever you-

Rose: ''be quiet.

Elena: ''but I'm not Katherine. My name is Elena Gilbert. you don't have do this.

Rose: ''I know who you are, I said be quiet.

Elena: ''what do you want?

[Rose slaps her very hard. Elena falls on the couch, unconscious]

Rose: ''I want your to be quiet.

[Mystic Falls High School]

[Stefan and Damon are outside. they're talking about Elena and Syndil's disappearance]

Stefan: ''this has Katherine written all over it.

Damon: ''Katherine's in the tomb. trust me: I'm the one who shut her in?

Stefan: ''did you?

Damon: ''did I what Stefan?

Stefan: ''well, I know the hold that Katherine has on you.

Damon: ''she's in the tomb. period, end of story but she did say something to me right before I shut her in I thought she was lying.

Stefan: ''what did she say?

Damon: ''Elena and Syndil.

Stefan: ''what? and you didn't think you should ask her to elaborate?

Damon: ''everything she says is a lie. how am I supposed to know if she's gonna start spouting out the truth?

Stefan: ''we have to go talk to her.

Damon: ''No, no. let me tell you how that's gonna go. we're gonna go ask for help. she's gonna negotiate her release which we're gonna be dumb enough to give her and she's gonna get out and kill us! this exactly what she wants!

Stefan: ''I don't really care.

Damon: ''it's a bad idea. Stefan.

Stefan: ''It's Elena and Syndil.

[A House]

[Syndil is waking up. Rose and Trevor are upstairs...they're talking]

Rose: ''how's the girls?

Trevor: ''one is still knocked out and the other one has been quiet...the very pretty one...

Rose: ''you didn't touch them, did you?

Trevor: ''give me some credit. so you called him?

Rose: ''No, I called one of his contacts...you know how this works.

Trevor: ''did you or did you not get the message to Elijah?

Rose: ''they say he got it.

Trevor: ''Wonderful and what?

[Syndil gets up and walks upstairs. she's listening in on their conversation]

Rose: ''so that's it Trevor. he either got it or he didn't. we just have to wait.

Trevor: ''Look, it's not too late. we can them here. we don't have to go through with this.

Rose: ''I'm sick of running!

Trevor: yeah? well running keeps us from dying.

Rose: ''Elijah's old school. if he accepts our deal, we're free.

[Syndil accidentally makes one of the boards squeak as she looks at Trevor and Rose]

Rose: ''You! there's nothing around here for miles. if you think you're getting out of this house. you're tragically wrong. understand?

Syndil: ''who's Elijah?

Rose: ''he's your worst nightmare.

[ Rose is in a room. alone...Syndil walks in fully scared to ask any questions as Elena forces her way in behind her]

Elena: ''why are we here?

Rose: ''you keep asking me these questions like I'm gonna answer them.

Elena: ''why won't you?

Rose: ''that's another one.

Syndil: ''you got us, okay? it's not like we can go anywhere. the least you can do is tell us what you want with us.

Rose: ''I personally want nothing. I'm just a delivery service.

Elena: ''delivery to who? Elijah?

Rose: ''two Points to the eavesdropper.

Elena: ''who is he? is he a vampire?

Syndil: ''he's one of the vampires, the Originals...

[Rose surprised looks at Syndil]

Rose: ''You know of them?

Syndil: ''a little bit...but I didn't think they were real...all I know is that they are the first vampires ever and they are strong..

Elena: ''what do you mean the Originals?

Rose: ''again with the questions. haven't the Salvatore's been teaching you your vampire history?

Elena: ''so you know Stefan and Damon?

Rose: ''I know of them. a hundred years back, a friend of mine tried to set me up with Stefan. she said he was one of the good ones. I'm more of a sucker for the bad guys though but I digress.

Syndil: ''who are the Originals?

Rose: ''Trevor and I have been running for 500 years. we're tired. we want it over. we're using Elena to negotiate ourselves out of an old mess.

Elena: ''but why me?

Rose: ''because you're a Petrova Doppelganger. you're the key to breaking the curse.

Syndil: ''The Curse? the sun and the moon curse?

Rose: ''Oh, you do know your history.

Elena: ''what do you mean I'm the key? the Moonstone is what breaks the curse.

Rose: ''No, the moonstone is what binds the curse. the Sacrifice is what breaks it.

Elena: ''The Sacrifice?

Rose: ''the blood of the Doppelganger. you're the Doppelganger. which means in order to break the curse you're the one who has to die.

[Syndil walks to pick up a book and looks at Rose]

Syndil: ''why am I here?...what could the Originals want with me?

Rose: ''Because you are a Mage and the Originals would want you to Protect you that's all I am able to say I don't know why unless you ask Elijah.

Syndil: ''I don't understand any of this...

[She sits down in a chair and lays her head down on the desk...frustrated with all things Vampires...and supernatural in general]

[Rose and Elena are staring at Syndil and still talking...Trevor arrives]

Elena: ''tell me more.

Trevor: ''captivity has made her pushy, eh? what do you want to know Doppelicious?

Elena: ''who were you running from?

Trevor: ''the Originals.

Elena: ''yeah. she said that. what does that mean?

Trevor: ''the first family, the old world. Rose and I pissed them off.

Rose: ''Mm-mm.

Trevor: ''correction. I pissed them off. Rose had my back and for over half a millennium. they wants us dead.

Elena: ''what did you do?

Rose: ''he made the same mistake countless others did. He trusted Katerina Petrova.

Syndil: ''Katherine.

Rose: ''the one and only...the first Petrova Doppelganger.

Trevor: ''I helped her escape her fate and now I've, sorry, we've been marked ever since.

Rose: 'which is why we're not gonna make the same Mistake again.

[Syndil walks back down to the other room that her and Elena first came in and just sits down when she see's a paper and see's that Bonnie has sent it...it says that Stefan and Damon are coming for you-B]

[Damon's car]

Stefan: ''we're getting close. Jeremy said there's an access road just past miles Marker 6.

[Damon takes a blood bag. he drinks]

Damon: ''if you want some, just ask.

Stefan: ''I want some.

Damon: '' ah that's so sweet. you're gonna be all big and strong and save your girl but don't worry, I've got your back. It'll be fine.

Stefan: ''I'm not joking. I've been drinking a little every day. I'm slowly increasing my intake and building up my strength.

[Damon gives him the blood bag. Stefan drinks]

Damon: ''does Elena know you're drinking blood?

Stefan: ''I've been drinking hers.

Damon: ''Hmm, how romantic. [Damon drinks some blood] since we're road trip bonding remember the days when all you lived for was blood? you were the guy who ripped someone apart just for the fun of it.

Stefan: ''you mean when I was more like you?

Damon: ''yes, Stefan, exactly. back when you put blood into me so I could be a big bad vampire. I wonder if Elena would be so quick to open her veins to that guy. by the way, what happened to that guy? he was a hoot.

Stefan: ''I guess he found something else to live for.

[A House]

[Trevor enters the Room with Rose, Elena and Syndil]

Trevor: 'he's here! this was a mistake.

Rose: ''No, I told you I would get us out of this. you have to trust me.

Trevor: ''No! he wants me dead, Rose!

Rose: ''he wants them more.

Trevor: ''I can't do this. you give her to him. he'll have mercy on you but I need to get out of here.

Rose: ''hey! what are we?

Trevor: 'we're family, forever.

[Someone knocks on the door]

Syndil: ''you're scared.

Rose: ''stay here with them and don't make a sound.

[she leaves to open the door. Elijah opens the door. she arrives]

Elijah: ''Rose-Marie. is there somewhere we can talk?

Rose: ''Yes, in here. you have to forgive the house.

Elijah: 'Oh no, what's a little dirt? I completely understand. so tell me, what is it that gives up the courage to call me?

Rose: ''I wanted my freedom. I'm tired of running. you in a position to grant me that?

Elijah: ''I have complete authority to grant pardon to you and your little pet. what is his name these days? Trevor if I so see fit.

Rose: ''Katerina Petrova?

Elijah: 'I'm listening.

Rose: ''she didn't burn in the church in 1864.

Elijah: ''continue.

Rose: ''she survived.

Elijah: ''where is she?

Rose: ''you don't seem surprised by this.

Elijah: ''Oh, when you called and invited me into this armpit of civilizations, which is mere 3 hours from the town we know as Mystic Falls. I surmise it had everything to do with Katerina. do you have her in your possession?

Rose: ''No, but I have better. I have her Doppelganger.

Elijah: ''that's impossible. her family line ended with her. I know that for fact.

Rose: ''the facts are wrong.

Elijah: ''well, show her to me.

Rose: ''Elijah you are a man of honor, you should be trusted but I want to hear you say it again.

Elijah: ''you have my word that I will pardon you.

Rose: ''follow me.

[The other room]

[Syndil is looking out a window..when she hears footsteps...and she turns to look at Rose come in with a Man with a suit and was completey handsome...and he looked shocked when he see's Elena he rushes over to her...she looks at her and smells her neck]

Elijah: ''Human. it's possible. hello there.

[He turns his gaze to Syndil and was stunned at the amount of energy coming from her and was intrgiued by her Beauty knowing she has Egyptian in her blood from her dark hair and rare Black eyes...he rushes over to her]

Elijah: ''who are you?

Syndil: ''I am Syndil...Wentworth Vernaducci

Elijah: ''Impossible that Bloodline has been wiped out for thousands of years...You are telling me that you are of Royal Blood and a Mage?

Rose: ''that is what we have been learning from her Records and birth certificates.

Elijah: ''Interesting...

[He continues to look at Syndil who was trying to not trimble at everything he said...that she is being hunted and that the Originals want her dead]

[Middle Of Nowhere]

[Stefan and Damon have stopped the car]

Damon: ''the house should be just beyond those trees. wait. I got a lot more experience than you do with those sorts of things.

Stefan: ''what is your point?

Damon: ''my point is, whoever has Elena and Syndil is probably who was after Katherine 1864 and before that.

Stefan: ''and?

Damon: ''and it puts them at 500 years old and strong. are you sure you want to do this?

Stefan: ''yeah, I'm certain I want to do it.

Damon: ''because if we go in that house. we may not come back out.

Stefan: 'alright then I won't come out.

Damon: ''so noble Stefan.

Stefan: ''I can't think of a better reason to die. but if you want to stay here. I'll totally understand.

[He leaves. and Damon follows him]

[The House]

Elijah: ''we have a long journey head of us. we should be going.

[Elena looks at Rose]

Elena: 'Please, don't let him take me.

Elijah: one last piece of business and we're done.

[he goes toward Trevor]

Trevor: ''I've waited so long for this day, Elijah I'm truly, very sorry.

Elijah: ''Oh no, your apologies not necessary.

Trevor: ''yes, yes it is. you trusted me with Katerina and I failed you.

Elijah: ''Oh yes, you are the guilty one and Rose aided you because she was loyal to you and that now I honor. where was your loyalty?

Trevor: ''I beg your forgiveness.

Elijah: ''so granted.

[Trevor smiles but Elijah smacks Trevor's head off his body...Rose cries...Syndil and Elena are shocked]

Rose: ''You...!

Elijah: ''don't Rose, now that you are free.

[He looks at Syndil then at Elena]

Elijah: ''Come.

Elena: ''No, what about the moonstone?

Elijah: ''what do you know about the Moonstone?

Elena: ''I know that you need it and I know where it is.

Elijah: ''yes

Elena: ''we can help you get it.

Elijah: ''tell me where it is.

Elena: ''it doesn't work that way.

Elijah: ''are you negotiating with me?

[He looks at Rose]

Rose: ''it's the first I've heard of it]

[He tries to compel Elena but it doesn't work. he looks at her necklace]

Elijah: ''what is this vervain doing around your neck?

[He snatches the necklace from her neck and throws it...he catches her head and compels her...Syndil tries to stop him but he pulls her to him by an arm around her waist and putting a hand over her mouth]

Elijah: ''tell me where the Moonstone is.

Elena; ''in the tomb, underneath the church ruins.

Elijah: ''what is it doing there?

Elena: ''it's with Katherine.

Elijah: ''interesting.

[they hear breaking glass from upstairs.

Elijah: 'what is that?

Rose: ''I don't know.

Elijah: ''who else is in this house?

Rose: ''I don't know.

[Elijah takes a tighter hold of Syndil's waist while he throws Elena in Rose's arms Stefan and Damon are moving around them with their superspeed. Elijah takes Syndil in his arms]

Elijah: ''Rose.

Rose: ''I don't know who it is.

Stefan: ''up here.

[Elijah goes up the stairs with Syndil with his superspeed]

Damon: ''down here.

[Elijah receives a stake in his hand. he removes it. Elena and Rose have disappeared...Syndil looks around desperately Elena is with Stefan. he tells her to be quiet. Damon is with Rose...he has his hand on her mouth]

Elijah: ''excuse me. to whom it may concern. you're making a great mistake if you think you can beat me. you can't do you hear that?

[He breaks a wooden coat rake into a stake]

Elijah: ''I repeat, you cannot beat me. so I want the girl. I'm gonna count to 3 or heads will roll. do we understand each other?

[Elena appears at the top of the stairs]

Elena: ''I'll come with you, just please don't hurt my friends, they just wanted to help me out...and let Syndil go...she doesn't need this in her life...

[He goes up the stairs with his super speed. he has the stake in his hands]

Elijah: ''what game are you playing with me?

[She throws the vervain bomb in his face. it explodes. his skin burns but he heals immediately..he goes towards Elena but Stefan arrives and shoots him with compressed air weapon...Syndil pushes against Elijah with her magic and she zooms away but was too late as Stefan rushes at Elijah and all of them falls down the stairs...Elijah gets up immediately but Stefan stays on the floor. he goes toward him but Damon arrives and stakes Elijah...he pushes him against the door. Elijah is dead and is pinned to the door with the stake...Rose sees it and leave...Damon tries to follow her]

Elena: ''just let her go...

[He smiles. she smiles too and goes down the stairs...to go to Stefan's arms]

Stefan: ''hey come here. are you hurt? are you okay?

[She embraces him and looks at Damon...she mouths a thank you and Damon mouths a you're welcome...Syndil limps down the stairs towards Damon and rushes to hug him...and he pats her on the shoulder...and then pulls away from her...looking at her over then stares at her]

Damon: ''are you hurt?

Syndil: ''Just my ankle and a couple of bruises...

Damon: 'Good...now tell me how come we didn't see you fight them and get Elena out of here...?

Syndil: ''Umm...well I was knocked out by the guy that brought us here...and I only did what I could to protect both of us...and then you guys came to help us..

Damon: ''but still you could have gotten out of here and found away to get back home but instead...you let that Vampire almost take Elena out of here...what were you thinking?

[Syndil stunned looks at Damon wondering why he looked so disappointed and not worried and full of happiness at seeing her alive]

Syndil: ''I am only human Damon and just discovering my full power...I did the best I could...with three vampires there wasn't much I could have done...

Damon: ''We counted on you Syndil and you let us down...I really thought you were smarter then that...

[Damon turns to walk away leaving a hurt and confused Syndil and she looks at Stefan and Elena who were just as confused at Damon's behavior...]

[Gilbert House]

[Bonnie is sleeping in Jeremy's bed. Jeremy is looking at her and hears the front door]

Jeremy: ''Elena?

[Bonnie wakes up and they rush out the door. Elena is going up the stairs. Bonnie rushes over to her and embraces her]

Jeremy: ''are you okay?

Elena: ''I'm okay. I'm okay.

[she looks at Bonnie]

Elena: ''I got your message.

[Bonnie cries and embraces her again...then, Jeremy embraces her and kisses her back]

[Salvatore's house]

[Damon is pouring himself a glass of scotch and drinks. Stefan arrives]

Damon: ''where's Elena?

Stefan: ''she's home.

Damon: ''and you're here why?

Stefan: ''because she wanted to be with Jeremy.

Damon: ''here.

[he gives him a glass of scotch]

Stefan: ''thanks. Listen what Rose told Elena about the curse...

Damon: ''I know. we'll keep her safe.

Stefan: ''you know Syndil's in danger too and she fought like hell to keep both of them safe and yet not once have you even spoke to her or wondered if she was okay...it's like you blame her for what happened with Elena and Syndil.

Damon: ''I don't blame her Stefan...I just thought she would of at least bought us some time or maybe killed the vampires...any way I think it's over between us any way...

[Stefan was stunned to hear such coldness from Damon]

Stefan: ''why are you acting like this Damon...Syndil didn't do anything wrong for you to be so cold towards her...?

Damon: ''well we had some good times...and she was beautiful in bed and out but we were never going to make it as a couple any way...I mean I had to save her and she didn't even lift a finger to help Elena...

Stefan: 'Oh I see now...you used her...after everything she has been through and she put her life on the line to protect Elena while they were kidnapped...and you only think of Elena's safety but not Syndil's and I thought you were friends...

Damon: ''we are friends but I think the part of us being together like we were is never going to happen again...she was a lost cause...

[He drinks his scotch and his hand froze when he see's Syndil standing in the doorway with a wounded look on her face...]

Syndil: ''So I was nothing to you but as someone to amuse you until you got tired of me...is that what you are saying...?

Damon: ''Syndil...I didn't hear you come in?

Syndil: ''I thought we were friends...I know what I signed up for when we grew intimate and I knew the Consciouses and you said you were lonely too that was the reason we got together...so that we wouldn't be alone...but you don't want to help me or Protect me but Elena you will help and Protect her...

[Syndil feeling so hurt and finally realizing that she will always be alone...Stefan watches as Tears comes out of her eyes and she calmly walks out of the room and up the stairs...just as she gets to the hall way...she runs to her bedroom and slams the door shut...then she begins to pack some of her stuff into a Suitcase and then rushes back down stairs to her car when Stefan steps in front of her]

Stefan: ''where are you going?

Syndil: ''I can't stay here anymore it's no longer safe for me...I need a place where Vampires can't come into...I can't go to my families home but...I do have a Rental Cabin...I will go there and stay...I just can't stay in this house any longer...

[She walks out of the house and slams the door behind her...and puts her Suitcases into her car gets in and drives off towards the Lake Property]

[Stefan looks at Damon who was standing in the Front door looking ashamed and Full of Sadness knowing he has hurt her for no reason...all because he could have just told her the truth from the beginning]

[A House]

[Elijah is still impaled but he wakes up and removes the stake from his chest]


	10. Katerina

**Katerina**

[Salvatore House]

[Syndil is knocking on the door. Damon opens it]

Damon: ''Hello. Syndil.

Syndil: ''Is Stefan and Elena here? she called. she said it was important.

Damon: 'right this way.

[She enters the house...Stefan and Elena arrive]

Stefan: ''hey.

Syndil: ''what is this about?

[Rose arrives]

Syndil: ''you.

[They go into the living room...Syndil is sitting on the couch]

Rose: ''Okay, you have to understand I only know what I've picked up over the years. and I don't know what's true and what's not true. it's the problem with all this vampire crap but Klaus, I know he's real

Elena: ''who is he?

Damon: ''he's one of the Originals, he's a legend.

Stefan: ''from the first generation of vampires.

Syndil: ''Like Elijah?

Rose: ''no. Elijah was the easter bunny compared to Klaus. he's a foot soldier. Klaus is the real deal.

Stefan: ''Klaus is known to be the Oldest.

Elena: ''okay, so you're saying that the oldest vampire in the history of time is coming after me and Syndil?

[Damon looks at Syndil and she her go pale at this]

Rose: ''yes.

Stefan: ''no.

Damon: ''what they're saying is, I mean if what she's saying is true...

Rose: ''which it is.

Damon: ''and you're not saying it so I don't kill you.

Rose: 'which I'm not.

Damon: ''then we're looking at a solid maybe.

Stefan: ''Look, Elijah's dead, right? so no one else even knows that you exist.

Rose: ''Not that you know of...

Damon: ''That's not helping.

Stefan: ''look, I've never even met anyone who's laid eyes on him. I mean we're talking centuries of truth mixed with fiction. we don't know if he's real...for all we know he could just be some sort of bed time story...

[Syndil rolls her eyes and stands up and grabs her stuff]

Syndil: ''you are all idiots...if Elijah is real and he's an Original then so is Klaus...why don't you all open up your eyes and stop suger coating everything...

[Syndil walks out of the house...with Elena following her]

Elena: ''wait...Syndil..why are you so angry?

Syndil: ''it's not you Elena...it's Damon...after he and Stefan came to rescue us or you for that matter...Damon made it clear he didn't want anything to do with me...and that I was useless when I didn't help us get away from Elijah...and now they are in there pretending like none of this real to spare you...is just the last straw...I have to get to school...and then somehow find a way to move out of the house...

[Elena was shocked at hearing this about Damon told her that she was useless and that he didn't care about her anymore...she turns back towards the house and looks at Damon glaring]

Elena: ''How could you tell Syndil that she was useless Damon...how could you hurt her in that way?

Damon: ''I didn't mean to hurt her Elena...I felt that she could have done more to help you and Protect you...

Elena: ''are you kidding me Damon...we were surrounded by Vampires and there was Elijah who was stronger...if she would have took them all on she would be dead...she is a human Damon...

Damon: ''yeah with Magic...but you are right I was being a dick to her for no reason...all because I was frustrated about everything else and not her...I guess that was my way of telling her that we can't be together anymore...

Elena: ''well...bravo Damon...because you have hurt someone who was a good friend to you...and that you forgot that she used all her magic to protect herself when Katherine linked herself to her...she was probably weak from using her magic...Now Syndil is going to move out of the Mansion now...because of you.

[Elena gets up off the couch]

Stefan: ''where are you going?

Elena: 'school. I'm late.

Stefan: ''let me grab my stuff, I'll go with you.

Elena: ''it's okay. I know where it is.

[she leaves]

[Mystic Falls High School]

[Syndil arrives at school. one of her books falls on the ground. Jeremy arrives helping her pick them up]

Jeremy: ''here, I got it.

Syndil: thanks...where's Elena?

Jeremy: ''she's actually running late today. what are you doing later? you want to hang out at the Grill, shoot pool? the winner owns the table.

Syndil: ''are you sure?

Jeremy: ''I thought it would be fun, never mind.

Syndil: ''No, hey, okay. sure it's just...

Jeremy: ''Just what?

Syndil: ''I've never hanged out with anyone for very long because of my Empathy powers...I'll come but I'm really bad at pool.

Jeremy: ''yeah, yeah. I thought you might be.

[a boy arrives]

Luka: ''excuse me! do you guys know which way is the office?

Jeremy: ''yeah, yeah. through the double doors then straight ahead, quick left and then your first right. you must be new here.

Luka: ''Yeah I am. it's kind of hard to hide it. My name's Luka.

Jeremy: ''I'm Jeremy. this is Syndl.

Luka: ''Hi Syndil.

[They look at each other. Jeremy looks at them]

Jeremy: ''anyway. Luka. I'm actually heading in that direction why don't you follow me? it can get confusing.

Luka: ''thanks man. it's nice to meet you Syndil...

[Mystic Grill]

[Syndil is sitting at a table...looking at a Lab Top for a new place to stay...as she waits for Jeremy to come meet her...but as she the minutes go by...she sighs...as she doesn't see him come and just shuts her Lab top down and puts it up...and begins to get up as Stefan and Caroline enter the Grill and walks towards her table]

Stefan: ''hey Syndil...are you here alone?

Syndil: ''yeah I was supposed to meet Jeremy...he wanted to just hangout since we are friends...and he never showed...that's the story of my life..

Caroline: 'How about we hang out a bit...I am starving and you look like you need to talk.

[They sit back down at Syndil's Table as Caroline looks through the menu with Syndil...and they wait as their food arrives]

Caroline: 'sorry to drag you here but If I don't eat. I get those kill innocent people urges. Tyler totally has those too by the way.

Stefan: ''what else did you tell him?

Caroline: ''not much. I was trying to keep the questions to a minimum. are you mad?

Stefan: ''yes Caroline. as a matter of face, I am a little mad. I mean you put yourself a risk. if Damon finds out...

Caroline: ''but you're not gonna tell me. are you?

Stefan: ''No, of course not. he would kill you.

Caroline: ''always looking out for me.

Stefan: ''yeah. well, you don't exactly make it easy on me.

Caroline: ''then why do you do it? why are you such a good friend to me?

Stefan: ''I don't know...I guess you...you remind me of someone...my best friend Lexi.

Caroline: ''I...you have a friend.

Stefan: ''you say that with such a discouraging amount of surprise, Caroline...

Caroline: ''no I just...sorry. I just...tell me about her.

Stefan: ''I will, some other time...I got to go.

Caroline: ''wait! No! what do we do about Tyler? I don't want Damon to kill him cause there's a full moon coming up and Tyler is totally freaking out about it...

Syndil: ''Maybe I can help him out a bit...seeing that I have to practice my own Animal side...it's important to learn more about My Mage side of me...

Stefan: ''it's a good idea...and it will help you get away from Damon for a while...[he notices her doing something on the computer] ''what is that you're doing?

Syndil: ''Looking for a place to stay...I can't live at The Salvatore Boarding House...not when Vampires can get in and not only that...but.

Caroline: ''Damon...what has he done now?

Stefan: ''He broke her feelings...accusing her of not fighting and Protecting Elena...when she was in danger too and he practically told her he didn't want her to be his friend anymore...

Syndil: ''I didn't do anything wrong and he just hurts me...I still don't understand what I did wrong and I guess that's my fault for not doing what he said I did...

Stefan: ''you couldn't do anything with three vampires surrounding you Syndil even Damon knows that he is just angry at something else...not at you.

Syndil: ''that doesn't excuse him from hurting me...I just can't stay there anymore...I'm sorry.

Stefan: ''No I am sorry for letting Damon treat you like he did and he won't get away with it...and I'll help you find a place to stay.

[Caroline smiles and watches them interact on the Computer]

[Jeremy arrives with Bonnie and they look to see Syndil with Stefan and Caroline they walk over to them]

Jeremy:[To Syndil] hey Syndil sorry I'm late...

Syndil: ''it's okay...I found Stefan and Caroline and they are keeping me company...

Bonnie: ''hey...what's going on?

Stefan: ''helping Syndil find a new place to stay not succssful...but we will find one...

Caroline: ''Maybe I can ask my mom to help look for her...

Syndil: ''It would be a great help...

Stefan:[To Caroline] Now I'm leaving.

Caroline: ''wait...!

Stefan: ''No, no, no, Caroline you have two seconds to come clean.

Syndil: ''what do you mean?

Stefan: ''I believe Caroline is distracting me on demand...where is Elena Caroline?

Caroline: ''I can't tell you.

Stefan: ''you can't tell me? are you kidding me?

Caroline: ''I'm sorry but I...I can't tell you.

Syndil: ''Caroline! Elena and I was kidnapped. she could have been killed and you're seriously not gonna tell us where she is?

Caroline: ''she's not in any danger...I would not have let her put herself in danger.

Stefan: ''Put herself in danger where? what do you...? she's with Damon isn't she?

Caroline: ''Ew, no.

Stefan: ''then where...where is she? listen, if you're my friend like you've been pretending to be all day. then you'll tell me where she is.

Caroline: ''Stefan, I am your friend, but I'm also Elena's friend and I'm sorry but I'm not going to tell you where she is...

[Syndil looks at Caroline and Stefan and watches as Stefan leaves...Syndil follows after him]

Syndil: ''Stefan...wait I'll help you look for her.

Stefan: ''what ever help you can give me that would be great...

Syndil: ''If I was her and she told Caroline to keep it a secret...what if she is somewhere getting answers...and the only person who would know anything about Klaus and the Originals...

Stefan: ''Katherine...!

[The Tomb]

Elena: ''so how much of your little story is true?

Katherine: ''I have no reason to lie, Elena. I have no reason to do anything but sit here and read and rot.

Elena: ''Okay assuming it's even partially true, that's the reason why you came back isn't it? because you wanted to be the one to hand me over to Klaus.

Katherine: ''500 Years on the run, I figured maybe he'd be willing to strike a deal.

Elena: ''So you got Mason Lockwood to find you the Moonstone.

Katherine: ''right again.

Elena: ''what else do you need to break the curse?

Katherine: ''hmm look who's getting smarter

Elena: ''it's not just me, or the stone, is it? otherwise there would be no reason to trigger Tyler Lockwood's werewolf curse.

Katherine: ''witches and their spells. so many ingredients so many people to sacrifice.

Elena: '' so you need a werewolf?

Katherine: ''believe it or not, they're hard to come by.

Elena: ''what else?

Katherine: ''a witch to do the spell. Mine bailed but Bonnie will do just fine.

Elena: ''what else?

Katherine: ''vampire.

Elena: ''Caroline.

Katherine: ''it could have been anyone I suppose but I like the poetry of Caroline.

Elena: ''so you were gonna just hand us all over to be killed?

Katherine: ''better you die than I

Elena: ''what about Syndil...what does she play in all this?

Katherine:[Smiles at Elena] ''Klaus has hunted the Mages over the centuries and not one of them can give him what he craves the most...someone to create a Bloodline with him...and once he learns of her...He won't stop until he has her...

Elena: ''He wants to do what?

Katherine: ''He wants to create his own Legacy through her Bloodline and when he gets her...she will be his.

[Elena pales at this and watches as Katherine goes back into the tomb...Elena is alone]

[Syndil runs down the Tomb steps with Stefan...Elena looks at them]

Stefan: ''Elena.

Elena: ''Stefan. what are you doing here?

Stefan: ''I could ask you the same question.

Elena: ''Caroline told you.

Syndil: ''No, she kept your secret but it didn't take long for me to figure out what it was so important that you'd have to keep it from us...

Elena: ''I knew that you'd stop me.

Stefan: ''Listen to me, whatever she said to you is a lie. do not listen to her. she's a liar. Elena.

Elena: ''what if she isn't? you didn't hear what she said.

Stefan: ''you don't have to worry. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you.

Elena: ''that's the problem, you won't but you'll die trying. how's that any better.

[Katherine arrives]

Katherine: ''there's nothing you can do Stefan. I haven't even told you the best part of the story...Klaus killed my entire Family. just to get back at me for running. whatever you do to escape Klaus, he will get his vengeance on your friends, your family and anyone that you've ever loved.

[Stefan looks at Elena]

Stefan: ''No, look at me. no, do not listen to her, okay?

Katherine: ''always the protector but even you must realize that she's doomed. there's nothing you can do to stop it unless of course you have this.

[She shows him the moonstone]

Syndil: 'what?

Stefan: ''Oh no, there it is. it's the ultimate lie, isn't it? you spun this whole thing so that we would have to get the stone from you, didn't you?

Katherine: ''I didn't spin anything. Stefan. its the truth.

Stefan: ''No, let me guess. you want to trade that stone for your freedom, you manipulative, psychotic bitch.

Katherine: ''My freedom? that's where your wrong Stefan. I don't want my freedom because when Klaus shows up to kill us all and he will, I'll be in the tomb where no vampire will enter because they can't get out. I'll be the safest psychotic bitch in town.

[She looks at Elena and retreats back into the tomb. Stefan looks at Stefan and Elena]

[ New Home]

[Syndil after working all day to find a new home to stay at she finally had someone call her to look at the new place getting the address she drives out to a Two Story house a little ways from Wickery Bridge...and she pulls into the drive way..and gets out...looking at the house and the Property...it was beautiful...getting the key out of her pocket she opens the door and enters a Fourier that had a small Fountain in the middle filled with flowing water...and there was two huge rooms one was a living Room..with two antique sofas...a fire place...huge flat screen TV and there were shelves filled with Pictures...and DVD's of all kinds of Movies...she then turns to walk into the other room that was a Library with huge dark wooden shelves filled with all kinds of books from Ceiling to floor...in the middle of the room was couches facing another fire place and there were swords on the walls behind her...and there were hanging chandelier in the middle of the room looked like something from the Phantom Of The Opera...she was filled with tears a little that someone has already bought this beautiful house and she turns to walk out of the house when someone calls her name...and she turns to see...Elijah standing on the stairs of the house...she was shocked at him being alive...and she was about to run when he appears in front of her]

Elijah: ''Don't be afraid...I will never hurt you...

Syndil: ''Elijah...how are you here and Alive?

Elijah: ''It's a long story and one we have to sit down for...come I bought this house just for you and hope that you will let me stay here as long as I'm here in town...

Syndil: ''are you sure about this? that you're not here to hurt me?

Elijah: ''If I wanted to kill you Syndil...I would have done it when we first met...put your mind at ease and let's talk inside...

[Syndil looks at his hand that he is holding out for her and she takes it as they walk back inside the house...and he shuts the door behind them]


	11. The Sacrifice

**The Sacrifice**

[ Syndil's New House]

[Syndil is sitting on the couch in the living room waiting on Elijah to tell her why he gave her this house and what is his plans for her]

Elijah: ''well you are wondering why I am here and how I am alive?

Syndil: ''yes...I saw Damon put a stake through your heart...should I be worried?

Elijah: ''Like I said before...If I wanted to kill you I would have done it when we met..

Syndil: ''then why are you here?

Elijah: ''I am here to Protect you Syndil...I've learned a long time ago about you...and believe me I was surprised to find out that you are a Mage full of Magic that is just waiting to be learned and used...You are special Syndil which is why your life is in danger...

Syndil: ''I don't understand...how I've never done anything to anyone...

Elijah: ''No you haven't but it's not what you've done it's what you are...Mages have been hunted down by us until we thought that they are no more...until you...the only one of your bloodline left...and must be protected I swear to you nobody shall harm you while under my care...

Syndil: ''but I thought you said that you were hunting me too?

Elijah: ''yes I was but not to kill you or turn you over to Klaus but to protect you Long ago I fell in Love with Elizabeth Vernaducci who was just like you a Mage...and I promised her on the life of all her descendence I would protect them for her...I would have turned her but she died before I was able to...I loved her enough to honor her wishes...

Syndil: ''I thought she was Immortal?

Elijah: ''Yes Immortal but she too can be killed by a blade or someone takes out her heart which they did...nobody mourned her life more then I did.

Syndil: ''I'm sorry that you lost her...but do you know why Klaus is after me...what could he possibly need me for?

Elijah: ''You're bloodline is a very powerful line from Kings, Queens, Princesses...to dukes and duchess...you have royal blood in your veins and Klaus wishes to have that with his blood and together you both can create a whole new Bloodline..

Syndil: 'He wants me because of my body and soul my family?

Elijah: ''yes after the Sacifice he will be able to take a woman and have her bair his child it's said that a vampire can't reproduce but...Mages have been rumored to possess the Magic to be able to create a child...and Klaus isn't just a vampire but a Hybrid...half vampire, half Werewolf...

Syndil: ''Oh My god...that can't be could it...?

Elijah: ''yes and he's my brother...and he is more powerful and stronger then me...and I am afraid what would happen if he were to get his hands on you...and I wouldn't be able to stop him...

Syndil: ''You're brother...and you want to kill him?

Elijah: ''yes for centuries I had to watch him turn into a real monster all for the sake of breaking his curse...you see the Curse on him isn't the sun and the moon curse. but a curse placed on him by a witch...he needs Elena's blood to break it...

Syndil: ''wow...that's something...why not let him break it so that he won't sacrifice anymore lives for his sake...?

Elijah: ''Because of you I don't want him any where near you...just trust me on this and Promise me you won't tell your friends this yet...I need to gain there trust first...just know that this house is in your name...and no vampires can get in without your consent

Syndil: ''Thank you Elijah...I know it must be hard to have to go against your own brother for me...but no matter what he's done...he's still your brother...

Elijah: ''I have other siblings...brothers and a sister..he has kept them from me and I want them back...

Syndil: 'Oh...you are hoping to use me and Elena to draw him here how is that keeping me safe.?

Elijah: ''it is he doesn't know about you yet...and until the time comes you will be hidden except for you to go to school and do normal things...

Syndil: ''Ok I will trust you Elijah...Now I have to get the rest of my stuff from the Salvatore Boarding House...

Elijah: ''take your time settling in and remember don't tell nobody about me being alive just yet...

Syndil: ''I won't...I promise.

[She leaves]

[The Tomb]

[Damon and Stefan walk down into the tomb and look at each other]

Damon: ''let's do it.

[They grab the stone door, Damon taking the right side, Stefan taking the left]

Damon: ''1,2,3.

[They pull the stone door off the entrance of the tomb]

[Gilbert House]

[Elena opens the front door. Stefan and Damon are standing on the front porch]

Stefan: 'hey. uh, can we talk?

Elena: ''why?

Damon: 'we went to see Katherine.

Elena: ''come on in.

[Elena steps aside and Stefan and Damon enter the house]

[The Tomb]

[Damo and Stefan successfully remove the stone door from the entrance of the tomb. they place it to the side and approach the entrance. Stefan and Damon lean against the frame of the entrance, waiting for Katherine, who comes around the corner. looking hungry]

Katherine: ''please...come on in, there's plenty of room for all of us.

Damon: ''I'd rather poke my eyes out.

Katherine: ''Mmm. they're such pretty eyes.

Stefan: ''we're here for the moonstone.

Damon: ''feel like tossing it over?

Katherine: ''tell you what, you get your little witch or Mage to Hocus Pocus me out of here you have whatever you want.

Stefan: ''I thought you liked it in here. nice and safe where Klaus can't get to you.

Damon: ''meaning you're hungry.

Katherine: ''I'm starving Damon. and dirty. but above all I'm bored.

[Katherine has progressively gotten closer to the entrance, stumbling and grasping at the wall as she does so.]

Katherine: ''at least running from Klaus wasn't boring. so here's the deal, you get me out of here, you get the Moonstone and I'll disappear from Mystic Falls forever.

[Stefan and Damon look at each other. Katherine starts to walk away]

Katherine: ''let me know what you decide.

[As she says this, she holds up the Moonstone and stumbled back into recesses of the cave]

[Gilbert House]

[Elena, Damon and Stefan stand around the island in the kitchen, talking]

Elena: ''you don't believe her, do you?

Damon: ''No of course not. we just want the moonstone.

Stefan: ''according to Rose's friend Slater, there's a way to destroy the spell that Klaus wants to break.

Damon: ''no spell, no Doppelganger sacrifice Ergo, you live.

Elena: How do you destroy it?

Stefan: ''by releasing it from the Moonstone.

Elena: ''how do you guys even know this is gonna work?

Damon: ''cause we have a crafty witch on our side.

Elena: ''you discussed it with Bonnie.

Stefan: ''she agreed to do anything she could to help us

Elena: ''It's Katherine who has the moonstone. she's not gonna give it to you.

Stefan: ''we're gonna get it from her.

Damon: ''well, what he means to say is, we will pry it from her cold, dead hand if we have to.

Stefan: ''Bonnie just needs to find a way to release the seal long enough for us to get in, get the Moonstone and get out in time for her to return it.

Elena: ''wow I mean, it sound like you guys already have it all planned out.

Damon: ''yep. we're awesome.

Elena: ''Except for one thing. I don't want you to do it.

[Stefan and Damon exchange looks]

Stefan: ''what are you talking about? Elena, we don't have a choice.

Elena: ''what about Klaus?

Stefan: ''we'll find him right after we get the Moonstone.

Elena: ''is that before or after he kills everyone that I care about, including the two of you.

[She points from Stefan and Damon. the idea that Elena cares about him startles Damon]

Stefan: ''Elena, if we can de-spell the Moonstone, we can save your life.

Elena: ''I know. everybody keeps saying that.

[Elena gets up and leaves the room. Stefan and Damon exchange a look again]

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Syndil is bringing down a box of all her stuff as Rose comes downstairs in a bathrobe and looks like the one she used to wear when her and Damon were together...she winces in pain as she continues to drag more of her stuff down when Elena opens the front door to the house and walks in...she shuts the door behind her and looks at her]

Syndil: ''Elena what are you doing here?

Elena: ''came to see You and maybe Rose too.

[Rose comes down the stairs, tying a silk robe around her]

Rose: ''it's not nice to leave a girl naked so early in the morning.

[Rose looks up and see's that it's Elena and Syndil not Damon, standing in the hallway]

Rose: ''whoa. sorry I thought you were...

[Syndil looks away embarrassed]

Syndil: ''No I'm not Damon...but Uh Sorry I...

Rose: ''there's no one else here.

Elena: ''Actually I came to see the two of you.

Rose: ''Then I should probably get dressed.

[Rose smiles broadly and walks back up the stairs...after Rose has exchanged her robe for real clothing. Elena, Syndil and Rose converse in the parlor room]

Rose: ''It's a bad idea.

Elena: 'No it's not. from what Stefan told me, your friend Slater obviously has more information about Klaus...you and Damon just gave up before you got it.

Rose: ''because somebody blew up a coffee shop with us in it.

Elena: ''there's more to learn. we just have to find a way to learn it.

Rose: ''why are you coming to me with this?

Elena: ''because you owe me...one word from me, and Damon and Stefan would have killed you for kidnapping me and Syndil.

Syndil: ''Ok leave my name out of it Elena...what you are thinking is suicide...we can't go looking for trouble...Klaus is not just after you Elena he's after me too...

Elena: ''I know what I am asking is risking both of us...I just need to find more Information on him...

Rose: 'Or maybe it's because you know that they wouldn't want you doing this either...and their moonstone caper gives you a chance to sneak away.

Elena: ''we're having a disagreement okay? they're willing to risk everyone that I love and I'm not.

Syndil: ''they're just trying to protect you...Elena why can't you see that.

Elena: ''You are a special friend one that Klaus is after more then me...we need more information about Klaus please

[Rose sits down on the couch next to Elena]

Rose: ''what exactly do you hope to achieve by this?

Elena: ''How would you like to be able to walk during the daylight?

Rose: '''I've been a slave to shadows for 500 years. what do you think?

Elena: 'I think I know a witch who's willing to do whatever it takes to help, if you're willing to make a deal.

[Slater's Apartment]

[Elena, Syndil and Rose park Rose's car in an underground parking lot below Slater's apartment. they ascend the staircase to the apartment. Rose bangs her fist on the door while Syndil and Elena stands nearby]

Rose: ''Slater? Slater. it's Rose. open up!

[After a brief moment. Rose looks over at Elena and Syndil]

Rose: ''He's not home. sorry.

Elena: ''Mm-mm no. we didn't come all the way out here for nothing.

[Rose sighs and pushes the doors open using her vampire strength. Elena looks inside the apartment. Rose gestured into the room]

Rose: ''after you.

Syndil: ''I can't believe we are doing this...

[Syndil walks into the apartmen with Rose and Elena following Suit. Rose wanders farther into the apartment than Elena does. looking for Slater]

Rose: ''Slater?

[As Rose moves towards the back of the apartment...she looks through a doorway and her falls in shock]

Rose: ''I don't think he's gonna be much help.

[Elena and Syndil rush over to where Rose is standing and gasps at the sight of Slater's dead body]

[Rose walks over to Slater's body and drags it away. Elena. regaining her composure, walks over to Slater's computer and picks up a bunch of papers]

Elena: ''Looks like whoever blew up the coffee shop found him and killed him for his information.

[Rose walks up behind Elena and watches as Elena shuffles through the papers]

Syndil: ''yeah, probably to stop him from helping people like us. the guy was a vampire almanac. knowing too much information just bit him in the butt.

[Elena shuffles through a few more papers before picking up a framed photo. Rose walks over to a set of windows and pulls back the curtains, startling Elena]

Elena: ''what are you...?

Rose: ''Tempered glass. U.V. rays can't penetrate.

[Rose looks out the window]

Rose: ''I used to just come here and watch the day.

[Elena looks down at the framed photo which contains a picture of Slater and a girl. she looks back up at Rose]

Elena: ''I'm sorry about Slater.

Rose: ''Any luck?

[Syndil attempts to log into one of the computers]

Syndil: ''Um...it's Password protected I can't get in.

Rose: ''No, this is fine. let's just go.

[Suddenly they hear a doorknob rattling from inside the apartment]

Rose: ''stay here.

[Rose walks past Syndil and opens a set of doors. she peers into the small hallway and see's a girl hiding behind a corner]

Rose: ''Alice?

Alice: ''Rose!

[Alice, crying heavily, rushes towards Rose and embraces her]

Alice: ''He's dead]

[Rose rubs Alice's hand comfortingly as Alice tries to regain her composure...Rose gets up and walks into another room where Syndil is pouring hot water into teacups..Elena is standing beside her..as Rose sits down next to them]

Rose: ''she found him a few mintues before we did.

Elena: ''How is she?

Rose: ''Overreacting big time.

Syndil: ''Her boyfriend just died. there's no such thing as overreacting.

Rose: ''those tears are for her. she didn't care about Slater. [Elena looks at Rose. Curiously] she was only dating him long enough to see if he'd turn her.

[Elena turns around and looks at Alice. grabbing the cup of tea. Elena walks out of the room towards Alice and hands her the cup]

Alice: ''thank you.

[Alice takes the cup of tea as Elena sits down next to her. Alice looks at Elena with an air of familiarity]

Alice: ''you look really familiar. did you know Slater?

Elena: ''Not personally, no. I just knew that he kept detailed records of all of his vampire contacts and I was hoping that he could point me towards Klaus.

Alice: ''doubtful Klaus doesn't want to be pointed at.

Elena: ''do you know Slater's computer password?

Alice: ''are you seriously asking me that right now? I just saw my boyfriend with a stake through his heart.

Elena: ''I understand that. do you know his password.?

Alice: ''who do you think you are?

[Alice looks away from Elena and takes a sip of her tea. Elena looks over at Rose and her eyes light up with an idea. Elena looks back at Alice]

Elena: ''what if I could convince Rose to turn you?

[Alice looks back up at her. Rose. hearing what Elena has said. looks over at her, disdainfully]

Elena: 'will you show us his files then?

[Alice has managed to log on to Slater's computer. but all the files have been deleted...Elena, Syndil and Rose stand behind her watching]

Alice: ''someone's been here. the hard drives' completely wiped out.

Syndil: ''Yeah, probably whoever killed him.

[Elena runs a hand over her face and turns away]

Alice: ''lucky for you. Slater was paranoid. everything's backed up on a remote server.

[Rose turns back to speak to Elena]

Rose:[speaks softly] you know that she's not going anywhere near my blood right?

Elena: ''I know she doesn't

[Elena walks past Rose who smiles at Elena's deception. Elena leans down next to Alice to look at the computer screen]

Alice: ''Kristen Stewart. God, was he obvious.

Syndil: ''these are leads to vampires?

[Alice continues to scrolling through the files]

Alice: ''Slater was obessed. almost as much as me.

Rose: ''what about that one? Cody Webber. they exchanged dozens of emails about Elijah.

Alice: ''I could call him.

[Elena hands the phone over to Alice]

Elena: ''tell him that we're trying to send a message to Klaus. the Doppelganger is alive and she's ready to surrender.

Rose: ''what?

Syndil: ''what?

Alice: ''Oh my god. I knew I recognized you.

Elena: ''get him the message please.

[Elena quickly walks out of the room, Rose and Syndil follows her out. Elena places her hands on a table and exhales heavily. Rose enters the room]

Rose: ''what are you doing?

Elena: ''I'm getting Klaus attention.

Rose: ''If Klaus knows that you're alive. he'll find you and he'll kill you.

[Elena looks back at Rose. but doesn't respond]

Rose: ''which is exactly what you wanted all along.

Elena: ''It's either me or my family.

Rose: ''so this whole charade is some suicide mission so that you could sacrifice yourself and save everyone else?

[Alice enters the room]

Alice: '[to Elena] Cody is on his way and he really wants to meet you.

[Rose shuts her eyes and sighs]

Syndil: ''How dare you Elena...I can't believe you would put our lives in danger...I never thought you would be so stupid...

Elena: ''I'm doing this to save you and my family..Syndil.

Syndil: ''No you are not...because didn't you get anything yet of what Katherine tried to tell you...it's not just you that will be sacrificed...Caroline, Tyler, Bonnie and anyone else that Klaus chooses...nobody is coming out of this alive...you are practually putting us all at risk...

Elena: ''I know I'm sorry..Syndil.

Syndil: ''I am too Elena for thinking for a moment that you were smarter then that...what would your family think if they can see you give up your life like this...

[Syndil leaves a Shocked Elena standing there as Syndil goes into another room trying not to cry]

[Martin's Apartment]

[Jonas has laid out all of Elena's trinkets that he stole from her bedroom on a table. Elijah sits across from Jonas]

Elijah: ''so how exactly does this spell work?

Jonas: ''give me your hand.

[Jonas has a silver knife in his hand...Elijah extends his hand out, palm facing up and Jonas slices it open with the blade.]

Jonas: ''place it here.

[Elijah places his bloody palm face down on the picture of Elena in her cheerleading unifrom]

Jonas: ''Now, take my hand]

[Jonas extends his hand to Elijah who takes it]

Jonas: ''close your eyes. relax your mind. and look for her.

[Elijah shuts his eyes. Jonas follows suit and begins chanting a spell in Latin]

[Slater's Apartment]

[Elena is gazing out a window. suddenly she see's Elijahs reflection walking towards her in the window. Elena gasps and turns around. she see's no one else in the room with her. confused she turns back and looks at the window and back into the room again]

[Martin's Apartment]

[Elijah's eyes fly open]

Jonas: ''you saw her didn't you?

Elijah: ''I know exactly where she is.

[Slater's Apartment]

[Syndil is standing near a window as Elena walks into the main room sipping on a glass of water. she looks over at Alice, then turns around and gasps because Damon has snuck up from behind her]

Damon: ''what are you doing here?

Elena: ''what are you doing here?

Syndil: ''I called him...

[Rose enter the room...Elena turns around and looks at her angrily and then glares at Syndil]

Elena: ''You called him?

Rose: ''I'm sorry, Elena

Elena: ''you said that you understood.

Damon: ''she lied.

[Elena turns around and looks at Damon. Alice walks up to them and is starstruck seeing Damon]

Alice: ''Damon Salvatore!

Damon: [to Rose] Get rid of her.

Alice: ''No way.

[Rose grabs Alice's arm and leads her out of the room]

Damon: ''come on. we're leaving.

Elena: ''No.

Damon: ''I said we're leaving.

Elena: ''I'm not going with you.

Damon: ''you do not get to make decisions anymore.

Elena: ''when have I ever made a decision? you and Stefan do that for me. now this is my decision..

Syndil: ''yeah a decision where you kill yourself...that is a funny one Elena...but the thing is Elena...you not taking the rest of us down with you...

Damon:[to Syndil]...you I will talk to you later...but for now shut up..

[Syndil is shocked but glares at him silently]

Damon:[To Elena] who's gonna save your life while you're out making decisions?

Elena: ''You're not listening to me, Damon I don't want to be saved. not if it means that Klaus is gonna kill every single person that I love.

Damon: '''get your ass out the door before I throw you over my shoulder and carry you out myself.

[Damon grasps her arm tightly. Elena struggles and releases herself from his grip]

Elena: ''No!

[Elena throws a punch at Damon...Damon clutches her fist in his hand and moves in towards her...Elena gasps in shock]

Damon: ''don't ever do that again.

[Damon releases her fist from his grasp and walks away... Elena stands there horrified]

[Damon enters the room where Alice is and compelled her to forget them and walks back out exiting the bedroom...Syndil, Elena and Rose look at him from their seats in the living room]

Damon: ''time to go. Alice is soundly sleeping and won't remember a moment of this horribly stupid day.

[Suddenly the front door burst open and three men walk into the apartment...Damon turns his head to look at them..as Rose, Syndil and Elena stands up]

Cody: ''we're here to meet the Doppelganger.

Elena: ''thank you for coming.

[Elena attempts to walk towards them...but Damon pushes her back]

Damon:[whispers to Elena] I will break your arm.

[He looks at Cody[

Damon: ''there's nothing here for you.

[The man in the back suddenly drops to the floor, dead. Elijah stands behind him. the other two vampires look back at Elijah. Elijah vamp-speeds towards them, looking from one to the other...Rose gasps and vamp-speeds out of the apartment...Elijah looks at Syndil then at Elena and Damon]

Damon:[surprised] I killed you. you were dead.

Elijah: ''for centuries now.

[Elijah looks back at Cody]

Elijah: 'who are you?

Cody: ''who are you?

Elijah: ''I'm Elijah.

Cody: ''we were gonna bring her to you. for Klaus. she's the doppelganger. I don't know how she exists but she does. Klaus will want to see her.

Elijah: ''does anyone else know that you're here?

Cody: ''No

Elijah: 'well, then you have been incredibly helpful...

[Elijah plunges his arm into the two vampire's chest...they grunt as Elijah rips their hearts out. the two vampires fall to the floor dead and Elijah lets their hearts drop from his hands...Damon prepares to fight with Elijah but Elijah shocks them, by turning around and vamp-speeding out of the apartment. Damon looks at Syndil and Elena all of them with shocked expressions on their faces]

[Salvatore Boarind House]

[Syndil follows Damon into the house knowing what is going to come next as he shuts the door]

Damon: ''how could you let this happen...of all people I never thought you would let her do this...

Syndil: ''I didn't let her do anything...all she told me and Rose is that she wanted to find out more Information about Klaus but she lied to us both and almost gave herself up to be killed by Klaus...I didn't expect her to put us all at risk.

Damon: ''But you should have been more aware and alert...

[Damon stops as he see's how angry and stressed she looked and seeing hurt on her face as she finally lets him have it]

Syndil: ''Stop it...Stop it...what have I ever done to you for you to treat me this way...I haven't done anything wrong but to do what I thought to be right...Damon...I didn't know Elena was going to sacrifice herself...but then it's always been about her right Damon...you don't care about me anymore...why would you...everything you just said to me has proven that all that friendship we had is over...and I am back at being alone again...

[She puts her hands over her face and walks away from Damon only to be pulled back into his arms and hugged tightly]

Syndil: ''Let go of me...I am moving out of this house and away from you...I've never felt so hurt in all my life since my parents died...just let me go Damon and you don't have to deal with me ever again...

Damon: ''No I'm the fool Syndil not you...I'm the one who should feel ashamed...I never meant to make you feel so hurt and stressed because of me...and I know that tonight isn't your fault and that being Kidnapped by Rose wasn't you fault either...How could I have been so stupid..you are right to hate me Syndil...

Syndil: ''I know you don't love me Damon but I thought we could be friends but we can't even be that...all because you would put Elena first through everything when she isn't the only one in danger...I am too Klaus is after me too...

Damon: 'I know and I am a idiot...I hope one day you can forgive me Syndil...and if you want I can help you move into the new house that you have...

Syndil: ''No it's okay...Damon I just need to time to forgive you for your harsh words and Actions...I need time Damon okay...so I am going to grab the rest of my stuff and I will leave in the morning.

[She steps out of his arms and walks upstairs as he watches her leave with regret]


	12. By Light Of The Moon

**By The Light Of The Moon**

[Syndil's House]

[ Walking into the front door of her new house with what is last of her stuff she then shuts the door behind sighing in relief and hopefully this will be her last time moving into a house...she walks upstairs to her bedroom that she picked out of all 5 rooms...walking down the hallway and to double doors...she opens it to see a room with so much beauty...the bed was a Canapy bed with flowing blue curtains on each post and her pillows were white and her covers were blue, white and black...sitting the box on the bed and looking around her room to see there was a dresser against the corner of the wall to her right and there was a bathroom and a walk in closet...there was a desk right in front of a balcony with white flowing curtains flowing allowing the air to come in...Jonas Martin and Luka were standing behind her]

Syndil: ''thank you guys for helping me move in here...and thank Elijah for me.

Jonas: ''It's no problem...we are here to see that Elijah's plan is up held...[he takes out a small white box and hands it to her] ''inside this box is a new I Phone and it already has all our numbers on it...if ever you need us and Elijah just call us.

Syndil: ''Why would Elijah go to all this trouble for me? I'm nobody special.

Luka: ''You are a Mage and should be protected because of what Klaus wants from you...and we can't let him get to you so Elijah is giving you his protection.

Syndil: ''Ok thank you...

[They walk out whispering to themselves]

Luka: ''Is it really important to keep her safe...what if she tells the Salvatore Brothers?

Jonas: ''she won't even if she is friends with them...the stunt that The Doppelganger Elena Gilbert tried to pull we need to keep an eye on her as much as possible...

[Syndil's Bedroom]

[Syndil is putting all her things away when she gets a text on her phone and see's that it's Damon...she sighs to herself and asks herself if she should answer but knowing it may be important she answers]

Syndil: ''what?

Damon: ''Just calling to see what you are doing and was wondering if you would like to play babysitter to Elena...

Syndil: ''No..No Damon...she tried to get us killed with her little stunt I don't trust her not to do it again.

Damon: ''Then maybe you can come hang with Bonnie and help her despell the Moonstone.

[Syndil sighs and was struggling to answer]

Syndil: ''I promised to help Caroline with Tyler with his first transformation...but if it's important I will cut my visit with them short...just call me when you really need me..

Damon:[Sighing in disappointment] ''Fine Syndil...maybe later we can get together like old times I really miss you.

Syndil: ''Well you have a hell of a way to show it...

Damon: ''I know I promise you that I will never hurt you again...if I do you have my premission to shoot me.

Syndil: ''I will do that and more so I will see you there Damon.

[She hangs up and begins to get ready for the day...wearing black leggings, brown sweeter with sleeves that goes down to her wrists and a green wrap around skirt and Black boots...she puts her hair up in a loose braid...then she grabs a back pack and puts everything that is needed in the bag and then walks down stairs seeing no sign of the Martins...she shuts the door behind her and heads to her Kia Sorento and drives to the Gilbert House]

[Gilbert House]

[ Syndil knocks on the door and Jeremy lets her inside]

Syndil: ''hey Damon asked me to come over...

Jeremy: ''yeah he needs your help putting up a barrier over the house so Elena won't run away to find Klaus...I still can't believe she did that...

Syndil: ''Me neither but I think it's because she's scared and has no idea what to do but it still doesn't excuse her...

[She walks upstairs with Jeremy and see's Elena and Bonnie]

Syndil: ''hey!

Bonnie: ''Hi...you made it

Elena: ''what are you doing here?

Syndil: ''Damon asked me to come over...where is he?

Elena: ''I don't now? [To Bonnie] Now that you've got this back, what are you gonna do with it?

Bonnie: ''right now, it's what is binding the Sun and the Moon curse. if I can figure out a way to remove the spell from the stone, the stone becomes useless.

Elena: ''And according to Katherine, Klaus becomes vengeful.

Bonnie: ''Maybe if he finds out.

Elena: 'Bonnie can't this wait? Stefan is stuck in the tomb with Katherine. we've got to get him out.

Bonnie: ''Stefan wants me to focus on this.

Elena: ''don't listen to him. he thinks that he's protecting me but he's wrong.

Syndil: ''we're taking Stefan's side with this one. we're not gonna let you get used in some creepy sacrifice ritual.

[Jeremy is standing beside Syndil...Bonnie takes the stone from Elena's hand]

Jeremy: ''what are you guys arguing about?

Bonnie: ''we're not arguing about anything.

[She puts the stone in her bag and looks at Jeremy]

Bonnie: ''I need a coffee...

Syndil: ''I'll go with you..

[Syndil ignores Elena's stare at her then walks downstairs to the front door to begin weaving the spell over the door...she begins sketching her hands in the air over the door only allowing certain people to enter and go out...only keep Elena inside...she stops as she see's a blue glow appear over the door...Bonnie was intrugiued]

Bonnie: ''that was amazing...so that is a Mage power...you can weave safeguards.

Syndil: ''yeap pretty much...only a certain few can leave and enter this door...Elena stays in no matter what she does...I have to help Tyler.

Bonnie: ''Caroline called and told me that she would like to do this alone...and that she is apprecitve as well as Tyler...she doesn't want him to freak out with a lot of people there.

Syndil: ''I get it...I understand.

[Syndil stands at the stairs talking with Bonnie when Elena walks down stairs]

Bonnie: ''where are you going?

Elena: ''Um, to see Stefan.

Bonnie: ''you're lying.

Elena: ''No, I'm not.

Bonnie: ''really? tell your face.

Elena: ''are you serious?

Syndil: ''damn right we are serious Elena...

[Jeremy joins them]

Jeremy: ''she took the moontone.

Elena: ''how did you?

Syndil: ''we tested you, and you failed.

Elena: ''Klaus killed Katherine's entire family just because she crossed him. I can't let that happen...

[Bonnie lets her leave. Elena looks mildly confused as she walks down the stairs and opens the door to leave, but an invisible barrier prevents her. she's trapped...She turns around and looks at them]

Elena: ''what did you do?

Bonnie: ''it's for the best Elena.

Elena:[to Syndil who was amused] ''You did this how could you?

Syndil: ''I won't let you put the rest of us in danger with you Elena...you still think that its just you he is after...you forget he's after me too...why don't you stop being Selfish and look at the life you are so willing to give up...

[Syndil looks at Elena coldly then walks into the Kitchen to get a glass of water...as Bonnie and Jeremy look at Elena...disappointed]

Elena: 'what?

Bonnie: ''she's right Elena and you know it you are not even fighting for your right to live and that is a cowards way out and I thought you were better then that

Elena: ''I'm not being a coward All I care about is seeing all my family and friends safe...if Klaus gets me then the rest of you will live...

Jeremy: ''gosh you are something else...didn't you here Syndil...it's not just you that will die in the Sacrifice...Caroline, Bonnie and Tyler...then you...and after his curse is broken he is coming for Syndil...you can't allow him to win Elena...

[Elena filled with shock and remorse knowing that they are right...]

[The Tomb]

[Stefan is talking with Damon who is standing at the tomb's entrance]

Stefan: 'You trapped her in the house?

Damon: ''it's for the best. trust me...Elena is on a martyr tear that rivals your greatest hits. and her plan can get her and Syndil killed...I brought you this.

[He gives him a bag]

Damon: ''care package; candles, lanterns and lunch.

[he shows him a bottle of blood]

Stefan: ''give that to me and I'm just gonna have to share it with her.

[Damon looks at Katherine who is standing not too far away]

Damon: ''yeah.

Katherine: ''you two are surprisingly calm, considering Klaus will hunt you down and kill you if you mess with his little plan.

Damon: ''I've been dead before. I got over it.

[He looks at Stefan]

Damon: ''once we deal with this moonstone, we'll figure a way to get you out.

Stefan: ''don't worry about me. just make sure Elena and Syndil are safe.

[Damon looks at Katherine and leaves]

[Gilbert House]

[Syndil is in the living room sitting down when Damon enters the house]

Damon: ''you should really lock your door. [beat] oh, come on, pouty, at least give me two points for ingenuity.

Elena: ''do you think this is funny?

Damon: ''yes Elena. I find Hilarity in the lengths that I have to go to repeatedly save your life...

Syndil: ''which is putting the rest of us at risk and I refuse to keep sitting here to watch you keep doing it...I got things to do..

Elena: ''Oh come on Syndil you can't keep being mad at me?

Syndil: ''when you can stop with the whole getting yourself killed thing and realize you aren't the only one who is in danger and that you won't pull me down with you maybe I'll consider it..but right now...yes I will stay mad at you.

[Syndil walks out of the house slamming it Damon winces at how mad she is and can relate...Syndil walks to her car and gets in when her cell phone goes off...looking at it she see's it's Alaric]

Syndil: ''hey Alaric what's going on?

Alaric: ''Sheriff Forbes has officially declared Mason Lockwood a missing person.

Syndil: ''what? why?

[Damon gets in the passanger side and takes her phone and she glares]

Damon: ''what did you say?

Alaric: ''Some girl from florida showed up on the Lockwood's door step looking for Mason.

Damon: ''what girl?

Alaric: ''I don't know. but she sure got everyone in a tizzy.

Damon: ''that's not good. where are you?

Alaric: ''I'm at the grill.

Damon: ''we're on our way

[Syndil takes her phone and looks at Damon]

Syndil: ''Ok you are doing this with Alaric...I'm not going to help you pick a fight.

Damon: ''Oh come on just take me to the Grill and then you can just go there to eat is that alright...

Syndil: ''Fine...

[ Mystic Grill]

[Syndil arrives at the Grill and was walking into the door when a woman with blond hair approches her]

Jules: ''Hey, excuse me. crazy question. do you know where Tyler Lockwood?

Syndil: ''yeah sure we go to the same school.

Jules: ''Have you seen him anywhere today?

Syndil: ''No last time I saw him was that he was going to do Football Practice after school...I'm sorry.

Jules: ''No it's fine I'll catch him later...

[Jules leaves as Syndil walks over to a high table to sit down but Damon pulls on her arm and makes her sit at the bar]

Syndil: 'what are you doing Damon?

Damon: ''I need you to sit up here with us...so I can keep an eye on you...

[Syndil sighs in annonece as she sits down at the bar and orders food...Alaric and Damon are looking at Jules]

Damon: ''Mmm, Mason's mystery woman.

Alaric: ''where is Mason anyway?

Damon: ''decomposing in his truck.

Alaric: ''so you think she is a werewolf?

Damon: ''well. I hope not, being that it's a full moon. Rick, but we should definitely find out...

Syndil: ''Damon...don't forget the last time you pissed off a Werewolf...you don't want to risk them coming after you especially tonight of all nights...

Alaric: ''She's right Damon let this one go for the night...

Damon: 'I just want to ask her a few questions...

[He takes wolfsbane from his pocket]

[Syndil gets her regular food of Chicken sandwich and a coke as Jules sits next to her]

Jules: ''ah here alone as well huh?

Syndil: ''yeah I live alone with no family and mostly eat here twice a week.

Jules: 'No family...what happened?

Syndil: ''it was a car accident...they were coming back from touring in Egypt when a drunk driver hit them head on...killing them on impact.

Jules: ''I'm sorry.

[Alaric joins them with a drink...he's pretending to be drunk]

Alaric: ''well hello. can I have a scotch and whatever these beautiful women are drinking.

Jules:[Laughs lightly] No, one is my limit...

Syndil:[Glaring at Alaric] and I don't drink...just coke please..

Alaric: ''Oh come on, its not like I'm a freak. I'm just being friendly to somebody who's new to town.

Jules: ''okay. if you insisit...how do you know I'm new?

Alaric: ''because I've never seen you here before and I am here every night.

[Damon arrives]

Damon: ''excuse me, is this guy bothering you?

Alaric: ''I'm not bothering anybody.

Damon: ''perfect. well...do it elsewhere.

[Alaric looks at them]

Damon: ''don't worry, he's harmless. he's sort of the town drunk. and you know, when we get tired of him we just put him in a cab send him back to wherever he came from.

[While Damon is puts wolfsbane in her glass]

Alaric: ''Please don't talk about me like I'm not here.

[He gives the glass to Jules]

Damon: ''why are you here?

Jules: ''thank you for the drink.

[Alaric raises his glass and leaves]

[Damon is still at the bar with Jules...when Syndil gets up out of her seat]

Syndil:[to Jules] ''Nice to meet you Jules and welcome to Mystic Falls...

Jules: ''thank you...

[Syndil slowly walks away from Jules and Damon talking and was furious with Damon for not listening to her...she decides to go for a walk in the woods towards the Tomb]

[Just as she gets to the woods she decides to test out her new transformation and then found herself on all fours prowling smelling around for the tomb and gets there and walks down the steps towards the opening and growls...Stefan and Katherine hearing the roar of a tiger and was curious found themself standing at the entrance]

Katherine: ''Oh my god...she really is a Mage...

[Stefan is stunned to see a Huge real life tiger standing at the front of the tomb...and watches as a blue light shines over her and she transforms back to her human form]

Syndil: ''Hey Stefan!

Stefan: ''Syndil what are you doing here?

Syndil: ''I came to get you out...I found a way to get you out without a spell...Just take my hand.

[Syndil walks into the tomb making sure to watch Katherine as she does...then holds her hand out towards Stefan]

Stefan: ''I can't leave.

Syndil: ''yes you can trust me Stefan...just take my hand.

[Stefan still reluctant to take her hand afraid it won't work and Syndil rolls her eyes and takes his hand and he watches as a red light appears around her and they walk out of the tomb...through the barrier and Stefan was shocked]

Syndil: ''you and Damon need to trust me more.

[Behind them Elijah is standing...Syndil. Stefan and Katherine are shocked]

Elijah: ''Looks like you had everything well in hand Little Mage...I'm proud of you

[Katherine is surprised and frightened]

Elijah: ''Good evening Katerina. thank you for having the good sense to be frightened.

[He looks at Stefan]

Elijah: ''your release has been requested...

Stefan: ''what? by who?

Elijah: ''the lovely Elena drives a hard bargain even though Syndil got you out before I did...so you are free.

[Katherine rushes to get out too. but Elijah blocks the entrance. he compels her]

Elijah: ''as for you however. you should not exit until I say so. when Klaus comes, he'll want to know exactly where you are.

[He looks at Syndil and Stefan]

Elijah: ''you're free to go. Elena will explain the arrangement to you. if she keeps her word. I'll keep mine...

Syndil: ''wait...what was the arrangement Elijah?

Elijah: ''Only she will tell you good night Little Syndil.

[He leaves]

Katherine: ''Stefan, no. please don't let him leave me in here.

Stefan: ''Goodbye Katherine.

[he looks at her and leaves]

[Salvatore House]

[Damon is sitting on the couch. Rose joins him]

Damon: ''I talked to Caroline, she said Tyler was all locked up.

Rose: ''So it was Jules. the other werewolf. the one who attacked you.

Damon: ''yeah. I'm sorry. I picked a fight with her. she was coming after me.

Rose: ''alls well that ends well.

Damon: ''you're all healed?

Rose: 'yeah. seems that way.

Damon: 'Rose...I'm happy that the legend was fake. maybe the werewolves made it up to keep vampires away.

Rose: ''Lucky me.

[He touches her thigh]

Rose: ''I'm gonna stay and help you.

Damon: ''help me do what?

Rose: ''Save Elena Protect Syndil all things Elena.

Damon: 'really? why?

Rose: 'Because I like you. I believe in friendship. I happen to have a vacancy in that department, and you can use all the friends you can get.

Damon: ''Just friends.

Rose: ''Just friends.

[She gets up but he catches her arms and kisses her]

Damon: ''are you sure you can do that?

Rose: ''I don't love men who love other women. I think more of myself than that but that doesn't mean I can't be your special friend.

[They laugh]

Damon: 'I think I like you.

[They kiss. she looks at her shoulder]

Rose: ''Ow.

[He looks at her shoulder. there are open sores and blisters where she was bitten, and the veins and arteries in the area looked blackened and diseased. they look at each other]


	13. The Descent

**The Descent**

[The Salvatore House]

[Syndil enters the house.]

Syndil: ''hello?

[She walks into the library and see's Rose and she seems sick...Damon joins her]

Rose: ''I was born in 1450, that make me 560 years old.

Damon: ''well, if you were a bottle of wine...

Rose: ''so I can die. I've lived long enough.

Damon: ''you know, if you're gonna be morn, I'm just gonna kill you myself just put me out of your misery.

[he pours blood in a glass]

Damon: ''come on, it's just a little werewolf bite.

Rose: ''Just a little, fatal to a vampire werewolf bite.

Damon: ''well according to a legend which is notoriously unreliable source. drink up.

[he gives her the glass of blood.

Damon: ''blood heals.

[she drinks]

Rose: 'yeah, it does feel like it's working.

Damon: ''let's have a look, come on. let me see.

[he looks at the wounds, it has gotten much worse]

Rose: 'how is it?

Damon: ''definitely better. right, Syndil?

[Syndil is in the room and seems shocked by Rose's wounds...Rose looks at her]

Damon: ''where's Stefan?

[Elena comes in the room behind her and was just as shocked]

Elena: ''He left. I need you to talk to him. he's convinced that he has to find Isobel but I think that's gonna upset Elijah.

Damon: ''No, can do. I'm with Stefan on this one but if you could play nurse for a little while...

Rose: ''it's not necessary.

Damon: ''its is necessary. Elena is a do-gooder. it's in her nature. she just can't resist.

[He leaves the room...Syndil follows him]

Syndil: ''Damon. is she gonna die?

Damon: ''probably. the wolf bite caused some kind of infection and it's getting worse.

Syndil: ''Its a poison if I can find some antidote I may be able to cure it...all I need is a herb shop with the right ingredits...will you help me?

Damon: ''sure anything that will help her it will be great...thank you Syndil I knew I can count on you.

Syndil: ''Just take me to a Herb Shop and I'll do the rest...

Damon: ''Ok come with me...Elena will watch out for Rose for a while.

[ Herb Shop]

[Syndil is walking all over the shop to find the necessary herbs for the healing spell she needs, Lavender, Birdock root, rose mary and some others...then walk over to the cashier to pay for it...when someone comes beside her and puts another bag of herbs next to her...it was Jonas Martin]

Jonas: 'Good evening Syndil...buying herbs for a spell?

Syndil: ''Yeah a friend of mine is a [whispering] a vampire and she got bitten by a Werewolf bite I know away to cure her all I need is to make the medicine for it.

Jonas: ''there hasn't been a medicine for that in decades and the only person I know who can cure a werewolf bite is Klaus...but he isn't around to give it to you...all I say is good luck...

Syndil: ''thank you Mr. Martin.

[Syndil pays for her purchases and then walks out of the store...Jonas was watching her leave]

[Mystic Grill]

[Jules is eating. Stefan's looking at her. he looks at his phone. Alaric's texted him the number he calls but no one answers. he leaves a message]

Stefan: ''Isobel, It's Stefan Salvatore. I need to speak with you. it's about Elena. please know that it's important.

[He hands up and sees Damon. he sees Jules and goes toward her but Stefan stops him]

Damon: ''what are you doing here?

Stefan: ''I'm waiting for you. listen, there's a lot of people here.

Damon: ''Oh damn. there goe my plan to rip spleen through her back.

Stefan: 'hey, listen, I know you're upset about Rose.

Damon: ''why does everyone think that I'm upset about Rose? I'm fine I don't know if you know this but sometimes. vampires die. I'm gonna have a friendly chat with lady Wolf, brother ease up.

[He joins Jules. the number Stefan's called is calling. he answers and leaves]

Jules: ''well, if it isn't the one I meant to kill...I'll have to get that right next time.

Damon: ''you won't live to see another full moon unless...unless you tell me how to cure a wolf bite and then I won't kill you.

Jules: ''Promise.

Damon: ''yes.

Jules: ''bite me.

[she gets up but Damon catches her arm]

Jules: ''I'm not afraid of you.

Damon: ''then you are very, very stupid.

Jules: ''how's your friend? Rose is that her name? have the chills started? the unbearable pain?

Damon: ''if there's a cure, tell me or start watching your back.

Jules: ''Did I mention the dementia? it'll eat away at her brain, soon she'll be rabid. you want a cure? I'll tell you the only cure that exists take a stake and drive it through her heart.

[She leaves]

[Salvatore's House]

[Elena enters Damon's bedroom with new sheets]

Elena: ''I brought some clean sheets.]

[Rose is not here. Elena leaves the room to search for her. she enters the library and calls Damon]

Elena: ''it's Elena, I'm worried about Rose, I think you should come home.

[she hears a noise and goes towards it]

Elena: ''Rose?

[Elena walks into the basement. she finds an empty blood bag and picks it up. she goes further into the basement...she finds Rose drinking blood from a bag. there's a lot of empty blood bags around her]

Elena: ''Oh my god

Rose: ''Katerina.

Elena: ''No.

[Rose goes after her. Elena runs]

Elena: ''Rose, stop, stop it's Elena I'm not Katherine.

[Rose stops]

Elena: ''You're hallucinating I'm not Katherine. I'm not Katherine.

[Rose catches her and pushes her on the floor...Elena opens the curtain. Rose is hurt by the sun so Elena runs...she tries to get out of the house. but Rose stops her and tries to bite her...when something stops her and she falls on her knees...Syndil is holding her hand out towards Rose...and sends her to sleep]

Syndil: ''having fun Elena?

Elena: ''thank god..you're here where is Damon?

Syndil: ''he wanted to have a word with Jules the wolf who bit Rose...I have to get medicine into her fast and begin the Healing Ritual...or she will die.

[ In Syndil's Old Room]

[ Syndil has put Rose on the floor in the middle of her room and had different color candles around her...and was making the Medicine with the herbs she found and was rubbing it in between her hands and walks towards Rose as Elena watches...Damon comes in the door behind her]

Damon: ''what's going on?

Elena: ''Syndil is doing a healing Ritual...it's what Mages do when they heal the sick...she learned it in one of her ancestors Journal.

Syndil: ''No talking ok I need no distractions...

[She begins to chant the words as she rubs the Medicine onto Rose Back and into the wound then she places both hands on top and a Blue light comes out of her hands as she chants...Damon and Elena were intrigued on how powerful the young girl is..as Rose's wound begins to heal right in front of them...like it was never there in the first place...and just as she finished the spell the Candles go out and Syndil falls over to the side and faints from exhaustion as Damon and Elena run over to them]

Elena: ''Syndil..what happened?

Damon: ''she just fainted...she'll be fine...[he checks Rose's wound and see's that it has healed there was no trace of the Werewolf bit] ''she did it...she cured Rose.

[Rose wakes up from the drug that she was placed under and feels for her wound to find that it was gone...shocked she looks at Damon]

Rose: ''what happened?

Damon: ''Syndil healed you with her Mage powers...she did a healing ritual on you while you were asleep...[he looks down at Syndil tenderly as he places her head on his lap] ''if it wasn't for her knowledge of Healing...you would be dead right now...

[Rose looks at Syndil with tears in her eyes]

[Rose and Damon are in his bedroom...she's in the bed]

Damon: ''Hi there.

Rose: ''I'm sorry.

Damon: ''you went on a murderous rampage...it happens...besides you don't have to worry about that anymore...you're cured.

Rose: ''Yeah...she was great...

[Syndil walks into the room and is carrying in her hands a Ring and places it on Rose's finger]

Syndil: ''I know how much you want to walk in the sun again and so I made you this Ring so that you can come and go as you please...

Rose: ''thank you so much Syndil...I owe you one...and know that I have this I can finally go back home to England where I belong...

[She looks at Damon who was a little sad about her leaving]

Rose: ''I'm sorry that I said I would stay to help you but after almost dying I think its about time I go home and live life to the fullest [to Syndil and Damon] ''you both have given me a lot to think about...

Syndil: ''you do deserve happiness Rose...and if going home makes you happy then go...I'll leave you two alone...

[Damon grabs her hand looking at her]

Damon: ''thank you so much for helping me and Rose!

Syndil: ''You're welcome...it's what friends do for the one's they care about...I'll see you later...

[Middle Of Nowhere]

[Sheriff Forbes Joins Damon. he opens his trunk]

Damon: ''here's your vampire.

[ A Man that was turned by Damon and then killed..is in the trunk the Sheriff is surprised]

Sheriff: ''how did you find her?

Damon: ''it doesn't matter. what matter is that it's over.

Sheriff: ''thank you Damon. Once again, you've helped keep this town safe.

Damon: ''I'll take care of burying the body.

[He closes the trunk]

[Mystic Grill]

[Tyler joins Jules]

Jules: ''thank you for coming?

Tyler: ''so what do you want from me?

Jules: ''Just to be your friend. Mason would have wanted that. I know about Mason and you.

Tyler: 'you know what?

Jules: ''I know you're a werewolf and I know you're friend Caroline is a vampire.

Tyler ''how do you know about Caroline?

Jules: ''you can't sniff them out?

[He doesn't answer]

Jules: ''Oh my god. you're brand new. how many times have you turned?

[He doesn't answer]

Jules: 'hey, I can help you.

Tyler: ''do you know where Mason is?

Jules: ''He's dead Tyler..he was murdered.

Tyler: 'No.

Jules: ''you want to know who murdered him?

Tyler: ''Just stop.

Jules: ''your little blond vampire did.

Tyler: ''No Caroline would never do this.

Jules: ''she and her little vampire friends were behind it Tyler.

Tyler: 'Caroline is the only vampire in town.

Jules: ''is that what she told you? she lied, this town is crawling with vampires but don't worry, we'll get them.

Tyler: ''who are you?

Jules: 'I'm your friend. there are others like us and they're on their way.

[The Road]

[ A Girl is driving but she stops because a man is laying in the middle of the road. she gets out and rushes over to him. it's Damon]

Jessica: ''Sir, are you okay? what happened?

Damon: ''I'm...lost

Jessica: ''and you're laying in the middle of the road?

Damon: ''not that kind of lost.

[he sits up]

Damon: 'Metaphorically, existenially.

Jessica: ''do you need help?

Damon: ''well, yes I do. can you help me?

[he takes a bottle from his pocket. and drinks]

Jessica: ''You're drunk.

Damon: ''no. well, yes a little maybe.

[she starts to leave]

Damon: ''No, please don't leave. I really do need help.

[he rushes over to her and compels her]

Damon: ''Don't move.

Jessica: ''I don't want any trouble.

Damon: ''neither do I but All I got is trouble.

Jessica: ''why can't I move?

Damon: ''what's your name?

Jessica: ''Jessica.

Damon: ''Hi Jessica. I have a secret. I have a big one and I never said it out loud. I mean what's the point? it's not gonna change anything, it's not gonna make me good, make me want to adopt a puppy. I can't be what other people want me to be, what she wants me to be. this is who I am Jessica...

[Syndil walks out of the woods from letting her Tiger roam out and came upon Damon with Jessica]

Syndil: ''Damon...you shouldn't listen to people tell you what you can and can't do...if you keep trying to win someone over because of what they expect of you then...you are going to continue to be lost...

Damon: ''leave Syndil...I need you to Leave...

Syndil:'' I know what you are about to do Damon and it will only make you feel worse about yourself...just come home with me and let's just talk about this...

Jessica: ''are you gonna hurt me?

Damon: ''I'm not sure because you are my existential crisis. do I kill you or do I not kill you?

Syndil: ''don't do this Damon..

Damon: ''but I have to, Jessica because I'm not human and I miss it. I miss it more than anything in the world! that is my secret but there is only so much hurt a man can take...

Syndil: ''Then don't let them hurt you...walk away with your head held high Damon and look to a better day...nobody should tell you that you are not worth it...just walk away...

[he cries]

Damon:[to Jessica] Okay. you're free to go

[She runs to her car but Damon rushes over to her...but Syndil rushes in between and takes the bite meant for Jessica and she cries out...holding on to Damon as he takes her blood...Damon pulls away shocked...as Jessica gets into her car...]

Syndil: ''Compel her to forget this Damon...Please.

[Damon panicking did what she asked and catches her in his arms]

Damon: ''why did you do that you fool...I could have killed you.?

Syndil: ''I care about you Damon...I can't let you fall off the edge after you came so far from it...don't let anybody tell you to change...you are perfect just the way you are...

[She was struggling with her words to stay awake...but she falls unconcousious]


	14. Daddy Issues

**Daddy Issues**

[Salvatore House]

[Damon is in his bathroom in the shower. he's listening to the news and walks into his bedroom where he see's Syndil laying on his bed still knocked out from the blood loss and he watches the news]

Andie Star: ''the authorities believe last night's assailant may also be related to the missing campers and park ranger who have yet to be found. the Sheriff department says investigations are pending and no further comment will be made.

[Damon walks over to the bed to stroke Syndil's skin and remember what she did for him last night that he almost killed someone all because of Rose leaving then his feelings for Elena...he was so thankful for Syndil...he see's her waking up and she see's him standing over her naked]

Syndil: ''Ah...my head..ow...did you sleep at all?

Damon: ''Yeap slept like a baby thanks to you...what you did was very stupid.

Syndil: ''I know Damon...but I know deep inside you didn't want to kill someone all because you are angry at someone...just continue doing your best regardless what people think about you...be Damon Salvatore.

Damon: ''I know I get it...thank you Syndil...I know to count on you when I need someone...[he bites his wrist and gives it to her] ''here this should help with the Weakness from last night.

Syndil: ''Ack...thanks.

[She sucks on his wrist then she averts her eyes as he is still naked except the Towel around his waist]

Syndil: ''Ah...you are wet and naked.

Damon: ''Not anything you haven't seen before...I was just getting out of the shower anyway...if you would like to get in it?

Syndil: ''Sure why not...Just make sure you are not peaking.

[She gets up out of the bed and looks inside the closet for her bag of clothes she left and takes it to the bathroom...with him watching her]

[Damon gets dressed in his normal black jeans, black leather Jacket. black shirt and boots and heads over to Stefan's room to talk to him where Stefan tells him about John being back]

Damon: ''you brought back John Gilbert? that was your big Save Elena move?

Stefan: ''I went to go look for Isobel, and I got John instead. He said he can help us and we're desperate.

Damon: ''we're not that desperate Stefan...the guy tried to barbecue us and Syndil.

Stefan: ''Damon, Bonnie's new witch friend is working with Elijah so we have to assume that the Moonstone was never destroyed. Elena is putting all of her faith into some deal that she made with Elijah to keep everyone safe. I mean, do you trust Elijah? I don't trust him. he's an Original. he can't be trusted. it's not like we can just go up and kill him. because apparently, he can't die.

Damon: ''I'm still waiting for the part where John Gilbert is the answer.

Stefan: ''He knew about the Sacrifice, Isobel told him. he said he knew of a way to keep Elena safe.

Damon: ''and how do we do that?

Stefan: ''He's not talking. at least not to me anyway.

Damon: ''great work Stefan. top notch. as if I didn't have enough Problems.

Stefan: ''Hey, I'm sorry about Rose.

Damon: ''whatever I knew the woman for 5 minutes.

Stefan: ''and you cared about her after 5 minutes I wonder what that means?

Damon: 'it means I care. Stefan. It means I'm changing, evolving into a man capable of greatness...better watch your back, because I may just have to go get a hero hairdo of my own, and steal your thunder.

[He leaves. Stefan receives a text from Caroline telling him that there is an emergency]

[Syndil is finish getting dressed and just brushing out her curls and then grabs her bag and walks downstairs bumping into Damon was feeling a little angry]

Syndil:''Sorry..

Damon: ''No just the person I want to see...we have a John Gilbert Problem.

Syndil: ''what? isn't he the guy that killed all those vampires...including my parents?

Damon: ''yep...come on you can hang out with me today...

Syndil: ''lead the way I want some words with him myself.

[They leave]

[Gilbert House]

[Damon and Syndil arrives as Elena let them in]

Damon: ''where's John?

Elena: ''he's not here. he left. I don't know where he went. he just blew in announced to Jenna that he's my dad and then took off.

Syndil: ''that's Public Knowledge now?

Elena: ''apparently?

Damon: ''are you okay?

Elena: ''yeah. Jenna's head spinning. but I'm okay.

Syndil: ''he said anything about why he's here?

Elena: ''No. you know. Stefan thinks that he's telling the truth about wanting to help me.

Damon: ''do you believe him?

Elena: ''No, I don't believe him for a second.

Damon: ''Me neither.

Elena: ''what are we going to do?

Syndil: ''Kill him.

[Damon and Elena looks at her shocked]

Syndil: ''what? he had my parents killed for what ever reason...I won't let him get away with that...

[She turns to leave as Damon grabs her arm]

Elena: ''Damon...Syndil?

Syndil: ''I'm joking.[beat] Okay. I'm a little serious.

Elena: 'Syndil!

Damon: ''she has the right to beat him up Elena...but we aren't going to hurt him. Elena I'm the good guy now, remember?

Elena: ''what does that mean?

Damon: 'I'm gonna have a civil conversation with your father.[he takes Syndil's arm]''let's go Syndil.

Elena: ''wait, I'm coming with you!

[She follows them out of the door]

[Mystic Falls Town Square]

[John joins Carol Lockwood at the Memorial]

Carol: ''it's good to have you back, John. we could really use you.

John: ''and the council? what are they doing?

Carol: ''Damon Salvatore is leading the council now. talk to him. Excuse me.

[A Woman arrives to talk to Carol. She leaves. Jeremy walks by, and John stops him]

John: ''Jeremy, there you are.

Jeremy: ''Looks like I slept through the homecoming.

John:''you didn't miss much. let's say that no one's happy to see me would be an understatement.

Jeremy: ''Look, things are different now. you can't come around and start up with all this anti-vampire stuff.

John: 'I have no intention of doing that. how's that ring been treating you?

Jeremy: ''Look, if this is what you came for, just take it and go.

[He hands him the ring, but John doesn't take it]

John: ''what kind of a man would I bet if I took that from you? you want to go grab some lunch?

Jeremy: ''I think I'll pass.

[John watches him leave then he spots Syndil walking through the crowd and he walks towards her]

John: ''Syndil Wentworth...it's good to see you alive and well.

Syndil: 'Well it is good for me but my parents not so Good...

John: ''I know and I am sorry about them...I thought all our lives they were just normal human beings but it turns out that they weren't...they were keeping many secrets from you and this town...

Syndil: ''that was still no excuse...they haven't done anything wrong...because of you I have nobody now...and my families home has been taken away from me...I know what you did was to kill those vampires...but I can't forgive you for killing my parents...

John: ''if it will help you to forgive me I can tell you a little about everything and the reason they died...and that the device affected them.

Syndil: ''it's the least you can do for me...and maybe I will consider forgiving you.

John: ''Come we will talk at the Grill over Lunch.

[John nods as he leads her over to the Grill]

[The Mystic Grill]

[They walk in the Grill seeing Jenna and Alaric are talking at a table. while they eat lunch.]

Jenna: ''I can't believe it. Elena is my sister's husband's brother's daughter and her mother is my boyfriend's deceased wife. you can't make this stuff up.

Alaric: ''it's definitely a little overwhelming.

Jenna: I can't believe that they kept it a secret. How is it even possible to keep a secret like that?

(John joins them)

John: Hey you two. Do you think I can join you?

Jenna: Do you have to?

John: I guess I don't have to, but might as well. Look who's here.

[John turns his head and sees Damon and Elena arrive Syndil groans in annoyance as Damon glares at her and tries to walk over them but Elena grabs his arm]

Elena: [to Damon] We just need answers. Please don't do anything stupid.

Damon: Yeah, but stupid is so much more fun.

Elena: Damon, I mean it. All I'm asking is you try to keep it together. Be the better man.

Damon: Okay then.

[They join John]

Damon: John, buddy, how have you been?

John: I've been alright, Damon. It's good to see you.

Damon:[To Syndil] ''what are you doing here?

Syndil: ''getting some answers on why my parents were killed?

John: ''I was going to tell her all about her role in what Klaus wants from her and that her Parents were also of the Supernatural.

Syndil: 'No...The Mage powers has passed them through me...but if they weren't mage then what were they?

John: ''they were Werewolves...part of the White Wolf Clan from centuries ago...I don't know if they ever knew or they kept it from you...but if you want to make sure about this information...you should talk to Katherine...

[Damon shocked by this then turns to Syndil and drags her away]

Damon: ''Don't listen to him...he could be lying to trick you to let Katherine out of the tomb.

John: ''I wouldn't do that...she deserves to know the truth of her heritage not just a Mage but a Werewolf too...it's a very unique species.

[Syndil pales at this as she turns towards Damon]

Syndil: ''I need to know more about this...either its Katherine or Elijah I have to know the truth.

Damon: ''I know and if I had to choose then I want it to be Elijah because I don't trust Katherine.

Elena: ''it doesn't matter as long as she gets answers to why her parents died.

[Syndil looks at Elena, Damon and John then walks out of the Grill fast as they watch her leave]

[John is lighting a candle for the Victims. Damon joins him]

Damon: ''So, John. Rumor has it that you know a lot, and won't say anything.

John: ''How do I know you can be trusted. Damon? Originals can compel vampires. and, according to Stefan, that's why Katherine still in the tomb, because an Original has compelled her to stay there.

Damon: Only because all the vervain had left her system. Stefan and I on the other hand, are chock full.

John: ''you guys are drinking vervain?

Damon: 'its an acquired taste. [beat] I don't see that Magic little ring on your stitched finger, so if you know something about Klaus. you better start talking or I will kill you in your sleep.

John: 'is that any way to convince me that you and I are on the same side? First, I need to know that I can trust you, Damon, that I can count on you. then we'll talk.

[He leaves]

[ Woods]

[Syndil is walking in the woods when her Cell Phone goes off curious she see's that its Caroline confused she answers]

Syndil: ''Caroline!

Jules: 'Nope but I'm wondering how much you care about Caroline?

Syndil: ''she's a friend who's this?

Jules: 'It's Jules the woman you met in the Grill I was looking for Tyler Lockwood...I want you to meet me in the Woods come alone or your friend dies..

Syndil: 'What ever you want you don't need to hurt anyone for it...

Jules: 'Just do what I say and nobody gets hurt.

[Jules hangs up on her as Syndil looks at it then changes her destination and begins to run]

[Lockwood Mansion]

[Stefan and Tyler are talking]

Tyler: you want to be friends, great we're friends. will you go now?

Stefan: 'I don't know what else to say to you Tyler. I came back to this town because I wanted a life. I wanted to exist where I could have friends and where I Could build a family. I have that here, we can both have that.

[Stefan's Phone rings. the caller ID Says Caroline he picks up]

Stefan: hey. is everything okay?

Jules: that depends. how badly do you want to keep her alive?

Stefan: who is this?

Jules: ''ask your brother. where's Tyler?

Stefan: Jules? where's Caroline?

Jules: ''you made a mistake. Stefan. I'm gonna give you a chance to fix it.

Stefan: ''where is she?

Jules: ''right here. want proof?

[Jules goes into the room to Join Caroline and Brady]

Jules: ''he needs proof.

[He shoots Caroline and she screams. Stefan hears her screaming]

Tyler: ''what's happening?

Stefan: ''hurt her again and you're dead.

Jules: ''I hurt her again and she's dead. bring Tyler to me, the clearing by Wickery Falls. you have 20 minutes until she dies.

[she hangs up]

[The Woods]

[Caroline is still in the cage. she's crying]

Brady: So how many vampires are there in this town anyway?

[She doesn't answer. so he shoots her with a squirt gun fill with vervain. she screams]

Brady: ''No?

Caroline: why are you doing this to me? why are you doing this? why?

Brady: ''you're a vampire, why not?

[He shoots wooden darts in her neck. she screams]

Brady: 'I'm sorry, what was that?

Caroline: ''let me out!

Brady: 'Excuse me? what was that?

Caroline: 'Let me out!

[Brady leaves to join Jules outside]

Jules: ''get it out of your system?

Brady:'no I'm just getting started.

Jules: 'Brady, let's be smart about this. I just want the boy. it's our duty to help him, it's who we are.

Brady: ''you want to talk duty and honor? these are vampires. they cross one of us. they cross all of us. that's who we are.

[Syndil comes out of the forest...and they turn to see her...and they were shocked of how the night blinds with her with the Black hair was doing all kinds of different colors because of her Mage heritage showing that all her emotions were all over the place as she feels what's going on]

Syndil: where is Caroline?

Brady: 'who is asking?

Jules: 'Syndil Wentworth...We met at the Grill asking where Tyler Lockwood was...and I smelled what you are the moment you entered the Grill...you are one of us...almost.

Syndil: ''you call yourselves Werewolves...trying to kill an innocent girl like Caroline when she has nothing to do with what happened to Mason or you..

Jules: ''you know about Mason?

Syndil: ''I was kidnapped at the time of Mason's death so I only know that Damon Salvatore killed him...not Caroline.

Jules: ''but she knew about it which means she lied for them which makes her a part of it...now I got a proposition for you...join us Werewolves to kill the Vampires...or you join them and die.

Syndil: ''I'm on nobody side except when I choose to...and right now I will help my friend Caroline thank you...

[After she said that her eyes glowed white and her body changed into the Tiger form and she zooms into the RV shocking them of her ability and she breaks the cage open with Caroline inside]

Caroline: ''Oh my god...Syndil is that you?

[Syndil roars and turns her back as Caroline follows her out...Syndil leaps on Brady almost scratching his face off as he flashes away from her]

Brady: why didn't you tell me she was a Mage...Jules?

Jules: 'I didn't know either...Brady...

[Stefan comes out of the woods with Tyler...seeing Syndil in her tiger form attacking them as Caroline was too weak to help was pinned to the RV by Jules who has a gun pointed at her head...Stefan flashes over to her and throws her off

Stefan: [To Jules] you need to leave town. no one else has to get hurt.

Jules: ''I'm not leaving without Tyler.

Stefan: Tyler is free to make his own decisions, as soon as you release Caroline.

[Damon arrives]

Damon: ''My brother the peacemaker. since Stefan got here before me I'm gonna let him try it his way before I resort to my way. which is a little bloodier. so give us Caroline.

Jules: 'Let go of Tyler...

[Syndil still in her Tiger form leaps at Jules who is forced to let Caroline go and they zoom away from them...as Jules whistles calling the rest of her pack...all of them holding stakes and crossbows.]

[Damon looks at Stefan]

Damon: ''should we give Syndil's a hand?

Stefan: ''she looks to be handing herself very well but...we are out numbered.

Damon: ''well then...

[He rushes over Jules. but she flips onto the top of the RV. Tyler is just standing around in the RV watching not sure what to do...one of the werewolves tries to burn Stefan, but he takes the flamethrower from him and burns two werewolves with it. one of the werewolves jumps on Damon. but he rips his heart out before he gets to him]

[He rushes over Jules, but she flips onto the top of the RV. Tyler has gone inside. One of the werewolves tries to burn Stefan, but he takes the flamethrower from him and burns two werewolves with it. One of the werewolves jumps on Damon, but he rips his heart out before he gets to him. Syndil fights with one of the werewolves and drive his stake through his body. another shoots an arrow at him, but he catches it and throws it in his neck. the werewolf falls on the ground. another goes behind Stefan and drives a stake through his back...Stefan falls on the ground...Damon fights with Brady. but Jules arrives and shoots him with a wooden bullet. he falls on the ground]

Syndil: ''Jules...

[Jules see's Syndil back in her form and was forming ice shards and was shooting them at her getting her to jump away from Damon getting a piece of Ice Shard in her hands..Brady grabs a stake and is about to kill Damon, but suddenly all the Werewolves who are still alive, except Tyler, begin to scream in pain. they all grab their hands in their hands and fall to their knees...]

Caroline: ''what's happening?

Tyler: 'what the hell is going on?

[Jonas Martin Appears. he's casting a spell on the Werewolves to give them all repeated aneurysms. Damon and Stefan get up off the ground]

Jonas: ''Elijah made a promise to Elena. I'm here to see it's upheld. you need to go. get out of here. now.

[They leaven. Jonas looks at Tyler]

Jonas: ''when your friends awaken, give them a message. they need to get the hell out of this town.

[He leaves]

[Caroline's House]

[Stefan walks Caroline to her doorstep]

Stefan: So is your mom home?

Caroline: ''No, she's at work.

Stefan: I can come in, if you want me to.

Caroline: I'm fine, Stefan.

Stefan: you don't have to pretend with me. anybody would be upset after what you went through tonight.

Caroline: I'm okay. I'm not girly little Caroline anymore. I can handle myself.

Stefan: ''sure you can.

Caroline: I just really want to go shower so...

Stefan: ''Okay.

Caroline: 'Goodnight.

Stefan: good night.

[She walks inside and closes the door]

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Syndil is sitting down on the couch just looking at her hands wondering what other things can pop out of her body...as Damon comes in with a ice pack and gives one to her]

Damon: ''here...you were amazing tonight Syndil...

Syndil: I know and I am wondering what else will happen with me next and maybe what John said about me is true that I am part Werewolf and part Mage.

Damon: ''there's no way I just dont believe that could be possible...[he takes her hands in his seeing how they are healing] ''you killed someone today and you haven't shown that you are in transition...

Syndil: 'who knows maybe it's different with me.

Damon: ''well I could give some of my blood like I did this morning?

Syndil: 'no it's okay...I think my hands are healing now so don't waste the effort...I better get home...

Damon: ''make sure you stay safe tonight.

Syndil: 'I will...

[She leaves]

[The Tomb]

[Katherine is sitting on the ground. but she gets up when she hears a noise. she sees that John is here]

John: I know you were expecting someone else.

Katherine: 'I sent Stefan to find Isobel.

John: ''she got your message. she was busy. so she sent me instead.

Katherine: 'does Stefan know that you're here right now?

John: No. no one does. this is between you, me and Isobel.

Katherine: ''I want out of this tomb, John.

John: 'I'm already on it.


	15. Crying Wolf

**Crying Wolf**

SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE

[Andie checks her watch and puts on her jacket as she walks down the stairs. Damon follows behind her, carrying her scarf.]

Andie: I'm late. This is such a crazy day. [looking in the mirror at the bottom of the stairs] I'm, uh, covering the historical society's high tea.

Damon: [sarcastically; throwing the scarf up] Ooh! Thrilling.

[They walk together down the main hallway leading to the front door.]

Andie: Yeah. It's for some visiting writer. He's WRITING A BOOK on small-town Virginia. It's a big snooze.

Damon: Writer? What's his name?

Andie: Uh, Elijah Smith.

Damon: Smith. He's using Smith?

[Andie looks at herself, yet again, in a different mirror. Damon places the scarf around her neck and ties it.]

Damon: Okay. You have your story straight in your mind, right?

Andie: I can't say that you bit me or drank my blood, just that we hit it off and I really like you. You are terrific, though. You're sweet, funny, you're honest.

[Damon smiles, places his hands on either side of her head, and compels her.]

Damon: And you're falling hard.

Andie: You might be the one.

Damon: Perfect.

[Damon opens the front door for Andie. Alaric, not having knocked yet, stands on the front porch.]

Damon: Have a great day, honey.

[Damon kisses Andie. They pull apart and Andie walks out the front door, acknowledging Alaric.]

Andie: Oh. Hey, Alaric. Later.

[Andie gets in her car and leaves. Damon waves goodbye to her. Alaric moves to stand in front of Damon.]

Damon: My new girlfriend - Andie Star, action news.

Alaric: It's not called action news.

Damon: I know. I just like saying it. Come on.

[Alaric enters. Damon shuts the door behind him and leads Alaric into the parlor.]

Damon: So, John Gilbert gave me this to kill Elijah.

[Damon unrolls the dagger from its protective cloth.]

Damon: Said you have to dip the dagger in the remains of an old white ash tree that dates back to the Originals, if there's any truth in that.

[Damon hands the dagger to Alaric and Alaric takes it.]

Alaric: So you think it's a setup?

Damon: It could be. Guy's a weasel. Wouldn't put anything past him.

[Damon turns around and heads to the bar.]

Damon: What are you up to today, Mr. Saltzman?

[Alaric gets up and walks over to Damon.]

Alaric: Well, Jenna and I were supposed to go to her family's lake house, but somehow, we both got roped into doing this historical society thing at the Lockwoods.

Damon: Where Elijah's the guest of honor.

Alaric: Tell me you're not gonna kill him at the tea party.

Damon: No. That would be stupid.

[Alaric gives Damon a skeptical look.]

Damon: I want to know his endgame before I kill him, but I do think it's time Elijah and I officially met.

[Damon annoyingly taps Alaric with the dagger. Alaric looks on at him, clearly not amused.]

[Syndils House]

[Syndil is just getting out of the shower...and drying off when there was a knock on the door shocked...she goes to the door to stand behind it to see Luka at the door...with a Package]

Syndil: 'Um Hi Luka what's going on?

Luka: ''Um Elijah would like you to come with him to the historical Society Tea that is this afternoon...

Syndil: 'I'm not really into that sort of thing...but if its important I will go with him.

Luka: ''here you go...a dress for the event.

[Syndil takes the box ]

Syndil: thank you Luka...

Luka: ''you're welcome..

[He leaves as she shuts the door and puts the box on the bed and opens it to find a White Cocktail dress, heels and a case with a diamond bracelet..she was shocked at the price on it and almost didn't want to wear it...but knowing it would be rude to refuse...she puts on the necklace and bracelet and begin to do her make up and hair and after all the finished touched on herself...she grabs her little purse and goes outside where at the bottom of the House...Elijah was waiting and he was stunned]

Elijah: 'look absolutely stunning Syndil.

Syndil: 'thank you Elijah...is it really important that I go to this?

Elijah: ''It is important when you are a part of the Foundering families and it will give us opportunity to get to know one another...I'm certain by now you have questions?

Syndil: ''yes I do a lot of them...

[Elijah smiles to himself knowing that she was just like her ancestors with such curious and fast minds at trying to figure out problems]

[Lockwood Mansion]

[The Historical Society's Tea Party]

[Syndil and Elijah walk into the Tea Party...when Carol Lockwood sees them and joins them to talk to Elijah]

Carol: ''Elijah Smith nice to see you here and you brought Syndil with you delightful...[to Syndil] ''You look stunning honey...your parents would be proud of you for coming to the Tea Party.

Syndil: ''yeah they always cared of coming to these parties.

Carol: ''how have you been since they passed?

Syndil: Oh working hard on School work and trying to make it out of Mystic Falls and go to Collage.

Carol: good for you...[To Elijah] Have you spent much time in Richmond for your book? there's such wealth of history there.

Elijah: No, I'm focusing mostly on the smaller regions of Virginia. lots of research. Strictly academic.

Carol: ''that's fascinating.

[Damon enters the house...Jenna intercepts him]

Jenna: ''Damon, what are you doing here?

[Suddenly Andie walks up to Jenna and Damon, notepad in hand. Damon looks over at her and smiles]

Andie: Hi. you came.

Damon: ''Hi.

Andie: 'Hi.

[Damon pecks Andie on the lips. Jenna looks at the two, surprised]

Damon: 'thanks for introducing us, Jenna.

[Damon walks out of the room. Andie smiles at Jenna and stands next to her as they watch Damon walk away]

Andie: Ahhh. wow.

[Damon approaches Carol, Syndil and Elijah]

Carol: ''Damon.

Damon: 'Carol.

Carol: ''what a surprise.

Damon: 'Hi.

[Damon and Carol exchange kisses on the cheek and then he turns to Syndil]

Damon: ''what are you doing here my dear Syndil?

[He grabs her hand and swoops it in his arm almost protectively]

Syndil: ''I was invited Damon...

Carol: ''Elijah, I want you to meet Damon Salvatore, his family is one of Mystic Falls founding Families.

Damon: ''Mm-hm.[looks at Elijah] such a pleasure to meet you.

Elijah: ''No. Pleasure's mine.

[Damon and Elijah shake hands...then he takes Syndil over a little ways away from Elijah]

Damon: ''Syndil...it's dangerous for you to be here what are you doing here?

Syndil: 'I told you Damon I was invited here by Elijah and he won't hurt me besides he said he has answers about my parents okay?

Damon: ''Fine just be careful...if you need me just call me.

Syndil: 'He won't hurt me...he promised me.

[Syndil kisses Damon on the cheek and walks back towards Elijah who was holding out his hand to her knowing he heard everything that Damon said to her]

Elijah: ''he shouldn't worry so much...besides like he can do anything to me.

[Syndil smiles at him]

[Alaric watches as Damon opens the door to the study and gestures for Elijah to enter. Damon follows Elijah in and shuts the door behind him. John walks up to Alaric]

John: ''what's Damon doing with Elijah?

Alaric: how would I know?

John: ''because you're his little helper.

Alaric: ''if you say so, John.

John: ''does Jenna know about your extracurricular activities? maybe it's time we tell her. I mean, she can't stay in the dark forever.

Alaric: ''You're a dick.

John: ''I don't think you should sleep over anymore. it's inappropriate with children in the house and that ring that Isobel gave you. that's mine. I'm gonna want that back.

[Alaric smiles smugly at John. John walks away and Alaric watches him go with the same expression on his face.]

[In The study. Elijah and Damon are speaking]

Elijah: ''what can I do for you, Damon?

Damon: ''I was hoping we could have a word.

Elijah: ''where's Elena?

Damon: ''safe with Stefan. they're laying low, you know. bit of a werewolf problem.

Elijah: ''Oh, yeah I heard about that.

Damon: ''I'm sure you did since it was your witch that saved the day.

Elijah: ''you're welcome.

[Damon sits down on the desk]

Damon: ''which adds to my confusion on exactly why you're here.

Elijah: ''why don't you just stay focused on Keeping Elena and Syndil safe and leave the rest to me.

[Elijah moves to exit the room..but Damon vampspeeds in front of him blocking the way out]

Damon: ''not good enough.

[Elijah grabs Damon by the throat and vamp speeds him into a wall. Damon, in retaliation. grabs Elijah's throat. Elijah grabs Damon's hand and easily pulls it off of his neck, making sure to crush Damon's hand as he does so. Damon groans in pain]

Elijah: ''you young vampires, so arrogant. [Elijah drops Damon's hand from his own but continues to hold Damon up against the wall by the throat] how dare you come in here and challenge me?

Damon: ''you can't kill me, man. its not part of the deal.

Elijah: ''Silence.

[Elijah grabs a pencil lying on the desk and stabs Damon in the neck with it. Damon clutches at the pencil and yells in pain. Elijah lets go of Damon who falls against the desk and removes the pencil. painfully. Damon claps his hand over the bloody whips out a handkerchief from his pocket and wipes the blood off his hands]

Elijah: 'I'm an original. show a little respect.

[Elijah dangles the handkerchief in front of Damon, who grabs it hastily, and places it on his wound]

Elijah: the moment you cease to be of use to me, you're dead. so you should do what I say...Keep Syndil and Elena safe.

[Elijah leaves the room]

[Syndil is waiting for Elijah when he comes out of the other room with a bloody hand she walks over to him]

Syndil: what happened?

Elijah: ''Damon was trying to challenge me by thinking he can take me on...so I taught him a lesson...

Syndil: ''should I be worried about this?

Elijah: ''No you shouldn't but Damon needs to learn some manners if he doesn't watch it I will take you away and protect you better then he can...for if he keeps it up he will ruin everything.

Syndil: ''I need to talk to Katherine about why my parents died in the Fire down in that basement...why did the device effected them and not me.

Elijah:''that device only works on Werewolves and Vampires...they must have been one of the two if it was possible.

Syndil: 'John Gilbert is Elena's real father and he told me that they could have been Werewolves...of the White Wolf clan.

Elijah: ''No way could that been possible...they don't exist anymore...and if you were one you would have been effected by the device too.

[Syndil nods confused on why would John tell her that but something about them dying just didn't sit well with her]

Syndil: ''I need to find out why they had to die?

Elijah: ''some questions are meant to be unanswered Syndil...but if you must then I can't stop...knowing the truth sometimes hurts...

[Syndil looks at him wondering what he means then walks away from him to leave the house]

[Syndil's House]

[Syndil walks into the house and up the stairs to change into her normal clothes of Jeans, black sweater, hiking boots, and she puts her hair in a loose braid taking a bag she begins putting some stuff in it wondering if what she is about to do is a good idea but she needed to know about her parents death...she runs back downstairs and out the door slamming it]

[Tomb]

[Syndil runs down the stairs to the Tomb and lights the torch that is outside of it and drops the bag]

Syndil: Katherine...I need to speak with you.

[Katherine curious about why would Syndil want to talk with her]

Katherine: 'Ah Syndil I was wondering if you would ever come to see me...what do you want?

Syndil: 'I have a proposition for you if you tell me what I need to know I will set you free...if not then you stay in here and rot its your choice.

[Katherine was shocked that Syndil is offering to set her free ]

Katherine: ''what would the Salvatore Brother's think of what you are trying to do?

Syndil: 'I'm not someone who holds a grudge...I need for you to answer my questions truthfully...and I promise you I will set you free...I always keep my word so do we have a deal.

[Katherine smiles as she looks at Syndil]

Katherine: ''You have a deal...so whats your question?

[Syndil looks at Katherine wondering if she is doing the right thing by setting her free and will it come to bite her in the butt one day]


	16. The Dinner Party

**Dinner Party**

[Tomb]

[ Syndil is still at the Tomb Talking to Katherine who seems to be pretty weak and dirty from the loss of blood Syndil takes out a bag of blood and throws it to Katherine who catches it shocked but then begins to drink it]

Syndil: ''I thought you might need that...so after you are done eating then we can talk.

[Katherine watches as Syndil sits down and pushes a black bag towards Katherine and then sits with her back to the wall]

Katherine: ''what do you want to know?

Syndil: 'I want to know about the Secret that my parents have kept from me..how come they were effected by the Device during the Founder's Celebration but not me?

Katherine: ''somebody must have whispered in your ears let me guess John Gilbert.

Syndil: ''he said that somehow he thought they were human and since they obviously wasn't because of the device so they must have lied to me about something...and he said to ask you and that's why I'm here.

Katherine: ''Well the truth is Syndil...that you are Half Mage and half Werewolf just like John Said...the reason the device didn't effect you is because of your mage blood...the Werewolf side of you is laying dormant until your next kill and then you will turn on the next full moon.

Syndil: ''but I killed someone a Werewolf when Caroline got captured by them...and nothing happened?

Katherine: ''It's different because of your bloodline...you are both Wolf and Mage and will have to learn to figure out how to deal with both at the same time...I assumeing you've been feeling like you needed to jump out of your skin at times right.

Syndil: '''Yeah plenty of times like something inside of me wanted to run like the wind I've managed to learn my Tiger form and now I have a Werewolf Form this is just crazy...

Katherine: ''It usually is...so what now...

Syndil: ''Now...I promised to let you out..if you don't try to hurt me again like you did at the Ball...and don't let the others see you until it's necessary.

Katherine: 'I promised to look out for you since Klaus is after you and I didn't mean to break that promise because at the time I was only thinking about my own life...but This time I won't break it..now please let me out.

[Syndil stands up whipping her hands on her jeans then puts her hand in the tomb towards Katherine]

Syndil: grab your stuff and let's get out of here.

Katherine: ''My Pleasure...

[Syndil glows red as Katherine touches her hand and she is yanked out of the tomb and out of clean fresh air and she was blissfully happy]

Katherine: Hmm ah finally I am out of that Tomb. Lets go Syndil.

[Syndil found her hand grabbed and they are flashing out of the woods and into her car and they drive off to her house hoping that Elijah isn't there or the Martins as she sneaks Katherine into the house]

Syndil: there are four bedrooms in the house and you can choose one or you can wait until you can stay at the Salvatores but I doubt that they will let you.

Katherine: 'No this is fine for now...I promised John when I got out of the Tomb I'd stay to help with Klaus and here I am...well I'm going to take a shower...and then I have some business to attend to I don't want my boys to know I'm out of the tomb yet.

[Katherine walks up the stairs fully intrigued on how grand the house is and then enters one of the bedrooms and sighs at how feminine the room looks and enters the bathroom to begin taking a shower]

[Near The Old Fell Property]

[Jenna is taking Elijah on a tour of some of the historical sights of Mystic Falls]

Jenna: the old Fell property actually starts just beyond that fence.

Elijah: ah, the Fells. one of the Founding Families.

Jenna: ''why do you say it like that?

Elijah: ''My research showed me that this area was actually settled almost two full centuries earlier. it was a migration of townsfolk from the northeast. um it was Salem to be precise.

[Syndil was walking up to them and got most of the conversations]

Syndil: Massachusetts? as in the Witch Trials?

[Jenna and Elijah looks at her as Elijah takes Syndil's hand]

Elijah: ''there you are...you're late.

Syndil: 'sorry can't help it.

Elijah: ''Syndil is here to go on the tour with us...I hope you don't mind Jenna.

Jenna: ''No not at all...it's great for you to join us Syndil.

Syndil: 'thank you.

Elijah: 'as I was saying the ever Lauded Founding families...they didn't actually found anything.

Jenna: ''well, I bet it was the men who made a big deal about being founders back in 1860. Men are very territorial.

Elijah: yes they are.

[Alaric walks up to the three of them]

Jenna: ''Elijah this is my friend, Alaric Saltzman.

Alaric: ''yeah I got your message about walking Elijah here through the old property lines. I thought I would tag along. you know being a history buff and all. where to next?

Elijah: ''I'm pretty curious about the freed slave property owners. some say, you know, the descendents of the slaves are the true keepers of American history.

Jenna: Well, I only brought the surveys. I got the list in the car, just give me a sec.

[Jenna walks back to her car. leaving the three alone to talk together]

Elijah: ''Alaric Saltzman so you're one of those people on Elena's list of loved ones to protect.

Alaric: ''so is Jenna.

Elijah: ''you don't have to be jealous. I don't pursue younger women, it's a Joke, Ric, lighten up.

Alaric:[to Syndil] 'what are you doing here?

Syndil: ''Once again I've been invited to help Jenna show around Elijah...it's not a big deal is it?

Elijah: ''No of course not its actually quite nice to get to know one another right Syndil.

Syndil: ''yes [to Alaric] so you can reassure Damon that no harm will come to me...I'm well Protected.

Alaric: 'If it's okay you have reasured both of us...

[Mystic Grill]

[Alaric, Damon and Andie are at a table]

Damon: other than your lecture on the history of Mystic Falls. did you get anything out of Elijah?

Alaric: ''No, it was boring. of course...Jenna and Syndil thinks he's charming.

Damon: ''You sounded Jealous. sound a bit jealous?

Andie: ''Kinda do.

Alaric: ''maybe we shouldn't talk about this here.

[Alaric glances over at Andie]

Damon: ''Andie, she's been compelled not to divulge my secrets. haven't you?

Andie: 'Uh-huh.

[Damon and Andie kiss]

Andie: ''Mmm. my lips are sealed.

[Alaric stares at them in disgust]

Alaric: ''this is too weird.

Damon: 'I just need the right opportunity.

[Damon see's Syndil walk in the grill with Elijah and Jenna]

Damon: ''ah, there's Jenna with her new boyfriend. hi.

[Elijah, Syndil and Jenna walk up to their table]

Syndil: ''hey guys.

Damon: ''so I hear you two had quite a meeting of historical minds today.

Jenna: ''Yeah I guess you could say that.

Alaric: ''well as much as I'd like to continues this, I've got papers to grade.

[Alaric puts down some money and gets up from the table]

Andie: No, you know what? we should continue this. lets have a dinner party.

Damon: ''Ooh, my girl. full of good ideas. I'll be happy to host. say tonight maybe?

Andie: 'its good for me. Jenna?

Alaric: ''I don't know if tonight works.

Jenna: ''Yeah I'm free.

[Syndil was looking at Damon suspicious and she wasn't the only one as Elijah stares at Damon curious as Elijah places his hand at her back]

Elijah: ''It'd be a pleasure.

Syndil: ''I don't know if I should go with School work and all.

Damon: ''No not going to get out of another party Syndil you are going.

Syndil: ''but...

Elijah: 'he's right you need to get out and Socialize more...

Syndil: ''I socialize...[seeing their look of disbelief] ''well I do sometimes .

Elijah: ''its settled she is coming.

[He looks at Syndil as she nods]

[Salvatore Boarding House]

(Jenna Syndil and Andie are preparing the table for the dinner)

Andie: So what's going on with you and Alaric? I feel like there's some tension.

Jenna: I don't know. I really like him. It's more than like and I want it to work, but I can't help but feel that he's hiding something from me. And then I've got John whispering things in my ear about him.

Syndil: Like what?

Jenna: Things I don't want to believe. Things I don't believe, not if they're coming from John's mouth.

Andie: Oh. Well, there you go, then. Trust is the key to any relationship. I mean, I am so grateful that Damon tells me everything.

[Syndil is looking at her finding it very odd that Damon has her with him knowing he must be using her like always...Syndil sighs in loneliness as she felt that Damon was keeping stuff from her but then she was keeping Katherine and Elijah a secret for a while now]

(Damon and Alaric are in the library)

Alaric: This is a bad idea.

Damon: There's no such thing as a bad idea. Just poorly executed awesome ones. Here.

(He hands Alaric a glass of scotch, but he refuses it.)

Alaric: No. I don't like the idea of Elijah being in the same house with Jenna.

Damon: Jenna's perfectly safe. Besides, it's just a fact-finding mission. It's totally harmless.

Alaric: Just a fact-finding mission?

Damon: Yeah.

Alaric: Listen, no sneak attacks. No surprise plans. Nothing that's gonna put Jenna in harm's way. Ok?

Damon: Scout's honor.

(Damon puts up his hand and grabs Alaric's shoulder. Alaric looks at him, still suspicious. Andie walks in.)

Andie: Hey, Jenna needs help with the wine.

(Damon looks at him, smiles, and pats his arm reassuringly. Alaric walks up the stairs.)

Andie: Thanks.

Alaric: Yeah.

(He leaves the room and closes the door. Damon waits until he is sure he is gone before he walks over to a small trunk and opens it. He pulls out the silver dagger and white oak ash from inside. Andie walks down to him.)

Andie: What's that?

Damon: Dessert.

(He dips the dagger in the ash.)

Damon: Elijah's stronger than me. Faster than me. It's all about the element of surprise.

Andie: Ah, it's too bad. I like him. He's very old-school. Classy.

Damon: Which is why you should encourage the gentlemen to take their after dinner drinks in here while you do coffee in the kitchen with the girls.

(Damon places the dagger with the glasses and the scotch, hiding it from view.)

Andie: Hmm. That is a little too sexist for me.

(Damon turns around and looks at her.)

Damon: Stop talking.

(Andie smiles at him.)

[Syndil walks into the room looking at Damon with a suspicious look facing him]

Syndil: ''Damon...that better not be what I think it is...don't forget that the Moment Elijah finds out you're trying to kill him...he will kill you before you get the move on him...don't do it Damon.

Damon: ''I will be careful Syndil...I want to find out more about him before I kill him.

Syndil: ''didn't you learn nothing from the Tea Party..he told me you tried to challenge him and he showed you something different...he will kill you Damon.

[Damon walks over and takes her face in his hands looking at her]

Damon: ''don't worry about me so much...wouldn't want you to be worried all night when you should be looking beautiful.

[He looks down at the beautiful light blue dress she has on and that her hair was down in curls down her back and she had blue high heels on and a silver diamond bracelet]

Damon: 'Just make sure that you are no where near when I do kill him.

[Syndil nods a little ]

(Upstairs, the bell rings. Jenna answers the door. John is outside on the porch and walks into the house. Damon walks out of the library with Syndil and into the front hall.)

Jenna: Who invited him?

Damon: John. Surprise. Leave.

John: When Jenna told me she was coming to a dinner party for Elijah, I decided I couldn't miss out on all the fun and games.

(Alaric walks in. Damon and John look at him.)

Alaric: There are not going to be any games tonight, John. It's just a friendly dinner party.

(John looks back at Damon.)

Damon: What he said.

Gilbert House

(Jeremy opens the front door for Bonnie.)

Jeremy: Hey.

Bonnie: Hey.

(He takes her bag)

Bonnie: Thanks. That thing weighs a ton. I'm starving. You guys have any... food?

(She stops in front of the living room. There are candles lit and placed all over the room. She looks nervous.)

Bonnie: Oh, God. Heh! This is a date.

(Jeremy walks into the room and stands in front of her.)

Jeremy: No, no it's not like a date, date. It's more of a hey, I kissed you, and I thought you liked it, um... hang thing.

Bonnie: Jeremy, I need to make sure Elena is cool with us before anything else happens.

(He turns away and places her stuff on the couch.)

Jeremy: I didn't realize my sister had approval over who I'm with.

Bonnie: She's my best friend. I tell her everything and this whole hang thing might freak her out.

Jeremy: All right, all right, so we'll, um... We'll hang out, eat some food, work on some spells. It's not a big deal. But you did... You did like it, right?

(She smiles)

Bonnie: Yeah. I liked it.

[Salvatore Boarding House]

(Damon opens the door. Elijah is outside.)

Elijah: Good evening.

Damon: Thank you for coming. Please, come in.

Elijah: Just one moment. Can I just say that if you have less than honorable intentions about how this evening is going to proceed, I suggest you reconsider.

Damon: No, nothing, nothing dishonorable. Just getting to know you.

Elijah: Hmm. Well, that's good.

(Elijah enters the house.)

Elijah: Because, you know, although Elena and I have this deal, if you so much as make a move to cross me, I'll kill you and I'll kill everyone in this house. Are we clear and take Syndil away from you are we clear with each other?

Damon: Crystal.

(Elijah sees Syndil, smiles, and walks over to her.)

Elijah: Syndil. Wonderful to see you again. How are you?

Syndil: Nice to see you.

Elijah: You look incredible.

Syndil: Thank you.

(Damon shuts the front door.)

(Damon, Andie, Elijah, Syndil, Jenna, John, and Alaric all sit around the table. Jenna pours some wine for Damon.)

Jenna: I hate to break it to you, Damon, but according to Elijah, your family is so not a founder of this town.

Damon: Hmm, do tell.

Elijah: Well, as I mentioned to Jenna earlier, a faction of settlers migrated from Salem after the witch trials in the 1690s. Over the next hundred years they developed this community where they could feel safe from persecution.

Syndil: Hmm. Because they were witches.

Andie: Yeah, but there's no tangible proof there were witches in Salem.

Damon: Andie's a journalist. Big on facts.

Elijah: Well, the lore says that there was this wave of anti-witch hysteria. It broke out in the neighboring settlement, so these witches were rounded up. They were tied to stakes in a field together and, uh, burned. Some say you could hear the screams from miles around us. They were consumed by the fire. Could you pass the...

Jenna: I wouldn't repeat this to the Historical Society.

Syndil: It's starting to sound a little like a ghost story to me.

Damon: So, why do you want to know the location of these alleged massacres?

Elijah: You know... a healthy historian's curiosity, of course.

Damon: Of course.

(He glances at Damon and smiles, nervously.)

Gilberts Lake House

(Elena is again sitting on the couch reading another of Jonathan Gilbert's journals. Stefan walks in the house and over to her.)

Elena: Jonathan Gilbert got crazier and crazier. I guess that's what happens when you spend your life obsessed with vampires.

(She puts the journal down and picks up another. She begins to read and as she does her brow furrows.)

Elena: He researched the Originals.

Stefan: You're kidding.

(He walks over to the couch and sits down next to her.)

Elena: Later in life, look.

(She shows him the journal)

Elena: Pages and pages of questions and scribbles.

(Elena flips through the pages and eventually stops on one. A picture of the silver dagger has been drawn on it.)

Elena: What's that?

(Her and Stefan look at each other for a moment. She looks back down and starts to read aloud.)

Elena: "The wood from one tree and one tree alone, an ancient white oak would bring death to an Original vampire. When the tree burned, all hope was thought lost." He was trying to figure out how to kill an Original.

(She looks back down at the journal and continues to read out loud again.)

Elena: "But the ash from the tree was saved and witches forged a dagger to which the ash could be bonded. This alchemic bond provides the necessary poison"

(Stefan gets up and stands in front of her.)

Stefan: Elena...

Elena: I wonder if this is true. I mean, do you think this dagger actually exists?

Stefan: I know it does...

(Elena looks up at him, shocked.)

Stefan: Because John gave it to Damon.

Elena: John gave Damon the weapon that's supposed to kill Elijah? This one?

(Elena points at the dagger on the page and Stefan nods. She starts to read aloud again.)

Elena: "It must be brandished by humans alone, for it will bring death to all demons who wield it."

(Stefan grabs the journal from Elena and looks at it. He quickly grabs out his phone and dials Damon.)

Stefan: John's trying to get Damon killed.

[Salvatore House]

Damon: Would anyone care for some cognac? I have a bottle that I've been saving for ages.

(Damon gets up from the table.)

Alaric: None for me thanks. Nine bottles of wine is my limit.

[Gilbert's Lake House]

(Damon doesn't answer his phone.)

Stefan: Why is your phone off? Call me.

(Elena looks up at him.)

Elena: What's going on, Stefan?

Stefan: Damon is planning on killing Elijah. Tonight.

[Salvatore Boarding House]

(The others start to get up. Damon looks at Andie.)

Andie: The gentlemen should take their drinks in the study.

Elijah: I have to say the food was almost as wonderful as the company.

Andie: I like you.

(Jenna hands some plates to John.)

Jenna: Here you are, gentleman, make yourself useful. Hmm?

(John takes the plates and walks off. Alaric comes up behind Jenna.)

Alaric: Here, here. Put me to work.

Jenna: Um, I got it.

(Jenna picks up the plates and starts to walk out of the room. Alaric stops her.)

Alaric: Hey, Jenna, are you... are you okay?

Jenna: Yeah, fine, Ric.

(Jenna leaves the room. John looks at Alaric and walks towards him.)

John: I suspect this is my fault.

Alaric: What did you do now?

John: I merely mentioned that you haven't been completely honest with her about your dead wife.

Alaric: You son of bitch.

(Alaric grabs John by his shirt collar. John grabs his wrists and pulls his hands off of him.)

John: I think I've been very clear with you, Ric. I want my ring back.

(John walks out of the room. Alaric's phone starts to ring. He answers it.)

Alaric: Hello. Slow down. Slow down. Stefan?

(Damon and Elijah are in the library. Damon is pouring drinks for the men.)

Damon: So, let me guess. In addition to the moonstone, the doppelgänger, the lion, the witch and the wardrobe, you need to find this witch burial ground.

Elijah: Because I feel as though we've grown so close, Damon, I'll tell you yes. Do you know where it is?

Damon: Maybe. Tell me why it's so important.

(Damon hands Elijah a glass of scotch. He takes it.)

Elijah: We're not that close.

(Elijah turns around and looks around at the books.)

Elijah: It's quite a collection you have here.

Damon: Hmm.

(As Elijah has his back turned, Damon slowly and carefully grabs the silver dagger from the tray of glasses.)

Elijah: It's a funny thing about books. Before they existed, people actually had memories.

(Alaric and Andie burst through the study doors. Damon quickly puts the dagger back down.)

Alaric: Gentlemen, we forgot about dessert.

Andie: Elijah.

(Andie holds her hand out for him.)

Elijah: Miss Star...

(Elijah hands his glass to Damon, who drains it, and takes Andie's hand. He twirls her around and they walk out of the room together. As soon as they leave, Damon smacks Alaric angrily. Alaric points down at the dagger. Damon doesn't understand what he means. Alaric walks over to a desk and writes something down on a piece of paper. He hands it to Damon who reads it. The paper says "The Dagger will kill you if you use it." Damon angrily throws the paper at Alaric and they walk out of the room.)

(Back in the dining room, Syndil pours coffee into a cup for John. Elijah and Andie enter the room.)

Syndil: Sorry, guys, dessert is taking longer than I thought. I usually just unwrap food.

Andie: So... I know this is a social thing, but I... I would really love to ask you some more questions about the work that you're doing here.

Elijah: I'd love to answer.

Andie: Great, that's so great.

(Damon and Alaric enter the room. Damon sits down and glares across the table at John.)

Andie: Ric, would you do me a favor and grab the notebook out of my bag?

(Alaric walks over to her bag.)

Damon: Elijah, did John tell you he's Elena's uncle/father?

Elijah: Yes, I'm well aware of that.

Damon: Of course, she hates him, so there's absolutely no need to keep him on the endangered species list.

(Damon looks back at him.)

Andie: No Ric, it's in the front pocket. On the... you know what? Excuse me, guys. Sorry

(She gets up to help Ric find her notebook.)

John: What I'd like to know, Elijah, is how do you intend on killing Klaus?

Elijah: Gentlemen, there's a few things we should probably get clear right now. I allow you to live solely to keep an eye on Elena. I allow Elena to remain in her house living her life with her friends as she does as a courtesy. If you become a liability, I'll take her away from you and you'll never see her again.

(Andie comes back with her notebook and sits down.)

Andie: Okay. My first question is when you got here to Mystic...

(Alaric comes up behind Elijah and stabs the dagger through his heart. Elijah screams and dies. Everyone at the table gets up in shock. Alaric pulls the dagger out and places it on the table. He looks at Damon.)

Alaric: Now, get rid of him before Jenna comes back with dessert.

Damon: All right.

Gilbert's Lake House

(Elena is standing outside. Stefan walks out and over to her.)

Stefan: Elena, we need to talk about this.

Elena: What good is talking if you and Damon are just gonna lie to me? If you don't like my decisions, that's fine. There's nothing I can do about that but if you ever go behind my back again, I'll...

Stefan: You're gonna what? Hmm? What are you gonna do, Elena?

Elena: It's my life.

Stefan: Yeah, exactly. It's your life and I'm gonna do everything I can to make sure that you live it.

Elena: Then what? This... this... this trip through the past. You being honest. Was there any truth to that or were you just distracting me?

Stefan: I was telling you about a time when I thought that everything was lost. When I had given up because that is exactly what you're doing right now.

Elena: That is not what...

Stefan: Yes, it is! Even if you don't want to admit it. You are giving up... and Lexi? She wouldn't let me give up. I'm not gonna let you Lexi showed me that there was another way. And from that day forward, I started fighting for it. For my own survival.

(Stefan places his hand on Elena's cheek.)

Stefan: That's all I want you to do. I just want you to fight for it.

(He kisses her on the forehead and leans his forehead against hers for a second. He walks back into the house, leaving Elena standing outside.)

[Salvatore Boarding House]

(Alaric and Damon have moved Elijah's body down to the cellar.)

Alaric: You said there wasn't going to be any violence.

Damon: Says the guy that did all the killing.

(Damon starts to walk out, but Alaric grabs him.)

Alaric: Hey, I took the shot because I saw an opening, not because I planned to do this with Jenna in the house. Now, you can't lie to me like that.

(Damon tries to leave again, but Alaric grabs him.)

Alaric: Hey, I am your friend, damn it. And you don't have any friends. So, no more lying.

(Damon nods and leaves. Alaric looks down at Elijah's body, walks out, and closes the cell door behind him.)

[Gilbert's Lake House]

(Elena is sitting on the couch, still reading Jon's journals. Stefan walks down the stairs and into the room.)

Stefan: Elijah's dead. Alaric did it.

(Stefan sits on the couch with Elena.)

Elena: Originals believed in truth and honor. It was forbidden for a vampire to kill another vampire. So, the dagger would take both lives. And as long as the dagger stays in place, the Original, for all intents and purposes, is dead.

(Stefan rushes to his phone and calls Damon.)

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Syndil was in a bathroom just washing her face and hands when she felt someone behind her and she see's Elijah...and he grabs her from behind and they vamp speed out of the house]

[Damon after getting another call from Stefan about Elijah goes down stairs to see that Elijah is gone]

[Martin's Apartment]

[Elijah holding on to Syndil by her arm dragging her]

Syndil: ''Elijah you're hurting me let me go..

Elijah: ''did you have anything to do with tonight? [he saw her confused look and he shakes her] ''tell me now...

Syndil: ''No I didn't know about this...I've been with you the inter day and it didn't hit me what they were planning until Alaric stabbed you...

Elijah:[He pulls off her bracelet then he starts compelling her] ''is what you are telling me the truth?

Syndil: ''yes it's the truth.

Elijah: ''Good...now I need to find Elena.

[Elijah opens the door to Jona's apartment...he has blood on his shirt]

Jonas: ''what happened?

Elijah: ''I need you to find Elena. now.

[Gilbert Lake House]

[Elijah with Syndil walks up to the house. he kneels and grabs some rocks. Elena starts to walk towards the front door. but Stefan grabs her by the arm. Elijah has gotten up outside. and tosses the rocks from hand to hand...Stefan hears him]

Stefan: 'He's here.

[Elijah throws the rocks at the door. breaking it off it's hinges. Elena looks at Stefan]

Elena: 'you have to go. I need to talk to him alone.

Stefan: ''Elena.

Elena: ''Stefan, I'm okay. he can't come in the house]

[Elijah walks closer towards the house]

Elijah: ''You know. I might not be able to enter this house...but I'm a very patient man. I'll wait you out.

[Elena slowly walks out from behind the wall. Stefan stays hidden there. she walks towards the front door but stays inside the house]

Elena: ''they shouldn't have done what they did.

Elijah: ''the deal is off.

Elena: ''I'm renegotiating.

Elijah: ''You have nothing left to negotiate with.

[There is a moment's silence. then, Elena pulls out a knife. Elijah looks amused]

Elena: ''I'd like to see you lure Klaus into Mystic Falls after the Doppelganger bleeds to death.

Elijah: ''Stefan won't let you die.

Elena: ''No he won't. he'll feed me his blood to heal me and then I'll kill myself and become a vampire just like Katherine did. so unless you want that to happen again, promise me the same as before...promise me...you won't harm anyone That I love. even if they've harmed you.

Elijah: ''I'm sorry Elena I'm going to have to call your bluff.

[He flashes behind Syndil and bites his wrist and forces her to drink it...Elena shocked almost walks out but Stefan catches her]

Elena: ''No what are you doing?

Elijah: ''I'm warning you Elena...you even think of killing yourself or double cross me I will kill Syndil and make her a vampire...choose who's life is more important hers or yours.

[Syndil shocked looks at Elijah with a look of betrayal and hurt as she then turns back to Elena with a look of fear]

[Elena breathes out and points the knife to her stomach...Elijah watches her, unsure of what she will do...Syndil feeling cold inside as Elena stabs herself...Elijah angry that Elena would put her life before Syndil and he looks at Syndil in regret as he takes her head in his hands]

Syndil: 'No Elijah please...don't

Elijah: ''I'm sorry.

[He snaps her neck...Stefan see's this and was shocked but he goes to Elena as she is in pain and bleeding...Elijah rushes towards the door. but stops at the doorway. because he's not invited in. Elena drops the knife on the door and clutches her stomach]

Elijah: ''No! yes. yes, you can have your deal. Let me heal you.

Elena: ''give me your word.

Elijah: ''I give you my word.

[Elena limps outside and into Elijah's arms. suddenly she stabs Elijah with the silver dagger and Elijah falls to the ground, dead. Elena falls to the ground as well, weak from the blood loss. Stefan rushes out of the house, bites his wrist, and feeds Elena his blood. he places his chin on the top of her head. Damon walks out of the house towards Syndil's body on the ground and was filled with such shame for what they done to her..knowing she will be a vampire]

Damon: ''Little tip. don't pull the dagger out.

GILBERT HOUSE

(Alaric walks into the kitchen. Jenna is in there getting a bottle of water.)

Alaric: Where did John disappear to?

Jenna: Maybe the same place the rest of the dinner party ran off to.

Alaric: Look, Jenna, I'm, uh... I'm so sorry tonight was...

Jenna: What happened to Isobel?

Alaric: You know, John should have never brought that up.

Jenna: That's not an answer.

Alaric: He's just trying to stir up trouble.

Jenna: That's not an answer, either.

Alaric: I can't talk about this, Jenna.

Jenna: I keep thinking that maybe it's me. Maybe I'm reading into things. I should trust you. That's what a relationship is about, right? But then I think that maybe John is right and maybe you're not being honest with me. So... are you being honest?

(Alaric purses his lips together and doesn't respond. Tears start to fall from Jenna's eyes.)

Jenna: Right, okay. Well, that was an answer.

(She walks out of the kitchen. John enters behind Alaric.)

John: Well, that was awkward.

(Alaric looks angry. He turns around and looks at John.)

John: You know, I can clear all this stuff up about Isobel tomorrow, if you want. Or not.

(Alaric takes the ring off his finger and places it on the table.)

Alaric: You want it? Take it. It's yours. And after what you did to Damon ...

(Alaric smirks.)

Alaric: You're gonna need it more than me.

(Alaric walks out of the room.)

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Damon is carring Syndil's body inside the house and lays her on the couch and he sits down beside her caressing her face clearly upset that she will wake up as a vampire...he didn't want her to become a vampire]

Damon: ''what have we done...tonight is all our fault.

Stefan: ''She didn't know Elijah would turn on her...but then he would never would have turned on her if we didn't set a trap for him.

[Elena is on the floor near Syndil as she finally wakes up grasping for breath as she see's Damon, Elena and Stefan she looks around for Elijah]

Syndil: ''what happened to Elijah?

Damon: ''He has been daggered by Elena and this time he is staying dead.

Syndil: ''I feel like I'm on fire...ha my skin is on fire..and I'm hungry...what is going on?

Stefan: ''Well...Syndil Elijah after he fed you his blood...and when Elena didn't meet his demand he killed you to punish us...I'm so sorry

Syndil: ''does that mean...am I dead?

Damon: ''Yes its true...you are in Transition...

Syndil: ''No..No it can't be...My Mage what am i going to do without my Mage Magic...it's not true it has to be a dream.

[Elena is trying to hold back tears knowing it was their fault that she will be a vampire]

Elena: ''I'm so sorry about this Syndil...if it wasn't for Damon setting up a trap to kill Elijah none of this would have happened.

Syndil: ''you all knew this was going on and nobody told me...oh my god how could you...

[Syndil stands up and walks outside then finally runs out of the house...feeling overwelamed by emotions coming at her all at once...Damon and Stefan flashes in front of her to stop her from going any further]

Damon: ''I know what we did was wrong killing Elijah was only because we learned that Elijah was planning to use Elena in the Sacrifice all along...he never meant to save her at all...

Stefan: ''We had to try any means nesseray to stop him from doing that..

[Syndil looks at them both in Hurt and Isolation feeling like someone took a hammer and beat her in the stomach with it]

Syndil: ''so regardless of what happens to me...Elena comes first before me right...that you forget that I was also what Klaus is after...I'm going to come a vampire because of you guys...I can't believe it.

[She drops her head in her hands and cries then she flashes them with her hands and they fly into the trees almost breaking them in half as she disappears on them...finding herself in Town Square and she sobs in pain as she sits down on a bench...when someone comes to sit down beside her...It was a man that had a bleeding hand from falling down on a Hike]

Man: 'Ah I'm so sorry my hand hurts like a witch...do you have a napkin or something I can clean this off?

[Syndil looks at him then at his wound and takes a napkin out of her pocket and begins to dab at the wound almost fascinating to see blood for some reason..and then she takes it away to see a lot of blood on her hands]

Man: ''thank you very much...I must go to the doctor for this...

[He leaves as Syndil watches him go...then she looks at her hand and somehow couldn't resist putting her hand at her face smelling it then she licks the blood off and then she almost spits it out because of how gross it was at first then she again puts the blood to her mouth then her face changes...from her eyes turning white with blood veins showing then her fangs come out...she cries out in her hands as they grow...then realizing what happened she then stands up and vampspeeds away from there]

Salvatore Boarding House

[Damon enters his bedroom...almost putting his face in his bed when he hears the shower running]

Damon: ''Andie? I thought you left.

[He walks into the bathroom. Katherine is in the shower. she walks out and stands in front of Damon, completely naked. Damon looks at her surprised.

Katherine: ''Hello, Damon, hey, do you have a robe?

Damon: ''How did you get out?

Katherine: ''I knew that If I begged you not to kill Elijah, that's exactly what you'd do. little known fact...Originals can compel vampires. but as soon as they die. the compulsion wears off.

Damon: ''and you knew.

Katherine: ''and I'm still here. I didn't run. I meant what I said, Damon. I'm going to help you.

[Katherine looks down at her naked body]

Katherine: 'So...how about that robe?


	17. House Guest

**House Guest**

[Syndil's House]

[Syndil is been inside her house since she has turned into a vampire and all her emotions were on overdrive as she paces the bedroom thinking on everything that happened to her...Elijah betrayed her all because Elena tried to kill herself...and they didn't even think to help her when Elijah fed her his blood and then killed her...She sobs as the point was clear she will never be able to have children now that she is a vampire...she walks downstairs and walks towards the front door only to find that she couldn't go out because of the sun..she cries out...and backs into the darkened corner...someone enters the front door...at first she thought it was Elena and she flashes towards her and pins her to the wall but then Katherine switches places with her and pins her against the wall too]

Katherine: 'Who the hell turned you into a vampire?

Syndil: ''Elijah did...[She steps back away from Katherine] ''it was when they set a trap for him...Elena, Stefan and Damon knew but never told me and when Elena tried to kill herself...he took his anger out on her by killing me and turning me..

Katherine: ''well that's just great...and you can't get into the sun?

Syndil: ''No...what are you doing here?

Katherine: ''you remember that I am staying here for a while right?

Syndil: 'Right...

[Syndil walks away from Katherine and then sits down on the love seat and holds her head in her hands]

Syndil: ''I'm so hungry but I can't leave the house.

[Katherine looks at the girl and was feeling pity on her and then gets a phone out to call Damon]

Syndil: 'who are you calling?

Katherine: ''You're boy Damon to see if he can get Bonnie to make you a daylight ring.

Syndil: 'No I won't ask him for help it's because of him I'm a vampire in the first place...I need to make one on my own.

[She uses her vampspeed to go to the library and returns with a Book of Spells]

Katherine: 'So you can still do Magic?

Syndil: 'yes but it's different every time I use magic it makes me act weird.

[Syndil flips through the pages to find the Spell that makes rings and she takes out the Ring that her grandmother once gave her along time ago and does the spell under her breath and then opens her eyes to see if the spell works...She walks over to the curtains and pulls aside the curtains to find that it worked...she sighs in relief]

Syndil: ''finally I should have thought of it sooner but I was too emotional.

Katherine: ''It happens...Come on we need to go over to The Salvatore House to tell them why I am out of the tomb.

Syndil: 'Damn it I don't want to face them just yet.

Katherine: ''You are going to need to get out there sooner or later to feed better now then never.

[Syndil swearing under her breath she puts on her Hiking boots, and puts on her leather jacket and then walks out of the house and into her car waiting for Katherine to get in then they drive over to the Salvatore Boarding house]

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Katherine pretending to be Elena enters through the other side of the house as Syndil walks into the house watching as Katherine is putting on her coat. Damon is reading one of Jonathan Gilbert's journal]

Katherine: 'Good Morning Damon.

[He looks at her and pushes her against the wall]

Damon: ''what are you doing here? I told you to leave.

Katherine: ''what is your problem?

Damon: ''you're wearing her clothes? like that's going to work.

Katherine: ''you think I'm Katherine? why would you think that? Katherine's in the tomb! isn't she?

[He releases her. Stefan arrives]

Stefan: ''What the hell's going on here?

Katherine: ''I don't know, you tell me. is Katherine in the tomb or not?

[Stefan rushes back upstairs to his bedroom and he rushes over to Elena and pins her against the wall]

Elena: ''what are you doing?

Stefan: 'how could you do this?

Elena: ''Stefan, you're hurting me!

Stefan: ''stop it Katherine!

Katherine: ''Stop what? It's getting really easy being you.

[Katherine is standing in the room with Syndil, Stefan, Elena and Damon looking at her]

Elena: 'what is she doing here?

Damon: ''when we killed Elijah, it broke the compulsion and freed the bitch from the tomb.

Stefan: 'How's that possible?

Syndil: ''He's an Original.

Katherine: ''they have all sorts of special skills.

Elena: 'I don't her here. get her out of here.

Katherine: ''you need me, Elena. you all do.

Stefan: ''like hell we do.

Katherine: ''we all want the same thing..Klaus dead. yet here you all are, running around like chickens with their heads cut off.

Elena: ''I don't need your help and I don't want it.

Katherine: ''and that's incredibly stupid of you. do you know where Klaus is? when he's coming. what he looks like?

Damon: ''if you know something say it or get out.

Katherine: ''Fine then i'll just go the grill and have lunch maybe Aunt Jenna's free for a bite...

[Katherine leaves and looks at Syndil as she leaves]

[Syndil looks at them and then manages to walk down stairs as Damon flashes in front of her]

Syndil: ''get out of my way Damon.

Damon: 'Not until you tell me why did you let her out?

Syndil: ''I think you know why...she had answers to what I needed to know about Klaus and why he is after me...I would have told you all what I planned on doing but then..nobody listens unless it has something to do with Saving Elena...

Stefan: ''of course we would have listened to you Syndil even if we want Elena safe we want you safe too...Klaus is after you more then Elena.

Syndil: ''None of you included me on what you all were planning against Elijah I had to find out on my own and now not only do I have Elijah's betrayal to deal with but yours as well I don't now who to trust anymore.

[Syndil walks around the two brothers as they watch her leave but then Damon finally decides to go after her to make sure that she gets enough blood]

[Town Square]

[Syndil is walking around town just trying to figure out how she is going to get blood without anyone seeing her and she looks behind her to see Damon walking behind her she rolls her eyes and then turns around to face him]

Syndil: ''what do you want? why are you following me?

Damon: ''to make sure that your not going to eat a lot of the locals.

Syndil: ''I'm not trying too Damon I just need someone to give me what I need for the day then I will be fine.

Damon: ''fine come with me.

[He takes her hand and they enter the Grill and he searches around until he spots some guys playing pool listening at their conversations]

David: ''Look man I've got to go to the bathroom be right back.

Damon: ''See this guy right here...all you have to do is compel him to follow you outside and then take what you need...eat, snatch and erase his memory of ever meeting you.

Syndil: ''it sounds simple enough...

[She walks over to the guy as he walks towards the Bathroom and she looks him in the eyes]

Syndil: ''you will follow me outside for a moment.

[The guy David follows Syndil until they are in the shadows of the building in the alley and she then pins him to the side of the buildings and then she bites him on the neck...Damon is looking for anyone who may come to see whats going on and then he notices how Syndil's eyes were turning a blue color and then white and she steps back wiping a napkin on her mouth and she then looks the guy in the eyes after healing his bite mark]

Syndil: 'ok you will forget ever meeting me and continue doing what you were doing...

David: ''I never met you...

[He walks back into the Grill as Syndil and Damon walk out of the Alley way]

Damon: ''Nice job on your first try and now you can just get some blood bags for your house so that you don't to keep coming to the house.

Syndil: ''I don't know how to go about doing that just yet...all this is so new to me...How am I supposed to do this.

Damon: 'Its hard at first then soon you will be used to it...trust me it will get better over time.

Syndil: ''Easy for you to say...

Damon: ''Syndil I'm so sorry that we didn't tell you about killing Elijah if we would have known he would have done that...we would have never done it...and we will forever feel guilty.

Syndil: 'It's not really your fault Damon...I thought I trusted Elijah with my life but it is now clear that he is not and I've never felt so betrayed...I'm glad he has the dagger in his chest.

Damon: ''Yeap...any way you better get to school I've got to get back home to make sure Katherine doesn't make a mess.

Syndil: Ok...see you Damon.

[She leaves]

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Damon is trying to burn Elijah's body but it doesn't work. Katherine joins him]

Katherine: ''Mmm burning flesh. if you're trying to get the dagger back, you're wasting your time. he's indestructible.

Damon: ''no kidding. how do you know so much about Original Vampires?

Katherine: ''spent 500 years running from one.

Damon: ''so when I told you my plan to kill Elijah, why didn't you warn me that I'd die if I used the dagger on him?

Katherine: 'Oh, there's so many rules. its all very confusing.

Damon: ''did you know I would die?

Katherine: Did Elijah tell you his plan? did he have a dagger to kill Klaus with?

Damon: ''why are you still here?

Katherine: ''Because you haven't forcibly removed me.

[He threatens to burn her]

Katherine: ''You wouldn't

Damon: ''Oh, I would.

Katherine: ''Damon, be smart. I want Klaus dead just as much as you do. More. if I wasn't be honest about helping. I'd be long gone by now, ok? you can hate me. but we want the same thing. and you know...I always get what I want.

[He doesn't threaten her anymore. she's about to leave]

Katherine: ''I wanted out of the tomb. didn't matter who paid the price. of course I knew that you'd die.

[Mystic Falls High School]

[Syndil walks into the school hallway seeing Stefan with Bonnie and Jeremy]

Bonnie: she's out of the tomb?

Stefan: ''yeah. we're dealing with it, all right? just be extra careful. she's gotten a little too good at impersonating Elena.

Jeremy: ''with Katherine still around. we gotta find a way to get your powers back.

Stefan: ''Listen, I want to get the Martins on our side. I want to figure out a way for us all to work together now that Elijah's out of the picture.

Bonnie: ''It's impossible. they hate us.

Stefan: ''its either win them over or somebody's going to end up dead. you think you can at least convince them to have a civil conversation?

Bonnie: 'I'll try.

Stefan: ''thanks. keep me posted.

[He leaves]

Bonnie: ''okay, I gotta get to class.

Jeremy: ''all right. I'll see ya.

[he tries to kiss her but she laughs]

Jeremy: come on. Elena's nowhere in sight.

[She kisses him]

Bonnie: 'I'll tell her soon. I promise.

Jeremy: 'alright.

[Syndil is walking towards Alaric's classroom and see's he is talking to Elena]

Alaric: 'it was bad. you know. John planted all these seeds about Isobel and now Jenna knows I'm lying about something.

Elena: ''John's going to end up dead on the kitchen floor if he's not careful.

Alaric: 'Yeah, well easier said then done. I gave him back his ring so...look, Jenna keeps asking about Isobel. you know. was she murdered? why haven't they found the body? I mean how much longer can she stay in the dark?

Elena: ''you think we should tell her the truth?

Alaric: ''I'm saying I can't be with her and not tell her. it's not fair to her. and it's not the kind of relationship I want.

Elena: ''not to mention it's becoming more dangerous for her not know. I just thought that we'd at least hold off until after we've dealt with Klaus. you know. and even then, how do we tell someone what we know? how does someone hear that?

Alaric: ''Look, I'm sorry to put this on you. but I feel it's your decision to make. and whatever you decide to do, i'll respect it. I want to be honest with her. but until then Jenna and I are done.

[Stefan see's Syndil standing outside listening to Elena and Alaric's conversation and he walks over to her]

Stefan: ''hey Syndil how are you doing?

Syndil: ''I'm fine Stefan just trying to adjust knowing that I'm now part Mage and Part Werewolf.

Stefan: ''you aren't a werewolf yet until you made your first kill and I pray that doesn't happen yet.

Syndil: 'I pray that it doesn't any way what are you going to do about John and Katherine they are walking around not saying anything and they insist that they are protecting Elena.

Stefan: ''They are not saying which is why we need to stay away from both of them until we figure out what they now...you should make sure to stay away from Katherine she can't be trusted.

Syndil: ''I think I stick to the person I trust most myself...after what you guys did to try to protect Elena...I just don't trust you all right now so I think I'll just look after myself.

Stefan: ''I'm sorry that you were turned I really am and if it was something else we could have done we would have...but I can only protect Elena right now...for she needs it.

Syndil: ''Right its the reason why I'm going to take care of myself...so just keep Elena protected like you always do and everything will be okay.

[Stefan watches her walk off feeling guilty that the girl they have come to be friends with doesn't trust them and hope that nothing bad will come of that]

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Syndil walks into the boarding house and comes to the living room seeing Jonathan Gilbert's all over the table where Damon is looking through them. Katherine is there as well]

Katherine: 'what are you up to?

Damon: ''None of your business.

Katherine: ''we're pouting now? are those the Gilbert Journals?

[He doesn't answer]

Katherine: 'how am I supposed to help you if you won't tell me what you're up to?

Damon: ''can you tell me where a bunch of witches were massacred in this town a couple centuries ago?

Katherine: ''No.

Damon: ''then you can't help.

[She tries to catch a journal but he slaps her hands. she hits his arm and he pushes her on a chair and is above her]

Katherine: 'if it's any consolation I'm glad that you're not dead.

[she gets up]

Katherine: ''Emily Bennett told me about the Massacre. it was a big deal in witch folklore. when a witch dies violently they release a mystical energy marking the place of their death with power.

Syndil: ''Elijah wanted to know the site of the massacre.

Katherine: ''what was he going to do when he found it?

Damon: ''I don't know. [to Stefan who walks in from outside] ''what did Papa witch and baby witch have to say?

Stefan: ''isn't she gone or dead yet?

Katherine: ''for the last time, I'm here to help. can we skip the secrets. hmm?

Stefan: ''Elijah had no weapon to kill Klaus but he believed that if a witch could channel enough power...they wouldn't need one.

Syndil: ''like the power you get from a spot marked with a hundred dead witches?

Stefan: ''we just need to find it.

[Gilbert House]

[Elena, Bonnie, and Caroline are in the kitchen]

Caroline: ''Chinese food or Pizza?

Elena: ''like you have to ask.

Caroline: ''I will get it.

[She takes her IPad and sees a picture of her with Matt]

Bonnie: ''I'll do it

[She takes the Ipad]

Elena: 'do you believe that Jonas is being sincere?

Bonnie: "I don't know what to believe. I think he's at a loss. he's not sure who to trust.

Elena: ''Join the club...and Syndil feels the same way...ever since she came a vampire she's been distent and it's my fault.

Caroline: ''you can't help that you are being hunted by Klaus and I think she knows that but it didn't help that Elijah back stabbed her in the back just to prove a point to you.

Bonnie: ''we should have never trusted him in the first place?

Caroline: ''well, what are we going to do about this movie situation? what about the Notebook?

Elena: ''Caroline, how many times have you seen that movie?

Caroline: ''that is so not the point.

Elena: ''well yeah I mean..

[Jenna enters the kitchen]

Elena: ''hey.

Jenna: ''whats going on?

Elena: ''Girls night.

Jenna: ''oh.

Elena: ''how are you doing?

Jenna: you heard about my fight with Rick.

Elena: ''he feels terrible.

Jenna: ''is this some kind of disguised attempt to cheer me up?

[Elena looks at the girls]

Elena: ''no no this is about us girls hanging out and you know, we'll be here if you happen to walk to talk or...

Caroline: ''because I am a winner when it comes to successful relationships

Jenna: ''you too?

Caroline: you have no idea.

Jenna: ''okay then.

[she joins them and opens the fridge]

Jenna: ''it's the whole Isobel thing. hes hiding something from me.

Caroline: ''to play devils advocate, maybe there is a reason why he's not telling you. maybe he is trying to protect you.

Jenna: ''well, that's not his call to make. I mean, I deserve the truth. everybody does.

Caroline: ''sometimes it's harder than that.

Jenna: 'Not if its somebody you care about. it isn't

Caroline: 'You know what we need? Dancing. there is a band at the grill.

Bonnie: ''I'm in.

Jenna: 'In.

Elena: 'In.

[Syndil's House]

[In the Library in the middle of the floor is a circle of candles and Syndil is in the middle of it just in a indian circle just relaxing and just figuring out a way to find a middle ground...she looks at the book in front of her and see's the Power to stop time and she begins to learn the spell and with a flick of her hands the flames on the candles stop like they were Frozen and then with another flick they unfreeze...she smiles a little then she flips through pages to find anything else and comes upon the power to harness power from another person but it was too dangerous to try that spell...someone steps into the House and was watching her on what she is doing seeing her sketch something in there air]

Jonas: 'I see you are learning to weave Safe Guards that is a powerful tool to use when you are trying to protect someone...

Syndil: ''Mr. Martin what are you doing here?

Jonas: 'I'm looking for Elijah and wondering if you may have seen him since he usually lives here?

Syndil: ''He was tricked by the Salvatore's and then he was Daggered all I know is they have him...and I really don't want to talk about Elijah when he betrayed me.

Jonas: ''what did he do he would never hurt you?

Syndil: ''He turned me into a vampire to get back at Elena and the Salvatores for tricking him...he took it out on me when he told me he would protect me but he lied to me.

Jonas: ''I'm so sorry he did that..but it wouldn't have happened if they didn't set a trap for him...and I will get him back...they shouldn't have done that...you must trust me that Elijah wouldn't have done it if they wouldn't have hurt him.

Syndil: ''it shouldn't have excused him...now I will never trust him again

Jonas: ''I will fix this Syndil you have my word.

[He leaves as she watches him then she gets up to put away all her things and then walks into the Living Room and sits down to watch TV.]

[Jonas and Luka's apartment]

[Jonas and Luka are sitting at a table]

Jonas: ''are you sure about this? I mean, I would go if I could.

Luka: ''no I'm not strong enough to send you. I can do this.

Jonas: ''I'll stay anchored. use all my energy. if you feel weak...

Luka: Dad. I want this just as much as you...what they did to Elijah and Syndil they deserve what will happen to them.

Jonas: ''Concentrate on Elijah. picture him in your mind.

[Luka closes his eyes]

Luka: 'I got it.

[Jonas cast a spell]

[Salvatore House]

[Luka is in the Salvatore's house. Katherine and Damon are reading. they can't see him]

Luka: 'I'm in the Salvatore house. Elijah's body must be here.

Jonas: ''What do you see?

Luka: 'Elena and Damon. they're reading.

Jonas: ''good. if Elijah's there, you'll sense him. stay focused.

[He leaves]

[Katherine gets closer to Damon to read what he's reading]

Damon: ''can I help you?

Katherine: ''I'm bored.

[she reads]

Katherine: "Emily Bennett was taken by the Council today. They kidnapped her from her home and took her to the same location her ancestors were burned a hundred years ago." So Emily died on the site of the massacre, too. Does it say where?

(She tries to take the journal but he doesn't let her)

Damon: Nope. You know this whole friendly, cooperative thing?

Katherine: Mm-hmm.

Damon: I don't buy it.

Katherine: I have no reason to lie to you, Damon.

Damon: Lie.

Katherine: I'm hungry.

Damon: You're the unwanted house guest. Go feed yourself.

(She goes in the basement to take a blood bag. Luka's here. She doesn't see him but she feels something)

(Stefan rejoins Damon)

Stefan: Well, nothing in any of these. Find anything?

Damon: Nope.

(He pretends so Katherine can't here but he shows the journal to Stefan. Stefan pretends too)

Stefan: That's too bad.

Damon: Yeah, bummer.

(Katherine goes in the cellar and looks at Elijah's body. She's about to leave when she hears the dagger. Luka's trying to remove it. Katherine doesn't see him but she rushes on the dagger and maintains it on Elijah's heart.)

Luka: Elena's fighting me.

Jonas: What's wrong?

Luka: She's stronger than me.

Jonas: That's because it's not Elena. It's Katherine Pierce. Luka... kill her.

Luka: What?

Jonas: She's a vampire. Find a stake and drive it through her heart.

(Luka releases the dagger. Katherine releases it too and looks around the room. She sees a wooden chair being broken but doesn't see anyone.)

Katherine: Damon!

(Luka drives a stake through her body but misses her heart. Damon arrives.)

Damon: Katherine.

(She removes the stake with Damon's help.)

Damon: What happened?

Katherine: Damon...

(She looks at Elijah's body. Luka's removing the dagger. Damon takes fire and burns around the room)

[Jonas and Luka's apartment]

(Luka is on fire)

Jonas: Luka! Luka!

[Salvatore's house]

(Stefan rejoins them)

Stefan: What are you doing?!

Damon: Some kind of crazy ass psychic witch attack! Get over there and do something about it. Go!

[Jonas and Luka's apartment]

(Luka is burning. Jonas rushes over him. Luka's dead)

Jonas: Oh, my God! Luka! Luka! I'm sorry. Please. Just wake up, son. Open your eyes.

(He takes a grimoire and cast a spell but that doesn't do anything. He cries)

[Mystic Grill]

(Elena, Bonnie, Caroline and Jenna arrive and look at the band. Jenna sees Alaric.)

Jenna: I need a drink.

(She goes to the bar. Matt is next to them.)

Caroline: Hey, Matt.

(He doesn't answer)

Bonnie: Things just got real awkward.

(Alaric rejoins Jenna at the bar)

Alaric: Jenna.

Jenna: Not tonight, Ric. Tonight I have traded you for señor tequila.

Alaric: Yeah. Well, señor tequila's not going to be treating you very well.

Jenna: Well, the two of you have a lot in common.

Alaric: Look, Jenna, I hate that you're this upset with me.

Jenna: Yeah, well, it's your fault. Because whatever it is you're keeping from me, Whatever you think I can't handle... You're wrong. 'Cause last year I was a grad student who smoked a lot of pot and couldn't keep a goldfish alive and now I'm a parent, so I think I can handle anything, Ric.

Alaric: Jenna...

(Elena; Caroline and Bonnie are listening to the band)

Bonnie: He said the ball's in your court

Caroline: Yeah, but I can't do anything about it.

Bonnie: Why not? All you do is talk about how much you care about him.

Caroline: Yeah, but I am still keeping so many secrets.

Elena: Alaric's in the same boat with Jenna and maybe that's our mistake. We're trying to protect the people that we love by keeping them out of it, but in the end, we're hurting them anyway.

(Caroline takes off her jacket and goes to the stage)

Elena: What are you doing? Where are you going?

(She goes on the stage and takes the microphone)

Caroline: Hey, everybody. Let's hear it for the band! Weren't they awesome? So there's this guy. And, uh, he told me to tell him how I feel about him. Like it's so easy. Um, you know, just 'cause I talk a lot doesn't mean I always know what I'm actually talking about. Ah, like now, I'm feeling loopy and I don't really know how to express myself. I can sing. Yeah! Yeah. You know what, I'm going to sing.

(Bonnie, Jenna, and Elena all look baffled.)

Elena: Sing?

(The singer rejoins her)

Singer: Come on, off the stage.

(She compels him)

Caroline: You are going to let me live out my rock star fantasies, and you are going to be my back-up.

(She whispers something in his hear and starts singing "Eternal Flame". Matt looks at Elena and she smiles. Matt joins Caroline on stage and kisses her. Bonnie, Elena and everyone screams and laughs.)

[Jonas and Luka's apartment]

(Jonas is angry. He takes Elena's pictures and her hair brush to cast a spell to find her. Stefan enters the apartment and sees Luka's body.)

Jonas: You killed him.

(He uses his powers on Stefan. Stefan holds his head. He's hurt)

Jonas: He's dead and I have no one. And now you're about to find out exactly what that feels like.

(Stefan is on the floor, screaming. Jonas leaves. Stefan sees Elena's picture on the floor)

[Syndil's House]

[ Syndil is washing up her dishes in the sink when she feels someone enter the front door and she see's Jonas and he was angry and upset]

Syndil: ''what happened?

Jonas: ''they killed him...they killed my son and now they will regret it.

Syndil: 'whats going on Jonas?

Jonas: 'My son wanted to find Elijah so I helped him do a spell to be invincible and he entered the Salvatore Boarding house without being seen and somehow Katherine stopped him from releasing Elijah from the dagger and then Damon killed Luka with a flame gun...and now he's dead...I'm afraid you will have to come with me.

Syndil: ''what ever you are thinking Jonas there's a better way...what happened to Luka was terrible but don't do revenge it isn't worth your life.

Jonas: ''My son is dead and My daughter is with Klaus I won't rest until I get her back from him and I need your help.

[He walks over to her and puts his hands on her forehead and she begins to gasp as she gets weak then he takes her arm and they walk out of the house]

Syndil: ''what have you done?

Jonas: ''I've weakened your Magic so you won't use them on me...I'm sorry but I must bargain you for My daughters freedom.

Syndil: ''No,...No don't do that.

[He takes her by the arm and they leave]

[Salvatore House]

[Damon gives Katherine a blood bag and drives a stake through her body]

Katherine: ''what the hell?

Damon: ''that's for not telling me the dagger would kill me. next time...it goes in your heart.

Katherine: ''is that how you treat someone who...

[she removes the stake]

Katherine: ''is trying to help you?

Damon: ''you wanna help? start talking.

Katherine: ''I'd love to, but you're not going to like it.

Damon: 'try me.

Katherine: ''Fine. John Gilbert and Isobel want you and Stefan out of Elena's life.

Damon: ''that's old news.

Katherine: 'not the part where he offered me a deal. he knew that killing Elijah would get me out of the tomb, so he gave me a choice. Either I stay and help with Klaus or he kills Stefan.

Damon: ''but he still tried to have me killed.

Katherine: ''Right that was part of the deal. I could only save one of you.

Damon: ''so you chose Stefan. of course you did.

Katherine: ''you wanted the truth. Damon. would you rather I lie?

[Mystic Grill]

(Elena goes in the bathroom but Caroline and Matt are in it, kissing each other)

Elena: Ahh! Oh, sorry.

Caroline: ''sorry Elena!

[she leaves]

Matt: ''you know, I really have to get back to work.

Caroline: ''definitely.

[Bonnie's going to the bathroom but Elena stops her]

Elena: 'I...I wouldn't Caroline and Matt are...

Bonnie: ''in the bathroom?

Elena: ''if they're happy. I'm happy.

Bonnie: ''um. hey, speaking of happy, would it freak you out if I started dating your brother?

Elena: ''you're into my brother?

Bonnie: 'I know it's weird. but he's been so good and strong. he makes me happy. and I really can't tell what you're thinking...right now.

Elena: ''I'm thinking that...my brother has had more pain in his life then a hundred people's worth of pain. and...he deserves to be with someone as amazing as you.

Bonnie: ''really?

Elena: ''really.

[Bonnie embraces her. Elena's phone rings. she answers it's Stefan]

Elena: ''My phone. hey, Stefan, I'm at the grill. I can't hear you. hold...yeah.

[she leaves..Bonnie see's Jonas and Syndil entering]

[Salvatore House]

Katherine: ''where are you going?

Damon: ''Luka Martins dead. his father's going after Elena and Syndil.

Katherine: I'm coming with you.

Damon: No, you're not.

Katherine: Wait.

Damon: I don't need your help. I don't want it.

Katherine: I know what we can do, Damon. You have to let me do it.

[Mystic Grill]

[Syndil is struggling against Jonas but her magic was still weak as Bonnie comes over]

Bonnie: 'Dr. Martin. you okay?

Jonas: ''where is she?

Bonnie: ''I don't understand.

Jonas: ''my son is dead.

Syndil: ''whatever it is you think you need to do, there's a better way.

Jonas: ''they killed Elijah and they killed Luka and my only shot at getting my daughter back is if I have Syndil and Elena.

Bonnie: 'No, no, Dr. Martin.

[Jonas breaks the scene's lights with his powers]

Jonas: ''where is she?

Bonnie: ''I don't know. I haven't seen her.

[He breaks the rest of the lights]

(Jonas breaks the scene's lights with his powers]

Syndil: ''we can't let you hurt anyone all because of revenge Jonas.

Jonas: ''No one's getting out of here until Have her.

Bonnie: ''Don't do this. please don't do this.

[He breaks all the bottles with his powers and sets fire to the bar...Syndil tries to stop him but he puts his hand on her forehead and she falls to the floor unconscious. Everyone is going out. Matt tries to stop the fire with Bonnie when they see Syndil]

Bonnie: ''Syndil!

Matt: ''Hey Syndil.

[He rushes over to her]

Matt:[to Bonnie] Help me Bonnie.

[They help Syndil as she wakes up and they run to safety]

[Elena and Stefan stop and see Jonas]

Elena: ''Dr. Martin! I'm so sorry about Luka I never wanted that to happen. but...at least let us help you get your daughter back

Jonas: ''only Elijah can do that.

Elena: ''you don't need Elijah.

[He sets fire to another bar and turns to Stefan and Elena but Caroline jumps on him. Elena and Stefan leave. Caroline tries to bite Jonas but he provokes a headache with his powers. Caroline screams. Matt sees her]

Matt: ''Caroline!

[He rushes over Jonas and pushes him against the wall]

Matt: ''get away from her!

Caroline: 'Matt, no!

[Jonas breaks a bottle and puts in It Matt's neck and leaves. Matt falls on the floor. Caroline cries and rushes over to him]

Caroline: ''Matt! Matt! oh! oh my god!

[she tries to calm herself]

Caroline: ''Just breathe. Caroline...just breath.

[Her face change. she bites her wrist and puts it in Matt's mouth]

Caroline: ''You have to drink. Please, please.

[Gilbert House]

[Bonnie, Syndil and Jeremy are in the kitchen]

Bonnie: ''Luka...I can't believe he's dead. after what we did to him

Jeremy: ''No, after what he did to you. look I'm sorry, I know you feel back about all of this but I don't.

Bonnie: ''I couldn't do anything to help. I was useless I hated it.

[Stefan and Elena enter the house]

Syndil: ''thank god.

Elena: ''it's not over yet.

Jeremy: ''whats going on?

Elena: ''he'll explain.

[she goes upstairs]

Stefan: ''when did you guys get home?

Syndil: ''a few minutes ago.

Stefan: ''did you check the house?

Jeremy: ''and why would we check the house?

[Elena goes in the bathroom. Jonas is behind her. he catches her. her face change and she bites him...it's Katherine. Posing as Elena...Syndil and Stefan arrive]

Katherine: ''You're welcome...

[Bonnie goes toward Jonas Body]

Bonnie: ''you didn't have to kill him!

Katherine: ''yes we did!

[Bonnie gets closer to him and touches his face but suddenly he gets up and grabs her face...she screams...Stefan kills him]

[Damon and Elena are downstairs]

Elena: ''how did you guys convince her to do this?

Damon: ''we didn't it was actually her idea.

Elena: ''wow. that's...not good.

Damon: ''No. no that's not good at all.

[Stefan Syndil and Katherine goes down the stairs]

Stefan: ''Everything's taken care of.

[Katherine takes off Elena's necklace]

Katherine: 'I'm guessing you're going to want this back. but your pretty little outfit is going to need a good dry clean.

[she takes her necklace from Katherine's hand]

Elena: ''you're going to have to get her out of here before Jenna gets home.

Katherine: ''is that al you have to say to me?

Elena: ''this doesn't change the way I feel about you.

Katherine: ''I don't much like you, either. if we're going to be open and frankly. I'd be happy to see you dead but if we're going to try to take on Klaus we kinda need you to be alive. so I'm not a threat to you. Elena. if any of you are going to believe anything believe that.

[Salvatore's house]

(Damon is on his bed, reading Jonathan Gilbert's journal. Katherine rejoins him. Her hair is curly again and she's in lingerie)

Damon: You know what I can't figure out?

Katherine: What's that?

Damon: How the town knew Emily Bennett was a witch. I mean, because according to Johnathan Gilbert, he was the only one who knew. I know he didn't turn her in.

(She doesn't answer. He looks at her. She shrugs.)

Damon: Mmm, I should have figured as much.

Katherine: She was a loose end. I like mine tied up. You know what I can't figure out?

Damon: Do I care?

Katherine: Why you won't tell me where to find the site of the witch massacre.

Damon: Because I have no clue.

Katherine: You knew that Emily Bennett was the key to getting me out of that tomb and something tells me that you did everything in your power to make sure that she was safe, yet you have no idea where she was killed. Who's the liar now? (Damon flicks her a glance.) You hurt me today.

Damon: Tit for tat.

Katherine: You were mean and very rough and monstrous.

Damon: You deserved it.

(She gets closer to him)

Katherine: I like this, Damon.

Damon: Katherine. Katherine, there are six other bedrooms in this house.

(They're about to kiss)

Damon: Go find one.

(He pushes her off. She's upset, she looks at him and leaves)

[Caroline's house]

(Matt wakes up. Caroline's here)

Caroline: Hi.

(He looks at his shirt. There's a lot of blood. He touches his neck)

Matt: What the hell? Your face... And all the blood. I... I drank your blood.

Caroline: You were dying. My blood healed you.

Matt: What do you mean, it healed me? How can your blood heal me?

Caroline: Because that's what vampire blood does for humans, and that's what I am. I'm a vampire, Matt.

Matt: No.

Caroline: But it's all going to be okay, because I am going to tell you everything, and you're going to understand why I had to keep it from you, and we're going to be fine.

Matt: We'll be fine?!

Caroline: Yes, because we're together and we love each other.

Matt: Vampires. Oh, my God. Vicki, oh, my God, at the hospital, I thought that she was tripping out.

Caroline: What?

Matt: Vicki, she knew about vampires, and I... What... what did you do?

Caroline: Nothing. Nothing! Matt!

Matt: I need to get out of here.

(He tries to leave but Caroline stops him)

Caroline: No, no, no! I can't let you leave. I cannot let you leave.

(He cries)

Matt: What did you do to my sister?

Caroline: Nothing! Nothing! I swear, I swear, nothing, nothing!

Matt: What did you do?!

Caroline: Nothing, Matt! You have to calm down! Matt!

[Gilbert's house]

[Jenna's in the kitchen, eating ice cream. Elena joins her]

Jenna: ''are John and Jeremy asleep?

Elena: ''I think so.

Jenna: ''If I go to bed right now. there's a chance I'll wake up hangover free.

[the door bell rings]

Jenna: ''who's that?

[She goes toward the door and opens it. it's Isobel]

Isobel: 'Hi. you must be Jenna.

[Elena arrives and is surprised]

Isobel: ''I'm...Elenas mother.

[she looks at Elena]

Elena: ''Isobel.

[Jenna seems Shocked]


	18. Know Thy Enemy

**Know Thy Enemy**

[Syndil's House]

[Syndil is laying in bed as her alarm goes off and she reaches over to shut it off then she gets up to get dressed in to some black leggings, brown laced Tank top, a blue leather Jacket and she puts her hair up in a Pony tail and was putting on her brown boots as she then walks down stairs really finding it really creepy that she lives by herself...and she was going towards the Kitchen when she was smelling something in the air and it smelled almost like Gasoline but she didn't think nothing of it as she grabs a Blood bag out of the fridge and begins to drink it...she groans as Katherine enters the house all dressed in her normal clothes of tight black jeans, a brown tank top and her hair is curly again]

Katherine: ah you are awake good I came to tell you that A friend of mine has come to town and she will be able to tell us what Klaus wants with you.

Syndil: ''What friend?

Katherine: ''Isobel she is a research Expert and that she has been research on the supernatural in this town and she's a vampire too so she should be able to tell us what Klaus wants.

Syndil: ''Isobel is Elena's mother...and she's in town?

Katherine: ''Elena knows she's back in town so everybody nows by now. [she see's the blood bags] can I have one of those.

Syndil: ''Knock yourself out.

[Katherine goes to refridgeter and takes a blood bag and then drinks it...eyeing the Young Mage with remorse as she smells Gasoline in the house]

Katherine: ''You smell that...it's smells like Gasoline.

Syndil: ''I don't now where it's comeing from...I've check mostly the inter house.

[She looks around the kitchen to see if there was any loose Gas line as Katherine follows her out of the door...Syndil was still looking outside of the house and not see anything that could explain the Gas smell when she see's flames coming from the Front door...she panics as she runs back towards the house...When Katherine comes from behind her stopping her]

Katherine: ''are you insane..going back in there when this place can explode is dangerous...

Syndil: ''My family Spell book I can't leave it behind...

[Katherine annoyed at this vamp speeds back inside Syndil was looking all over for the others when she see's the box and then she runs out of the house with Katherine when the house finally explodes...Syndil watches as her home was destroyed]

Syndil: ''No..No..

Katherine: ''Syndil come on we have to go...

[Syndil was wounded inside as Katherine grabs her by the arm and they vamp speed away from the house Syndil was very upset by the time they stopped]

Syndil: ''where are we?

Katherine: ''I'm sorry Syndil..about your house but it was the only way for you to trust me enough so that I can get you out of the house...you will have to come with me now.

Syndil: ''what is going on Katherine?

Katherine: ''All will be explained soon.

[A House]

[They have been walking until they reach a House that has been foreclosed until recently and looks like someone was using it as they enter the house and they see a woman with her back to them...she rushes over to Katherine and pushes her against the wall. Katherine pushes her back and strangles her]

Katherine: ''Nice house.

Isobel: ''nicest foreclosure in town.

[Katherine smiles. Isobel laughs]

Isobel: 'come here.

[they embrace each other]

Isobel: ''It's good to see you, Katherine.

Katherine: 'I hear you've been busy.

Isobel: ''yes, I have. I've been busy making a deal with Klaus to save your life.

Syndil: ''Klaus...so you guys know each other?

Katherine: ''Isobel this is Syndil Wentworth also known as Vernaducci Blood Line.

Isobel: ''So you are the Mage...good Job Katherine getting her here.

Syndil: ''Isobel you are Elena's mother?

Isobel: ''I've see you met my daughter and yes I am Elena's mother...You have been turned?

Syndil: ''yes by Elijah..all because the Salvatore's wanted to kill him before he uses Elena in the Sacrifice.

Isobel: ''but that can't be right...you were never suppose to come a vampire...don't worry there is a way for you to reverse it only just this once it's Your Magic that can work...[she comes over to Syndil with a Knife] Let me see your hand?

Syndil: ''what are you going to do?

Isobel: ''The spell that is regiured to take away your vampire side is from your blood and then the rest is up to you.

[Syndil watches as Isobel cuts her hand and then she pours it into a dish and then Syndil says a spell under her breath and just as she finishes the spell...the flys backwards on to the floor and a blue light appears over her body...blinding both Katherine and Isobel...]

[Isobel gives the bottle of wine to Katherine]

Isobel: ''here. a vintner I knew in Avignon.

[Katherine takes it, puts a finger in it and tastes it.]

Katherine: ''he's tasty.

[They are in the living room..Katherine pours blood from the bottle into wine glasses as they wait for Syndil to wake up]

Katherine: ''so what was with the surprise visit to the Gilbert House?

Isobel: ''John told me Rick was dating auntie Vanilla. I got jealous.

Katherine: ''You have obviously got John wrapped around your finger if he invited you in the house.

Isobel: ''He thinks I'm helping him protect Elena...so he's been very useful in keeping me informed on everything that's been going on.

Katherine: ''so tell me what you know.

Isobel: ''you were right. I couldn't get anywhere near Klaus, but I found a way to someone in his trusted circle. one of his witches.

Katherine: ''Klaus and his witches.

[Katherine takes a sip of blood]

Isobel: ''he said that Klaus is willing to grant you your freedom if we deliver the Moonstone and the Mage.

Katherine: ''I've already bought the Mage...and I can get the Moonstone.

Isobel: ''You know Katherine, you'd be betraying Your Salvatore boys again.

Katherine: ''I was more then willing to play it their way if I had to. but they're floundering. their witch has lost her powers. and they've used their only weapon to kill Elijah. if I stick with them. I'm dead. you showing up changes everything.

[they raise their glasses and drink]

[Salvatore House]

[Damon, Stefan and Elena are in the Library]

Damon: 'we searched everywhere inside the Burning rubble that is left of Syndil's house and they didn't find anything...

Stefan: ''who could have done this and why?

Elena: 'It's got to be Klaus...somehow he has found his way here and is out there with her now...

Stefan: ''No he wouldn't kill her if he needs her no...someone else is behind this maybe Isobel nows about it.

Elena: ''do you really think that Isobel's telling the truth that word's gotten out about the Doppelganger?

Stefan: ''Look, I don't trust a word that she says, but I think we'd be stupid to ignore the warning.

Damon: ''you know you should just stay here. it's better for us to keep an eye on you.

Stefan: what, in the house that any vampire can enter? No her house is safer.

Damon: well then we'll stay there.

Elena: ''so that is the plan? neither of you will let me out of your sight again? what about Syndil?

Damon: ''let me know when you come up with a better plan. and we will find Syndil.

Elena: ''Fine. then one of you 2 bodyguards is gonna have to come with me to the Lockwood Luncheon.

Stefan: ''that'd be me.

Damon: ''Not me. I have witch stuff to attend to with Bonnie.

Elena: ''does that mean that you're taking her to the...

Damon: ''shh.

[Katherine joins them]

Katherine: 'don't get quiet on my account. if you have a plan to combat the impending vampire doom, please do tell.

[No one answers. Damon looks at Stefan]

Katherne: ''Seriously, what is the plan to get us out of this mess, hmm? I delivered you a moonstone, a werewolf and the dagger to lure and kill Klaus, and right now all you have is a moonstone. or so you tell me.

Damon: ''No we have it.

Katherine: 'where is it?

Damon: ''Its in a very safe place.

Katherine: 'I've been honest with you. time to return the favor.

Damon: ''let me be honest with you. don't mistake the fact that we haven't set you on fire in your sleep for trust.

[Elena looks at her and smiles]

Katherine: 'fine. be that way.

[She leaves]

[A House]

[Syndil wakes up with a gasp as she found herself laying on a couch in a huge house as someone helps her sit up and it's Isobel]

Isobel: 'too you long enough to wake...so how do you feel?

Syndil: ''I feel so different and I'm not craving blood anymore...all I feel is my magic I'm a Human again.

Isobel: ''Good now there is something I need to tell you...Katherine is the one who blew up your house.

Syndil: 'what why?

Isobel: ''she was planning on using you as a means to get Klaus off her back for good.

Syndil: 'I should have known not to trust her everywhere I go people are betraying me for what I didn't do anything.

[She was frustrated]

Isobel: ''there is somethings I need to do so if you are planning to leave I suggest you do so...because you are being Hunted.

Syndil: ''Right Like I didn't now that the only question is why?

Isobel: ''for the magic in your veins of course...Klaus wants you for his own purpose.

[Syndil pales as she again is reminded that Klaus is after her for his own Personal plans]

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Katherine is in Damon's room. She's searching for the moonstone. she goes through his closet and even checks the fireplace. she hasn't found it. she sighs and goes to wash her hands in the bathroom. she starts to leave, but suddenly stops she digs in the bowl of soap bars that Damon has and finds the Moonstone. she takes it and smiles]

[A Street]

[Alaric goes to his car. Isobel is here]

Isobel: 'Hi Rick.

Alaric: ''Isobel. what do you want?

Isobel: ''Just cleaning up some loose ends.

Alaric: ''yeah, we don't have any loose ends.

Isobel: ''you may not. I do. I need to apologize to you.

Alaric: 'it's a little late for that.

Isobel: ''no, not for what I've done in the past. we're beyond that. although I am sorry for outing you to your girlfriend. that was petty of me.

Alaric: ''look, whatever jacked up vampire amends that you're trying to make with me right now, I'm not interested.

Isobel: ''Of course not, because I compelled you to let me go. I realize that I don't wanna do what I have to do without you knowing how much I loved you and I did. I loved you so much. he's all yours.

[A Man is behind Alaric he puts his hands next to Alaric's head. he falls on the ground unconscious. Isobel leaves. she seems regretful]

[A House]

[Syndil is sitting in the Living Room where she is waiting on Katherine and Isobel when she hears Katherine enter the room...]

Katherine: ''I'm at your house, but we have to hurry. Damon knows your lodging tricks it will take him all 20 minutes to find out where you're staying.

Isobel: ''we'll be long gone before that.

Katherine: ''Good. how far are you?

Isobel: ''I'm sorry Katherine.

[Elena wakes up]

Isobel: ''I had to do what I was told. he wanted the Moonstone, the Mage and he wanted you.

[she hangs up]

Katherine: he? he who?

[She turns around. the warlock is here. she rushes over to him but he stops her with his powers. she screams and falls on the ground, unconscious...Syndil hearing the noise comes running down the stairs seeing Katherine on the flood and a man standing over her and he looks up when she comes down the stairs]

Syndil: ''what's going on?

Warlock: ''Some loose ends and you my dear are one of them..

[He swings his hand out and makes her cry out as pain enter her brain but she uses her own magic against him but he again pushes against her magic and then knocks her into a wall and knocks her out]

Warlock: ''Sorry Mage but can't have you running away now do we?

[He picks the Mage up and walks her to the SUV and then he picks up Katherine's body and puts her in the trunk then he drives away]

[Damon runs into the house frantic with worry over Elena and Syndil as He and Stefan enter the house]

Stefan: ''swear to god if she's not here.

Damon: ''don't be such a pessimist.

Stefan: ''I got upstairs.

[he goes upstairs seeing there was a struggle on the bed and then down the stairs where Isobel's bags]

Damon: 'this is Isobel's stuff. its definitely the right place.

Stefan: ''where are they?

Damon: ''I don't know Stefan.

[they leave]

[Alaric's Apartment]

[Katherine wakes up and see's the Warlock casting a spell on someone sitting in a chair...there are two vases. one is full of blood. the other is empty and knocked over on its side...she looks over at Syndil who is laying face down on the floor a little ways...and she gets up and sees that Elena's necklace is gone. it's Alaric that is in the chair. he opens his eyes. and gets up. the warlock bends down in a bow]

Katherine: 'Alaric?

[She rushes over to the door but she's trapped. Alaric goes towards her]

Alaric: Zdravei, Katerina.

[he takes her face in his hands]

Alaric: ''I have missed you.

Katherine: ''Klaus!


	19. The Last Dance

**The Last Dance**

[Alaric's apartment]

[Syndil is laying in a bed as Klaus/Alaric is looking down at her caressing her face as she slowly opens her eyes...she blinks in surprise then looks over to see Alaric standing over her]

Syndil: ''Oh my god Alaric...when did I get here?

Alaric/Klaus: ''I'm not Alaric sweetheart

Syndil: ''what are you talking about?

Klaus/Alaric: ''let's just say I'm someone else and that person happens to be a powerful Original.

Syndil:[realization comes over her as she backs off the bed and over to a wall] '''You're Klaus.

Klaus/Alaric: ''I knew you were smart love...and don't worry I won't hurt you.

[He goes over to a closet and takes out 2 shirts. Katherine is tied to a chair]

Klaus/Alaric: Oh! who is this guy, Safari Sam?

[He shows the shirts to Katherine]

Klaus/Alaric: ''okay, bad or badder?

Katherine: the dark colors suit you better.

Klaus/Alaric: Oh thank you honey. okay pop quiz. the dagger and white ash are in the Salvatore's possession correct?

Syndil: 'the dagger was used to Kill Elijah. you'll find him in the basement of the Salvatore house.

Klaus/Alaric: ''okay, that dagger needs to stay exactly where it is. the last thing I need to do is resurrect Elijah. Ohh, that guy is such a buzzkill.

Katherine: ''Don't forget you're on the outs with your girlfriend Jenna.

Klaus/Alaric: ''Right. Elena's Aunt. For all the lies about Isobel. what else?

Katherine: ''that's it.

[Syndil is slowly making her way over to the door as Klaus was talking to Katherine she was about to open it when he slams his hand over the door and shuts it and then she turns to face him]

Syndil: ''Let me out of here...what do you want from me?

Klaus/Alaric: ''Right now I need you where I know you can't run away from me and when I am in my body again then I will tell you what I want from you as for know...

[He takes her arm and then pushes her into the couch making her sit]

Klaus/Alaric: ''sit down and behave.

[He gets closer to her and touches her face. she seems afraid]

Klaus/Alaric: ''oh, so jumpy.

Katherine:[she looks at Klaus and Syndil worried] Please, just...kill me. I've told you everything that I know.

Klaus/Alaric: ''You see. I believe that you believe that, but what would you not know? what could they be keeping from you? Hmm? anything? tell me.

[She looks at him and he compels her]

Katherine: 'they were trying to see if Bonnie could find away to kill an Original without a dagger.

Klaus/Alaric: ''Bonnie the best friend? I thought you said she didn't have her powers anymore.

Katherine: 'she doesn't or didn't I don't know. you kidnapped me, remember? I'm kinda out of the loop.

Klaus/Alaric: ''well, we'll have to get to the bottom of that.

Katherine: ''Please just kill me, Klaus, and be done with it.

Klaus/Alaric: and show you kindness? I've searched for you for over 500 years. your death is going to last at least half that long.

[he takes a knife from his pocket]

Klaus/Alaric: ''I want you to take this knife...and stab yourself.

[she takes the Knife and stabs her thigh]

Klaus/Alaric: ''Now take it out.

[She takes it out. her wound heals]

Klaus/Alaric: ''now while I'm gone. I want you to do that over and over and over again and if you get bored, switch legs.

Katherine: ''where are you going?

Klaus/Alaric: ''I'm gonna go lay eyes on my Precious Doppelganger.

[He walks over to Syndil who was trying to look away from him not use to see him as Alaric]

Klaus/Alaric: ''I want you to stay here as well my love and if you get hungry I will have my people get you something and some clothes...everything you desire I will see to it...as long as you Obey me nothing will go wrong.

Syndil: ''What do you want from me?

Klaus/Alaric: ''as soon as I get my body I will tell you what you need to know but for know you will stay here.

[He kisses her on the forehead]

Klaus/Alaric: ''Oh, don't look so glum, Katerina. the fun is just beginning. again.

[he leaves. Katherine stabs herself again]

[Syndil watches Klaus leave then sighs as she begins to walk towards the door and opens it to feel the barrier around the door and begin to study the Weave of the shield]

Katherine: 'I wouldn't bother...a strong witch has put a shield over the door it would be a miracle to bust out.

[Ignoring Katherine Syndil concentrates on the barrier and found the Weave and begins to follow the spell with her hands then she passes through the door with ease...Katherine shocked gasps aloud]

Katherine: ''You did it...you actually was able to break the barrier around the door...damn now I can't leave.

Syndil: ''I would help you out Katherine but if it wasn't for you we wouldn't be here right now...maybe next time you think twice before back stabbing me again.

Katherine: ''I was only using you to get myself out of here...I never thought I would get captured too...

Syndil: ''Hello this is Klaus...what do you think was going to happen when he found you again...He's not going to make it easy for you...I'm free.

[Syndil runs out of the Apartment and flags herself a taxi to get out of there]

[Alaric's apartment]

[Alaric/Klaus walks back into the apartment and see's Katherine where he left her in the chair with her knee all bloody...but there was no sign of his Mage...he was angry and walks over to Katherine and chokes her]

Alaric/Klaus: ''where is she?

Katherine: ''where do you think...she escaped using her Ability to break Spirit Shields...hello she's a Mage Klaus what do you think was going to happen.

Alaric/Klaus: ''Looks like she is preparing to fight me with everything she has but then thing is she won't be able to run forever...I want her and I won't stop until I have her...maybe tonight I will get her at the Dance. and you're right. this witch is all juiced up and aiming to kill.

[Katherine's legs are bleeding]

Katherine: ''that's terrible.

[the warlock is in the kitchen]

Alaric/Klaus: ''we're gonna have to kill her, Maddox.

[he opens a drawer[

Alaric/Klaus: ''do you think this Alaric guy has anything vintage?

[He looks at shirts and sees that there's something under. he opens it and sees a lot of weapons to kill vampires]

Alaric/Klaus: ''Crossbows, wooden bullets and automatics? who is this guy again?

Katherine: ''he's the local vampire hunter.

Alaric/Klaus: ''Ahh. well, that explains the clothing.

Maddox: ''all I could find. guy likes his Bourbon.

[He gives him a glass. Alaric/Klaus takes it]

Alaric/Klaus: 'I knew there was something about him I liked. there's a high school dance and I'm gonna need you to take out witch bitch.

Maddox: ''If she has that much power, she can sense me coming from a mile away. I won't be able to get near her. you have to do it.

Alaric/Klaus: ''in this body? I'm a haggard history teacher. she can easily hurt me. I mean, not me, Klaus me, but you know what I mean.

[Katherine is listening to them]

Maddox: ''No witch could handle channeling that much power. it'll kill her. It would kill me. you just have to make her use it.

Alaric/Klaus: ''you mean like Provoking her to death?

Maddox: ''won't take long. just keep attacking her until it kills her. his body, Alaric's will last longer than hers will

Alaric/Klaus: ''How? he's human.

Maddox: ''I can help in that department. I can do a spell to protect you.]

[Alaric/Klaus looks at Katherine. she lowers her head]

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[The Taxi pulls up to the drive way of the Mansion and Syndil pays the cab and then runs towards the house knocking on it...Stefan hears it and wondering who it is and rushes downstairs and opens it...surprised to see Syndil leaning against the door way all tired and he catches her]

Stefan: 'Syndil oh my gosh where have you been?

Syndil: ''Klaus...he's here and ah..

[Syndils head begins to hurt as she tries to remember Alaric's face but inside Klaus is using him]

Stefan: ''Syndil whats wrong?

Syndil: 'I don't know every time I try to remember something my head begins to hurt...like something's blocking me...

Stefan: ''it's okay come on sit down...

[Damon and Elena runs down the stairs seeing Stefan holding Syndil and helping her sit down]

Elena: Syndil oh my god!

[She runs over to the Mage and hugs her]

Elena: ''you had us worried sick.

Damon: 'Don't ever do that again...

Syndil: ''Klaus...he has Katherine and that he's using someone else is body...ah...

[Syndil groans as another sharp pain hits her head as she tries to tell them about Klaus using Alaric's body...Damon sees the pain in her eyes]

Damon: ''what is going on?

Stefan: 'It seems that every time she tries to tell us something about Klaus something blocks it and gives her a headache.

Syndil: ''I think it's a spell I have a feeling it will wear off soon...

[She lays her head down on the arm rest closing her eyes]

Syndil: 'All I can tell you is that he had me and he has Katherine...I managed to escape by breaking the Spirit shield around the room we were in together...

Damon: ''well good thinking leaving her there...she deserves everything that is going to happen to her...

Syndil: ''He hasn't killed her yet...he is planning on making her suffer for all the years he's been chasing her...he plans to torcher her.

Elena: 'Not like she had it coming.

Stefan: ''well you are back Syndil that is all that matters...

Elena: 'Oh...I'm sorry about your house Syndil it was a beautiful house.

Syndil: ''yeah to tell you the truth...Elijah helped me get it his way of protecting me while he was here.

Damon: ''I was wondering where he could be possibly staying and I assuming you were never going to tell us that you knew about him before we did?

Syndil: ''yes I did...you kept things from me so I thought why should I tell you...it was my way of Protecting myself.

[Damon was a little upset she kept Elijah a secret all this time when they thought he was dead at first...but he can understand why she did it]

Syndil: ''Now I'm back where I started needing a place to crash...is my old room still available?

Stefan: ''Yes you can stay here as long as you like and now that Elena is Co Owner of our house...No vampires can get in without her Permission.

Damon: ''we still have a dance tonight if you want to come?

Syndil: ''No, No way I can't go out there knowing he's out there now...

Stefan: ''but you can help us Protect Bonnie and Elena at the dance...

Syndil: 'He will be mad that I made the slip I'm afraid of him...

Damon: ''We won't let anything hurt you.

Syndil: ''do you think I'm an Idoit...you would put Elena's protection before mine so the only way to protect myself is to just put a protection spell on me just incase...I don't trust you to help me anymore.

[Syndil looks sad about having to telling them this but she knows if she puts her life in their hands again...all they will end up doing is using her like everyone else has]

Elena: ''I'm sorry Syndil for making you feel like your not important but you are you are our friend and we will look after you all of us will.

Syndil: ''I don't know...Klaus is out there and he could be at the dance...

Damon: 'then we will go there tonight and we will kill him...don't be backing out now little Mage...

[She glares at him and that she couldn't believe that they are backing her into a corner but she must go for Bonnie's sake]

Syndil: ''I will go for Bonnie and help her...it's the least I can do.

Damon: 'that's my Mage.

[Sighing as she is tired from her escape from Klaus she walks upstairs to her old room and looks in the closet for any clothes that she can wear to the Dance...as she takes out underwear and a bra and goes to the bathroom to take a shower...washing every drop of sweat from her body then she gets done and dries off when she see's a Light blue 60s dress on the bed]

Syndil: ''Here goes nothing.

[She begins to dry the access moisture off her body and then puts on the Dress seeing it fits her like a glove and she puts on her white boots...then she begins to fix her hair where it was in a Pony tail with curls coming out of the sides...remembering that she isn't a vampire anymore...she puts on her Mage Necklace...knowing next time if she does come a vampire there's no stopping the change next time]

[Mystic Falls High School]

[It's the decade dance. everyone's dancing. Alaric/Klaus arrive. dance and joins Dana and her date]

Dana: ''Nice outfit. Mr. Saltzman. totally far out.

Alaric/Klaus: ''thank you, Dana. thank you. now who's your date?

Chad: ''its Chad, Mr. Saltzman, from third period.

Alaric/Klaus: ''Chad, of course. how would you and your friends like to earn a little extra credit?

[Syndil gets out of the car outside and see's Jeremy and Bonnie walking over to them]

Syndil: ''hey you guys.

Bonnie:[shock on her face] Syndil...how are you here?

Syndil: ''I escaped Klaus and it wasn't easy believe me...Katherine is with him.

Jeremy: ''I figured since she was trying to use you to get to Klaus...she deserves everything she is going to get...

Syndil:[to Bonnie] ''I heard about you having 100 witches inside you and I want you to know...I'm not going to let you fight Klaus alone...I will help you.

Bonnie: ''You're help will be appreciated thank you Syndil and I am glad you are back and well.

[Bonnie hugs the Mage and feels her wince as she accidentally touches her back]

Syndil: ''Sorry there are parts of me still sore from using a lot of magic...freeing myself from Klaus's spirit shield.

Bonnie: ''I'm sorry just be careful Syndil if you are going to help me.

Syndil: ''I will. I'm going inside ok.

[Bonnie nods watching her go and Jeremy comes up beside her and then takes his ring off and is trying to give it to her]

Jeremy: ''wait.

[he takes off his ring]

Jeremy: ''Look, I, um I want you to have this.

Bonnie: If you're asking me to go steady, I think that was the fifties.

Jeremy: ''No, I'm serious Bonnie.

Bonnie: ''the ring won't work on me Jeremy.

Jeremy: ''but it was made by a witch.

Bonnie: ''to protect from the supernatural, not for someone who is.

Jeremy: ''well, I have to do something, I can't just...I can't just let you get yourself killed.

Bonnie: ''Just because a bunch of dead witches gave me a warning doesn't mean I'm going to die.

Jeremy: ''so you're saying there's a 50-50 shot you won't? Look, I'm sorry. but...you know I don't have the best luck in the girlfriend department.

Bonnie: 'Hey. listen, I...I can't explain it. but I can feel them, I'm empowered Jeremy, I can do this. I know I can. I'm strong enough.

[She embraces him and sees Damon]

Bonnie: ''Damon.

Damon: ''Evenin.

[He enters. Elena and Stefan join them]

Elena: ''Hey you two. oh, you look nice.

[she embraces Bonnie]

Bonnie: 'You too.

Stefan: ''You guys ready for this?

[Everyone is dancing. Dana goes on the stage]

Dana: ''thanks for being here, everybody. we have a special shout-out tonight.

[Elena, Stefan, Bonnie, Jeremy Syndil and Damon stop in front of the stage]

Dana: ''this is for Syndil. from Klaus.

[A Song starts playing. Syndil seems stunned]

Damon: 'that was a lame, cheap shot. he's just trying to bait us.

Elena: ''I know everyone here.

Stefan: ''Maybe he's not here. just wants us to believe that he is.

Damon: ''it's a party, people blend. let him come to us.

Bonnie: 'good idea.

[she takes Jeremy's arm]

Jeremy: ''No, no. I really don't feel like dancing.

Bonnie: ''too bad.

[Syndil looks around the Dance floor and looks over to see Alaric/Klaus standing over by a group of people and he was staring at her with a intense look Damon puts his arm around her waist]

Damon: ''are you okay?

Syndil: ''yeah I'm trying not to let it get to me that Klaus is after me really I am not.

[They go on the dance floor...Damon sees Alaric/Klaus he takes her arm]

Damon: ''there's Ric...Come on.

Syndil: ''Um wait Damon...I think I'll stay right here ok.

Damon: ''No I can't leave you alone not for a second just come with me.

[She sighs as he pulls her along with him]

[They reach Alaric/Klaus and Syndil tries not to give look at him as he gazes at her]

Alaric/Klaus: ''Special dediction, huh? this guy's a little twisted.

Damon: ''I'm not impressed.

Alaric/Klaus: ''No?

Damon: ''Let me know if you see anything out of whack.

[Syndil would have said the person standing next to you is out of whack as Damon leaves her alone with him]

Alaric/Klaus: ''I was wondering where you disappeared too and now I do...did you think you can escape just like that?

Syndil: ''Yes I did...I wasn't just going to just wait there for you to kill me I have my own Magic to help me.

Alaric/Klaus: ''It's truly Magnificent your Magic...I've always admired people with special gifts...Mages has always been a part of the Original family as Friends and I was really hoping we can be friends...and maybe a lot more.

Syndil: ''I won't be friends with someone and then have them stab me in the back like Elijah did...I won't be played with like I'm some sort of toy.

Alaric/Klaus: ''Oh you will never be a toy...what I planned to do with you is to make you see how Powerful you are and Protect you but the only way for me to do that is for you to be by my side.

Syndil: ''I can't...my life has been one big mess after another and all you will do is make me hurt some more I can't

Alaric/Klaus: ''then I have no choice but to take you by force...I wanted you to come to me Willingly Syndil...now as soon as I get my body back the Sacrifice will begin and after that and I become a Hybrid I will come for you don't be too comfortable for you will be Mine.

[He looks at her in the eyes as he said the last words to her meaning every one of his words then he leaves her to think about what he said to her]

[Syndil walks away as he watches her and she was about to go to the punch bowl when Elena came over and grabs her arm]

Syndil: ''Hey what's your deal?

Elena: ''Did you know about Bonnie?

Syndil: ''know about what?

Elena: ''that if she use to much of her power it will kill her?

Syndil: ''I know that she is channeling 100 dead witches and if she says that she can do it then I will help her.

Elena: ''Come with me.

[They walk outside with Elena holding on to Bonnie's arm]

Elena: ''How could you not tell me?

Bonnie: 'cause I knew how'd you react.

Elena: ''No. no way, it's not an option.

Bonnie: ''It's our only option.

Elena: ''then we'll find another way, okay? Bonnie, you're not dying to save my life.

Bonnie: ''I have the power to save you! if I don't use it and something happens, that would kill me more.

Syndil: ''she won't be alone in this...I will help her by keeping a Protection spell on her at all times...Nothing will happen to her.

Bonnie: ''Just answer one question...if the situation was reversed, would you do it for me?

[Elena doesn't answer]

Bonnie: ''so, you know why I have to.

Elena: ''No, no!

Syndil: ''even if we were to find a way...Klaus is Still immortal once the Sacrifice is over...but we will try our best to fight him with everything we have,

[Elena was so troubled about two of her friends helping her and praying that they won't get hurt]

(Alaric/Klaus rejoins Bonnie and Elena)

Alaric/Klaus: ''Elena!

Elena: 'what is it?

Alaric/Klaus: ''he has Jeremy.

Elena: ''what?

Bonnie: ''what?

Alaric/Klaus: ''yeah, Klaus has Jeremy. come on.

[Syndil glares at Alaric/Klaus as he takes her arm and pushes her ahead of the girls into the School they're running in the hallway]

Elena: ''Okay, so where are you taking us?

Alaric/Klaus: ''just a little further.

Elena: ''wait...something's not right.

Syndil: ''where's Jeremy?

[They stop. He laughs]

Alaric/Klaus: ''I just had to get away from that dance. the sixties, ugh. not my decade.

[he laughs]

Alaric/Klaus: I mean, whose call was that, anyway? I much prefer the twenties. The style, the parties, the jazz.

Elena: 'Alaric. are you on Vervain?

Alaric/Klaus: 'Now why would you ask me that question. Elena?

Elena: ''He's being Compelled.

Alaric/Klaus; ''nope. try again.

Elena: ''What's going on?

Alaric/Klaus: ''okay, i'll give you a hint. I am not Alaric.

Syndil: ''Klaus.

Alaric/Klaus: ''surprise.

Elena:[to Syndil] 'that was what you've tried to tell us this morning...Why didn't you tell us?

Alaric/Klaus: ''because she couldn't My witch put a Mind block on her memories since she can't be compelled and so I wasn't going to let her tell anyone about me just yet.

Elena: ''Oh, no. no, it's not possible.

Alaric/Klaus: ''Just relax. Elena, Syndil I'm not here to hurt you. you're not on my hit list tonight.

[he looks at Bonnie]

Alaric/Klaus: ''but you are.

[Syndil steps in between Klaus and Bonnie throwing him into a wall with her Powers. he gets up looking at her angry]

Alaric/Klaus: ''Now, did I mention that I knew a witch? you're gonna to have to hit me a lot harder than that.

[he rushes over her so she throws him against a display case...he laughs]

Alaric/Klaus: 'by all means...fire away!

[he gets up]

Alaric/Klaus: ''if you kill this body, I'll just get a new one. maybe Jeremy.

Syndil: ''Go. run. run!

[They run. Syndil closes the doors with her powers. Damon joins them]

Damon: ''what happened?

Elena: ''Klaus is in Alaric's body

Damon: ''what?

Bonnie: ''he's Possessing it or something.

[he looks at Elena]

Damon: ''go find Stefan. now.

Elena; ''okay.

Damon: ''now.

[She leaves. Damon, Syndil and Bonnie are alone]

Damon:[to Syndil] ''you knew this whole time?

Syndil: ''He had a Mind block on my memories since he couldn't compel me to forget so he just blocked what I was trying to tell you today...

Damon: ''Just great...and here I thought you were powerful enough to break any barrier...

[Syndil sighs in hurt as once again Damon doesn't understand as he faces Bonnie]

Damon: ''can you kill him?

Bonnie: ''he's got some kind of protection spell on him.

Damon: ''you have the power of hundred witches. break it.

Syndil: ''We're trying if we kill Alaric, he'll just possess someone else...he knows Bonnie has her powers Damon. he's trying to kill her.

Damon: ''No. Klaus does not get to win tonight, no way. you still willing to do whatever it takes to kill him?

Damon: No. Klaus does not get to win tonight, no way. You still willing to do whatever it takes to kill him?

[He takes Syndil's arm and they continue talking with Bonnie and then He drags Syndil away]

Syndil: 'Damon...let go of me I can help her defeat Klaus.

Damon: ''No I won't let you get near him again Syndil...he had you once what's to stop him from coming after you again.

Syndil: ''he won't because right now he is focusing on the Sacrifice and Elena but as soon as it's over he will come after me.

Damon: ''we need to take care of you before that happens...you need to leave Mystic Falls.

Syndil: ''Not when you guys need my help.

[He pulls her in a hallway]

Damon: ''We will be working on a way to stop Elena from dying at the Sacrifice but I want you no where near here when it happens...you need to leave for your own safety.

[Syndil see's he is very serious and knowing he was afraid for her made her think that he wanted her safe and out of harms way]

Syndil: ''He will hunt me Damon...it doesn't matter where I go...he will find me. I can't risk my life running like Katherine did it's not a life.

Damon: ''but its Life Syndil Please.

Syndil: 'I'm sorry Damon I can't I promised Bonnie I will help her I can't break that promise.

[Elena and Stefan are running in the hallway. and see's the two talking]

Damon: ''there you are.

Elena: ''what are you doing? where's Bonnie?

Damon: ''shes doing what she has to do.

Elena: 'what?

Stefan: ''where is she?

Damon: ''Stefan, let her do this.

Stefan: ''damn it Damon where is she?

[Bonnie is still fighting Alaric/Klaus with her powers...as Syndil runs inside the gym seeing her nose bleeding and then she see's Alaric/Klaus just struggling towards her...she uses her own magic to throw him backwards...then she uses her Magic to put a Protection spell over Bonnie and watch as her nose heals Elena and Stefan arrive...Bonnie shuts the doors so they can't come in]

Elena: ''Bonnie, no!

[Bonnie and Sydnil fight Alaric/Klaus. Elena screams. Stefan tries to open the doors but he can't Bonnie looks at Elena with a smile. and then she falls on the floor. Everything stops. Elena and Stefan open the doors and rush over Bonnie]

Elena: ''No! Oh! Bonnie! Bonnie, Bonnie! Bonnie! hey. hey.

[She turns to see Syndil was looking around for Klaus and then she comes back over to them to check on Bonnie when Elena slaps her hard across the face Syndil with a wounded look on her face as she looks at Elena]

Elena: 'How dare you not tell us about Klaus being inside Alaric...you could have told us before and none of this would have happened.

Syndil: ''I told you why I couldn't Elena...He had a Mind Block over my memories and I protected Bonnie with a Protection Spell...she isn't dead...

Elena: 'Yes she is...Look at her...all this is Your fault.

[Elena looks at Syndil with grief and anger as she turns back to Bonnie not seeing tears fall out of Syndil's eyes]

Elena: ''Stefan, she's not breathing!

[She cries]

Elena: 'Stefan! Stefan! I can't find her pulse! Stefan! do something please! Stefan please! Just give her blood, do something, please

Stefan: ''it's too late. I'm sorry.

[Elena's still crying]

Elena: ''No! Bonnie! Bonnie! please no!

[Damon arrives]

Damon: ''Stefan get Elena out of here. I'll deal with the body.

Elena: ''what do you mean deal with it?

Damon: ''the Sheriff can't know about this. last thing we need is another mysterious death.

Elena: ''this is Bonnie!

[Damon looks at Stefan]

Damon: ''get her home. now. so I can clean this up.

[Stefan catches Elena and helps her to get up]

Stefan; ''hey, hey, hey

Elena: ''No. Jeremy. oh my god Jeremy. what about Jeremy?

Syndil: ''I'll find him.

Elena:[Glares at Syndil] ''No I don't trust you to keep him safe you are totally useless.

[Syndil snaps and walks over to Elena getting in her face]

Syndil: ''How dare you Elena...I didn't do this Klaus did...and I fought beside Bonnie where were you at...I can't believe you just said that to me and I will be looking for a Apology when you find out that Bonnie isn't dead.

[Syndil bumps against Elena as she walks out of the Lunch room and walks angry away from the school]

[Elena looks at Syndil feeling upset and remorse over what she did to Syndil and then she looks at Bonnie's body, crying and screaming. Stefan takes her and they leave. alone, Damon closes Bonnie's eyes]

[Damon puts Bonnie's body in the trunk. Jeremy runs over to him]

Jeremy: ''Damon! hey, I got your message, I can't find anyone. where's Elena. where's Bonnie and Syndil?

Damon: ''we need to have a talk.

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Syndil is brushing out her hair from the curls and was washing her face of the make up then she puts on her PJ's and was about to go to bed when she was thirsty she goes to walk down the hall when she hears talking]

[Elena sitting next to the Chimney. Stefan joins her with a glass]

Stefan: ''hey. here drink this.

Elena: ''I can't

Stefan: ''yeah, yeah you can. please drink this.

[She takes the glass and cries]

Elena: 'this is My fault...No this is Syndils fault.

Stefan: ''No, no, no, no Hey. this was Klaus. listen to me...Klaus did this...Syndil was trying to warn us about him but she couldn't say anything but she made up for it from Protecting Bonnie as best as she could.

Elena; well her best wasn't good enough. Bonnie is dead.

[Damon arrives]

Elena: ''what did you do with her?

[He looks at Stefan]

Damon: ''will you please calm her down?

Elena: ''don't talk like I'm not standing right in front of you.

Damon: ''please calm down.

Elena: ''you knew! didn't you? you knew that if she harnessed all that power, that she would die didn't you?

Damon: ''yes yes I knew.

[She slaps him]

Damon: ''you need to listen to me, and prepare for what I'm about to say, Bonnie had to die. Klaus using Alaric's body was a total surprise..she wasn't prepared for that...and he wasn't going to stop and we weren't going to be able to stop him until he knew that she was dead...he had to believe it.

[Abandoned House]

[Bonnie is laying on the floor. Jeremy is lighting candles. she wakes up. he rushes over and embraces her. they laugh with joy]

[Salvatore House]

Damon: ''Syndil cast a spell...Bonnie's okay.

[He goes upstairs. Stefan follows him]

Stefan: ''you know, you could have told me.

Damon: ''how do I know when you're going to go blabbling things to your girlfriend?

Stefan: ''you understand what you put her through?

Damon: ''see, that's why I didn't tell you. cause you would have never been able to do it. Don't get me wrong Stefan. I don't mind being the bad guy. I'll make all the life and death decisions while you're busy worrying about collateral damage. I'll even let her hate me for it. but at the end of the day. I'll be the one to keep her alive.

[he goes upstairs]

[Damon is in his bedroom...Elena joins him]

Damon: ''ugh. look. Klaus had to think she was dead. your reaction had to be real

Elena: ''I understand why you did what you did. Klaus was fooled and Bonnie's alive.

Damon: ''here's to duplicity.

Elena: ''But let's get one thing straight, Damon. Bonnie will not die for me, I will not let that happen.

Damon: ''we need to kill Klaus, Elena. real Klaus who will probably be coming to pay you a visit soon now that he knows that Bonnie is dead. she's the only one who can do it...

Elena: ''there's Syndil...even though I blew up at her...she can help Bonnie with her own magic. we'll find another way.

Damon: ''I hope so.

Elena: ''Look, I shouldn't have hit you.

Damon: ''Apology accepted. let me be clear about something. if it comes down to you and the witch again I will gladly let Bonnie die or Syndil. I will always choose you.

[Syndil walks in and hears him and was stunned with so much pain as she looks at them...Damon turns to see her]

Syndil: ''Oh..I'm sorry was I interruppting...did I just hear you say that you'd rather see me dead?

Damon: ''No..No Syndil that isn't what I mean at all...

Syndil:[yelling at him and Elena] ''How dare you both...I put up with so much crap from the both of you...I risk my life for you and this is how I am treated...[to Damon] and you I expected more from you...You know what you are right maybe I should leave town and leave you all here at Klaus's mercy because it is clear you all don't give a damn about me as long as Elena is alive right...

Elena:[Seeing how hurt and wounded Syndil is] ''Syndil please don't say that of course we want you here and what I said and done to you was wrong on so many levels...I never meant to hurt you.

Syndil: ''well you did and I will never forgive you for it...

[She was sobbing when her eyes turns white and in her place a Tiger is standing right where she is and then she turns to run away from them...she runs pass Stefan and out of the door to the back yard...]

[Stefan runs upstairs]

Stefan: ''what happened?

Elena: ''it was our fault...I said things that I didn't mean and so did Damon and now..she may never come back again...this is all our fault.

Stefan: 'that's great both of you...we have lost Syndil who's a Mage who can help us out and you both screw it up...I'm going to go look for her...and clean up your mess.

[He vampspeeds out of house]

[The Woods]

[In the woods still running away from all the heartache and pain that she will always been surrounded in she has finally realized that helping them with Klaus is going to destroy her...one minute they except her and just when she thought that she was respected and loved...they backstab her in the back just like Elijah...she stops on top of a hill and then sinks down on her stomach with great heaves and then she turns back to her human form and just sobs all her pain ]


	20. Klaus

**Klaus**

[The Woods]

[Sitting in a tree in the dark of the woods...Syndil is laying on the tree limp in the tree and was just thinking about everything that happened and that she has finally realized that she was alone in the fight against Klaus...she was about to jump down from the tree when Someone flashes near the tree that she was in]

Stefan: ''Syndil...where are you?

Syndil: ''what do you want Stefan?

[Stefan looks up to see her in the tree and was in awe of how she could climb such a big tree]

Stefan: ''how in the world did you climb that tree?

Syndil: ''Magic Stefan...I can do anything if I set my mind to do it...and I ask again what do you want?

Stefan: ''I want to apologize to you for what Damon and Elena said...they never should have done what they did.

Syndil: ''it's not you who needs to apologize to me..but it's just proves myself right that I will be alone in my fight with Klaus because nobody cares about me so go home Stefan...I will figure out a way to fight Klaus on my own.

Stefan: ''you can't do this alone Syndil...Klaus is stronger then you and deadly he could kill you...Please just come with me and we can figure this out together.

Syndil: 'No...Just leave Stefan I am not stable right now because I'm just too vulnerable and upset and don't you know what happens to a Tiger when they are angry...they attack so just leave I'll be alright and come home soon.

[Stefan see's that she was right and that what Damon and Elena did has pushed her to the limit and if they push her too much...she will leave]

Stefan: ''Ok how about I call you to make sure that you are alright...with Klaus around it's not a good idea to be wondering around.

Syndil: ''I can take care of myself Stefan I am a Mage...just please go home Stefan and leave me alone.

Stefan: ''Ok I will leave.

[He looks up at her some more then he leaves.]

[Alaric's Apartment]

[Klaus/Alaric is at the door with Maddox. Katherine is making coffee]

Maddox: 'I'll be back as soon as I can.

Klaus/Alaric: ''yes, do hurry. I'm anxious to get out of this body. and if you get hung up. call me. you know how Impatient I get.

[Maddox leaves. Klaus/Alaric closes the door]

Katherine: ''where is he going?

Klaus/Alaric: ''to retrieve me. so I can get out of this bad hair-do.

Katherine: ''are you sure that's a good idea. Klaus?

Klaus/Alaric: ''well, the full moon is almost upon us.

(He puts the moonstone on the table)

Klaus/Alaric: I've killed the witch, I have the moon stone, and the doppelgänger is waiting in the wings. Ohh, I am ready to break this curse so that I can be with my Mage..

Katherine: And why would you do that here? There's so many people that would try to stop you.

Klaus/Alaric: Because I have to. It's the birth place of the doppelgänger.

Katherine: I didn't realize that was a requirement.

Klaus/Alaric: Well, how could you? You betrayed me and fled England before I could give you the details, Katerina. But I did find your birth place and I slaughtered your family. So I guess we're cool. Let's just hope that Elena isn't as stupid as you were.

Katherine: She won't run. She'll die before she lets anyone that she loves get hurt.

Klaus/Alaric: And that's exactly what I'm counting on.

(He compels her)

Klaus/Alaric: You can't leave until I tell you to.

(He leaves)

[Salvatore's house]

Damon: Did she just hang up on you?

Stefan: She did.

Damon: She's lost it.

Stefan: If anyone can get him to help us kill Klaus, it's her.

Damon: Bonnie's the way to kill Klaus, Stefan. He thinks she's dead. We have a chance with her.

Stefan: She'll kill herself in the process. Elena's looking for another way.

Damon: Her way's going to get her killed. So we need to find her and stop her.

(He gets up. Stefan gets up too)

Stefan: No, you need to back off.

Damon: What?!

Stefan: Look, I don't like this any more than you do. But we need to trust her. We gotta just let her do her thing.

Damon: That might be your plan. Mine's better.

(He tries to leave but Stefan catches his arm)

Stefan: I said back off.

[Syndil walks in the front door and see's them at each other's throat]

Syndil: ''Don't mind me pretend like I'm not here which won't be hard for you.

Damon: ''where the hell have you been?

Syndil: 'None of your business...

[She walks up stairs away from Damon and to her bedroom locking it so he won't come in...she begins to look through her trunk full of her things and takes out her Spell book and begins to look through it when there was a knock on the door]

Syndil: ''Go away Damon I don't want to talk to you.

Damon: ''Come on Syndil...we can't be like this now...everything has changed...Elena woke up Elijah and she's with him.

Syndil: until I hear an Apology from you Damon...Elena is no longer my concern.

[Damon was a little upset and filled with helpless Guilt as he finally opens the door and walks in seeing her on the floor in the middle of a circle]

Damon: ''I've been feeling so bad for the way I've treated you I should have never said that if something happened to you and Elena I'd rather you die then her...it was cruel and not right.

Syndil: ''well you are getting to the Apology that I want to hear but not good enough...I thought when we met that we are friends and that I could trust you as a friend but you would quickly use me, abuse me and cast my friendship aside all for the sake of a girl who has a boyfriend...you are really going to the great links to get Elena to love you...but then you both deserve one another for the way you treat me.

Damon: ''Elena has been trying to call you and talk to you but you didn't pick up...and I can't tell you how it feels knowing that I don't have your friendship anymore...you've been there for me when nobody else would and I broke that between us...I just hope someday you will forgive me.

Syndil: ''maybe someday but right now you need to give me the space I need because you and Elena has awoken my Tiger and she isn't happy with either of you..just go.

Damon: ''I'm so sorry.

[He looks at her sadly then he leaves]

[Syndil's phone rings and it's Jenna...curious answers it]

Syndil: ''Hello?

Jenna: ''Hey, Syndil. it's Jenna.

Syndil: ''Jenna. hey.

Jenna: ''wheres Elena? and Jeremy? No one's answering their phones.

Syndil: 'ah Elena's not here at the moment. is, uh, is everything ok?

Jenna: ''she left me all these weird messages telling me to stay away from Rick. what's going on?

Syndil: ''its really hard to explain over the phone. but, um. she was hoping that you could stay on Campus for a little while longer.

Jenna: 'oh, that's kinda hard to do from my kitchen.

Syndil: ''wait, you're home?

Jenna: 'Yeah. what's going on? where's Elena? I'm supposed to meet Rick at the Grill for lunch to talk.

Syndil: ''Jenna, listen to me carefully. whatever you do do not meet Alaric at the Grill. I'm going to come over right now and I'll explain everything.

[she hangs up and looks at Stefan and Damon...who's pouring himself a drink]

Damon: [to Stefan] Wow, I'd love to lend you a hand. but you wouldn't want me doing anything stupid.

Stefan: ''it's seriously going to be like this?

Damon: ' you and your girlfriend are calling the shots. I'm just backing off Stefan.

[Syndil rolls her eyes as she leaves]

[Gilbert's house]

[Jenna opens the door to Syndil and Stefan]

Syndil: ''hey Jenna. thank you so much for not going to the Grill.

Jenna: ''Um, Syndil...

Stefan: ''No, listen. We can explain.

[she looks over Stefan's shoulder. he turns around. Klaus/Alaric is here]

Klaus/Alaric: ''Hi, Stefan. how's it going? Syndil there you are I've been worried sick about you.

[Syndil looks at Klaus and just shudders at the glare he was giving her]

[Alaric's Apartment]

Katherine: 'what are you doing here?

Andie: ''we are here to rescue you.

Damon: ''no Sweetie. we are here to see if she deserves to be rescued.

Andie: ''Right.

Damon: ''I figured you still be kicking. Alaric-Klaus was blending way too easily. figured he probably had some coaching.

[He shows her a phial]

Katherine: ''is that?

Damon: ''Vervain? your salvation.

Katherine: ''it's not going to undo anything.

Damon: '''there's always a loophole. did he tell you to stay in this apartment until he said it was ok to leave?

[She doesn't answer]

Damon: ''you can't say. did he tell you do absolutely everything he says until the end of time?

Katherine: ''No.

Damon: 'there's your loophole. drink this and it'll prevent any further compulsion.

[She comes closer to take it but he doesn't give it to her]

Katherine: ''Give it to me.

Damon: ''answer one question first. you double crossed us with Isobel. why?

Katherine: ''I didn't think you could stand a chance against Klaus so I was looking out for myself.

Damon: ''and where did that get you? here.

[He throws her the Phial]

Damon: 'be careful with that. if he finds out you have that, you're never getting out of here.

[She drinks and coughs]

Damon: ''you owe me. and I will collect.

[he looks at Andie]

Damon: ''Come on.

Andie: 'nice to meet you.

[She closes the door]

[Gilbert's house]

[Klaus/Alaric is chopping some food with a big Knife, Jenna, Syndil and Stefan are looking at him]

Klaus/Alaric: ''you know, I find Chopping...calming. the feel of the blade in the hand.

Jenna: ''I'm still waiting for someone to tell me what the hell's going on.

Klaus/Alaric: Well, would you like to tell her, Stefan, or should I?

Jenna: Tell me what?

Klaus/Alaric: Do you believe in vampires, Jenna? No?

(He laughs)

Klaus/Alaric: Well, who does, right? But believe it or not, they do have a place in our history. And as a history teacher, I find them fascinating.

Jenna: Why are we talking about this?

Klaus/Alaric: Well, you've been angry with me for keeping secrets, and this is one of my secrets. I'm obsessed with vampires. There. I said it.

(He laughs)

Jenna: Are you joking?

Klaus/Alaric: Not at all. How about you, Syndil? Are you a fan of vampires?

Syndil: In literature. Bram Stoker. It's dense, but I appreciate it.

Klaus/Alaric: Hmm. Did you know that vampires are the oldest creatures of the night? Except for werewolves, of course.

Jenna: Werewolves. Werewolves. Now I know you're joking.

Klaus/Alaric: You know, I've read that there's an Aztec curse on both species that keeps werewolves slaves to the Moon and vampires bound by the Sun. Isn't that right, Syndil, Stefan? You know, they say these creatures would do anything to have this curse broken and that they wouldn't care who they had to kill to do it.

[Lockwood's mansion]

(Elena and Elijah are walking outside)

Elijah: So as you've seen, nothing can kill an Original. Not Sun, not fire, not even a werewolf bite. Only the wood from one tree. A tree my family made sure burned.

Elena: That's where the white ash for the dagger comes from.

Elijah: Yes. The witches won't allow anything truly immortal to walk the earth. Every creature needs to have a weakness in order to maintain the balance.

Elena: So the Sun can't kill an Original. Why is Klaus so obsessed with breaking the Sun and Moon curse?

Elijah: Right. The curse of the Sun and the Moon. It's all so... Biblical-sounding, don't you think?

(He smiles)

Elena: What's so funny?

England, 1492

[A bedroom]

(Klaus is sitting on a chair. A woman is in front of him. Elijah's here too. He shows him a parchment.)

Elijah: Look. A Roman parchment.

Klaus: I remember etching this scroll. Well, I was quite blistered from drink.

Elijah: Your finest work remains your Aztec drawings.

Klaus: Not the African carvings? 'Cause I was quite proud of those.

Elijah: The Aztec. Who can resist a shaman?

(Klaus laughs)

Klaus: Yes.

Nowadays

[Lockwood's mansion]

Elena: I don't understand. So Klaus drew the Aztec sketches about the curse?

Elijah: Roman scrolls, African tribal etchings, and any other culture or continent we felt like planting in it.

Elena: But why?

Elijah: Easiest way to discover the existence of a doppelgänger or to get your hands on some long, lost moon stone is to have every single member of two warring species on the lookout.

Elena: So it's not Aztec at all?

Elijah: The curse of the Sun and the Moon... is fake. It doesn't exist.

Elena: What?

[Gilbert's house]

[Alaric/Klaus, Syndil, Jenna and Stefan are sitting at the table]

Klaus/Alaric: ''oh, I know this all sounds so crazy, but...vampires are real. would you care for some more wine?

[he gets up to get a bottle of wine]

Jenna: ''Get out.

Klaus/Alaric: ''excuse me?

Jenna: ''I don't know what it is you're trying to do or why you're saying these things but...

Klaus/Alaric: 'Jenna...

Jenna; ''I said get out!

[Syndil gets up]

Syndil: ''you heard her.

Klaus/Alaric: ''I'm afraid I don't want to.

Jenna: ''fine I'll go.

[Klaus/Alaric catches the knife]

Klaus/Alaric: ''You're not going anywhere.

[Stefan catches him and pushes him against the wall with his super speed and puts the knife on his throat]

Syndil: ''Stefan!

Jenna: ''Stefan!

Stefan: ''Syndil...get Jenna and get out of here now!

Klaus/Alaric: ''you can't kill me Stefan.

Stefan: ''watch me.

Jenna: ''Stefan!

Klaus/Alaric: I may not have a witch protecting me today, but if you kill this body, what's to stop me from choosing Jenna as my next one?

Stefan: ''Jenna, Go...

Syndil:[to Jenna] ''Jenna come on we have to go...

Jenna: ''But Stefan's...

[Stefan looks at her. his face has changed]

Stefan: 'I said go!

[Syndil grabs Jenna's hand and they run out of the house]

Klaus/Alaric: ''Kill me. just remind Elena how easy it will be for me to get my revenge if she tries to stop me from breaking this curse.

[Stefan punches him in the face and once Klaus/Alaric is on the floor, he kicks him in the stomach. he throws the knife on the floor and leaves]

[Lockwood's mansion]

Elijah: Klaus and I faked the Sun and Moon curse dating back over a thousand years.

Elena: But if there's no curse...

Elijah: There's a curse. Just not that one. The real one's much worse. It's a curse placed on Klaus.

Elena: What are you talking about?

Elijah: Klaus has been trying to break it for the last thousand years. And you are his only hope.

(Elena's phone keeps vibrating in Elijah's pocket)

Elena: What is this curse?

(The phone is still vibrating)

Elijah: Your phone will not stop its incessant buzzing. Answer it, please.

(He gives her the phone. She answers. It's Syndil)

Elena: Syndil… what's wrong? No. No, no, no, no. Okay, I'll be right there.

(She hangs up and looks at Elijah)

Elena: Klaus went after Jenna. I have to go to her.

Elijah: I'm afraid that wasn't part of today's arrangement.

Elena: She's my family, Elijah. I have to. I'll be back. You have my word.

Elijah: That doesn't mean anything to me until you live up to it.

Elena: Thank you.

(She runs to her CAR. Elijah looks at her)

England, 1492

(Elijah and Katerina are outside. She's running and laughing)

Katerina: You have to chase me!

(He runs after her but stops. She laughs)

Katerina: You're meant to catch me.

Elijah: But if I catch you, the game will be over.

Katerina: Thank you for entertaining me.

Elijah: You looked lonely inside, so I took pity on you.

(She sits down)

Katerina: Klaus promised to spend the day with me, but he never returned home from the night.

Elijah: Yes, Klaus does not live by any rules but his own.

Katerina: He is a very charming man. Hard for anyone to resist, I suppose.

Elijah: And yet...

Katerina: I know not why he courts me. He seems to not care about me at all.

Elijah: Many a union has been built on much less.

Katerina: Is it wrong to want more?

(He sits down with her)

Elijah: Do you have more with Trevor?

Katerina: Trevor believes that he loves me, but true love is not real unless it's returned. Do you agree?

Elijah: I do not believe in love, Katerina.

Katerina: That is too sad for me to accept, my lord. Life is too cruel. If we cease to believe in love, why would we want to live?

(Klaus rejoins them)

Klaus: What do I interrupt?

Elijah: He's returned.

(He looks at Klaus' shirt. There's blood on it)

Elijah: Long night.

Katerina: What has happened?

Klaus: The wrong villager picked a fight at the tavern.

(She leaves with him. Klaus looks at Elijah with a smile. Katerina looks at Elijah too)

[Salvatore's house]

[Elena joins Jenna in the Library]

Elena: ''Oh Jenna, thank god.

Jenna: ''No.

Elena: ''I'm so sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen.

Jenna: ''when I was little, your mom used to tell me bedtime stories. Stories about vampires. I never thought that what she said could be true.

Elena: ''it is true Jenna I should have told you. I thought that if you didn't know. you'd be safe. but then things got so out of control and everything I had done to keep you out of it, just blew up in my face?

Jenna: ''who else knows Jeremy?

[Elena nods]

Jenna: 'John?

Elena: ''we were just trying to protect you.

Jenna: ''Protect me?

Elena: ''I'm so sorry. I will tell you everything.

Jenna: ''No, Elena...I am the one who's supposed to be protecting you and Jeremy.

Elena: ''I know, but there's nothing that you could have done. there's so much more to it...

Jenna: ''No, this is-this is so...I don't know how...it's

[she cries]

Elena: ''I know, hey.

Jenna: ''why didn't you tell me? I'm scared.

[Elena sits down next to her and embraces her]

Elena: ''I know, I know, I know, hey. hey I'm sorry. Jenna. I am so sorry.

[Stefan and Syndil are in the corridor listening to them. he has tears in his eyes]

[Elena closes the door and sees them]

Syndil: ''is she going to be okay?

Elena: 'she's in shock. I tried to tell her as much as I could but I barely scratched the surface.

Stefan: ''I'm so sorry. Elena. I hate this.

Elena: ''it's not your fault. Stefan. its mine. anyway...I have to go back to Elijah.

Stefan: ''wait, what? no, no!

Elena: ''Stefan. I promised him that I would return. I can't break that promise.

Stefan: ''Oh..

(He nods)

Elena: I'll be okay.

(She goes to the front door but Damon and Andie rejoin her)

Damon: Where do you think you're going?

Elena: Back to Elijah.

Damon: No.

Elena: Get out of my way, Dam...

(He catches her arm)

Damon: If you so much as try and take a step out of this house...

Andie: Damon, easy.

Damon: Stay out of this, Andie.

Syndil: Let her go.

Damon: Are you kidding me? We just got her back

(Stefan catches his arm)

Stefan: You heard her. she said let her go.

Damon: That's twice today you've stood in my way. I wouldn't try a third.

[Alaric's apartment]

(The music is very loud .Katherine is drinking and dancing. Suddenly she hears someone at the door. Klaus/Alaric enters. Katherine is sitting on the couch.)

Klaus/Alaric: You mind turning that down?

(She turns down the music)

Katherine: Why so grumpy?

Klaus/Alaric: Well, this body has outlived its usefulness.

Katherine: Do you want a drink?

Klaus/Alaric: No, Katerina, I don't want a drink.

Katherine: Come on. It might loosen you up.

(He takes the bottle and throws it against the wall. He compels her)

Klaus/Alaric: What I want is for you to sit down and shut up.

(She sits down on the couch. Maddox arrives)

Klaus/Alaric: Maddox, what took you so long?

Maddox: You've got a lot of luggage.

(Two men enter with luggage. A girl enters too)

Klaus/Alaric: Greta. Finally.

Greta: Hello, love. Nice body. You ready to get out of it?

(Two other men arrive with a giant box. Katherine looks at them)

[Lockwood's mansion]

(Elena enters. Elijah's here)

Elijah: Welcome back.

Elena: Tell me. What is Klaus' curse?

(She takes off her jacket)

Elijah: Please.

(Elijah gestures for Elena to sit. She does. He sits down next to her.)

Elijah: My family was quite close, but Klaus and my father did not get on too well. When we became vampires, we discovered the truth. Klaus was not my father's son. My mother had been unfaithful many years before. This was her darkest secret. Klaus is from a different bloodline. Of course, when my father discovered this, he hunted down and he killed my mother's lover and his entire family. Not realizing, of course, that he was igniting a war between species that rages until this day.

Elena: A war between the species?

Elijah: The vampires... and the werewolves.

Elena: So Klaus' real father was from a werewolf bloodline? What does that make Klaus? A werewolf? Or a vampire?

Elijah: He's both. A hybrid would be deadlier than any werewolf or vampire. Nature would not stand for such an imbalance of power. Therefore the witches, the servants of nature, saw to it that my brother's werewolf side would become dormant.

Elena: That's the curse that Klaus wants to break?

Elijah: He wants to trigger that part of him that's a werewolf. If allowed, Klaus would sire his own bloodline. He'd build his own race. Endangering not just vampires, but everyone.

Elena: That is what he needs Syndil for to create that Bloodline...But you helped him?

Elijah: I helped him because I loved him. That's changed, now he must die.

Elena: We have the dagger now. We can stop him.

Elijah: When a werewolf is wounded by silver, it heals. An Original can't be killed by anything but white oak ash on a silver dagger. So you see the conundrum. The dagger does not work.

Elena: What, are you saying that Klaus can't be killed?

Elijah: There's one way to kill any supernatural species… at the hands of the servants of nature themselves.

Elena: A witch if they can channel that much power. But it would kill them.

Elijah: The curse must be broken during the full moon. When Klaus is in transition. That's when he'll be at his most vulnerable. A witch with enough power... can kill Klaus.

Elena: What if I told you that I knew a witch that could channel that much power?

Elijah: Then I would tell you there's one more thing that you should know.

England, 1492

[A room]

Klaus: The full moon is tomorrow, brother. After all these centuries, it is finally time.

Elijah: I have been to see the witches. They believe they may have found a way to spare the doppelgänger.

Klaus: What does it matter if she lives or not? She's a means to an end that is all.

Elijah: What, she should die for your gain?

Klaus: She is human. Her life means nothing.

Elijah: I beg you to consider this.

Klaus: Are you so foolish as to care for her?

Elijah: Of course not.

(Klaus gets closer to him)

Klaus: Love is a vampire's greatest weakness, and we are not weak, Elijah. We do not feel, and we do not care.

Elijah: We did once.

Klaus: Too many lifetimes ago to matter. Tell the witches not to bother. The sacrifice will happen as planned.

Nowadays

[Lockwood's mansion]

Elena: You found a way to save the life of the doppelgänger?

Elijah: Yes, Elena. I did. But unfortunately, Katerina took matters into her own hands first. I believe you already know how that played out.

Elena: You cared about her, didn't you?

Elijah: It's a common mistake, I'm told. And it's one I won't make again.

(He gives her her jacket and leaves)

[Salvatore's house]

(Damon is with Andie in the library)

Andie: You don't have to be so mad at your brother. You know, he's worried about Elena, and...

Damon: Just go, please.

Andie: I know you're worried about her, too.

Damon: Andie. Go.

Andie: Okay.

(She leaves. Stefan enters the room)

Stefan: Tired of your little play thing already?

Damon: Don't start with me, Stefan. She's just my distraction.

Stefan: She's a person. You're victimizing her.

Damon: You should be thankful she's here. She keeps me from going for what I really want.

Stefan: You're right. Thank you for being in love with my girlfriend.

(Damon gets up)

Damon: And there it is.

Stefan: There it is. You know, you can be in love with Elena all you want... If it means that you'll protect her. But I have the one thing that you never will.

Damon: Oh, yeah? What's that?

Stefan: Her respect.

(Damon punches Stefan so hard that he falls into a bookshelf and breaks it. He gets up and rushes over to Damon. They grab each other by the shoulders, trying to harm one another. Syndil runs into the room and uses her Magic to repels them off one another and both hits the wall of the room..and they look up to see her]

Syndil: ''you two are pathetic fighting each other when you are suppose to be working together...

[Damon gets up angry]

Syndil:[to Damon] ''And you...fighting Stefan over one girl how low can you get...You would go against your own brother just because you can't have Elena...you're brothers Family...stop this senseless fight before you regret it.

[Elena and Elijah enter the room...hearing her words]

Elena: ''She is right stop.

[They break apart..Elijah is looking at them]

England, 1492

[A room]

(Elijah is sitting on a chair. Klaus enters the room)

Klaus: What have you done?

Elijah: I don't understand.

Klaus: Katerina has gone. She has fled.

Elijah: No.

Klaus: What did you tell her?

Elijah: I told her nothing.

(Klaus catches him and pushes him against the wall. His face has changed)

Klaus: Do not lie to me!

Elijah: I will find her. You have my word.

Klaus: If you do not, I give you my word you will be dead.

Nowadays

[Salvatore's house]

(Stefan and Damon have stop Syndil is looking at them then turns to Elijah.)

Syndil: Now you've invited him in?

Elena: Elijah and I have renewed the terms of our deal.

Damon: Really?

Elijah: The two of you will come to no harm at my hands. I only ask for one thing in return.

Damon: What?

Elijah: An apology.

Damon: A what?

(Stefan gets closer to them)

Stefan: I'm sorry for the part that I played in your death. I was protecting Elena. I will always protect Elena.

Elijah: I understand.

(Elena looks at Damon)

Elena: The sacrifice is going to happen, Damon. Bonnie will be able to kill Klaus without hurting herself and Elijah knows how to save my life. I told you I'd find another way. And I did.

Damon: Is that true?

Elijah: It is.

(Damon looks at Elena)

Damon: And you're trusting him?

Elena: I am.

Damon: You can all go to hell.

(He leaves. Stefan looks at Elijah)

Stefan: He's angry with me right now. But he'll come around.

Elijah: Perhaps!

[Syndil's Bedroom]

[Syndil is getting ready for bed as she pulls back her covers..she hears a knock and turns to see Elijah and he walks into the door way]

Syndil: ''what do you want?

Elijah: ''I came to Apologize to you for turning you into a vampire...I destroyed your trust when I told you I would protect you and I let my anger turn against you when you needed me...and I won't fail you again.

Syndil: ''so all of you have said but I just don't trust anybody right now...I believed you when you said you protect me and that I finally have someone helping me other then just Elena...but you lied to me and it's going to be for a long time before I trust you again.

Elijah: ''I know and I am truly sorry I will promise to look out for you from this moment on even if you don't accept my help...I will be here if you need me.

[Syndil nods as he leaves feeling a little torn on who to trust and believe in this house]

[Alaric's apartment]

[Maddox and Greta are casting a spell. there are candles all around them. Klaus/Alaric is standing next to the box. Katherine is looking at them they stop and look at Alaric. he opens his eyes and looks at Katherine]

Alaric: ''Elena?

[He collapses. Maddox opens the box and Klaus gets out of it and looks at Alaric]

Klaus: ''Now that's more like it.

[he smiles]


	21. The Last Day

**The Last Day**

[Salvatore's house]

[Syndil in her bed thinking about what tonight is going to mean as it is the Full Moon...she gets up and goes downstairs and hears the conversation]

Elijah: ''Tonight is the full moon. we should assume that Klaus is prepared to break the curse.

Stefan: 'Elena said that the Sun and The Moon curse is fake? that it's actually just a curse placed on Klaus.

Elijah: ''Klaus is a vampire born of a werewolf bloodline. the curse has kept his werewolf aspect from manifesting. but if he breaks it...he'll be a true Hybrid.

[Damon joins them]

Damon: 'then why are we letting him break the curse? we can kill him today. with Bonnie...

Syndil: ''Damon...

Elena: ''No. Bonnie can't use that much power without dying.

Damon: ''I'll write her a great eulogy.

Syndil: ''it's not an option Damon.

Stefan: ''all right. how do we break this curse?

Elijah: ''well, the ritual itself is relatively straightforward. the Ingredients so to speak, you already know.

Stefan: ''the Moonstone.

Elijah: ''a witch will channel the power of the full moon to release the spell that's bound within the stone. after that, Klaus, being both werewolf and vampire will sacrifice one of each.

Elena: ''and where do I fit into it?

Elijah: ''the final part of the ritual.

[Elijah takes a wooden box from the shelf]

Elijah: ''Klaus must drink the blood of the Doppelganger. to the point of your death.

[Damon looks at Elena. Stefan takes Elena's hand. she looks at him. he opens the box and takes a jaw from it]

Elena: 'and that's where you come in.

Elijah: ''this is an Elixir that I acquired some 500 years ago for Katerina. it possesses mystical properties of Resuscitation.

Elena: ''so I'll be dead?

Elijah: ''and then you won't.

Damon: ''that's your plan? a Magical witch Potion with no expiration date?

[He looks at Elena]

Damon: ''you want to come back to life. what about John's ring?

Syndil: ''those rings only work on humans. the doppelgänger's a supernatural occurrence. odds are, the Ring won't work.

Damon: 'I'll take those odds over your elixir. what if it doesn't work, Elena?

Elena: ''then I guess I'll be dead.

[Damon looks at Stefan. he shrugs. Damon looks at Elijah and leaves]

Syndil: ''do we know if Klaus has Everything he needs to do this? does he have a werewolf?

Elijah: ''Klaus has been waiting to break this curse for over a thousand years. if he doesn't already have a werewolf, my guess is by Tonight he will.

(Damon is outside, drinking scotch. Stefan rejoins him)

Stefan: Breakfast of champions, huh?

Damon: I'm surrounded by idiots. I need all the help I can get.

Stefan: You know, you're not helping.

Damon: Elijah is an original vampire, Stefan. One we tried to kill. You're going to believe this guy?

Stefan: What do you want me to do, Damon? Elena made her decision. She's choosing to trust Elijah. I'm going to put my faith in her.

Damon: Why? She's going to end up dead.

Stefan: Because she put her faith in me. She chose to trust me in spite of what I am. I'm going to bet on somebody's instincts, it's going to be hers.

Damon: Well, then, that makes you the biggest idiot of them all.

Stefan: She chose to trust you, too.

Damon: Then maybe you shouldn't be so sure about her instincts.

(He looks at him and leaves and runs into Syndil who was coming outside]

Damon: ''Sorry Syndil...should watch where you're going.

Syndil: ''I was it was you who bumped into me...you know what you are doing is wrong...

Damon: ''All I am doing is trying to keep Elena alive.

Syndil: ''by making everyone mad at you...first you are fighting with your brother and now you are willing to make every mistake so you can make Elena mad at you...and you forget Damon...My family is dead and I can never get to talk to them or to tell them I love them...but you still have a chance with Stefan and you are blowing it all away all because of your anger...you really need to open your eyes before it's too late.

[She walks away leaving him to consider everything she said when she hears Jenna in the hall way upstairs...she runs up the stairs..]

Jenna: 'get out!

Alaric; ''Jenna, Jenna!

Jenna: ''get out!

[Jenna is holding a crossbow towards Alaric]

Alaric: ''Jenna. put the cross bow down. okay? it's me.

Jenna: ''stay away from me.

[Syndil, Stefan, Elena, Damon and Elijah joins them]

Syndil: ''what's going on?

Alaric: ''it's me Syndil, I swear, okay? he let me go. Klaus let me go.

Damon: ''Prove it.

[Alaric looks at Jenna]

Alaric: ''Okay, uh, first night you and I spent together. Jeremy walked in right when I was about to...

Jenna: ''Ok it's him.

[she puts the cross-bow down]

Stefan: ''why did he let you go?

Alaric: ''he wanted me to deliver a message. the Sacrifice happens tonight.

[Salvatore's house]

(Alaric,Syndil, Jenna, Elena, Stefan and Elijah are in the living room)

Syndil: So you don't remember anything that happened?

Alaric: No. It's like I blacked out and woke up 3 days later. Katherine was there.

Stefan: She's under compulsion. Damon snuck her some vervain, but she can't leave until Klaus tells her she can.

Syndil: Where is Damon?

Jenna: I saw him go upstairs.

(Syndil gets up and leaves)

Alaric: So what else did I do?

(Syndil rejoins Damon in his bedroom)

Syndil: You disappeared.

Damon: I don't want to hear anymore.

Syndil: I need you to understand you can't keep doing this.

Damon: Why? It clearly doesn't matter what I think.

Syndil: we'll be fine, Damon. Elena will drink the elixir, Bonnie will kill Klaus and then all of this will finally be over.

Damon: If it works.

Syndil: It will work.

Damon: You think it will work. You want it to work. Why am I the only one who's convinced it won't? There has to be another way.

Syndil: There isn't.

Damon: And Elena will die then Klaus will come after you.

Syndil: And I can protect myself with my Magic I Will be fine.

Damon: That is not a risk I'm willing to take.

Syndil: But I am.

(She takes his hands)

Syndil: It's my life, Damon. My choice.

Damon: I can't lose you.

Syndil: You won't.

(She goes toward the door but Damon intercepts her)

Damon: There is another way.

Syndil: What are you...

(He bites his wrist so it starts bleeding)

Syndil: Damon, no!

(He puts his wrist in her mouth so she can drink his blood but she doesn't want to. Stefan arrives and pushes Damon. Syndil falls on the floor. She has blood in her mouth)

Stefan: What did you do?! Huh? What did you do?!

(He goes toward Syndil)

Damon: I saved her life.

(He looks at Syndil)

Damon: You're so bent on dying, at least this way I know you'll come back.

Stefan: As a vampire! She'll come back a vampire again!

Damon: It's better than nothing else.

Stefan: How could you, of all people, take that choice away from her?

(Damon looks at Syndil)

Damon: Go ahead; wish me an eternity of misery. Believe me, you'll get over it.

(Stefan rushes over to Damon and pushes him Elena comes running in)

Elena: Stefan!

(Damon takes a wooden stick and pushes Stefan against a wall with it)

Damon: Admit it. You just wish you had the balls to do it yourself.

(Stefan punches him in the face several times in a row. Damon falls on the floor. He has blood on his face. He takes the wooden stick and drives it through Stefan's abdomen. Elena rushes over Stefan and pushes Damon Syndil has watched them fight and couldn't hold back her anger as she repelled Damon and Stefan. She looks at Damon)

Syndil: ''Enough of this get out of here.

[Alaric and Jenna arrive]

Alaric: ''what the hell's going on?

Elena: ''get him out of here!

[Alaric goes toward Damon but he pushes him, gets up and leaves]

Jenna: ''Oh my god.

Alaric: ''Okay, Jenna Downstairs are some blood bags. go get them now. go!

[She leaves...Elena removes the stick. Stefan puts his head on Elena's legs]

Elena: Its okay. it's okay. you're going to be okay.

Stefan: ''I'm so sorry.

Elena: ''It's okay.

Stefan: ''I'm sorry.

[Damon goes in the Library to pour himself a drink. Elijah's here. he's closing the wooden box]

Elijah: ''well it sounds like you won't be needing this anymore. Feeding her vampire blood rendered it useless. tell Elena I'll be back before nightfall. we'll proceed as planned.

Damon: ''We both know that elixir wouldn't have worked anyway.

Elijah: ''the Problem. Damon you talk a good game but you don't actually know anything She'll never forgive you. and never for a vampire...it's a very long time.

[He leaves]

[Mystic Grill]

[Syndil was so furious that she feels that her Tiger was just begging to be released but she kept her under control so that she can get some dinner for tonight as she enters the Grill seeing it was going to be a crowd of people as she walks to the Bar and sits down..the Bartender comes over]

Bartender: ''Hi what can I get you?

Syndil: ''I want to get a Chicken Sandwich with Mayo, lettuce, and tomatoes and a coke please.

Bartender: ''Hmm must be hungry...ok I will get your drink and then your food will be ready in 14 minutes.

Syndil: ''thank you.

[Bartender leaves and she turns to see Damon and he asks for a drink Alaric joins him]

Alaric: 'I'll have the same.

Damon: '[he see's Syndil] ''I'm sorry Syndil I screwed up.

Syndil: ''You always screwed up and I told you not to keep getting angry like your doing because the Last thing you want is to have a bunch of people angry at you...expecially tonight of all Nights...but you just don't get it.

Damon: ''I am sorry Syndil...

Klaus: ''Gentlemen? Ladies? why so glum?

[Alaric, Syndil and Damon looks at him]

Damon: ugh. Klaus. I presume.

Klaus: ''In the flesh.

[He looks at Alaric]

Klaus: 'thanks for the Longer, Mate.

[Damon gets up]

Damon: ''any reason you stopped by to say hi?

Klaus: ''I'm told you and your brother fancy my doppelganger. just thought I'd remind you to not do anything you'll regret.

Damon: 'Ha. thanks for the advice. I don't suppose I could talk you into a postponement, by any chance, huh?

Klaus: 'you are kidding?

[He looks at Alaric]

Klaus: 'he is kidding right?

Alaric: ''No, not really.

Damon: ''I mean, come on. what's one month in the whole grand scheme of things?

Syndil: ''Just shut up Damon...[she glares at him]

Klaus: ''Let me be clear...I have my vampire. I have my werewolf. I have everything I need...The ritual will happen tonight. so if you want to live to see tomorrow. don't screw it up.

[He looks at Syndil and then he leaves]

Damon: ''that was fun.

Syndil: ''you're going to screw it up, aren't you?

[Damon looks at her]

Damon: ''you think if I took his werewolf out of the equation you and Elena might...get over the face that I tried to turn you both into a vampire?

Alaric: ''I think it won't matter. because you'll be dead.

Damon: 'but without the werewolf. he can't perform the Ritual tonight. which means I would have bought her one month before the next full moon.

Syndil: 'and you still be dead.

Damon: ''are you gonna help me or what?

Syndil: ''No...I will not because you will only make things worse just stay out of it Damon.

Alaric: ''What do you want me to do?

[Syndil glares at both of them and then speaks to the Bartender]

Syndil: ''Can I get my food to go please..

Bartender: ''Yes of course I will be back with your order...

[he puts her sandwich, drink and fries in a Paper box and he gives it to her and she gives him the money]

Syndil: ''thank you...

[She walks out of the Grill and towards her car...but she found that it was in Flames...she was shocked as she almost drops her food but she sits it down and runs over to the car remembering that her Bag with her spell book was in it...she cries out when someone flashes her away from the burning car and it explodes...they fall onto the Ground...she was stunned and then turns to the car seeing it was completely in flames and pieces]

Syndil: ''Oh No...

Klaus: ''Sorry about that Love...

[Syndil she turns to see him as he helps her up and then she hits him on the chest making her back away]

Syndil: ''You bastard...why did you do that...why?

Klaus: ''So that you won't have no ties to this town now that I have you now...come you will come with me.

Syndil: ''I Won't...my bag with my spell book it's gone...everything is gone.

[Klaus looks at her in satisfaction seeing tears in her eyes as he then takes her in his arms and lets her cry on him..]

Klaus: ''Not to worry Love you will have plenty of books...and many other things you desire I will fulfill it for you...Just as long as you come with me and nobody you care about has to get hurt.

Syndil: ''Why do you have to do that...back me into a corner...don't you know My Tiger doesn't like it.

Klaus; ''Because knowing that I desire you is keeping you Safe...Now come Or I will make you by taking you by force and that would be embarrassing for you...

[Syndil sighs in frustration as she turns from her Burning car and picks up her food and let's Klaus take her away...not seeing Damon and Alaric walking out of the Grill and was shocked at her burning car]

Alaric: ''what the hell Happen?

Damon: ''Syndil..Syndil where are you?

[He rushes over to the burning car and not seeing any sign of her knowing this has Klaus written all over it]

[Alaric's apartment]

(Katherine is looking for a blood bag in the fridge. She hears the key in the lock. She gets up and goes in front of the door. It's Alaric.)

Katherine: Look who's dumb enough to come back.

Alaric: Well, somebody had to invite him in. Damon. Would you like to, uh, come in?

(Damon comes in and she rushes over to him)

Katherine: Are you trying to get me killed?

(He pushes her against the wall)

Damon: I gave you vervain, now I'm here to collect. I got it from here, Rick.

Alaric: You sure?

Damon: Yeah, only one of us needs to get blamed for this. Get back in the house. Keep Elena from handing herself over.

Alaric: Okay.

(He leaves)

Katherine: Get blamed for what?

Damon: I need to know where Klaus is keeping his werewolf.

Katherine: Why? What are you going to do?

Damon: Dead werewolf equals no ritual.

Katherine: No. You can't interfere, Damon. Klaus will kill you and everyone you've ever met.

Damon: I just need to delay this thing.

Katherine: No. No way.

Damon: You should like this. It's going to buy another month of your pathetic life.

Katherine: Right. Except that I'm not the vampire he's planning on sacrificing.

Damon: What?

Katherine: Yeah. He's got Caroline Forbes and Tyler Lockwood. Therefore, I'm in the clear.

Damon: And where'd he get that idea from?

(He goes toward her)

Katherine: Hey! Hey, hey, hey, I'm just trying to stay alive long enough to get myself out of here.

Damon: What if I told you Elena had vampire blood in her system?

Katherine: What?!

Damon: Imagine how much fun that will be competing with Elena for Stefan's love for, I don't know, forever.

Katherine: The tomb. He's got them in the tomb.

Damon: Thank you.

(He leaves)

[The tomb]

(Caroline and Tyler are chained against the walls, in front of each other. Caroline wakes up. Tyler is looking at her)

Caroline: Tyler?

Tyler: You all right?

Caroline: Yeah. I think so.

(She tries to break the chains but she can't)

Tyler: I already tried.

Caroline: Those witches vervained me.

Tyler: Who were they?

Caroline: I think they're with Klaus.

Tyler: Who the hell is Klaus?

(She doesn't answer right away)

Caroline: Tyler... You shouldn't have come back here.

[A Mountain]

(Elena and Stefan are climbing to the top)

Elena: I guess Bonnie will have to make me a daylight ring.

Stefan: Yeah, piece of cake.

Elena: And I'll never be able to watch "Bambi" again.

Stefan: I definitely wouldn't recommend doing that.

Elena: What's the best part about being a vampire?

Stefan: Ahh. You feel like you could do anything. Be anyone. Beautiful things are more beautiful. Everything's heightened, you just live more intensely, love more powerfully.

Elena: And the worst?

Stefan: Ah, you know the worst.

Elena: Aside from the blood?

(He stops and looks at her)

Stefan: Anger becomes rage. When you're sad, you're in despair. Grief. Loss. It can cripple you. That's why so many of us turn our emotions off. It just becomes... Too overwhelming. You know, for a while, for me, the good just wasn't worth the bad.

Elena: How long before you learned to handle both?

Stefan: Well, I'm still trying. Every day. What else?

Elena: Let's just keep going. We're not even halfway to the top.

(She keeps walking)

[Alaric's Apartment]

(Katherine is making coffee. Klaus arrives with Syndil and he watches as she walks away from him to the bar...Katherine is surprised)

Katherine: 'I told you that you weren't going far.

Klaus: ''Leave her alone Katherine.

Katherine: Everything okay?

Klaus: What have you been doing?

Katherine: Making coffee. Do you want some?

(He rushes over to her, strangles her and compels her)

Klaus: Tell me what you've been doing.

Katherine: Making coffee.

(He releases her and she holds her neck and turns around.)

Klaus: Wait. Take off your bracelet.

(She takes it off and gives it to him)

Klaus: Now, I want you... to walk over to the window and stand in the sunlight.

Syndil: But she'll burn.

Klaus: She don't have a choice.

(Katherine stands in the sunlight and her skin starts to burn. She keeps screaming. Klaus looks at her with a smile. He lets her burn for a moment)

Klaus: That's enough.

(She rushes over to the corner of the room, in the shadows)

[Klaus looks at Syndil who was watching them he walks over to her]

Klaus: ''I need you to go into the bedroom Love...you won't like what I'm going to do next.

Syndil: ''what are you going to do?

Klaus: ''its not your concern...now go.

[Syndil glares at him then she leaves to get into the bedroom shutting it as she begins to eat her food]

[The Tomb]

(Damon arrives at the tomb. He's outside. Maddox is here)

Maddox: Which one are you trying to save? The blond, or the wolf? Did you really think Klaus would leave them unprotected?

Damon: Wishful thinking.

(He rushes over to Maddox and pins him on the ground. He strangles him but Maddox uses his powers and throws Damon. He's on the floor. Maddox gets up and uses his powers and provokes a headache. Damon screams. Suddenly there's a gunshot. Maddox falls on the floor. Damon raises his head and sees Matt, with a gun. Damon gets up, snaps Maddox's neck and looks at Matt)

Damon: What are you doing here?

Matt: Where's Caroline?

Damon: Listen, man. Not a good time to play the hero.

Matt: Where is she? And what did he do to her?

Damon: I'm just here to rescue her.

(Damon rushes over to him and hits him with the gun. Matt falls on the floor, unconscious)

Damon: You're lucky I already screwed up once today or you'd be dead.

(Damon crouches and sees that Matt had wooden bullets)

(Tyler and Caroline are looking at each other. They're still chained up)

Tyler: The whole Sun and Moon curse is fake?

Caroline: That's what Elena learned. Klaus still needs to do the sacrifice, but it's just not for that.

Tyler: And you think that's why they grabbed us? For the sacrifice.

Caroline: Yes.

Tyler: He's going to kill us?

Caroline: I think so. Yes.

Tyler: This whole time I've been gone, Jules has been helping me come to terms with what I am. How to deal with it. I guess none of it matters anymore.

Caroline: Why didn't you say good-bye? You just left.

Tyler: You want to talk about this now?

Caroline: Well, if we're going to die, I might as well know the truth. Why did you leave me?

Tyler: I knew you hated me. I thought you deserved better than having someone like me in your life.

Caroline: I was hurt. You know, you turned your back on me when I needed you. But... I could never hate you, Tyler.

(He smiles. They hear the door of the tomb open. Damon arrives)

Caroline: Damon?

(He goes toward her)

Damon: Your boyfriend's outside with a rifle loaded with wooden bullets. You have some explaining to do.

Caroline: What, Matt?

Tyler: Matt knows about you?

Caroline: No, I...

Damon: Shh. Tomorrow's problem.

(He releases her and she gets up)

Damon: Let me just get you out of here.

Caroline: Wait, Damon No! I'm not leaving without him.

Damon: Ohhh. It's getting dark soon.

(He looks at Tyler)

Damon: How fast can you get the hell away from here?

Tyler: I need to get to my family's cellar. I can lock myself up.

Caroline: I'll help.

(Damon goes toward Tyler and crouches in front of him)

Damon: Don't make me regret this. (He breaks Tyler's chains.)

[A mountain]

(Elena and Stefan are at the top of the mountain)

Elena: We made it! Ahh.

Stefan: That's nothing, if you've climbed Mt. Everest.

Elena: Nobody likes a bragger, Stefan.

(She looks at the landscape)

Elena: Oh, wow.

Stefan: Yeah. Hey, you can say it.

(She looks at him)

Elena: Say what?

Stefan: The thing you've been wanting to say, but... Been afraid of how it'll make me feel.

Elena: There's nothing I can say, Stefan. It's not going to change anything.

Stefan: Might make you feel better. Look, I know this isn't the first time you've thought about it. Drinking vampire blood to survive. I mean, I know I've thought about it a hundred times.

Elena: And before all this with Klaus, did you think about it then?

Stefan: Of course I did. Elena... If it were my choice, I'd want to be with you forever.

Elena: Why have you never brought it up?

Stefan: 'Cause I knew if it was an option, you would have. It would be selfish for me to ask you.

Elena: Didn't stop Damon.

Stefan: He shouldn't have done what he did. He did it because he loves you.

Elena: But he did this to me, Stefan, which means he doesn't really know what love is. And to be honest, I don't know if I do. I'm 17 years old. How am I supposed to know any of this yet?

(She takes his hands)

Elena: I know that I love you, Stefan. I know that. But my future? Our lives together? Those were things I was supposed to deal with as they came along. I was supposed to grow up.

(She cries)

Elena: Decide if I want to have kids and start a family. Grow old. I was supposed to have a lifetime of those choices, and... now? That's all gone.

Stefan: Hey, say it.

Elena: I don't want to be a vampire, Stefan. I never wanted to be one.

Stefan: I know. It's okay.

(He embraces her. She's still crying)

[The Tomb]

(It's dark .Damon, Caroline and Tyler go outside. Matt is waking up. Caroline rushes over to him)

Caroline: Hey, Matt!

(She looks at Damon)

Caroline: Hey. Did you hit him?!

Damon: Did you already forget about the part with the gun and the wooden bullets?

(Tyler growls and holds his chest. He looks at the moon)

Caroline: Tyler? Tyler?

Tyler: It's starting.

Damon: Grab boy wonder and let's go.

Caroline: Come on.

(They leave)

[Salvatore's house]

(Stefan parks his car, goes out and opens the door for Elena. She gets out of the car)

Elena: Thanks for today.

(Stefan feels something. He puts himself in front of Elena and they both turn their heads. Klaus is here)

Klaus: You got me all nervous. I thought maybe you'd done something stupid. You ready, my dear?

Elena: I'm ready.

(She goes toward him but Stefan stops her)

Stefan: No.

Klaus: I wouldn't. No reason for you to die, too.

(She turns around and looks at Stefan. He can't stop looking at Klaus)

Elena: No. Stefan, hey, hey, it's fine, it's fine. I'll go. No one needs to get hurt. There's no reason for you to get hurt.

(She kisses him)

Elena: I love you.

Stefan: I love you.

(They kiss again)

Elena: Close your eyes. Close your eyes.

(He closes his eyes. She lets go of his hand. When he opens he eyes, she's gone)

(Stefan enters the house. Alaric's here)

Alaric: There you are. I got here, the house was empty.

Stefan: Where's Damon?

[Alaric's apartment]

(Klaus enters the apartment.)

Klaus: Where's Maddox? He should be back by now.

Katherine: I don't know.

(Klaus sits down and opens the laptop)

Syndil: What are you doing? Where's Elena?

Klaus: I sent her off with Greta.

(He's looking at Jules, whose transitioning)

Klaus: It's almost time.

(The door opens. Katherine Syndil and Klaus look at the door)

Klaus: I wasn't aware you'd been invited in.

(Damon's here)

Damon: I've come here to tell you that you have to postpone the ritual.

Klaus: Didn't we already have this conversation?

Damon: Yeah, but that was before I rescued your werewolf and vampire and killed your witch.

Syndil: ''Damon..you didn't

Damon: ''I did I'm sorry.

(Klaus gets up)

Klaus: Excuse me?

(He faces Damon)

Damon: And you can kill me for it. I don't care. It was all me.

Klaus: Katerina, give us a moment take Syndil with you.

(She looks at them grabbing Syndil by her and they leave)

Klaus: I've heard about you. The crazy, impulsive vampire in love with his brother's girl. I knew one of you would try to stop me. It was a just a 50/50 guess on who.

(He shows him the video of Jules)

Klaus: The nice thing about werewolves is they tend to travel in packs. Need a closer look?

(He throws him the cellphone so he can see better)

Damon: Jules.

Klaus: When you spend a thousand years trying to break a curse... You learn a thing or two. First rule... always have a back-up. Back-up werewolf. Back-up witch.

Damon: Back-up vampire.

Klaus: I've got that covered, too.

[Lockwood's cellar]

(Caroline and Matt rush into the cellar and close the door)

Caroline: Come on, down here.

Matt: Is that going to hold?

Caroline: No.

(They go further into the cellar. Caroline is closing the iron gate.)

Caroline: Help me with the gate. Help me with the gate!

(He helps her. She closes it. Tyler the wolf, enters the cellar and looks at them)

Caroline: Tyler? It's me. It's Caroline. Tyler?

(He rushes over to the gate)

[Alaric's apartment]

(Damon is unconscious. Syndil gives him some blood from a blood bag and slaps him Katherine is standing beside her)

Syndil: Hey. Damon. Hey. Damon!

(He wakes up)

Damon: Ahh. What the hell happened?

Katherine: He's gone. He went to do the ritual. I'm sorry. I had to. He would have known that I was on vervain if I didn't do it.

Syndil: Ahh. Do what?

Katherine: Klaus. He made me call her to lure her out. He needed another vampire.

Damon: Who did you call?

(He grabs her arm.)

Damon: Who did you call, Katherine?

[Somewhere]

(Elena and Greta are walking in the dark)

Elena: Where are we going?

Greta: This way.

Elena: You're Luka's sister, aren't you? I heard about you. He and your father were looking for you.

Greta: Well, they were wasting their time. I wasn't lost.

(Elena trips on a rock)

Elena: God, I can't see anything.

(Greta lights fire all around them. Elena sees someone on the ground. She rushes over to her. It's Jenna)

Elena: Jenna? Jenna, Jenna! Jenna? Hey, hey, Jenna! Jenna!

(She can't find a pulse)

Elena: Oh, my God. No. Jenna! No!

(She looks at Greta)

Elena: He killed her? Why? I did everything that he asked.

(Jenna wakes up)

Greta: She's not dead. She's in transition.

[Alaric's apartment]

(Damon gets up from the floor.)

Damon: Should have used me. Why didn't he use me?

Syndil: He couldn't. Damon, he said you were as good as dead.

Damon: What does that even mean?

Katherine: What does that mean?

(She looks at Tyler's bite on Damon's forearm)

Katherine: What is this, Damon?

Damon: It's a werewolf bite.

Syndil: ''Damn it Damon...I told you not to do it and you did it anyway...now I have to heal you and then find a way to stop this..

Damon ''can you Syndil help me.

Syndil: ''I don't know if I should after being a pain in my butt.

[Katherine looks at Syndil amused at how fiesty she is and watches as Syndil gets to work on a medicine]


	22. The Sun Also Rises

**The Sun Also Rises**

ALARIC'S LOFT

[Damon sits at the bar, observing the werewolf bite on his inner forearm. Katherine stands over him, also observing the bite.]

Katherine: So that's what a werewolf bite looks like.

Damon: Yep.

Katherine: It's not that bad.

Damon: Will be.

[Damon stands up and rolls his sleeve down, covering the bite.]

Katherine: So that's it? You're just... going to die?

Damon: Well, that depends. You know anything about a cure?

[Katherine shakes her head.]

Damon: Me, either.

Syndil: ''Until we do find it you just have to drink this.

[He looks at her as she got done making the Medicine that Rose used and she healed her]

Damon: No Syndil...you were weak from doing the Spell last time...I don't want to risk you.

Katherine: 'you should let her do it Damon...you both are going to need your strength if you are going to stop this.

Syndil: ''Besides...the wound hasn't spreaded further yet so it should be easy this time.

[she takes a hand full of the Medicine and rubs it onto Damon's arm and then she gives him the bowl]

Syndil: ''you need to drink this...it's medicine for the body as I heal you.

Damon: ''Okay here goes.

[He drinks it and finding it was a little sweet and bitter but he managed to swallow it then he and Katherine watches as Syndil begins to close her eyes and his arm begins to glow blue as well as her body...Katherine walks over and see's as the wound disappears like it was never there...Katherine catches the Mage as she swayed against the bar...]

Syndil: ''there it's done...[to Damon] ''please don't get bitten by a wolf again.

Damon: ''I won't...I've learned my lesson.

[Damon grabs his Jacket off the couch and puts it on]

Katherine: ''145 years and no last good-bye?

Damon: ''you don't get a good-bye.

[Damon turns away from her. Katherine vampspeeds in front of him, placing her hand on his chest]

Katherine: ''No. don't leave mad.

Damon: ''us ending up on good terms isn't exactly on my bucket list. Katherine.

[Syndil walks through the barrier waiting on Damon as he attempts to leave again...but Katherine persists]

Katherine; ''Klaus made me call Jenna to lure her out. there was nothing that I could do. I didn't have a choice.

Damon: ''that's why I gave you the vervain. so you had no choice.

Katherine: ''it was her or me. I chose her.

Damon: ''I helped you. you owed me. now when Klaus dies, you're going to walk out of here without a scratch and Elena's aunt dies. somehow you're the only one that wins. how'd that happen?

Katherine: ''I didn't let Love get in the way.

Syndil: ''Look at you Katherine...after everything that has happened in your life and no sense of Remorse for what you've done...Your parents would be ashamed to see what you have let yourself become...Your daughter was lucky to not have known you if this was the way you chose to be.

[Katherine flinched with pain at what she said knowing that she was right]

Damon: ''enjoy an eternity alone. Katherine.

[Damon walks past Katherine]

Katherine: ''what are you going to do?

Damon:[turns and looks at Katherine] I'm going to offer myself as a replacement to Klaus.

Katherine: ''He won't take you. he saw your bite. he said that you blood is impure. I'm sorry Damon but Jenna's dead, theres nothing you can do about it.

Quarry

[Elena and Jenna are sitting on the ground. Jenna is clutching at her head.]

Jenna: Oh, my head. What's wrong with me?

Elena: Do you remember what happened?

Jenna: You called me. You were so scared. Oh, ah, I should have realized that it wasn't you. The second I walked out of the house, someone grabbed me. A vampire.

Elena: Klaus. It was Klaus.

Jenna: He made me drink his blood. And I don't... I don't remember anything after that. [She looks around, anxiously.] Where are we? What happened?

[Elena takes Jenna's hands into her own.]

Elena: We're at the quarry. He brought us here.

Jenna: Why don't I remember anything?

Elena: Jenna, do you remember... When I told you how someone becomes a vampire?

Jenna: Yeah, if you die with vampire blood in your system, it's... [pauses, realizes what has happened to her] Oh, god. He killed me.

Elena: Jenna, listen to me. Listen to me; everything's going to be okay. I'm going to get you out of here.

Jenna: I'm a vampire?

Greta: And I bet you're hungry.

[Great approaches them; Jenna and Elena look up at her from the ground. Elena sees a sharp rock nearby and rushes to grab it, but, with a wave of her hand, Greta sends Elena flying backwards. Elena lands painfully in the dirt. Great waves her hand again, creating a circle of fire around Elena. Elena stands up and rushes towards the flames, but finds that she can't escape.]

Greta: Don't bother trying to get through. I spelled the circle. You're trapped. No matter what you do.

Elena: Greta... Please, just- just let her go.

[Great slices her wrist open with the sharp rock. Blood drips from her wound. Jenna looks at it, hungrily.]

Greta: Klaus chose her.

Elena: No.

[Greta lowers her wrist towards Jenna.]

Greta: Drink it.

Elena: Jenna, don't!

Jenna: I can't.

Elena: Let her go. Hey!

[Jenna CONTINUES to stare at Greta's bloody wrist and finally sinks her teeth in.]

Elena: No! No.

[Elena's eyes glisten with tears. Jenna closes her eyes as the warm blood enters her mouth. After a few moments, Greta pulls his wrist out of Jenna's grip and Jenna falls to the ground.]

Greta: That's enough.

[Greta stands up.]

Elena: Jenna. It's going to be okay.

[Greta flicks her wrist and another circle of FIRE SURROUNDS Jenna. Jenna retreats from the flames, looking terrified.]

Elena: Look at me. Hey, look at me.

[Jenna turns her head towards Elena, blood still running down her chin.]

Elena: It's gonna be okay. It's gonna be okay.

[Jenna silently says "No" as the dark veins of hunger creep towards her eyes.]

ABANDONED WITCH HOUSE

[Jeremy and Bonnie are down in the basement, still flipping through the pages of old grimoires.]

Jeremy: This is useless. All these grimoires. There has to be something in here to keep Elena from becoming a vampire.

Bonnie: And we'll keep looking. Until the last minute.

[Outside, Elijah, Alaric, and Stefan arrive and walk across the yard towards the house.]

Elijah: The sacrifice is completed in stages as the full moon sets. First the werewolf is killed, then the vampire. Finally the doppelgänger. Once Elena dies, the curse will be broken. Klaus will become HYBRID.

Alaric: So when do we attack?

Elijah: Elena's death will activate his dormant werewolf side. He'll be vulnerable during the transformation. That's when Bonnie comes in.

Stefan: And you're sure Bonnie will survive this?

Elijah: If she can deliver him to the brink of death, I'll finish the job myself.

[Stefan's phone rings. He answers it and walks away from Elijah and Alaric. Damon is on the other end and at the Boarding House.]

Stefan: Damon.

Damon: You're not going to like what I'm about to say.

Stefan: Cut to the chase. Is the sacrifice happening or not?

Damon: It's happening. I tried to stop it, but it got... Complicated.

Stefan: We're sticking with the original plan. We're meeting Bonnie right now.

Damon: He's got Jenna, Stefan.

Stefan: What?

Damon: He got Katherine to lure her out of the house.

[Stefan looks back at Alaric, worried.]

Alaric: What is it? What's wrong?

Damon: He's going to use her as the vampire in the ritual.

Stefan: Oh, my god.

QUARRY

[Elena is pacing back and forth in her circle of fire. Jenna is kneeling in hers.]

Elena: How are you feeling?

Jenna: I feel like myself... Only not. Everything is brighter. The fire's hotter. Part of me is terrified, but there's another part of me that doesn't want to feel anything.

Elena: Vampires can turn off the part that's human. That's the part that hurts.

Jenna: [eyes glistening with tears] I'm gonna die, aren't I?

Elena: No! Jenna, I'm not going to let that happen. I don't care what I have to do.

[In the distance, the sounds of twigs snapping and Jules groaning are heard by Elena and Jenna. Jenna's head snaps towards the sound.]

Jenna: Who's that?

Elena: That must be the werewolf.

[Greta pushes Jules down to the ground. Jules clutches at her stomach, groaning in pain.]

Jules: What's happening to me?

Greta: I cast a spell to slow down your transformation. Your insides are trying to tear themselves free.

[Greta moves away, flicks her wrist, and a third ring of fire encircles Jules.]

Elena: Greta, witches are supposed to maintain the balance in nature. It's your duty to them to keep this curse sealed.

Greta: My duty is to Klaus! The new order.

[Klaus arrives.]

Klaus: Glad to know I still have a dance partner.

[He looks at Elena, Jenna and Jules.]

Klaus: Hello, my lovelies. Are we ready?

Quarry

[Jules, Elena, and Jenna are still contained in the rings of fire. Jules CONTINUES to moan in pain. Up on a nearby hill, Klaus retrieves the moonstone from his pocket.]

Klaus: I've got the moonstone. I spent 500 years looking for this. I hate to part with it.

[Klaus hands the moonstone to Greta who takes it and looks up at the sky.]

Greta: The moon has passed its apex. Remember everything you need to do?

Klaus: I remember.

[Greta drops the moonstone into a stone bowl filled with flames. Sparks fly as the moonstone is destroyed. Greta begins chanting a spell in Latin. Klaus approaches the rings of fire. Jules still lies on the ground, moaning in pain, but looks up at Elena.]

Jules: Everything I did... I was just trying to help Tyler.

Elena: Are you Jules?

Jules: I didn't want him to be alone!

[Klaus looks down at Jules.]

Klaus: Shall we?

[The ring of fire around Jules disperses. Jules eyes turn yellow and she uses her werewolf speed to rush at Klaus. Alas, Klaus gets the upper hand and pins Jules to the ground, plunging his hand into her chest and ripping out her heart. Jules takes a final breath, tears streaming down her face, and dies. Klaus breathes heavily as he holds the bloody heart in his hands. Elena and Jenna look on, horrified. ]

[Syndil was still weak from healing Damon's Werewolf bite and walks over to the Quarry where the Sacrifice is happening wondering what to do about helping Jenna...but didn't know what to do...she stumbles on to her knees groaning to feel how heavy her head is...but she keeps going]

Klaus; 'If only my Mage was here to see what I am about to become.

Elena: ''what a Monster...too late for that.

[He glares at her when he senses something over by the hills and seeing a Lone figure walking towards them...and what a sight that she was]

Klaus: 'How did you get out of the Apartment? I thought when I said to obey you Obey me.

Syndil: ''I don't now where you get the idea that I was going to listen to you...because you are not my master...I am my own boss and Nobody will tell me what I can and can't do...not even you.

[Greta continues chanting a spell while Klaus holds Jule's heart over the ceremonial bowl, squeezing the blood into the flames.]

Klaus: ''Does that mean it's working?

Greta: 'It's working.

Syndil: ''Take me as the vampire Klaus...Jenna doesn't have to die.

Klaus: ''You know I have no intention of letting you die...you are a Prize that I won't risk losing...

Syndil: ''then have someone else take her place...she's innocent Klaus don't do this.

[He flashes over to her standing in her face and watches as she steps back a little]

Klaus: ''You will not interfere with this...just because I want you alive doesn't mean that I can't knock you out...

[He takes a hand and caresses her face then his thump come to rest on her lower lip...then he is dragging her mouth to his forcing his tongue in her mouth as he kisses her deeply...Syndil moans as he releases her...he then bites down on her neck making her gasps and she pushes against him but she was already too weak]

Elena: ''Syndil...No

[He keeps feeding off her until he has her lying on the ground and she was unconscious from blood loss]

Elena; ''what did you do?

Klaus: ''I put her to sleep...so now she won't interfere with the Sacrifice now where was I.

[Over in the rings of fire, Elena watches Klaus and Greta in the distance seeing Syndil's body laying near the trees unconscious. Jenna looks up at her, eyes glistening with tears.]

Jenna: The day that the lawyers called to tell me that I was going to become your guardian, you know what my first thought was? [Elena looks down at her and shakes her head.] Isn't there someone else who can do this?

Elena: Jenna, there was no one else who could have gotten me and Jeremy through all of that.

Jenna: It's just the thought that I almost passed up taking care of you.

Elena: But you didn't. [Kneeling down] You put your entire life on hold to help us.

Jenna: Look around, Elena. I failed you.

Elena: No. You didn't. I failed you. I'm so sorry. Listen. Being a vampire, it intensifies your guilt. But it also makes you stronger and faster. You can fight back. I'm gonna get through this. I'll be okay. I need you to believe that. Promise me, when you get the chance... [Elena places a finger to her lips and whispers the next word] Run.

Jenna: [nodding, whispering] Okay.

Abandoned Witch House

[Stefan is standing outside the house. Elijah approaches him.]

Elijah: Bonnie did the locator spell. They're at Steven's Quarry.

Stefan: I'll head over there first and you'll follow with Bonnie when it's time.

Elijah: Just as the moon hits its final phase. She's to stay hidden until then. He cannot know that she's alive.

[Stefan nods and begins to walk away.]

Elijah: You're very honorable.

[Stefan turns back around, looks at Elijah, and walks back towards him.]

Stefan: Are you? Because this whole plan is, um, it's contingent upon your honor, Elijah.

Elijah: I won't fail you.

Stefan: Klaus is your brother. I know I've wanted to kill my brother a thousand times. I've never been able to.

Elijah: Well, Klaus was not my only brother. I had siblings; parents. I had a family. Over the centuries, Klaus hunted them down one by one and he took them from me. He scattered them across the seas where their bodies could not be found.

Stefan: You want revenge.

Elijah: Sometimes there's honor in revenge, Stefan. I won't fail you.

Stefan: Please end this.

[Stefan leaves.]

[In the house, John walks down into the basement, holding a cardboard box. Jeremy and Bonnie approach him as he puts the box down on a table.]

John: I brought the Gilbert journals. I think I know the spell you're talking about.

Bonnie: Where's Damon?

John: Upstairs. Alaric wanted to talk to him.

[They begin to take the journals out of the box and flip through them.]

UPSTAIRS

Damon: He did what?!

Alaric: He wasn't going to let Jenna die.

Damon: [frustrated] We have a witch. She kills Klaus. No one has to die!

Alaric: Except for Bonnie.

Damon: God, Stefan, damn it!

[Damon punches a wall, using his vamp-speed, which causes his whole arm to go into the wall. He takes it out.]

Alaric: Hey, are you okay?

Damon: I'm fine. [calms down] Well, that's my brother for you. Always cleaning up my messes.

[Damon exits the house as he says the last sentence. Alaric watches him exit, concerned.]

Quarry

[Klaus approaches the Ring Of Fire containing Jenna]

Klaus: 'Hello, Jenna.

[Jenna and Elena get up and look at Klaus]

Elena: 'let her go. I understand that I have to die. but she doesn't!

[Elena walks closer to the flames, causing them to flare up. she retreats]

Klaus: ''careful.

Jenna: ''Elena, don't

Elena: ''No, Jenna! we can't leave Jeremy without a family. [to Klaus] I followed your rules. I did everything that you asked. I didn't run please.

Klaus: ''well, well.

[Klaus looks up at the top of the quarry]

Klaus: ''I don't recall you being on the guest list.

[Jenna and Elena look up as well. Elena gasps. Stefan stands atop of the cliff]

Stefan: ''I'm here to talk.

Klaus: ''very well, then.

[Klaus looks at Jenna, briefly, then vampspeeds up to the top of the cliff and walks calmy towards Stefan]

Klaus: 'What can I do for you, Mr. Salvatore?

[Syndil groans weakly as she slowly wakes up feeling her neck from were Klaus bit her...feeling how bloody it is and she winces as she looks over to see Elena and Jenna...she slowly gets up leaning weakly against a tree...]

Syndil: ''Elena...

Elena: ''Syndil...are you okay?

Syndil: 'Yes I must do something I can't just let this happen?

Jenna: ''I can't let you help me Syndil not after having blood taken from you and that you are weak...I will be fine.

Syndil: ''Let me get you out of here take my hand...

[Jenna looks at Syndil seeing how tired and weak she looks from using so much magic and having her blood taken from her if she does anymore she will die]

[Stefan and Klaus are still conversing on the cliff top. Elena Syndil and Jenna CONTINUE to look up at the them, patiently waiting to figure out what's happening.]

Syndil: What's going on?

Elena: I-I don't know. [Turns to Jenna] You can hear them. [Jenna looks at her] You can hear anything. Jus-Just focus on them.

Stefan: You don't need to kill Jenna. I'll take her place.

Klaus: Oh, I don't know. I rather appreciate the symmetry of three women [Klaus looks down at the women seeing Syndil was awake and he starts to walk around Stefan] - Three goddesses- Sacrificed at nature's altar.

Elena: [whispers] What are they saying?

Jenna: I can't-I can't make it out.

Elena: You can do this. Just relax. Focus.

Stefan: [turning around to face Klaus] Don't play games with me. You'll get what you want either way.

Jenna: I can hear him. I hear Stefan.

Elena: What are they saying?

Klaus: You're quite the hero, aren't you? I've heard that about you.

Stefan: Just make the trade. Me for Jenna.

[Jenna has heard the last few fines of the conversation with the use of her vampire hearing.]

Jenna: Oh, my god.

Syndil: What is it?

Jenna: He wants to take my place.

[Elena and Syndil looks at Jenna, horrified, then looks up at Stefan.]

Jenna: Elena...

Elena: I have to do something. This can't happen. None of it.

[Klaus and Stefan have come down from the cliff top and approach Elena Syndil and Jenna.]

Klaus: Quite the predicament. You know, it's funny, all this talk about preserving family, and here's Stefan, granting your wish.

Elena: [sadly] Stefan…

Stefan: It's okay.

Klaus: Well. [He points a stake between Jenna and Stefan] Who's it going to be, Elena?

Elena: No.

Klaus: Oh, don't worry. There's actually no choice.

[Klaus vamp speeds around Stefan and stakes him in the back. Stefan screams in pain and crumbles to the ground.]

Syndil: No! Stefan! No!

[Klaus rips the stake out of Stefan's back, leaving a sizable chunk of wood in his back.]

Klaus: I have other plans for your boyfriend. I want him alive. But for now...

[Klaus snaps Stefan's neck causing Stefan to fall, disgracefully, to the ground. Elena gasps in shock.]

Klaus: Whenever you're ready, Greta.

[Greta begins chanting the next part of the spell which dispels the ring of FIRE SURROUNDING Jenna. Jenna looks on, frightened. Elena, teary-eyed, watches on.]

Elena: No.

Klaus: Your turn.

Syndil: No, Jenna, no!

[Syndil turns to her Tiger and springs for Klaus pushes him to the Ground...she roars in his face as he then flips her off him watching her land away from him and then he jumps on top of her and plunges his hand in her chest...she roars in pain as he squeezes it]

Elena: No..No Syndil..

Jenna: It's alright, Elena. I know what I have to do.

[After a moment of shared silence between Jenna and Elena, Jenna vamp speeds to Greta and ferociously bites her neck. Greta screams. Klaus vamp speeds over to Jenna and stakes her in the back, pulling her off of Greta, who has fallen to the floor. Jenna gasps and Klaus releases her. Jenna falls to the ground. Elena starts to cry. Syndil in her tiger form gets off the ground and is sadly watching all of it.]

Elena: Jenna, no!

[Jenna looks up at Elena, tears in her eyes.]

Elena: Just turn it off. Jenna. Turn it off. You won't be scared anymore.

[Klaus flips Jenna over onto her back and hunches over her. Jenna seems less frightened when Klaus stakes her in the heart.]

Elena: No! Jenna! No! Jenna!

[Elena cries in earnest now. Jenna's body starts to become grey and decayed. Klaus releases the stake from his grasp and stands up. Jenna lays lifeless on the stone with the stake through her heart.]

[Greta begins chanting the next part of the spell. Klaus is by her side. Stefan wakes up and feels the piece of wood in his back. He tries to reach it but is not flexible enough to do so. Stefan looks up at Elena and sees her tear streaked cheeks. He looks over towards Greta and sees Jenna's dead body.]

Stefan: No.

[Greta pours Jenna's blood into the ceremonial bowl.]

Stefan: I'm so sorry.

[Elena places her finger to her lips and shushes Stefan.]

Elena: [whispers] Are they going to kill him?

Stefan: [whispers] Yes.

[Klaus approaches Elena.]

Klaus: It's time. [he glances at Syndil who was about to stop him but he glares at her] ''you take one more step and I will gladly squeeze your heart again...don't interefere.

[Syndil backs down and then returns to her Human form and she weakly falls on the ground then Klaus turns back to Elena The circle of fire disappears from around Elena. Elena looks up at him. Klaus extends his hand towards her. Elena gets up from the ground and walks past Klaus, ignoring him. Elena makes her way to the altar and looks down at Jenna's body. Klaus follows her up to the altar and grabs Elena's face in his hand. Below them, Stefan struggles to get up from the ground. Klaus turns Elena's face so she is looking at him.]

Klaus: Thank you, Elena.

Elena: Go to hell.

[Stefan CONTINUES to struggle up, but falls back to the ground, too weak to move. Elena stares out, blankly, as Klaus sinks his fangs into her neck and starts to drain Elena of her blood. Stefan and Syndil watches on, helplessly. Klaus holds Elena tightly as his eyes starts to sprout more veins. Elena's eyelids flutter and her eyes roll into the back of her head and she dies. Klaus releases her and Elena falls to the ground. Blood drips from Klaus' mouth and the flame in the bowl is extinguished. Elena's body lays lifeless and Stefan stares at her, sadly, and lowers his head to the ground. Klaus breathes heavily and walks down the stone steps.]

Klaus: I can feel it. It's happening.

[Klaus looks up at the full moon. Suddenly, his bones begin to crack and he starts to transform. His eyes are yellow like a werewolf's, but he stil has the veins under them, like a vampire.]

Klaus: Yes, yes!

[He crawls over to a weakened Syndil seeing she was slowly backing away as she can hardly move...she whimpers in fear as he bends his head to her neck...and he whispers]

Klaus; ''I can finally take you as freely as I want.

[He opens his mouth and sinks his teeth in her neck..making her cry out he was on top of her pinning her body to the ground Suddenly, Klaus is thrown through the air. The flames in the bowl reignite, startling Greta. Greta hears and sees Bonnie coming down the hillside, chanting a spell. Before Greta can react, Damon sneaks up behind her and snaps her neck. Damon kneels down and picks up Elena's body.]

Klaus: No! You were dead!

[Bonnie CONTINUES to chant her spell. Klaus' body contorts into painful shapes as he screams. Meanwhile, Damon carries Elena's body towards Stefan and lays her down next to him. Stefan gently grabs her arm.]

Stefan: Elena.

[Damon kneels down and rips the remainder of the stake out of Stefan's back. Stefan grunts in pain. Damon grabs Stefan's shoulder, as if to help him up, but Stefan turns and looks up at him, grabbing a hold of his jacket.]

Stefan: I need you to get her out of here!

Damon: What about you?

Stefan: I'm not leaving until he's dead. Go! [Stefan helps Syndil up seeing she was about to faint from Blood loss] ''You did the best you could Syndil...don't blame yourself.

Syndil: ''But I do...I have all this magic and I couldn't use them.

[Damon picks up Elena's body and carries her away. Stefan sits up. Bonnie continues to chant the spell which is so powerful it causes trees to fall. Klaus screams in pain, lying against the rocks. Elijah approaches him and Bonnie stops chanting.]

Klaus: Elijah?

Elijah: Hello, brother.

[Stefan has gotten up with Syndil and walks up behind Bonnie. Elijah punches his arm into Klaus' chest, grabbing a hold of his heart.]

Elijah: In the name of our family, Niklaus...

[Elijah twists Klaus' heart.]

Klaus: I didn't bury them at sea!

Elijah: What?

Klaus: Their bodies are safe. If you kill me, you'll never find them.

Syndil: Elijah! Don't listen to him.

Klaus: Elijah. I can take you to them. I give you my word... Brother.

[Elijah appears to be having second thoughts about killing his brother.]

Bonnie: Do it and I'll take you both out.

Elijah: You'll die.

Bonnie: I don't care.

[Elijah looks down at Klaus and BACK UP at Bonnie Syndil and Stefan.]

Elijah: I'm sorry.

[Stefan Syndil and Bonnie run towards Elijah and Klaus.]

Stefan: No!

Bonnie: No.

Syndil: ''No...No It can't be.

[Before either can get to them, Elijah flies off with Klaus.]

ABANDONED WITCH HOUSE

[Down in the basement, John is BUSY WRITING a letter. Alaric is leaning against the doorframe, patiently waiting for the others to come back. It is daylight outside, indicating that much time has passed.]

Alaric: [sighs] We should have heard from them by now.

[Jeremy is sitting in a corner, reading one of the Gilbert journals. He looks over at John.]

Jeremy: [to John] Did you read all this?

[John glances back at him.]

John: I did.

Jeremy: So you understand what happened to the child's mother after the baby was brought back to life?

John: She saved her daughter. She found peace.

Jeremy: John...

[John gets up and folds the letter in his hands. Jeremy stands up from the floor and John hands the letter to him.]

John: I need you to give this to Elena for me. And also this.

[John takes his magic ring off and hands it to Jeremy as well. Alaric looks on, confused.]

Alaric: Oh, hey, what's going on?

[John looks at Alaric]

John: [sighs] Take care of each other. [Looks at Jeremy] Please.

[A door upstairs opens.]

Alaric: I think they're here!

[Alaric rushes up the stairs. Jeremy looks at John for a moment longer, then follows Alaric. John turns back into the basement.]

[Upstairs, Damon is carrying Elena's body into the parlor room.]

Damon: If you come back as a vampire, I'll stake you myself. So don't.

[Damon lays Elena's body down on a sofa and pushes a strand of hair out of her face.]

Damon: Because I can't stand the idea of you hating me forever.

[Alaric and Jeremy rush into the room and stand in the doorway.]

Jeremy: How is she?

[Damon CONTINUES to stroke Elena's hair and does not look up at either of them.]

Damon: I don't know yet.

Alaric: What about Jenna?

[Damon finally looks back at them without saying a word.]

Alaric: No.

Damon: I'm sorry, Jeremy.

[Jeremy and Alaric stare blankly at Damon. Behind them, John comes up from the basement and walks out the front door into the yard. Alaric walks away from the doorway and into a secluded area of the house. Outside, John looks back in the house. Suddenly, Elena gasps back to life.]

Damon: Elena!

Elena: What happened?

Damon: How do you feel?

Elena: I feel fine.

[Damon and Jeremy both breathe a sigh of relief. John watches the scene unfold from outside. He seems at peace, as he looks out into the woods, shuts his eyes, and falls to the ground, dead.]

GILBERT HOUSE

[Damon Syndil and Stefan are waiting downstairs in funeral attire.]

Stefan: We all set?

Damon: Yeah. Plenty of room with the Gilbert family plot and I compelled two of the grave diggers to do the dirty work. How's she doing?

Syndil: She lost the only parents she had. She's in shock.

[Upstairs, Elena is placing her earrings in. She looks at the pictures surrounding the frame of her mirror, which include one of her parents and one of Jenna. Jeremy walks into the doorway and raps his knuckles against the wall. He enters the room as Elena finishes putting her earrings in.]

Elena: I'm almost ready.

Jeremy: Yeah, take your time.

[Elena exhales]

Jeremy: John wanted me to give you this. [He hands her the letter and she takes it.] And this.

[Jeremy retrieves the magical ring from his pocket and hands it to Elena. Elena hesitantly takes it and looks up at Jeremy. Jeremy starts to leave the room.]

Elena: Jeremy...

[Jeremy turns back and looks at Elena.]

Elena: I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry that you've lost so many people.

Jeremy: I still have you.

[Elena smiles at him and places her head on his shoulder. He wraps his arms around her in a warm embrace. They pull apart and look at each other for a moment before Jeremy leaves the room and goes downstairs. Elena tries to maintain her composure as she walks over to her WINDOW seat and sits down. She opens up the letter and starts to read it.]

John: "Elena... it's no easy task being an ordinary parent to an extraordinary child. I failed in that task."

MYSTIC FALLS CEMETERY

[Stefan, Elena, Damon, Syndil, Bonnie, Caroline, Alaric, and Jeremy walks across the graveyard.]

John: "And because of my prejudices, I failed you. I'm haunted by how things might have played out differently. If I'd been more willing to hear your side of things."

[Stefan has his hand in the small of Elena's back and leads her to the gravesite of Jenna and John. Elena has four roses clutched in her hands. She kneels down and places two roses on a grave plot.]

John: "For me, it's the end. For you, a chance to grow old and someday do better with your own child than I did with mine. It's for that child that I give you my ring."

[Teary-eyed, Elena approaches her parent's graves. She looks down at the tombstone, kneels, and places the remaining two roses on their graves.]

John: "I don't ask for your forgiveness or for you to forget. I ask only that you believe this. Whether you are now reading this as a human or as a vampire, I love you all the same as I've always loved you, and always will. John. "

[Elena openly cries. Damon starts to walk away. Elena looks up at him and stands, still crying. Alaric walks towards Jenna's grave and places a rose on her plot. He stares down at her grave, sadly, before walking away. He squeezes Jeremy's arm gently and walks to the back of the group.]


	23. As I lay Dying

**As I Lay Dying**

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[ Syndil wakes up from a restless sleep and sighs as she gets up and gets dressed for the day...in a pair of Tight black jeans, Brown tank top and her blue Jean Jacket..and black ankle boots...she leaves her hair down and she brushes her hair then grabs her bag and car keys...but then remembers that she doesn't have a car anymore...sighing as she walks down the stairs and to see...Damon was sitting in a chair drinking]

Damon: ''hey Syndil how are you?

Syndil: 'I'm better now considering that we still have to watch out for Klaus now...that Elijah saved him..

Damon: ''yeah I knew that he was too good to be true...he was a lying bastard.

Syndil: ''yeah he was...listen I am glad that you were able to heal well from the Werewolf bite Damon...at least something good came from my magic.

Damon: [he let her believe that lie that she cured him] 'Don't blame yourself Syndil...you did your best nobody is blaming you for it...Jenna's death was Klaus's fault not yours...anyway do you want to hang out downtown...they are showing Gone With the wind.

Syndil: ''I got nothing better to do..but we really need to find a cure for Werewolf bite because I don't know how long it will take for me to keep healing people of Werewolf bites...it's draining.

Damon: ''Yeah we should...We can ask Bonnie to find out for us...or you can do some digging with that smart brain of yours...

Syndil: ''um yeah...I'll get right on it as soon as I find a new car.

[she walks out of the house]

[Damon looks down at his arm and see's the wound was back knowing that the wound didn't heal right]

[The Woods]

[Klaus wakes up. naked. he looks at the sun and smiles. someone throws him some clothes. he turns his head. Elijahs here]

Elijah: 'you've been busy.

Klaus: 'that was amazing. how long has it been?

Elijah: ''almost 2 days full moon came and went. you remained a wolf.

[Klaus gets dressed]

Klaus: ''I can change at will then. it's good to know. I remember every single kill.

Elijah: ''yes, I've been cleaning up your little mess along the way.

Klaus: ''Just like old times.

Elijah: ''you've had your fun. I believe we have a bargain.

Klaus: ''that's right. now, what was it again? oh, yeah. wait. I remember. thats it. you wish to reunited with our family.

Elijah: ''you gave me your word Niklaus.

Klaus: ''what kind of brother would break his bond? even though you did try to kill me.

Elijah: ''I could have. but I didn't

[Elijah helps Klaus put on his jacket]

Klaus: ''Andd now no one can, not even you. relax, Elijah all is forgiven.

Elijah: ''where are they?

Klaus: ''you need to lighten up. I'll bring you to them soon enough...but first I need you to help me find my Mage...I am in deseperate need to touch her.

Elijah: 'she doesn't need anymore pain brother...just let her go.

Klaus: ''Never...she belongs to me...find her for me.

[Mystic Falls Square]

[There's a special screening of Gone With The Wind. some girls are dressed up for the event. Elena and Jeremy are here.

Jeremy: You brought me to see a girl movie.

Elena: We had to get out of the house, Jer. This is our 3-hour distraction from reality.

Jeremy: Is that what we're doing? Pretending like our lives aren't screwed?

Elena: We need to do this, okay? Breathe, eat, sleep, wake up, and do it all over again until one day, it's just not as hard anymore.

(She sits down. Caroline arrives with a basket)

Caroline: Hey! There you guys are. Who's hungry?

(She sits down next to Elena)

Jeremy: Are we really doing this?

Caroline: Yes, we are really doing this. We are going to take a page from Scarlett. We made it through the war. I know you guys went through hell, and my mom knows I am a vampire, so basically it's like Atlanta has burned. And yet, in spite of everything, we persevere.

Jeremy: All right.

(He sits down with them)

Jeremy: What are we eating?

Caroline: Something good.

[Abandoned house]

(Syndil and Bonnie are here)

Bonnie: I'm not sure this is going to work.

Syndil: . Maybe one of the witches might know how to get a cure for Werewolf bites.

Bonnie: Let's just hope they want to.

(She cast a spell. Some voices are whispering around them)

Syndil: Bonnie? Bonnie?

(She opens her eyes)

Bonnie: Emily.

(Emily speaks through her, with her own voice)

Bonnie/Emily: Why have you come here, Syndil?

Syndil: I need your help. I need to know if there's a spell that can heal a werewolf bite.

Bonnie/Emily: No. Nature ensures a balance to everything.

Syndil: Is that true...please it could be of help next time someone else gets hurt. even if it was Damon that got bitten?

Bonnie/Emily: Perhaps it is his time to die.

Syndil: No. That's not balance. That's punishment.

Bonnie/Emily: I will not give you what you want.

Syndil: So you're saying that there's an answer to give? Please, if you know something, just tell me.

(Bonnie screams and falls on the floor)

Syndil: Bonnie.

Bonnie: They don't want us here. They think I'm abusing their power.

Syndil: They know something. There's an answer. They just don't want to tell me.

Bonnie: I heard them say a name.

Syndil: What was it?

Bonnie: Klaus.

Syndil: 'No...no way it can't be...I know what I have to do...and I don't want to but I have no choice if it's going to protect anyone who gets bitten.

[Alaric's Apartment]

[Syndil enters the apartment. Katherine is here sitting on the bed]

Syndil: ''Hello Katherine.

[She gets up]

Katherine: ''two days. I've been waiting. I'm supposed to be free of Klaus compulsion by now. He's supposed to be dead!

[Stefan enter the apartment seeing Syndil]

Stefan: ''Syndil...no what are you doing here?

Syndil: ''Looking for a cure for Damon and who ever needs it.

Stefan: ''No you need to leave...it's dangerous for you.

[Katherine pushes them against the wall and asks them to shut up...Klaus and Elijah arrive]

Katherine: ''Klaus. you're back. look who decided to come for a visit.

[Klaus looks at Syndil and Stefan]

Klaus: ''You just keep popping up, don't you?

Syndil: ''I need your help...to find a cure for Werewolf bites...

Stefan: ''Damon was bitten and now he needs a cure.

Katherine: ''wait I thought Syndil cured him?

Syndil: 'It back fired no...it worked on Rose because I was at full strength but...I was weak when I did it for Damon...[to Stefan] ''I'm sorry...

Klaus: ''Well, whatever it is, it's gonna have to wait a tick. you see, I have an obligation to my brother that requires my immediate attention.

[Elijah looks at Stefan]

Elijah: ''you understand how important family is, or you wouldn't be here. My brother gave me his word that he would reunite me with my own.

Klaus: ''and so I shall..

[He puts a dagger through Elijah's heart, killing him. he rushes over to Syndil and pushes her against the wall]

Syndil: ''No..let go of me..

Stefan: ''Syndil...

Klaus:[He takes a hand and yanks on the back of her hair and makes her look at him] ''I should punish you for being so defying...what should I do with you?

[He pulls a stake out and plunges it in Stefan's chest]

Klaus: ''do you feel that? it's scraping against your heart. the Slightest little movement and you're dead.

Syndil: ''he's just trying to help his brother.

Stefan: ''the witches said you had a cure. make me a deal. just give me the cure and I'll do whatever you want.

[Klaus takes out the stake. Stefan falls on the floor. Klaus pours himself a glass of blood]

Klaus: 'the trouble is I don't know if you'd be any good to me the way you are now. you are just shy of useless.

[Stefan is still on the floor. Klaus has a glass of blood in his hands. Katherine is looking at them as Syndil is leaning against the wall just watching them]

Klaus: ''I heard about this one vampire, crazy bloke. always on and off the wagon for decades. when he was off, he was magnificent. 1917 he went to Monterrey and wiped out an entire migrant village. a true Ripper. sound familiar?

Stefan: ''I haven't been that way in a very long time.

Klaus: ''well, that's the vampire I can make a deal with. that is the kind of talent that I can use when I leave this town.

[Stefan gets up]

Klaus: ''Katerina come here.

[Katherine gets closer. he takes her arm. his face changes, his eyes are yellow. he bites her]

Katherine: 'Aah! Aah! No, no...no, no. no.

[he bites his wrist. he makes Katherine drink his blood. her wound heals. Klaus looks at Stefan]

Klaus: ''you want your Cure? there it is...

Stefan: ''Your blood is the cure.

Klaus: ''Gotta love mother nature.

[ he walks over to Syndil and takes her arm and then looks at Stefan]

Klaus: 'I will be talking to my mage in the other room...you better have an answer when I get out...

Stefan: ''Leave her out of this Klaus..

Klaus: ''She is so apart of this and more...

[He walks her into the bedroom and shuts the door behind him as he stares at Syndil Hungrily she backs away a little as he walk towards her]

Klaus: ''I should throttle you for that stunt you pulled at the Sacrifice...us fighting one another has never been my plans for you...

[He pulls her in his arms and he breathes against her neck as she struggles]

Klaus: ''I have so many plans for you one of them is to rip off your clothes and take you with all my hunger that I have of you...and when I have you it will be with Passion like no other...I will have you screaming in Pleasure..

[he is licking at her neck...and up across her jaw and then to her lips where he kisses her hungrily...she pulls away and pushes him away from her]

Syndil: ''No...No you get away from me...

[He pins her to the side of the bed and kisses her again...she puts her hands on his shoulders to push him away]

Syndil: Stop it...ha.

Klaus: ''Never...I've searched for you for a long time...and now that I have you where I want you..I'm never letting you go again...let me show you how it's going to be.

[He lays her down on the bed and crawls up her body and just kisses her as his hands caress her body...he pins her hands beside her head so she won't struggle against him...then releasing one hand with his own he begins to fumbles at her Jeans and sinks his hands into her...she gasps in shock as he caresses her there...]

Syndil: ''Oh my god...n..No.

Klaus: ''hmm you smell delicious...[he pulls down her jeans and he begins to kiss down her chest...she is whimpering in shock and fear as he is taking advantage of her...then she gasps again as his mouth is sucking on her breast that is now naked because her shirt was pulled down...then he again begins to caress her folds with his right hand and at the same time he is sucking on her breasts...she arches her back as a new feeling comes over her...feeling what he was doing to her..but she was fighting it...she screams and jumps away from him off the bed...desperatly trying to cool down her body...as he turns to her with eyes filled with such Lust and dark hunger]

Syndil: ''Stop..Stop it...you can't force me...Klaus...just leave me alone.

Klaus: ''I will make sure you know my hunger for you...and that this moment on you are mine...you will go with me when I leave this town...you will be at my side.

Syndil: ''if you would take me and not Stefan and give him the cure then I will go with you...then I will be yours..

Klaus;[satisfaction in his face] 'Good...you will find that I always get what I want...I will make sure Stefan gets the cure...but Your Promise is to stay with me and to never leave me again.

[Syndil stares at him in misery as she realizes what it all means...and she looks with vulnerability as he slowly walks to her...he puts his mouth on hers...slowly accosting her into a kiss then he steps back]

Klaus: 'I will take care of you..If you will obey me.

Syndil:[She shakes in her decision] 'I promise to obey you if you let Stefan go and let him have the cure...I will do what you want...but please don't force me into anything else that I'm not ready for...please.

Klaus:''You have a deal my love.

[He watches as she pulls on her pants regretting letting her because he was still throbbing from the taste of her just know he then walks out of the room and back into the living area seeing Stefan was still on the ground thinking as they come back in]

[Klaus comes to help Stefan up and then he bites his wrist and allows blood to pour into a glass bottle and then gives it to him]

Klaus: ''you can leave with the Cure...but no this..Syndil will going with me as the Price for this...she has sacrificed her freedom for this...so if I find that you follow after us...I will kill you understand.

[Stefan looks at Syndil in Horror...and was feeling desperate]

Stefan: 'No..No Syndil you didn't just give up your life for Damon's

Syndil: ''He is my friend Stefan and Your brother how can I not want to save him...even though he has been a pain in the rear end...but I do care for him...

Stefan: ''I can't let you do this..No.

[He hugs Syndil...but Klaus takes her and sits her down on the couch and then looks at Katherine]

Klaus: ''You will go with Stefan and make sure Damon gets the blood and make sure that they don't follow us.

Katherine: ''you want me to leave?

Klaus: ''yes and If I were you...

[she takes the vial and disappears]

Klaus: ''I'd hurry...[to Stefan] ''well aren't you going to make sure she gets there in time.

Stefan: ''I swear to you Klaus if you harm her you will wish you were dead.

Klaus: ''I can never harm her..she will be safe.

[Stefan looks torn as he looks at Syndil one last time and then he vampspeeds out of the Apartment...]

Klaus: ''Hmm...now where was I.?

[He sits down beside Syndil and she was trying to get up but he pulls her back to him and kisses her with such hunger...then he trails his mouth over her pulse in her neck pulling her head back and he shows her his vamp face and then sinks his fangs inside her...she cries out in shock]

[Salvatore's house]

(Damon is in Elena's arms)

Damon: This is even more pitiful than I thought.

Elena: There's still hope.

Damon: I've made a lot of choices that have gotten me here. I deserve this. I deserve to die.

Elena: No. You don't.

Damon: I do, Elena. It's okay. 'Cause if I'd have chosen differently, I wouldn't have met you. I'm so sorry. Done so many things to hurt you.

Elena: It's okay. I forgive you.

Damon: I know you love Stefan. And it will always be Stefan.

(She takes his hand and lays next to him, putting her head on his chest)

Damon: But I love you. You should know that.

(She cries)

Elena: I do.

Damon: You should have met me in 1864. You would have liked me.

(She raises her head and looks at him)

Elena: I like you now. Just the way you are.

(He close his eyes. She kisses him)

Damon: Thank you.

Elena: You're welcome.

Katherine: Well, it's me you should be thanking.

(Elena turns her head)

Katherine: I mean, I'm the one who brought the cure.

(Elena rushes out of the bed. Katherine looks at her)

Katherine: I thought you were dead.

Elena: I was.

(Katherine sits down next to Damon)

Damon: You got free.

Katherine: Yep. Finally.

(She makes him drink Klaus' blood)

Damon: And you still came here?

(She touches his face)

Katherine: I owed you one.

(She gets up)

Elena: Where's Stefan?

[Stefan walks in behind Katherine looking tired and upset]

Stefan: ''I'm right here.

Elena: ''Oh my god Stefan...

[she hugs him]

Elena: 'I was so worried about you...[she looks to see where Syndil is] where is Syndil?

Katherine: Are you sure you care?

Elena: Where is She?

Katherine: She's paying for this.

(She shows her the vial)

Katherine: She gave himself over to Klaus. I wouldn't expect her anytime soon.

Elena: What do you mean, "she gave herself over"?

Katherine: She just sacrificed everything to save Damon and Stefan and, including you. so I wouldn't expect to see her for a long time...

[A warehouse]

(Elijah is in a coffin. Klaus is looking at him. Two men are here)

Klaus: I suppose, brother, you've been reunited with our family.

(He closes the coffin and looks at the two men)

Klaus: Put him with the others. We're leaving town tonight.

(They puts him with others coffins. Syndil receives a text from Elena telling him that Damon's okay and asking her where she is)

Klaus: So... Did Katerina make it in time?

Syndil: You won't be seeing her again, you know.

Klaus: Because she's on vervain? I've been around a long time, Syndil. I rarely get played for a fool. Besides, she won't get far. You'll help me see to that.

Syndil: What is it you really want from me?

Klaus: All will be explained in time. Once we leave this tragic little town.

Syndil: Then are we done here? Can we go?

Klaus: Not quite. You see, I have a gift for you. [he bites his wrist and looks at her]

Syndil: ''No Klaus...Please no I can't be a vampire...

Klaus: ''I want you to have everything that I can offer you and this is what I want from you...to be like me..[he flashes to her and makes her drink..she struggles and then he kisses her on the forehead then he breaks her neck...]

[He was sitting beside her body waiting on her to wake up...and then she gasps awake..as she turns to look at him and she stands up and away from him]

Syndil: ''No..no this can't be happening...

Klaus: ''Well it is love and now you must complete the next step...

[a girl enters the warehouse]

Klaus: ''Come here. Sweetheart. don't be afraid.

[the Girl comes over to them...Klaus looks at Syndil]

Klaus: ''See, I wanna make sure you honor our deal...that you'll be of use to me.

[he bites the girl's neck and drinks her blood...then he steps towards Syndil crowding her until she is against the coffins..]

Klaus: ''I want you to have a taste...

[He kisses her with the girl's blood on his mouth...and she moans as her face hurts she pulls away as her fangs come in...as well as the blood veins over her eyes...she then looks over at the Girl]

Klaus: ''I could have compelled her to behave...but a real hunter enjoys the Hunt..

[he steps away from Syndil...the Girl runs away screaming...Syndil closes her eyes and then she rushes and bites her and drinks her blood until she's dead...Klaus looks at her...]

Klaus: ''Now we can go...

[Syndil groans in pain as something was clawing at her to get out...she falls to her knees..and she looks at Klaus in pain]

Syndil: ''what's happening to me?

Klaus: ''You are like me now...Half vampire, Mage and Werewolf...you have the power of all three...and you have plenty to learn and I will enjoy teaching you.

[He helps her up and they leave]

[To Readers]

[ Klaus has made Syndil into a vampire Hybrid...he has awoken her Werewolf side and now must help her control her powers that still lies inside her...as she also has her Mage powers...she was a vampire before when Elijah turned her but there was only one way she could turn back human is by drinking her own blood...and after she is turned the second time...she will be a vampire forever...please stay tuned for more of My story and more chapters coming soon.]


End file.
